The Darkness Within
by Doccy Larsson Seraphim
Summary: Jay Alkain wakes up in a strange facility with little to no memory of his past. He quickly discovers his strange powers, and sets out to find out why he possesses these powers. But godhood never comes for free, and if you don't watch out, little Icarus, you'll fly too close to the sun, and your wings will burn, and you will fall back to the abyss from whence you came. AU, OCxAkiza.
1. The Awakening - Act I

**"Every living thing is born without reason, prolongs itself out of weakness, and then dies by chance."**

**\- Jean-Paul Satre**

* * *

The rays of the sun warmed my face gently, and as i slowly opened my eyes, the sun shined right into my eyes, making me groan in response.

A loud, high-pitched sound rang in my ears, as I decided to try and stand up. But as I was almost fully up on my legs, my legs began hurting unbelievably hard. I fell to the floor again, as I gritted my teeth in an attempt to dull the pain, which didn't work.

The noise, after what was probably only a few seconds, but felt like an eternity as it finally began to fade. Once again, I decided to try and stand up. But, even though my legs began to hurt again, I did my best to ignore to pain as my legs found support in the concrete floor.

_Where am i? _I thought. And quickly, other questions formed in my head as well. _Who am i? Why am I here?_

I tried to remember, I went through my brain in an attempt to find answers, but… I found none. Then, my head was hit with agonizing pain, and I fell to my knees once again.

I clutched my hands to my head, and I grunted from the immense pain. It felt like my skull was tightening around my brain.

But the pain faded into the background as I felt something sticking out from my hair. It was on both sides, and they felt firm and thin. Horns?

The pain alleviated again, and I managed to get up on my feet and looked around, hoping that I would find anything that could clue me in on where I was.

The room I was in was big. Really big. It was made almost entirely out of concrete, with some relatively large holes here and there. Shards of glass littered the floor, along with a sight that made me sick.

Dead bodies, all dripping blood, all in their own tiny puddle of crimson liquid.

I felt my head clutch again, but this time, I heard something. Something… or someone… inside my head.

First, I heard glass breaking, shattering into a million pieces. Then, I heard screaming. Screams of utter terror, and even a woman, who prayed for help.

Then, the screaming stopped, as I heard the sound of flesh and bone being pierced and torn, then pierced and torn again, until everything went silent.

And then I heard laughter. But not laughter of joy. This was a laughter that could terrify anyone right to the core. Laughter so demonic, you would think it was the devil himself.

_I… I killed these people._ I thought, as realization finally hit me. I had done this act of brutality, I had made children orphans, I had killed without pity, mercy or remorse.

I had done this.

What was I, some sort of demon or freak?

I decided that the best course of action would be to try and find out where the hell I was. So I limped across the room towards the flung-open door in the other end of the room.

My legs felt like they could snap at any moment, so I walked slowly and surely across the room. A document, marked "CLASSIFIED" piqued my interest, so I picked it up and read it. Hopefully, it would shed some light.

The text was confusing. It had obviously once in a very explanatory document, full of important, vital information for or about something. Now the document was covered in stains of blood, and rips had been made; forever masking what had once been written.

What had once stood upon the document had been torn to pieces, leaving only a few choice words that I could try and piece together. The words spoke of a project, Project Akron, of negative energy, and of a strange machine called the Dracomorphic Engine.

I picked the document up and tossed it away in frustration, sending the ruined paper flying through the air and it slowly fell down onto the concrete floor while I marched out of the room through the doorway.

When I got through the doorway, I found myself in a long, narrow corridor. On the left side, was several windows, all of which were letting in sunlight. On the right side, was a long line of doors, all marked with numbers. 101, 102, 103, and so on. All of them seemed to be lacking in doors, having been torn open from the inside, and now every single cell was wide open.

But one cell caught my eye as I limped down the corridor. Cell 134, and it's door hadn't been wrenched open; it stood just barely open, letting someone just peek inside. What's more, the door was intact, rather than torn off or shattered.

Inside was a small concrete room, with something which could barely be called a bed, a mirror and a sink, and a small barred window.

Strange. A window this small wouldn't need bars. Only a child could possibly fit through.

_Wait._

I walked over to the window, and examined it. The concrete was old, with small cracks here and there. But the bars were shiny and new. So someone must have fitted them in later.

Suddenly, my head began pounding again, and back on the knees I went.

Now, I began hearing voices. Unlike last time, the voices were much clearer now.

_"Please…"_ A soft, young voice began.

_"He's more powerful than the others." _The voice of an old man then said.

_"Go up to Tier 7."_

_"Please… I don't want to hurt them."_

_"If you want food, then you fight."_

_"I don't want to be evil."_

_"Finish him off. He lost, and losing means death."_

_"Why does it feel so good to kill?"_

_"Jay… please don't kill me."_

_"LET ME OUT!"_

My breathing was ragged as I scrambled over to the sink. I was about to fall as my hands caught the sides of the sink and held me up. This violent surge of memories had weakened me, and I quickly let the water run. I let some fill up in my hands, and then I splashed it into my face to strengthen myself as I looked myself in the mirror.

What I saw horrified me.

My ruffled hair that ran down and sort-of covered my one eye was red. Crimson red like the blood I had seen before. And my previous assumption was right; I had horns. Horns that stuck out of my hair. They were thin, sleek, firm and pointy.

And my eyes. The one that was sort-of covered by my hair was a vibrant blue, like the sea, but my other eye was a demonic red.

My skin was a pale white color, like it hadn't seen much sunlight for several years.

I stared long at the face that horrified me so much. My own face. A demon's face. I was about to limp away again, when I noticed a fluid coming down from my eyes. It was red. I was bleeding.

I quickly looked around the room for something to use to cover up the blood, and I found a roll of white bandage, which I quickly wrapped around my head.

Soon, my eyes were fully covered by the bandage, and I had shuffled it slightly, so my hair now covered the bandages that ran around my skull.

All of this I confirmed by looking in the mirror.

Wait.

My eyes were covered.

And I could still see.


	2. The Arrival - Act I

**"Man is nothing else but what which he makes of himself."**

**\- Jean-Paul Satre**

* * *

I could still see.

I was stumped; my eyes were covered by bandages, which should block my view. And yet I could see. I could see clear as day.

I began to move my head closer to the mirror, to maybe clue myself into what the hell was wrong with me.

But I didn't see anything. I just saw the bandages, my hair, and those wretched horns that kept on reminding me of what I was. A freak. A monster of some sort.

And that thought almost scared me to death. The very idea that I was something so inhuman that I was decried as a monster, as something that children would check under their bed for.

Were these bandages even real? I felt the soft fabric in my hands, but why could I see through them? It didn't make sense. It just... it didn't make any sense!

After a short while, when I had regained what was left of my sense, I walked out of the room. This time, my legs didn't begin to hurt like all hell, and so I decided to walk. The white hospital gown I wore was extremely thin, so it basically felt like I was naked. But luckily, the atmosphere was reasonably hot, so I wasn't freezing too much, but I was still rather cold.

My bare feet felt like they became harder and harder as I walked across the cold, hard concrete, and soon, I was in another room. Just like the first room, this room was massive. Perhaps even bigger than the other room.

To my left, was a door leading into another room, with letters on the door saying 'Duel Gear Storage'.

I slowly walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Out of frustration, I pulled hard on the doorknob, and what happened right after shocked me.

I tore the door off its hinges, and the door crashed behind me making a loud "KRASH". I was taken completely aback. How could I be this strong? How? I tore it off like it was made of cardboard!

_No time to reflect on that, _I thought. Right now, I wanted to find out what was behind that doorway.

I walked in, and gave a look around. I saw shelves, and on each one laid that piece of white elegant engineering. I recognized what it was. Duel Disks. They were all a brilliant white color, but one caught my eye.

This one was shaped differently. This one was shaped almost like a blade, and it was colored a mix of black and red. I slowly lifted it off the shelf. I didn't know why, but I liked it. It felt like it spoke to me.

And in a way, it did. For as I put it over my left arm, straps sprouted out from below the piece of machinery and wrapped around my arm. And as it fastened itself around my arm, it said a confirming *beep*, before the playing field itself shifted towards the Life Point display, and fastened.

Then, it quipped: _"User recognized; Alkain, Jay."_

_Jay…Alkain? That's my name? _This Duel Disk was apparently mine. Heck, it even knew my name. And there even was a Deck in it. Why didn't I notice it before?

But heck, I'd seen weird things before. I had horns, I could see through my bandages, and I tore a door off its hinges and threw it away like it was made of paper. So right then, I didn't really care.

As I stepped out of the storage, I got a good look at the room. In the middle of the room, was what looked like a Dueling stage.

It was battered and scraped. But most of the scraped and scratches were clean. So they weren't new. What was this place?

I decided to leave as quickly as possible. I probably wouldn't stand a moment longer in this place. So, I found another door, but this time, I simply opened it.

On the other side, was something that sort of looked like a… an indoor courtyard. Yeah, it was a little hard to describe. It was a big, open concrete room, with cells lining the walls.

As I began looking around, I began to hear voices. One, no two, maybe three voices were chatting not far away. I could hear their steps. They were laughing. My eye twitched involuntarily, as instinct kicked in and I immediately turned my head, looking for a hiding space.

I quickly tried to find somewhere to hide from the incoming people. No doubt I would terrify them. I quickly found a desk with a computer that I dove under, just in time to see the doors in the other end of the courtyard open.

In walked three men, who looked to be about 25 or so. They were laughing and spitting all over the place. But I couldn't help but notice, that one of them was carrying a Duel Disk.

The moment I saw that familiar machine my instinct to hide was replaced with an instinct to fight. Now I felt memories about tactics, about methods, cards flooding my mind. Instinct made me stand up to fight.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed in order to get the attention of the three. They quickly turned around to meet my gaze. They were all three rather muscular, and they looked like they could tear my head off with one hand, and weren't afraid to do it.

"Well, well, well." The biggest one said, who was also the one with the Duel Disk. "Looks like the circus is in town!" The three roared with laughter.

"I-I challenge you to a Duel!" I stuttered, as I raised my Duel Disk. I didn't activate it just yet, I would wait for his response. His response was a loud, roaring laughter.

"Are-are you being serious? Are you challenging me? The great Sam Stone?" He roared with laughter again, as he pulled out his Duel Disk.

"Yes. Yes I am." I responded.

"Well, it seems that today just got a whole lot better! Not only to we get to loot an entire facility for stuff to sell, but I also get to crush some little brat!" He and his two thugs laughed again. "Bring it, freak!" He said as he activated his Duel Disk. I activated mine in response.

We both stared each other right in the eyes as we slowly drew our hands. He was itching to wipe the floor with me, I could tell. Hopefully, I could use this brashness of his to my advantage.

"**Duel!"**

**Sam: 4000 Jay: 4000**

"I'll begin!" Sam declared, as he drew his card. "I'll summon X-Saber Anu Piranha, in Attack Position!"

**X-Saber Anu Piranha Lv: 4 Warrior/Normal ATK: 1800 DEF 1100 (ATK)**

An elegant warrior woman leaped out from the ground, and drew her long sword, that was long and curled like a fish. She and her 1800 attack points were literally staring me down.

"Then, I end my turn!" Sam declared, passing the turn to me.

I drew my card in silence. I had drawn Nova Geomancer. It felt familiar... like I had seen it before. I knew how to use it. "I Summon Nova Geomancer in Attack Position!"

**Nova Geomancer Lv: 4 Spellcaster/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 600 (ATK)**

Forth to my side of the field came a young boy. He was wearing a big, flowing red cloak, and when he stretched out his hands from underneath the cloak, two red orbs of energy formed in his hands.

"Nova Geomancer's effect activates! All 'Nova' monsters I control gain 200 Attack Points for each face-up 'Nova' monster I control! Since I control one, Geomancer's Attack Points increase!"

**Geomancer (ATK): **1800 - **2000**

"Nova Geomancer attacks! Go, Red Landslide!" I called out, and Geomancer threw his orbs into the ground, and a crevice opened up underneath Piranha, and the swordswoman fell to her doom.

**Sam: **4000 - **3800**

"Then I Set a card face-down, and end my turn," I declared, as an oversized face-down card materialized in front of me, and two orbs appeared once again in Geomancer's hands.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Sam declared, and drew his card. "I Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

**XX-Saber Boggart Knight Lv: 4 Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 (ATK)**

Boggart Knight was a stout, red-caped warrior claid head to toe in metallic shining armor. He wasn't even wielding a blade, rather his armor had ferocious claws.

"And Boggart Knight allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from my hand! And I'm picking X-Saber Galahad!"

**X-Saber Galahad Lv: 4 Warrior/Effect ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 (ATK)**

Galahad was a strange frog-like creature wielding a sort of spear, wearing golden armor.

"Battle Phase! Galahad attacks Geomancer!" Sam declared as Galahad brandished its spear and charged at the robed magician. "When Galahad attacks, its Attack Points increase by 300!" Sam declared, as Galahad began to glow blue.

**X-Saber Galahad (ATK): **1800 - **2100**

"Slay him, Galahad! Charge!" Sam yelled, very into it as the hologram charged forwards and impaled my Geomancer, destroying it.

**Jay: **4000 - **3900**

"And now, Boggart Knight attacks directly!" Sam yelled eagerly as his monster charged forward. I, however, was ready for him. "Trap Card, Defense Draw!" I declared, as my face-down card flipped face-up, revealing itself.

"This card reduces all damage I would take to zero, and let me draw a card!" I declared as a golden barrier phased in around me, blocking Boggart's claws, and I swiped out the card for me to draw.

The card I drew was Nova Empowering Spirit. A Tuner monster. _Synchro Summoning... _knowledge of the usage of Tuner monsters flashed before my eyes in an instant.

"It's my move, correct?" I said, and Sam growled in frustration. "I'll take that as a yes. Draw!" I declared, swiping the new card into my hand in a dramatic fashion.

"Since you control a monster and I do not, I can Special Summon Nova Destroyer from my hand!" I declared, and when I placed the card onto my Duel Disk, a massive warrior wearing thick crimson armor, and wielding a massive blade came forth beside me.

**Nova Destroyer Lv: 6 Warrior/Effect ATK: 2200 DEF: 600 (ATK)**

"And then, I Normal Summon the Tuner monster Nova Empowering Spirit!" I declared, and beside the massive hulking figure of Destroyer came a small spirit of crimson light with a mischievous grin.

**Nova Empowering Spirit Lv: 2 Fairy/Tuner ATK: 600 DEF: 300 (ATK)**

"A Tuner monster?!" Sam's flunkies exclaimed, clearly caught off-guard. A gleeful smile grazed my lips.

"Now, I tune my Level 6 Nova Destroyer with my Level 2 Nova Empowering Spirit!" I declared, as the mischievous spirit laughed, before being enveloped in red energy. The red energy then split into two spheres, that began to rotate faster and faster until they became two rings.

Then, Nova Destroyer folded out what appeared to be frame-like wings from the back of his armor, and jumped into the rings. The soft light shone through his figure, until he became completely see-through, and one could see six blinking stars inside. Then, out of nowhere, a bolt of red light shone through the rings, and quickly grew to massive size.

A terrible wind began to howl throughout the room, sending chairs, tables and rubble flying. "Synchro Summon!" I declared, and the light faded to reveal what monster had appeared from the light.

First one saw a long tail, ending in blades not dissimilar to a battleaxe. Then came a pair of scaled arms, though humanoid in appearance, and with vicious claws for fingers. Then scaled legs, also humanoid in shape, and then multiple pairs of wings out from the light, all dragon-like. And finally a horned head that could scare any child witless.

I recognized this monster. I felt a bond with it. It was me, and I was it. It was called Supernova Dragon.

**Supernova Dragon Lv: 8 Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100 (ATK)**

I felt great. I felt empowered, full, I felt alive! I felt energy coursing through me! Wings of red energy had grown from my back, and I could see a thick red aura surrounding my body.

I licked my lips in glee. "When Nova Empowering Spirit is used to Synchro Summon a monster, that monster gains 1000 Attack Points!" I let out a short laugh as I saw the fallen form of Sam and his flunkies, having been knocked over by the wind and looking at me in fear.

**Supernova Dragon (ATK) **3000 - **4000**

"When Supernova Dragon destroys a monster in battle, you recieve damage equal to the destroyed monster's Attack or Defense Points. And since all your monsters are in attack mode and Supernova Dragon's Attack Points are 4000, that means 4000 damage to you," I said with a smug smile.

"No... no! Please!" Sam begged, terrified for his life. "Talk to the hand! Supernova Dragon! Attack!" I roared, and my dragon let loose a massive burst of fire that enveloped Sam's monster and sent him and his flunkies screaming through the air.

**Sam: **3800 - **0**

Then the Duel was over. My high began to fade, and I began to feel cold. The thin hospital gown I was wearing was not enough in any way to keep me warm, so I scurried over to the fallen forms of Sam and his people and pulled some clothing off of them. They were dead, bodies broken when they hit the wall.

After having quickly put the clothes on; I noticed why I felt so cold; my attack had blown the room open. As sirens began to approach, my eye began to twitch and the glee for destruction came back.

And my laughter echoed through the chambers.


	3. The Search - Act I

**"As if the blind rage had washed me clean, rid me of hope; for the first time, in that night alive with signs and stars, I opened myself to the gentle indifference of the world."**

**-Albert Camus**

* * *

"This is New Domino News with a breaking news report." The image on the screen turned to a big sign, saying "New Domino News". I slowly leaned forwards as I pulled a granola bar out of a cupboard I had raided and greedily chomped down on it.

"Today a massive explosion ripped the roof off of a facility in the Satellite. When Sector Security arrived, they were attacked by a mysterious man, who called himself 'Akron'." The image cut to the destroyed facility, and with several Sector Security officers being carried out on stretchers, many with hideous disfigurements and horrible wounds.

"Akron fled the scene seconds later, but not before brutally murdering at least five officers, and seriously injuring more than seven more. We interviewed Officer Tetsu Trudge about the situation."

The image cut from the newsreader to the officer, who was still in the bike suit, and a reporter holding a microphone in front of him. The reporter quickly moved the microphone to her mouth so her question was audible.

"So, Officer. What is the current status of this 'Akron'?" The reporter then moved the microphone, so the Officer could say his response.

"Well, he vanished seconds later after he attacked our officers. We're trying to track him, but so far, we haven't seen a sign of him."

"So, what do you plan to do in order to protect the citizens of New Domino from this possible threat?"

"We are still debating that, but for now, we are issuing a full lockdown of all possible transport between New Domino and the Satellite; and patrols are increased. We also encourage the citizens of Satellite to cooperate in order to apprehend this menace."

"Do you have any plan on how to root him out?"

"That, I'm afraid I cannot say."

"Well, thank you for your time, Officer. I hope that you soon catch this cold blooded murderer."

"We will return soon with more news on the fugitive 'Akron'. This was New Domin-" The newsreader was interrupted by the event of my foot smacking into the screen, breaking the tiny television in frustration. _So now I was a fugitive. Great._

What happened to me in that facility? How and why did I become what I am now? And why did I act like that in my Duel with Sam? That... that didn't feel natural. In fact, it felt wrong.

_You sure about that? _A demonic voice inside my head spoke. It sounded like three different voices in one; the voice of a young boy, the voice of an old man, and my voice. _What? Who was that?!_

_You know damn well who I am, Alkain._

_Shut up! _I recoiled.

_Why should I? I've only just gotten comfortable. Well, as comfortable I can get when I'm in the head of a homicidal maniac._

_No! I'm not a murderer! You're just a product of my brain messing with me!_

_Oh really? Do you think that I'm just some bit of your imagination here trying to confuse itself? Don't fool yourself, because you know the truth is more complicated than that._

I clutched my hands to my head in frustration. I tried to concentrate, but every time I thought he was gone, I could hear his laughter again. That demonic laughter from a person who cared only to kill, ravage and destroy.

_Well, now that we've gotten acquainted, how about you get out of this apartment? It's only a matter of time before the people who live here come home._

The noise of a key being inserted into a lock confirmed Akron's statement. I barely made it out before the couple who owned the apartment got in. I leaped out of the window and began hopping across the rooftops; my unnatural powers carrying me across as if it was second nature, hoping to be away before Sector Security would arrive.

Since I escaped from the facility, I had been constantly trying to avoid the Sector Securtiy, who are after me like a horde of kids after the one kid with the last piece of candy. And looking like this was clearly just going to attract more attention to me. But I didn't want to steal someone's clothes again; with how this place looks, I didn't want to leave someone without a cover.

So the obvious way was some sort of disguise; like a cloak. But where could I find one?

And then I smacked myself mentally for thinking that. I'm in a city, how hard would it be to find something to disguise myself? How hard would it be to find some fabric that someone has hanging out to dry?

I decided to continue jumping across the rooftops in search of a big enough piece of fabric that could be used as a cloak. I jumped across a few roofs; my search not going very well, even if I only gave every roof a spare glance. However, after about ten minutes of roof-jumping, when I jumped across a larger alleyway, the moment I landed across the gap, I heard someone.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What?"

"I just saw something jump onto the rooftop!"

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure?! I fucking saw it!"

"Well, let's go check."

Shit. I just revealed myself to two Sector Security Officers. I quickly looked around, looking for a hiding spot. I found one in a loosely hanging black piece of fabric hanging on a wall. Luckily, it was big enough that I could hide behind it.

_Running from trouble again?_

His voice was just so goddamn grating. I wanted to yell out for him to stop and leave me alone; but now all I could do was hope that the carpet would be enough to shield me from detection.

Then I heard footsteps.

"You absolutely sure you saw something?" One of them said.

"I fucking saw it, Mack! I saw it clear as day!" The other one, stuttered, the one who had apparently spotted me.

"Well, even if you did see him, he's probably jumped off already."

"No, I fucking SAW him. He was right there!" He said, pointing at the air between the two rooftops. I tried to keep as silent as I could.

"Alright. We'll inform HQ that we spotted something suspicious," The other said, and patted his friend on the back. "You're to agitated, buddy. You need something to eat."

"A-alright, Mack. Yeah, I think you're right." And then the two walked off.

When the two left the rooftop, I was grateful that the bastard would keep quiet and not prompt me to blurt out something, which would have revealed me to the two. On the bright side, I found something that could work well as a cloak. Now, I could get me some food without fear of being seen. And I was starving.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

The sun had set, and I was on the lookout for a place to rest. I headed in to the center of wherever I was. I figured I could find myself a rooftop there to sleep on. And sure enough, I found an abandoned warehouse that I could stay in.

I walked inside, but the noise of footsteps made me halt. I looked behind me, and saw four people walking in from where I entered the warehouse.

"Buddy, this is our hideout. If I were you, I'd scram right away."

_This is where I take over. _Akron said in my mind, and immediately, I felt the anger and lust for blood return.

I removed my cloak and threw it on the floor, and I let my appearance sink into their heads. They had been watching the news. I activated my Duel Disk, and took out my deck, and inserted it, as a signal saying 'come at me, then.'

"You've got guts; I like that in a victim." I said, my demonic triple-voice showing as my lips parted to reveal a toothy, devilish smile.

"Hmph," The leader then said, as a bead of sweat trickled down his face, but to his credit; he kept his game face on, and pulled out his own Duel Disk from underneath his jacket. "I'll crush you, and then I'll get the bounty posted on your head!"

"Oh, I'm popular?" I said, adding a short laugh after the sentence. "Don't worry. Your face will be all over the headlines when I tear it off. The name is Akron."

The leader grit his teeth and stepped foward, brandishing his Duel Disk as well, preparing his deck, though not preventing me from seeing one of the cards in his Deck as he inserted it into the machine.

Pyramid Turtle. Just the word set off thoughts in my brain. _Level four, 1200 Attack Points, 1400 Defense Points. Zombie-Type. Special Summons a Zombie-Type monster from the user's deck when destroyed by battle, as long as the monster has 2000 or less Defense Points. Almost exclusively used in Zombie-themed decks, as it provides an easy way to quickly bring out a monster with high attack points and force the opponent on the defensive, allowing the user to easily bring out his weaker Zombie monsters with better effects in order to support his field and attain board control._

"**Duel!"**

**Leader: **4000 **Akron: **4000

"I'll go first!" The leader yelled as he forcefully drew his card. I gave a smirk. He clearly stopped for a moment to wonder why I did. But he didn't realize it was because I knew already how his deck ticked, how it worked.

"I'll Summon Pyramid Turtle in Defense Mode!"

**Pyramid Turtle Lv: 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400 (DEF)**

A turtle with a massive brick pyramid materialized in front of him as a shield. But I knew what he was playing at. He wanted me to destroy it so he could summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.

"And then I'll play Zombie World!"

Rotten trees sprouted up from the ground, and the floor became covered by rotting corpses. Tch. Did he really think I'd let him pull that combo off? He must be idiotic.

"Then I'll Set one card face-down and end my turn!" The leader declared. The oversized face-down card materialized behind him. Of course he would have something that would protect him if his attempt to trick me into destroying Pyramid Turtle so he could Special Summon a much more powerful Zombie-type monster, most likely a Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon.

"You call that an opening move?" I taunted. "I draw!" I looked at the card I had drawn, and my tongue lashed out of my mouth and writhed with glee.

"Because you control a monster, and I don't, I can Special Summon Nova Destroyer in Attack Position!"

**Nova Destroyer Lv: 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 600 (ATK)**

A winged soldier clad in dark red armor appeared on my side of the field, wielding a massive blade.

"And now, I Summon Nova Strategist in Attack Position!"

**Nova Strategist Lv: 4 ATK: 600 DEF: 1800 (ATK)**

A man, clad in dark red robes with small stars orbiting him rose onto my field and crouched down in defense.

"Now activates Zombie World's effect! All monsters-" The leader began, but I interrupted him. "No it doesn't, since my Nova Strategist makes my Nova monsters immune to Spell and Trap cards!"

"Now, Nova Destroyer! Attack Zombie Turtle!" My Nova Destroyer rushed forwards to his card. I could see him smirking. That smirk wouldn't last long.

"Ha! When my Zombie Turtle's destroyed by battle, I can-" He began again, but I interrupted him again. "No you can't. Because, when my Destroyer battles with an Effect Monster, it is destroyed immediately, and its effects are negated! And after that, my Destroyer can attack again!"

"Destroy his Turtle! _Destruction Nova!_" My Destroyer charged up a dark red ball of energy and threw it at Pyramid Turtle. It was immediately consumed by the blaze the ball of energy caused.

"Now, attack him directly, Destroyer! Nova Assault!" He nodded, and charged with his massive blade, and swung it at the leader. He flew backwards a foot or two, as my powers kicked in and sent him flying with the force of the attack.

**Carl: **4000 – 1800

The leader gnarled in frustration, and I laughed in his face in response. "That's it! No one messes with Carl Blackwell and gets away with it!" He roared.

"Well, that's about to change, isn't it?" I replied with a smirk on my face, as Carl snarled in anger.

"I place two face-down cards, and then I end my turn. Now let's see you squirm!" I exclaimed as I licked my lips in glee, as I could barely contain myself as I awaited my opponent's next move, so I could tear him apart.


	4. The Confrontation - Act I

**"He who has a why to live can bear any how."**

**-Friedrich Nietzche**

* * *

I opened my eyes, and i was shocked by what I saw. A concrete ceiling. I looked around from where I slept, and saw that I was in what looked like a cell.

I immediately felt that I was lying on concrete as well, and so I rushed up, making the thin fabric I had to cover myself fly off the poor excuse for a bed. I looked myself in the mirror, and I saw my face.

This wasn't me. My hair was brown, but my red and blue eyes were still there. My horns were gone, and I wasn't wearing my bandages.

Then I heard the opening of a door behind me, and there stood a man. He was old, but his hair stood out, like wind was blowing, and he had then fastened it with something. He was wearing a small pair of spectacles, and his brown eyes stared at me indifferently.

"Good morning, Jay."

I blinked, and suddenly, I was inside what looked like a small glass sphere. I was restrained, but what kept me in place, I didn't know. All I saw was in the big room before me; people were speaking and passing around documents.

"Begin Tier 15 Dracotherapy, in 3…" I saw everyone get to separate consoles in the room.

"2…1…initiate!" As soon as that sentence stopped, I felt like lightning struck me, and continued to shock me. I screamed out in agony, as I begged them to stop. I couldn't take it.

But they didn't listen. They just stared at their consoles and lists, while my cries of agony fell upon deaf ears. And soon, I felt my eyes blacken, and I fainted.

Then, I heard sirens going off. "Something's off! The readings are going skyward!" I heard one voice say in the dark.

"Oh my god… he's breaking free!"

And the sound of shattering glass echoed in the dark.

I was breathing heavily when I woke up, and I was sweating horribly. I looked around again to confirm my surroundings. Yes, I was in the small office I went to sleep in yesterday. My Duel Disk was still on my arm, and I felt horrible.

_Tsk. What a pathetic sight you are, Jay Alkain. Not only are you weak and cowardly, but now you're also slowly going insane. What an interesting psychological profile they'll write about you in the Facility._

I didn't even bother to respond to Akron. I just got up and took a deep breath.

And then I began to hear sirens. I looked out of the window, and saw what was outside. The entire warehouse was surrounded by Sector Security. Crap.

I quickly grabbed a small bottle of water and splashed it on my face, and rubbed the water on my pale skin, and underneath my bandages. Hopefully, I could soon get some new bandages, or if I was lucky, maybe even get a doctor to examine what the hell was wrong with my eyes. Maybe I'll even ask what the hell happened to me, but I doubt any doctor in the entire world could tell me.

But hey, that wasn't important right now. Now, I had Sector Security to worry about. So I looked around, and to my luck, I found a set of stairs. I climbed up the stairs, and found myself on the roof of the warehouse. Luckily, the idiots from Sector Security didn't spot me, and they still thought I was in the warehouse. I guess when Carl said that he'd get his revenge, he wasn't making empty threats.

The bastard told my whereabouts to Sector Security.

"_**We know you're in there, Akron! Come out with your hands in the air, or we'll storm the building!"**_

If I said that I thought that they were idiots and found their offer stupid, I'd be lying. I didn't know what had happened to me, and maybe turning myself in could help me finding out what the hell was going on with everything.

But then it dawned upon me, as the officers began to enter the building; that the world didn't care for people like me. The world was ruthless, and I was just another psychopath to throw in the Facility.

I jumped from the roof of the warehouse onto another rooftop nearby. The idiots below who were raiding the warehouse didn't even see me. Just goes to show, Sector Security can't keep anything secure.

But one word kept itself stale in my mind as I leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

Arcadia. I had to find out more about it. What could it be? Maybe a safe haven for people like me, or maybe a death trap for people like me.

Still, it was my only lead for somewhere to be, somewhere to go, somewhere to just see. 'Cause the hellhole I was in right now sure wasn't a place for someone like me, even if Sector Security didn't like me very much.

_What makes you think they'll want you? You're a killer, Jay._

I did my best to ignore the eminent voice of Akron in my head, and I kept on dismissing him as simply something I imagined. But even if he was, it didn't stop him from being completely and utterly right.

I was a fugitive; and as the TV showed; I was branded a murderer and a brutal killer. As if they'd want me.

But it was my only option. I was alone, and I wish _someone _would at least just not try to turn me in to Sector Security.

But first, I had to find out where this 'Arcadia' was. And my first idea was that I should try to find a newspaper of sorts. And luckily, there was one right down an alley I had jumped over. So, I carefully jumped down, and began reading it. It was called 'Satellite Times'.

So, I guess this island I was on was called Satellite.

I skimmed the paper, until the name 'Arcadia' showed itself on page 9. I read it closely. It was more or less a simple column written by some snarky journalist.

_The Arcadia Movement has been getting bad reputation from both Sector Security, and other agencies alike. Today, my good long-distance friend Adam told me he could answer a few questions about the Arcadia Movement, which he is a member of himself._

_He told me that the sole purpose of the Arcadia Movement was to provide somewhere safe for psychics, who have all more or less been branded dangerous by Sector Security. Hence the name 'Arcadia', also the name of a sacred garden in Greek mythology, which was a safe place for all._

_When I asked him of why the leader of the Arcadia Movement, Sayer Divine, even created the Movement, he responded that it was because Sayer couldn't bear to see how they were treated for something they were born with._

_When I pressed the issue more, Adam replied that he'd said enough. But even if there were psychics here, they wouldn't be able to cross over to New Domino. Of course, Daedalus Bridge could be an option._

_Thanks for reading, this was Allie Gardner of the Satellite Times._

The woman's tone in writing and overall chirpiness sickened me. Why did they even pay her if all she writes is this kind of junk?

But at the very least, that small chunk of text had given me hope. It was a place for people like me. Maybe, just maybe, I could find my solace there. And this 'Daedalus Bridge', might be my way of getting across.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Daedalus Bridge was big. As in really big. It stretched far across the sea, and I imagined it would shine brilliantly in the sunlight, if the sun wasn't already down.

It was dark now, and my one chance to maybe find safety was here. It was right before my eyes. This bridge would take me to freedom.

As I walked onto the bridge, I felt the metal underneath my boots, as I slowly walked along the bridge. It was empty; if this truly was the way to travel between Satellite and New Domino, why were there still so many people in Satellite? They were poor and miserable as I could see, why not try to get a better life while they could?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound I dreaded. Sirens. They were far away, but I could still hear them, clear as day. I turned around and saw the blue and red lights of their patrol cars approaching.

As I turned around, I felt something hit me in the stomach, and it sent me flying backwards down to the metal road. I grunted as I tried to get up. Then, I heard a voice.

"My, my. If it isn't Patient 42." The voice was of a girl, most likely at my age. Her voice was venomous and filled with malice as she spoke. I pulled my toppled body up again and faced whoever was speaking.

And quickly, I saw who spoke to me. It was a woman, and I must say, she was quite… curvaceous. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find her attractive. She was wearing a greenish blue dress, and she was hovering about a foot off the floor.

My powers immediately flared up, and I felt myself rise off the floor as well. "Who are you?" I spat.

"Who, me? To you, I'm Patient 40. Anna Alexi."

"You were there as well? What did they-" I began, but she cut me off immediately. "That's enough chatter, 42. Now, let's see if all they put me through was worth it!" She said venomously, and pulled out her Duel Disk. It was fashioned like a blade, like mine, except it was green and blue instead of red and black.

I pulled my own Duel Disk out in response. "Now, let's see who is truly the Conduit of the Darkstar!"

"**Seal of the Darkstar, ACTIVATE!"**

**Name: **Seal of the Darkstar

**Field Spell**

**Effect: **This card must be played before the beginning of the Duel. This card is not placed face-up in the Field Spell Zone, but is instead placed in a separate Zone. Before the Duel begins, both players place 5 Seal Counters on this card. When any player draws a card during his/her Draw Phase, he/she must remove 1 of his/her Seal Counters from this card. If a player destroys an opponent's monster by battle, he/she must place one more Seal Counter on this card. If a player has no Seal Counters on this card, he/she immediately loses the Duel.


	5. Chapter 5: Darkstar

**AN: Warning, this is a direct continuation of the previous chapter. If you haven't read the previous chapter, then...**

**Stop reading right now and read the previous chapter first. It's for your own good.**

**And yeah, i know it's been a while. School's harsh, and this was difficult to write. But it is the longest chapter i have ever written, so i really hope this was worth the wait.**

**So, without further ado,**

**Let The Curtains Fall!**

* * *

**Anna: **4000 **Jay: **4000

**Anna's SC: **5 **Jay's SC: **5

A big, dark purple seal appeared underneath us. It was two circles, one a bit smaller than the other, with ancient runes inbetween. In the middle, was a smaller circle with eight spikes, and the symbol of a star with evil, scowling eyes.

"I'll go first! And since I get to go first, I don't lose a Seal Counter in my turn!" Anna proclaimed as we both flew along the bridge at speed. Sector Security's patrol cars were catching up, but right now, we were both intensely focused on our Duel. And I noticed, that five orbs surrounded us in a circle, most likely representing our Seal Counters. If they went to 0, i'd lose. And losing a Darkstar Duel meant giving up your life, and every ounce of power you possessed to the winner.

"I'll Summon Venom Cobra in Defense Mode!"

**Name: **Venom Cobra

**Normal Monster**

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: **100/**2000**

A massive cobra erupted from the ground and began to coil itself around Anna as it flew with us. And with a Defense of 2000, I wasn't destroying that immediately.

"And then I'll Set one card face-down," Anna said as the oversized card materialized, before vanishing again. Her Cobra hissed at me, as if it dared me to strike.

"-And then I'll play my Field Spell, Venom Swamp!"

**Name: **Venom Swamp

**Field Spell**

**Effect: **During each player's End Phase: Place 1 Venom Counter on each face-up monster, except "Venom" monsters. Monsters lose 500 ATK for each Venom Counter on them. Destroy a monster if its ATK becomes 0 by this effect.

"Your turn, 42." Anna said maliciously as she ended her turn. I felt the wind rush as I drew my first card, bringing my hand to 6 cards.

**Jay's SC: **5 – **4**

I saw one of the orbs that orbited around me explode into a dark mist, which vanished quickly. "First, I'll Summon Nova Blaster in Defense Mode!"

**Name: **Nova Blaster

**Effect: **During both player's Standby Phases, if this card is face-up on the field, inflict 700 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, add one 'Nova' Monster from your Deck to your hand.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: **600/**1000**

A man clad in a black and red combat suit, wielding a big rifle came up from the field and crouched down, his mean blaster pointed right at Anna. The SS were getting closer as I prepared my next move.

"**Both of you, stop right now and raise your hands!"**

"Then, I'll Set two cards face-down, and end my turn!" I said, as two holographic cards appeared and vanished quickly again.

"Wait just a second, 42! Since you've ended your turn, Venom Swamp's effect activates! I get to place one Venom Counter on your Blaster, reducing his Attack Points by 500! And, if his Attack Points go to 0, which they will by the end of my next turn, he'll be destroyed!"

**Nova Blaster's ATK: **600 – **100**

I gritted my teeth. If I didn't draw something to stop Venom Swamp, or Strategist, I was in big trouble.

"Now, I'll draw!" Anna declared. I saw another of the orbs surrounding Anna vaporize.

**Anna's SC: **5 – **4**

"Now, my Blaster hits you for 700 damage!" I declared as my Blaster, drenched in venom charged his blaster and fired directly at Anna. She exclaimed slightly from the pain as she was hit by the blast.

"First, I'll summon Venom Snake in Attack Position!"

**Name: **Venom Snake

**Effect: **Once per turn, you can place 1 Venom Counter on 1 monster your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1200**/600

A rattlesnake came writhing forward along Anna, as it hissed at me. I could see the venom dripping from its teeth as it bared them at me.

"And now I'll activate Snake's effect! In exchange for not attacking this turn, I can place an additional Venom Counter on a monster you control! Venom Spray!" Anna hissed as her snake spat a massive blob of venom at my one monster.

**ATK: **100 – **0**

Then, I saw my one guardian dissolve into nothing as he disappeared into the purple goo and was gone forever. Luckily, she had spent her only method of attack this turn, and so my Life Points were safe for now. But right now, I was in a corner. My only hope would be what I kept hidden face-down.

"I'll end my turn, 42! Show me what you've got!" She hissed at me as Sector Security began to close in.

"Oh, I will!" I snarled back, and I drew my card. Nova Destroyer. Not a bad draw, but not what I needed either. I saw another of the four orbs surrounding me vanish. One SS bike had gotten up close, and was pointing what looked like a stun gun. He fired, but a purple barrier of energy came in between, blocking the needles. In retaliation, I instinctively threw a ball of dark energy at him, blasting his bike to bits and sending him off the bridge.

**Jay's SC: **4 – **3**

"Since you control monsters, and I don't, I can Special Summon Nova Destroyer from my hand!"

**Name:** Nova Destroyer

**Effect:** If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you do not control any monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles with an Effect Monster, negate its effects and destroy it without applying damage calculation. This card can then attack again.

**Attribute:** Fire

**Level:** 6

**ATK/DEF:** **2200**/900

A winged soldier clad in dark red armor appeared on my side of the field, wielding a massive blade. Two wing-frames sprouted out from his back and he flew alongside us.

"Ooh, what a handsome fellow! Maybe I'll take him with me once I kill you, 42!" Anna mocked as she took the lead.

"And now, I'll Summon Nova Striker in Attack Mode!" I said, trying my best to ignore her venomous words.

**Name:** Nova Striker

**Tuner/Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Nova' Monster from your hand.

**Attribute:** Fire

**Level:** 3

**ATK/DEF:** **1400**/800

A warrior, wielding a sword and shield, with red markings appeared alongside me. "And now, I activate Nova Striker's effect! When I Normal Summon him, I get to Special Summon a Level 4 'Nova' Monster from my hand! And I'll summon Nova Cannon!"

**Name: **Nova Cannon

**Effect: **Once per turn, you can Tribute one 'Nova' Monster on your side of the field, then you can destroy one monster your opponent controls, and inflict 700 damage. You cannot declare an attack during the turn you activate this effect. If this card is used as a Synchro Material, you can equip this card to the Synchro Summoned Synchro Monster. It gains the effects of this card.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1800**/0

A great piece of mechanic, colored Nova red and black, with a canister filled with red energy assembled itself around me. All the pieces were ready.

"Now, I Tune my Level 4 Nova Cannon, with my Level 3 Nova Striker!"

Striker turned to black-and-red rings, which enveloped Nova Cannon in a brilliant display of red.

"Ancient times meets the potential of the future! Synchro Summon! Let the stars pierce the heavens! Nova Phoenix Blaster!"

**Name: **Nova Phoenix Blaster

**Synchro/Effect: **When this card destroys another Defense Position Monster by battle, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can pay half your Life Points, Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2200**/1600

Now, a dark flaming phoenix erupted from the ball of red energy, spreading its massive fiery wings, and showing the two cannons mounted on the back.

"And since I used Nova Cannon as a Synchro Material, I can equip him to Phoenix Blaster!" The cannon arrived out of a black hole, and fastened itself on Phoenix's back.

"And now, it's time to show the nice lady how it's done! Nova Phoenix Blaster, attack Venom Cobra! Nova Laser Lance!" He said as the firebird charged up, and fired a massive dark red laser at the Cobra.

"I activate my Trap Card! Ambush Fangs!" Anna spat, smiling venomously as well.

**Name: **Ambush Fangs

**Trap Card**

**Effect:** Activate only when a face-up "Venom" monster you control is declared as an attack target. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Then place 1 Venom Counter on the monster that attacked.

Her Cobra simply slithered out of the way of the blast, and then it curled itself around my Phoenix, and bit down into its neck. I could see the fire wilting from its body.

**ATK: **2200 – **1700**

I was in serious trouble now. Now both my monsters were sitting ducks, and I was all but shielded. And the only face-down card I had wasn't applicable now. Right now, all I could do was take the hits.

"What now, 42? No more fancy tricks up your sleeve?"

"I-I end my turn!" I declared, as Anna eyed her cards with venomous glee. The venom from the swamp began to wilt my two monsters.

**Phoenix's ATK: **1700 – **1200**

**Destroyer's ATK: **2200 - **1700**

"My turn now, pretty boy!" Anna mocked as she drew her next card, and another orb vanished.

**Anna's SC: **4 – **3**

"First, I'll play Snake Rain!"

**Name: **Snake Rain

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Discard 1 card. Select 4 Reptile-Type monsters from your Deck and send them to the Graveyard.

I saw her place her cards into her Graveyard. She seemed far too pleased to get rid of them.

"And now, I'll Tribute Venom Cobra and Venom Snake, to Summon Vennominon, King of Poisonous Snakes!"

**Name: **Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes

**Effect: **Cannot be Special Summoned by another Effect Monster's effect. This card is unaffected by "Venom Swamp". This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

The two snakes disappeared into a flash of light, and were replaced by a humanoid figure, except it was a snake. It wore a massive black-and burgundy royal robe, and snakes slithered out from the robe everywhere.

"Vennominon gains 500 Attack for every Reptile in my Graveyard! And I count six, so his Attack becomes 3000!"

**ATK: **0 – **3000**

"And now, I'll play Venom Shot!"

**Name: **Venom Shot

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Activate only while you control a face-up "Venom" monster, "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes", or "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes". Send 1 Reptile-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard and place 2 Venom Counters on 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.

"I hope your Phoenix will like a bath!" Anna taunted as she discarded another card, and Vennominon fired a massive blob of venom at the Phoenix, worsening it's condition even more. "Not so tough now, huh, 42?!"

**ATK: **1200 – **200**

"Now, Vennominon attacks Phoenix! Royal Venomous Strike!" The royal serpent whipped out a massive tentacle, and prepared to deal a massive deadly swipe. Hopefully, this would work.

"I activate my Trap Card, Mirror Force!"

**Name: **Mirror Force

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

As the snake king's tentacle swiped my firebird, it hit an invisible barrier, blocking the attack, and forcing the Snake King to retreat. The barrier then fired a series of red blasts, which hit the Snake King and destroyed him. Finally, I had the upper hand.

I was wrong.

"I activate my Trap Card, Rise of the Snake Deity!"

**Name: **Rise of the Snake Deity

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **When a face-up "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" you control is destroyed, except by battle: Special Summon 1 "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" from your hand or Deck.

"_From the depths of the swamp, comes a god of serpents so deadly, even the gods themselves bow to her! Venom Summon! Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!"_

**Name: **Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes

**Effect: **Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned with "Rise of the Snake Deity" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways except by its own effect. This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, Spell/Trap effects and other Effect Monsters' effects. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: after 3 turns, including the turn this card inflicted Battle Damage, you win the Duel.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **10

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

**ATK: **0 – **3500**

The figure that appeared before me in a sea of venom looked strangely human, except instead of legs, she had a massive scaled tail, big thick snakes for arms, and long thin snakes for hair. She gave an ear-piercing screech that made me clutch my head in pain.

"Vennominaga, Attack! GRAND VENOM SWIPE!" The snake goddess slithered quickly over to my Phoenix, and rushed the head end of her arm into the bird of fire's neck, making it scream in pain. And quickly, it began to wilt and die.

**Jay's LP: **4000 – **700**

**Anna's SC: **3 - **4**

I could feel the venom from the goddess burning in my veins, as I felt the pain and my Phoenix turned into a ball of ash. I began to fall behind, as Anna laughed gleefully at my torment.

"I'll activate Phoenix Blaster's effect, by paying half my Life Points,"

**Jay's LP: **700 – **350**

"I can Special Summon a Level 8 Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck! Arise, Supernova Dragon!"

From a burst of flame and red energy, rose my greatest dragon. It was padded and had two spikes on its cheeks, and curled down along the maw. At the top of the head, was two larger spikes, that pointed behind. It had what appeared to be four wings that were all armored on the top. On its tail, were two big spikes that made the tail look like a massive double-bladed axe.

**Name:** Supernova Dragon

**Synchro/Effect:** Once per Duel, you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all of your opponent's monsters. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect was activated. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher)

**Attribute:** Fire

**Level:** 8

**ATK/DEF:** **3000**/2100

"Cute, but it won't help you! You're doomed! Unless you can in some way reduce my Life Points to 0 during the next turn, you lose!"

She was right. Although summoning Supernova Dragon had given me confidence; I couldn't possibly win now. There was no card in my Deck that would work. And since this was a Darkstar Duel, losing meant losing my life and soul.

_As I said, you're pathetic, Jay Alkain._

_Shut up. At least, when I die, I won't have to listen to you anymore._

_You really think a bitch like her can beat us? I mean, I despise you more than anything, Jay, but there is one thing I cannot stand, and that's arrogant bitches like her._

_Akron, it's over. No matter what I draw, I'll lose._

_Rrrrgh, stop your self-pity! You will draw that card, or I will make sure that you'll be stuck with me FOREVER._

…_Fine._

I drew my next card. I didn't even look at the card as another orb vanished again. I snuck a glance, which quickly turned into a stare. This card I didn't know.

**Jay's SC: **3 - **2**

_Play it._

_Why?_

_PLAY IT._

I gritted my teeth in response to his growling, but I did as he said and played it. The card was a small black orb that radiated dark energy.

**Name: **Nova Star

**Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon 2 "Star Tokens" (Att:Dark/Lv:1/ATK:0/DEF:0) in Defense Position.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **2

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

"Oh, a star! How cute!" Anna mocked.

_What's that gonna help, Akron?_

_You know what? I'm just gonna do this myself._

I felt the familiar hate and lust for blood return as Anna's gleeful stare turned into a confused one.

"What's up with you now, 42? Finally realized how hopeless your struggle is?" She spat venomously.

"Quite the contrary. See, when Nova Star is Summoned, I get two Star Tokens on my side of the field!" Akron's demonic voice responded.

"Oh? Well, I don't think that'll help you either? How about we just stop this Duel and go stargazing, huh?" The venom in her voice was beginning to falter, and began to disappear in favor of another emotion that I wasn't sure of yet.

"**Stop right now, or we will use lethal force!"**

"You don't see it? Well, let me demonstrate! I Tune my two Star Tokens with my Nova Star!" Akron declared as the two stars began to orbit around the bigger star, going faster and faster each moment. I was picking up pace, and soon I had caught up with Anna again, and we were going faster and faster. Eventually, we ended up outrunning SS, and while I could still hear them, we were a good minute away.

"_When darkness it at its finest hour, true power shall show itself! Synchro Summon! Appear, Darkstar Core!"_

**Name: **Darkstar Core

**Synchro/Tuner/Effect: **This card cannot be used for a Synchro Summon, except for the Synchro Summon of a 'Darkstar' Synchro Monster.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

In the place of the star, was a dark-purple orb that floated in the air. It had eight spikes sticking out of itself, and on the middle, facing Anna, was the black symbol of a star, with evil, red eyes.

"No… no way…" Anna stuttered. I finally recognized the emotion that filled her now. An emotion I was intimately familiar with.

Fear.

"And now, for the final act!" Akron declared. "I Tune my Level 8 Supernova Dragon, with my Level 4 Darkstar core!" My dragon took off into the air, and I flew with it. Then, the Darkstar Core slowly merged itself into my dragon's chest, and it was enveloped by a sphere of dark-purplish energy. Dark energy.

"_When darkness falls, it gives the way to ultimate power! Darkstar Synchro Summon! Let true power descend upon the weak and unworthy! Darkstar Flare Dragon!"_

**Name: **Darkstar Flare Dragon

**Darkstar Synchro/Effect: **Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card's Synchro Summon cannot be negated. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. This card gains 10,000 ATK during each Battle Phase.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **12

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

In the place of the two, was a dragon I had never seen before. It was primarily white, and it looked like it was unnatural. It only had two wings, which looked unnatural and mechanical, and were framed like hexagons. The neck was lined with hexagon patterns that were a dark purple, and the tail was almost twice as long as the dragon itself. The central thing that kept the dragon together, was the Darkstar Core that was in the chest, thumping like a heart with sheer power. It looked sleek and well-designed, like it was a machine that had taken thousands of years to build.

We both dived down back onto the bridge, and as I got back on track, I could see the look of horror on Anna's face.

"Darkstar Flare Dragon!" Akron and I said at the same time, both a normal and demonic voice simultaneously spoke; "Attack her false god!"

The Darkstar Core began to thump even quicker, and was practically bursting with energy now. Anna was practically crying from fear now, and it made me feel _so _good.

"PLEASE NO! DON'T KILL ME, 42!"

**ATK: **0 – **10,000**

"Darkstar Hyper Flare!" We both shouted, and the Core let loose a massive blast of dark energy at her Vennominaga, and they both screamed in agony as our attack struck them.

**Jay's SC: **2 – **3**

**Anna's LP: **3300 – **0**

**Winner: **Jay Alkain

All the momentum Anna had sent her flying along the bridge, until she finally hit the metal with a sickening noise.

CRACK.

And now she wasn't moving.

I stopped and walked over to her body. Blood was splattered along the path she skid along, and judging from the sickening crack, she had broken most of her bones. Even if this wasn't a Darkstar Duel, she would have been dead.

I killed her. Without remorse or pity. She even begged me not to, but i did it anyway.

Akron was right.

The four orbs she had orbiting around her flew up and morphed together, to form a big, dark green orb. It then came right at me, and merged itself with me.

And her body turned to dust.

Sector Security wasn't far away. They'd be here in a moment.

But I was ready for them. I stood perfectly still, energy flaring as they began to surround me. One came rushing at me with a taser. Out of instinct, a sleek tentacle came out of my palm, and knocked him off the bridge.

"COME AT ME, FOOLS! COME AND MEET YOUR DOOM!" Akron practically screamed.

I had lost all control. Now, Akron was calling the shots, and shooting them himself, all while laughing manically.

One brave officer snuck up on me, holding a small metal device. Akron tried to fire a ball of dark energy at him, but the officer turned on his device, and immediately, Akron vanished, and I had control again. But now, my powers were gone. And I began to shake involuntarily, and quickly a massive jolt of electricity hit me, bringing me to my knees. It was too much like what I felt during my vivid dream last night.

I wanted to beg for mercy, to beg for the pain to stop.

"Please…" was all I managed to mutter before everything went black.

* * *

**AN: Describing Darkstar Flare Dragon was difficult. I was mostly inspired by Number C92: Heart-eartH Chaos Dragon in visual design, so if you know that card, it'll be a lot easier to understand how it looks.**

**Again, i really want to apologize for how long i made you all wait. This is tough buisness, i know, but REVIEWS make it bearable. So, i beg of you, REVIEW this story. It spurs me on and makes it all the nicer to write knowing that someone out there enjoys your work!**

**So please, take the time to REVIEW, and maybe even FOLLOW or FAVORITE if you really like the story. And if you've got any questions concerning the story, don't hesitate to ask! I'd be happy to clarify anything for you, so ask away! (I won't spoil the plot though, unless you're Shimmering-Sky or offer Kit-Kat's.)**

**Until next time**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	6. The Sayer - Act I

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack!**

**I'm SO sorry for making you all wait so long! My computer broke down again, and i had to fix it, as well as having to reinstall Microsoft Word in order to write again.**

**But, now it's working again, and i'm back in business!**

**This is a little on the short side, but i wanted to get this out, as a form of apology.**

**As well, i have to mention a thing. An OC of a person who happens to be a good pal to me. Try and see if you can spot the character, and even guess who it is!**

**So, without further ado,**

**Let The Curtains Fall!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, and found myself enveloped by darkness. I couldn't make out anything, except that I was standing on something solid.

I felt the pain again. The electricity coursing through my body like fire. I felt like my veins were about to explode. I could hear the devices again. This time, they worked fine. No breaking glass. Just the sound of machines hard at work, and unreal pain flooding my mind.

Then, I saw something in front of me. It was round, and spherical, about 1 meter in diameter. On it, was the black star symbol, with glowing red eyes, and eight black spikes, that rotated around on the sphere, like it was a wheel.

It just hovered in front of me, as I tried to move, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't react.

Then, the sphere moved backwards, and then rammed into my stomach, and dissipated inside. I roared in pain, and then, I heard that sound again.

The sound of breaking glass.

I woke up with a roar, and rushed to my feet.

I was in a cell, but this one was of metal, unlike the concrete cell that was etched in my mind. I noticed that I was still wearing my Duel Disk. My head hurt as I recalled what happened last night.

Anna… My Darkstar Duel with Anna Alexi. I remember that sound of all her bones breaking. It was both sickening… and pleasing. Then, Sector Security came. Akron went berserk; but then… then I was hit by some device, and all my powers vanished. Then I felt the electricity again.

I quickly figured out where I was. _The Facility, of course. _Sector Security disabled me, and threw me in here.

I decided to freshen myself up. I got up, and trotted over to the sink and mirror my cell had. As I threw some well-needed cold water into my face, I noticed my face again.

I could never stand looking at my face, but now I had something new.

A black line running down from my hair, around my blue eye down to my chin. I prodded it lightly with my one finger, and felt a small dab of pain. So I got this from not long ago. My Criminal Mark.

But mine was black. As far as I knew, only criminals who had commited crimes worthy of Jack the Ripper would get such a mark. And as far as I had read, a man who got a black Mark would be executed soon after.

_The why am I still alive?_

I heard a hammering noise behind me, and I turned around to face the noise. It was a guard, hammering on the steel bars with a baton. "Rise and shine, freak. Today'll be your last meal, so be sure to enjoy it."

I ignored him as I stayed a minute inside my cell, waiting for most of the others to walk away, so I could get my food in peace.

* * *

The canteen where everyone came to dine was littered with people. I picked up one of the few remaining trays, and walked up to get my food. The cook had a cigarette stuffed in his gray beard that mostly covered his mouth. And every time he jerked his head, ash from his cigarette would fall into the grey mass that was supposed to look like food.

"Food." I muttered, not even bothering to say anything long. The cook didn't even respond; he just spooned some of the gray matter and splattered it onto my tray.

I walked around, trying to find a table where I could sit at, but to me, it appeared like every single seat was filled by people. And after around 10 minutes, I finally saw a table which was almost empty. Only two people sat at the table. A boy about my age with a haircut that looked plain ridiculous, and what looked to be a girl sitting in front of him, who as I looked, got up and left the table. They both looked a little funny to me, but at this point, I didn't even care.

Bump.

That was the noise I heard when my foot hit another foot, shoe colliding with shoe, and I toppled over, face heading right for the gray mass on my tray which had flown out of my hands and landed in front of me.

Splat.

I slowly raised myself up from the floor, getting my face out of the stuff, as I picked up my tray again, and went to the bin to get rid of it. They all laughed at me as I walked.

_Let me take over, and I'll make them silent._

I ignored Akron's voice in my head, as I slowly walked over to the bin, and threw my tray inside, and then I walked over to get another.

"No second servings." The cook spat as I had just picked up another tray. No food for me.

I took the tray with me down to the one table.

But this time, I wasn't going to be taken aback again, even if they were laughing at me. And they were.

And surely, when I was almost by the table, one inmate stuck out his leg, in an attempt to trip me again.

I raised my foot, and brought it down on his leg, making him yell in pain as he toppled backwards.

Then I took my second tray and hammered it into his face, sending a few drops of blood, and a teeth flying. I looked down, and saw his injured face, and our eyes met. I could see the fear in his eyes as he saw my bandage-less eyes, along with my black mark.

I looked around the room. Security was entering by the entrance. No one was laughing now.

"ANYONE ELSE?" Akron and I yelled. I could feel the stares from everyone as I slowly walked back out again. The officers that met me by the door tried to pick me up by my arms, but I shook them off. "I can walk."

* * *

The cold metal cell was driving me insane. If only they had just gotten me and executed me already. Not only my sanity was dvindling, but now also my patience.

_Big surprise._

_Will you shut up?_

_Just let me control, and we'll be out in no time flat!_

_I've caused enough pain and death already._

_You're weak, Jay Alkain._

_Get out of my body!_

_No, Alkain. I will not. You get out of MY body!_

_What?!_

_Look at yourself, Jay! Do you really think this is you? I'm not in your head, you're in mine! I'm not in your body, you're in mine! I am Akron, the Destroyer of Worlds, and you have the GALL TO TAKE MY PHYSICAL REPRESENTATION FROM ME!_

My head began pounding with sheer pain, as I fell to the floor, screaming from pain.

_I WILL HAVE MY BODY BACK!_

The cold metal walls began to bend and crack as darkness began to envelop me, until what was left was ruined and cracked.

_GIVE IT TO ME!_

I ran out of the ruined bars, and ran along the railing. Behind me, was some sort of monster, chasing me, with a glint in his eyes that screamed anger and fury.

The light tapping of my foot was muffled by the thundering steps of Akron, hot on my tail. I screamed for help, but all that that could be heard was my echoing voice, along with the thundering steps of Akron, thundering towards me.

_YOU WILL SURRENDER ITS POWER TO ME!_

I fell to the floor, and I lifted myself around, only to see the beast pouncing for me, ready to sink its claws into my feeble body.

I closed my eyes, bracing for the pain of having my body torn asunder.

But it didn't happen.

Instead, the heavy sound of a pulse, and something heavy falling to the floor was what happened instead.

I opened my eyes, and before me, was the purple orb I saw in my dream again. And before the orb, was Akron, who had fallen to the floor.

_IT WILL BE MINE!_

Akron pounced again, but the hovering orb rammed him right in his gut, sending him flying into a wall again.

_**Tenebrosi Stellata.**_

* * *

The sound of a baton hammering the bars alerted me again. I opened my eyes, and felt the metal on one side of my chin. I was lying on my side on the floor in my cell.

"You've got a visitor." The guard said, as I heard boots walking into my cell. I slowly raised myself up, and met the person who came to visit me.

He towered over me in sheer size. He was wearing a large gray trenchcoat, one that covered his entire upper body, and covering some of his legs, which were covered by black, fine trousers.

His skin was pale, and his hair looked absolutely stupid. It was a dark brownish red, and was cluttered together in a way that I don't know how to describe. But one thing I stood out. His yellow eyes, which stared down at me like I was nothing; like I was but an insect he was about to stomp on.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Not many people want to speak with a man who's sentenced to death."

"That highly depends on the person." He retorted. His voice felt like it was snaking its way into my mind, like it tried to find my most vulnerable spot and stab it brutally and coldly.

"So you want to speak with a mad psychopath who is sentenced to death." I spat. "I fail to see what makes me worth your time."

"I think you know why. You've got powers, powers that can be refined, powers you can control." He spoke.

"Why are you even saying this?"

"Because I want to help you. You need a place to belong, and I have a place for you."

"Where?"

"The Arcadia Movement." I cringed slightly at his words. I would go to the Arcadia Movement, the one place that could be a sanctuary for me?

"Alright. I'll go with you. But who are you even?" I asked.

"Divine. Sayer Divine."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, an actual character from the show! Yes, i have just heard that it is snowing in hell!**

**This is where the main plot really kicks off, so prepare yourself for common sense to the THROWN OUT OF THE WINDOW!**

**Again, i really want to say thank you for everyone who still follow my story, even with me not updating for a week or so.**

**Remember to REVIEW! Reviews make me write, and when i write, new chapters come out!**

**But right now, i'm need to do something a bit special this time.**

**Super-Awesome-Interesting-Thankful-Credits-List-ENGAGE!**

**Thanks to:**

**Shimmering-Sky**

**For being a constant source of inspiration and for sticking with me since the beginning. It's thanks to you this is still going. Without you, this would probably be suspended in indefinete hiatus due to lack of support. Thank you so much.**

**Mizashi-Haruka**

**Your story is what sparked my mind to write this. Your story showed me that even a lone person who has no credit can make something truly good and wonderful. Thank you so much.**

Cheers everyone,

Doccy Larsson Seraphim


	7. The Garden - Act I

**A/N: Here we are again! Another exciting chapter in the story!**

**Personally, i think that this is a little thin on story and length, but don't worry! Something major will show up in the next chapter. But as an apology, i've sown the first seed for the sub-plot!**

**Remember, i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or the card game, or anything related, except for all custom cards featured, as well as any OC i introduce.**

**So, without further ado...**

**Let The Curtains Fall!**

* * *

The ride through the city was silent. I imagined that there were all sorts of sounds outside, but inside, in Sayer's black limousine, everything was silent. Even though this was the limo-ride to freedom, it felt off.

As I leaned back onto the black cushioned sofa, I breathed in the air. It was dry, cool and fresh, unlike the coarse, soggy air I breathed in on Satellite. For the first time since I woke up in the concrete facility, I felt relaxed and comfortable.

The ride seemed like it took an eternity. And I think it did, seeing as I soon fell asleep in the back, and the only thing that made me aware that I had reached my destination, was the driver who made me aware.

"Hey, kid. We're here." His harsh voice said, breaking me out of my dreamless sleep. I staggered awake, and slowly got out of the limo.

The building before me took me by surprise. I expected it to be like an apartment complex or something similar, not a massive towering skyscraper! It looked sleek and thin, yet massive and solid all at the same time. I took a moment to let it all sink in.

There was a place in the world where I could be.

_However unlikely it seemed._

_Oh shut up._

Of course, Akron had to ruin the mood, or at least try. But right now, I felt happy. Happy knowing that I had finally found somewhere I could live. Somewhere where I wouldn't be judged by what I am.

The metallic shaking from my boots seemed a little quieter today. Maybe it was because of me being happy, but I didn't care then. All that mattered to me was that finally, I was safe.

'Woosh', the automatic doors said as they swiftly opened themselves for me, so that I could enter the building. And my eyes went wide as they met the spectacular sight inside of the doors.

The foyer I had walked into was massive; no other word could really describe it properly. It was decorated with wood, probably oak or something. I wasn't the biggest knower of wood sorts. But it was beautifully carved and decorated, in a Victorian style. I found it to be rather well-looking. It spoke to me in a manner I can't really describe.

_Ooh, look at Jay, using big boy words now!_

"Ah, Jay." Sayer's serpentine voice rang out. I looked to my left, and saw the elegant man with his stupid haircut walk over to me again. But I have no reason to believe him to be a bad person. In fact, he's only done well to me for now. He's the one who brought me here, and damn it, I was grateful for it.

"Good to see you made it. How do you like the building?"

"It's… wonderful…" I trailed off, lost in all the beautiful artistry that was painted on the ceiling.

"Glad to see you like it. So, ready to see your new home?" I nodded, and he led me over to an elevator made of metal that seemed way too shiny. It was so shiny, I could see my reflection in it. That one look on my face made me remember. Even though I had found this place, it was only part of my future.

Not my past.

We rode about a floor or two up, and Sayer led me out of the elevator, and down along a corridor. We passed by several doors until we arrived at one specific door. Sayer inserted a key into the lock, turned the handle, and the modest door creaked open.

Inside, was a modest room, with a TV, sofa, table, a bed, and a bathroom. I had a home, and I just stared at it for a few minutes, until Sayer broke me out of my trance.

"I see you like it."

I just walked inside without a word, and fell down onto the bed. It was the most comfortable thing I had ever lied on in my life. But then, the only other place I have slept was on factory-carpet in a sleeping bag. Not the most comfortable of things.

"We'll begin your training tomorrow." Sayer quickly ended, as he walked out of the room again and closed the door behind him. Then my eyelids fell down, and I was sleeping.

**A few hours later…**

'Knocknock', I heard a little away from me, as I raised my head and looked around. Oh yeah, I was at Arcadia now.

"Hello?" I heard a muffled voice from outside my door. It was hard to distinguish, but it sounded bright and smooth, even if it was muffled behind my door.

"Yeah? What is it?" I spoke, as I slowly got up from my bed and took a deep breath to help me wake up. Again, my Duel Disk was still fastened tightly. I probably won't get it off without breaking it.

"There's dinner in the cafeteria in 10 minutes. Sayer asked me to tell you." The voice responded, as I stretched my arms and legs, and went for the door. I put my hand firmly on the door, and opened it quickly.

I was about to say something in response, but the sight behind the door smashed every single thing I had to say to tiny little pieces, along with whatever I was thinking.

For behind that door, stood a woman. Just about my height, and my god, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen or could imagine. My eyes met a pair of burgundy eyes, with pale skin and rosy-red hair surrounding it. My brain flared up, yelling 'WARNING! WARNING! EMOTION OVERLOAD! WARNING! WARNING!" My brain was going haywire, and if I hadn't been pulled back to reality.

"Uhh… you're staring." I blinked, and my brain felt like it was about to explode. "Oh, sorry, I… I didn't mean to… stare." I managed to stutter out.

"…Right. Well… the cafeteria is that way. Enjoy."

As she began to walk away, I couldn't stop myself from staring at her as she walked somewhere else. I wanted to resist; I really did; but my damn brain kept telling my eyes to stare and observe. Every. Single. Step.

_Not only are you violent, you hear voices, you look like a demon, and now you're hopelessly in love with someone who will obviously not love you back? You're real special, Jay Alkain._

I did my best to ignore Akron's grating fucking voice, but it didn't hide the fact that he was absolutely right. And damn him for that.

I ate my food in silence. It was potatoes, gravy and some sort of meat I didn't know what was. But I ate it, and it tasted like actual food, not like that one burger I managed to get back in the Satellite. Seriously, there was fucking DUST on the beef!

Okay, I'm going nuts now. Greaaat. I hurried my meal down, and went back to my room, and wasted no time in burrowing my face into my pillow. I knew that it would not keep Akron away in any way, but I did it anyway. Arrest me.

I tried to fall asleep, but every time I was almost in dreamland, Akron's laugh would ensure I didn't get any sleep. I couldn't tell if my mind was playing tricks on me, or if he was really laughing.

Probably both.

**The next morning…**

I was asked to go to Sayer's office first thing in the morning by some guy in a suit. Initially, I told him I was tired and to go away, but he and his pals wouldn't have any of that.

So they opened my door, grabbed me from my bed, and dragged me to the elevator, and led me to the top floor. We arrived at a set of big, wooden doors. They opened them, and threw me in, and then proceeded to lock the doors behind me.

I got up and saw Sayer sitting behind a Maplewood or whatever desk looking right at me. I dusted myself off, and looked Sayer in the eye.

"Sit down." He ordered, and gestured to a chair beside me. I sat down on the chair. It was lowered, so even while sitting down, Sayer towered over me. I guess he liked to look down upon people.

"So," Sayer began. "Are you ready for your training?" I nodded quickly.

"Excellent. So, here's what you do. You go out, and you beat a few duelists in a Duel." Sayer said, while I cocked my eyebrow. What had Dueling to do with training my powers?

"Why?" I asked. I could see that Sayer almost popped a vein at my words. "No questions! Just go out and do it!" He practically yelled, and I doubt not a single person in this building didn't hear his outburst.

Right now, one thing was clear to me already about Sayer.

He was an asshole.

_And a prickish one at that._

_You know, I for once agree with you._

_Oh, I'm flattered._

_Don't push your luck._

_You're no fun._

"Alright. I will." I replied, my ears were still stinging from Sayer's violent outburst. I was a hair's width from just letting Akron take over and do with him what he wanted to, but then what? This was my last sanctuary, and even if Sayer is like that, I really don't have a choice. All I can do is do what I'm told.

* * *

**A/N: So, the sub-plot begins! Jay has joined Arcadia, and tensions have already begun! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of... of...**

**uh...**

**Oh yeah, i knew i forgot something! You see, i find that The Red Demon just won't fit as an overall title for this story anymore, and so i'm changing it.**

**I've already got three ideas, but i can't decide, so i'm making a poll on my profile! Show up and vote on your favorite name!**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	8. The Mark - Act I

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, but i hope this will make up for it!**

**Now, the sub-plot takes off! Prepare yourselves for intense self-hatred!**

**Kidding. Thanks to Shimmering-Sky, Mizashi Haruka, and shadowfire-phoenix for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**Now, time for a disclaimer! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, nor any original characters from the show. I do own Jay and any custom cards featured.**

**So, without further ado,**

**Let The Curtains Fall!**

* * *

"-Supernova Dragon, attack his puny excuse for a monster!"

**Name: **Supernova Dragon

**Synchro/Effect: **Once per Duel, you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all of your opponent's monsters. Your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect was activated. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher)

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

"SUPERNOVA HYPER FLARE!" My dragon and I let loose a massive burst of energy, and in a brilliant display of fire and energy, cleared my opponent's entire field, along with his strongest monster in one fell swoop.

**Anonymous: **700 – **0**

The holograms of our Duel began to fade, but my dragon remained. All the spectators looked in awe at me and my dragon, and they all cowered as we both let out a roar of victory.

"Run along, you pathetic scum! Tell everyone that I, Akron, am here to stay!" I went into a maniacal laughter as they all scattered and ran. I slowly hovered down to the ground, and I sprouted a pair of tentacles to give some stability as I descended.

The ability to sprout tentacles that I had acquired from the now-gone Anna Alexi had proven itself quite useful. I could swing around like I was Spiderman with no difficulty at all.

It was also really useful for getting across the larger gaps. Of course, I could simply jump from building to building, but for crossing streets, it really was useful.

Today had been productive. Sayer had been so nice to spread rumors around New Domino of me, or my 'persona', Akron. Frightening how a voice in my head had become me so quickly.

Word travels too fast.

_Having fun in MY body?_

I ignored Akron's annoying voice as I leaped across the rooftops, heading back to Arcadia. Night had fallen, and most of the traffic had died down, so no one saw me swinging from rooftop to rooftop.

The wind bit into my ears, but I ignored it as I decided to return to my warm bed. But of course, I had to report to Sayer first, before I could go to bed. He had made that clear to me the first time I had been on a prowl.

"_**You will report to me next time, or I swear, I will throw you out of Arcadia!"**_

His loud words still stung in my ears as I swung over the road in one swing. I landed on top of a larger apartment building. I didn't recognize this place; was I lost?

I looked around in an attempt to try and find the Movement building, and surely, in the distance, I saw the recognizably large skyscraper that was my home.

But as I swung my way silently back towards Arcadia, my mind was clouded. Normally, Akron would be talking to me, trying to make me feel even more down. But apart from his little outburst before, he had been silent. Why?

That's what I would think, if my mind wasn't so damn lost.

That face from before, that girl's face with her beautiful eyes and hair, and the… Arrgh! _Stop it! She's never gonna like me back!_

_You're right._

I was taken aback by Akron suddenly speaking again. Normally, I would simply brush him off, but his words stayed in the back of my mind. What if he's right? I mean, look at me! I'm a monster! Girls never fall for monsters like me!

_Right again._

_Shut up!_

I gritted my teeth in an attempt to try and lock Akron the hell out of my mind.

_You'll never have her._

_Shut up!_

_You'll always be alone._

_Shut… shut up!_

_I bet she's kissing with someone else right now._

_SHUT UP!_

I fell forwards onto a rooftop, panting and exhausted. I could hear drops of liquid falling around me. It had begun to rain. My clothes began to drench, and whatever stamina I had left went away, and I fell on my back, my breathing incredibly heavy.

_Look at you, exhausted just from listening to a voice in your head! No wonder she'll never like you._

_Shut… up…_

_Already weakened, eh?_

_What… what are you?_

Akron went silent.

But after a few minutes, he spoke in a voice much, much darker than normal.

_I'll show you._

And my eyes went black.

**Somewhere else…**

I awoke to find myself on a brown, floating boulder. It was jagged and looked like it would crumble any minute. Then I looked around, and saw a spectacular sight.

I was in space, surrounded by red and yellow nebulae and brilliant shining stars that exploded into seas of fire before assembling back into completely new stars. My eyes drifted around from star to star, from supernova to supernova.

But then, the boulder I stood upon began to shake violently. I ran around, searching for a way out, but I couldn't. But as I turned around, I saw something I would never forget.

It was a being; it even looked human, except for the fact that it had no legs. It had simply sprouted out of the rock below me.

But what frightened me was how much it looked like me. It had the bandages, it had the horns, heck, it even had wings similar to them I grow when I summon Supernova Dragon.

"_**This is what I am."**_

"So… that's what you are." I spoke, both in awe and also absolutely terrified.

"_**Yes. What you see before you, is me."**_

"You're… Akron."

"_**Yes. I am Akron, the Destroyer. This is the Dark Nebula, my domain, and you will surrender its power to ME!"**_

I screamed in terror, as my eyes went blank.

I opened my eyes once again, and found myself back on the rooftop. And as I staggered onto my feet, I felt a burning on my back. It wasn't agonizing, but it still hurt.

When I got back home, I would go and examine what was wrong. And with a deep breath, I began swinging across the rooftops once again.

What was Akron referring to? What's power did he want? I didn't know.

But tomorrow, I'd find a computer and try to find out.

So far, I only had three leads.

The first was Dracomorphic Engine. Some sort of machine, likely. I remembered it from the document I found. It was ragged and ruined, but that was one of the sentences that weren't smudged out.

The second was Project Akron. This was apparently the name of some sort of project that they were working on in that facility in the Satellite, where I woke up.

Then, the last, and most likely my best lead. Chessary Corp. They were the owners of that facility, and they were bound to know what they were doing, and what happened.

Now, I was only a block from the Arcadia, and I was about to jump down to street level, so I could get inside.

But then it hit me, why not just use my tentacles to climb up to the top to Sayer's office? It wouldn't be very hard, and I could at the very least get some exercise.

**A few minutes later…**

The wind was getting pretty bad as I quickly ascended towards the top floor. My stomach rumbled; I had missed dinner, and I would likely be going to sleep on an empty stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have done this.

But it was too late to think like that. I chose this, and now the consequences hit me in the face. Or rather in the stomach, but you get my point.

I could see into every room from outside as I passed the windows. I felt bad about it, but I couldn't stop looking. In one room, two people were playing Duel Monsters. Not with Duel Disks and such, but on an old-school dueling mat.

Another room, I saw a person flicking through the channels. He barely looked at what was on before rolling onwards to the next one. I couldn't agree more, most of the stuff they show is really bad, corny, or just flat-out boring.

I was just below the top floor, now. I would just knock on Sayer's window and ask him to open it, but then I looked closer at the windows that lined his office. They were panes of glass, and therefore could not be opened.

Great. Now I had gone all this way for nothing. I was about to just jump down and just walk back inside, but curiosity caught me like a fly in a spider's web.

What was Sayer even doing at this time of the evening? Well, I didn't know. And therefore I decided to climb up again and look.

And by god, I wish I hadn't.

Because in there, in Sayer's office, I saw a table, draped in white cloth. But that wasn't important.

What was important was the two people who sat at the table.

Of course Sayer sat at one end of the table. It was his office, after all.

But I was more shocked at who was at the other end of the table.

She was. I remembered her utterly beautiful pale face, her flowing burgundy hair, her Victorian-style clothes, her bright eyes… everything.

And I felt my heart clench.

_I told you so._

I didn't even feel strong enough to try and ignore Akron's voice.

Because Akron was right. No matter what I said, no matter what I thought, it wouldn't make me forget the image before me. Of the two sitting down, eating food, chatting. My heart clenched even further when Sayer said something and she laughed.

As I felt liquid on my face again, I thought it was just raining again. But once again, I was wrong. Because the liquid didn't taste fresh and earthy, like raindrops did.

The liquid was salty.

I couldn't stand the sight of the two, sitting together, laughing, being **happy.** Why couldn't I have that? Why would I have to be like this? Condemned to be alone for all eternity?

And yet I couldn't tear my eyes off her. Seeing her smile made me feel well inside. Knowing that she was happy made me happy too. I know that sounded like something out of a cheesy romance novel, but that's how I felt!

As they finished their meal, I thought that it was best to go away now, before I was seen. I began to slowly inch down to the ground. But I wished that I had been quicker.

Because our eyes met.

Only for a second, but that second felt like an eternity. It was dark outside, so I doubt she fully saw my face, but she definitely looked me in the eye.

Then the last tentacle let go, and I plummeted to the ground.

**A few minutes later…**

I entered through the doors, walking swiftly so no one would see the tear-lines below my eyes when I walked inside.

People gave me weird looks, most likely wondering why I had arrived so late. I quickly made my way to the elevator, and quickly pressed the button to go to the third floor.

The doors closed behind me, and the elevator whirred as it began its ascent.

I got out of the elevator, and quickly headed for my room. I swiftly opened the door, and I stormed into the bathroom.

The feeling of cool water hitting my face didn't help with calming me down. It only made the lines from my tears go away.

I felt the burning on my back again, and I got my jacket and shirt off, so I could examine the burning on my back.

On my back, was a symbol. It was the exact same symbol I saw when I Dueled with Anna, when we activated that Field Spell… Seal of the Darkstar, wasn't it? When we activated it, the seal appeared on the ground below us.

Why did I have it on my back?

* * *

**A/N: And once again the day comes to an end.**

**Thank you very much for reading, and i encourage you to review and leave your opinion on what you thought of the story.**

**And this time, i'll be trying something new. There's a lot of aspiring authors out there, and most (sadly) get overshadowed by the bigger, more popular stories.**

**So, i encourage you all to read some of them. They're mostly decent, but sometimes you can find gold. (*cough* The Scarlet Eyes of the Harukanian Phoenix *cough*)**

**Remember, one review can make a massive difference.**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	9. The Restraint - Act I

**A/N: Yay, it's me again!**

**First, holy moley, The Darkness Within has reached 800+ views! You guys are so awesome!**

**I'm so sorry this took so long, and so i hope that this chapter is worth the wait. Also, let us offer a congratulation for Shimmering-Sky, who has finished her Blue Sky story after 4 years. It's great, and i reccommend you go read it. It's long, but it's good.**

**Remember, i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, nor do i own Sayer/Divine or Aki/Akiza.**

**Now, without further ado,**

**Let The Curtains Fall!**

* * *

My back felt like it was on fire. I could see the mark on my back glow a dim purple light as I turned my back slightly towards the mirror. What was this mark?

The mark began to glow brighter, and my skull felt like it was tightening around my brain. I gritted my teeth to try and will the pain away, but it was simply too great, and I fell to the ground, my brain thumping in agony.

"_**You are my vessel for all eternity."**_

What was that voice in my head? It wasn't Akron's voice. This voice was dark and demonic, and every word felt like it engraved itself in my mind with a red-hot steel mark.

I grabbed the sink in front of me, and pulled myself up again. I felt sick, like I would fall over any minute.

And so I vomited into the sink.

The bitter, disgusting taste of gall remained in my mouth long after I had thrown up what was left in my stomach.

I turned on the water, and let the sick flush down the drain. It was quick; I hadn't had much to eat, and so there weren't any big lumps.

I looked into the mirror, breathing heavily from my sudden outburst of illness. I decided that water would help; and so I splashed a handful of water on my face.

It felt refreshing, as always, but the feeling quickly went away, unlike the other times, where it stayed for a while. I felt like I was about to vomit again, but this time I rushed to the toilet, and I managed to open the lid before the gall flew out of my mouth, and into the toilet.

I immediately flushed the toilet, and decided that I needed to wash the taste of gall in my mouth away. And so I turned on the water, and drinked a handful of water.

The disgusting taste went away soon enough, and so I put my clothes back on. Sayer wanted his report, and I didn't want to think what would happen if I wasn't quick enough to tell him.

I splashed water onto my face one last time, and then went out into the hallway, heading for the elevator.

I pressed the button, and patiently waited for the elevator to arrive. But it seemed to take forever to arrive. I knew that this building was big, and that the elevator would take a short while to arrive.

I began tapping my foot impatiently on the floor, until finally, the elevator arrived, and the doors opened.

And our eyes met again.

She was in the elevator, and the moment the doors opened about halfway, we were staring at eachother.

My brain was on fire._ What if she recognized me? What if she began to think I'm a weird stalker? Oh man, I am done for!_

_You sure are._

_Shut up!_

"Hello? You awake?" I heard her say. Truth be told, I didn't really hear what she said. I was too caught up in how unbelievably sweet her voice sounded. It sounded like I was swept down a soft river of sweet milk, while the sweet scent of roses was eminent around me. Yeah, it sounds cheesy and corny, I KNOW. But it was how I felt, and damnit, I'm not gonna lie!

"Hello?" I blinked, seeing her wave her hand in front of me in an attempt to bring me back to reality. I felt dizzy, the scent of roses clouding my thoughts. Akron was saying some sort of snarky comment, but I couldn't hear him. Not that I wanted to, either. Right now, I couldn't care less about what he was saying.

My sight went black, as I heard a loud;

'THUMP'

And then I was out cold.

* * *

**Later…**

The first thing I felt was the back of my head. It was sore, and I made a noise. I didn't know what kind of voice, but a noise I made, I knew that much.

I opened my eyes, and what I saw was blurry. The only thing I could make out was the ceiling, which was white, just like in my own room.

Next, I saw that the sun was shining. So I had been out for a long time. When I fainted, it was late in the evening, so I must have been out for several hours.

My vision began to clear, and so I began to turn my head to look around where I was. My first idea was that I was back in my own room, but- wait a minute.

I fainted by the elevator, no way I just walked back to my own room. Either someone must have carried me, or maybe Akron took over. But then he'd probably go on a rampage, and I'd wake up in an alley, not in a soft bed.

Then someone must have dragged me in here. But who could have-

Hold on.

What was the last I saw before I went out cold?

My brain instantly lit on fire as I found my answer.

Her.

Was she really that beautiful? That I **fainted **because she practically made my mind go blank? What was wrong with me? Why was I like this?

Was Akron right?

Was I in _**LOVE?!**_

_No. _I thought. _It'll only make you feel worse. It's just puppy love, you just think she's pretty, that's all. _My thoughts began to calm down as I heard water rinsing not far away.

_I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love! _I kept repeating it in my mind. The sound of rinsing water faded, and I heard footsteps.

_I'm not in love, I'm not in love, I'm not in love,_ I continued as out of the corner of my eye, I saw her walking towards me with a small towel in her hands. _I'm not in love, I'm not in- I'm in love,_ _I'm in love, I'm in love! Oh crap!_

I tried to close my eyes, in an attempt to fool her into thinking I was still sleeping. With those thoughts I was having right now, I was about to burst, and that would be bad. Really bad.

And so I closed my eyes, blocking my vision in an honestly pathetic attempt to quell my emotions. What? I was desperate!

And it worked… for about three seconds. For when I felt a moist warmth cover my forehead, my eyes flickered open immediately.

And then my eyes met her hazel-colored eyes.

Crap.

I felt tense as our stares remained fixed; the only thing that interrupted out eye contact was us having to blink in order to keep our eyes from getting dry.

"Uhh…" I began. I didn't know what to say, but I had to break the ice. "Hi?" I managed to stutter out. I could feel the blush going right to my head. My only consolation was that she was blushing as well.

"…Hi." She returned. That voice went straight to my head. I did my best to keep myself focused and not faint again.

"So… where am i?" I asked. I needed to know, and I also needed something to get my mind off of her.

"You're in my room. You passed out by the elevator, and so I dragged you in here." She said. Now I felt bad. I felt bad that I had caused her such an inconvenience.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I managed to mutter.

"It's okay. Just try not to pass out again, right?" She said with a smile.

"…I will. Thank you." I said, smiling as well. Her smile widened a little, and she moved away so I could get out of her bed. I was still wearing my clothes; and that was a good thing. She might have seen the mark on my back.

I was still blushing like a madman when I walked over to the door. I was about to open it and walk away, but something stopped me. So I turned around, and asked.

"…What's your name?" I asked, stuttering. _What if she just threw me out? What if she's get mad or something, what if-_

"I'm Akiza." She said with a smile. My train of doubt grinded to a halt immediately. _I guess she doesn't hate me for yesterday._ "I'm Jay." I smiled back.

"Well… I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Maybe we will."

I walked out feeling ecstatic. _She doesn't hate me! Maybe we'll even be friends! Or even best friends, and then we'll go out in the city, then we'll eat at diners, and be like a sweet romantic couple! Then I could confess over a beautiful dinner, and then we'll-_

_You really think that's gonna happen? You really think it's gonna be that easy? Or did you forget what you saw yesterday?_

Akron was right. I began to see it all again. How she and Sayer laughed, how she **smiled **in his presence. Once again my heart felt like all life was getting squeezed out of it.

A tear fell from my eye as I walked over to the elevator.

* * *

**Later…**

I could smell the scent of burning wood when I entered Sayer's neatly decorated office. I hated it to begin with, and now, after what I saw yesterday, I hated it even more.

And the ancipitation for how Sayer would yell at me this time made it even worse.

"Sit down." Sayer commanded, and I followed. I sat down on the uncomfortable chair that stood in front of his desk.

"You took your time." Sayer said coldly.

"I know, but I-" I tried to explain myself, but Sayer was quick to interrupt me.

"So, as a precaution, I've had a collar put on your neck." I immediately brought my hand to my neck, and sure enough, there was a thin strap around my neck, with some sort of small metal things attached.

"If you should be disobedient again, well, let me show you." Sayer pulled out a small button on a small device. He adjusted some sort of gauge, and pressed the button.

And the collar began to send high voltage through my body. I fell to my knees, screaming in pain as I desperately tried to get the collar off. I could see Sayer smiling with glee.

And slowly, the electricity drained me of my strength, and I fell on the floor on my stomach. Then the current stopped, and there I was. On the floor, panting heavily from the hellish ordeal I had just gone through.

"Now," Sayer began. "You will obey me, and everything I say you must do, you WILL do. Understand?" I nodded my head weakly. "Good. From now on, you will call me Master Sayer, and you will only speak when spoken to. Understand?"

I nodded in response, and immediately, the current returned, and I was met with the same agony once again. "Not good enough, Jay. Try again."

"Y-Yes Master Sayer." I spoke out-of-breath, and on the verge of fainting from the agony, that though had stopped for now. "Good." He said, sounding satisfied. "You may leave now."

I pulled myself up, and began to walk to the door. I opened it, and began to walk along the hallway to the elevator.

I didn't make it that far. My legs suddenly went limp, and I was on my stomach once again. But I didn't have any intention of staying here.

And so I used my arms, which were luckily still working, to drag myself along the floor to the elevator. I could just raise my hand far enough to hit the button to call the elevator, and the doors opened with a loud 'PING'.

I dragged myself into the elevator, and ensured that my legs wouldn't be caught in the door. Then I had to press the button for third floor to get to my room, but my arm wouldn't go that far.

And so I grabbed the small steel pipe that you could hold onto while the elevator was moving, to try and pull myself up so I could press the button. My legs felt like they would snap at any time, and tears began to well up in my eyes from the agony I was in right now, and worse, my vision began to fade.

My eyes went against my will and began closing as the button was almost in reach._ Just a little further, just a little further…_

A soft 'click' was all I heard before my body fell to the floor. I cried out in pain, and my eyes snapped open. The elevator was going down. I did it.

The loud 'PING' noise signaled that I had arrived. That I was now close to the bed I so desperately needed right now. My stomach rumbled in hunger, but that was impossible to please right now.

No way I could get any food while being forced to use my arms to drag my entire body around.

And after 30 minutes of agony, where I was running off my anger, I finally managed to drag myself to the door and open it.

My room had never seemed so safe before. And my bed felt like I was on a cloud, high in the sky, without any troubles. Where I was free from Sayer, free from Sector Security, free from Akron, and free from my dreams. I had all I wanted there. Peace, tranquility, somewhere to truly call home.

Oh how I wish that was my reality.

* * *

**A/N: And so, another chapter of The Darkness Within is over! I hope you enjoyed it, and remember to REVIEW. REVIEWS mean motivation, motivation means faster chapters!**

**School work and exams are going to slow down progress a bit, but i promise that i won't give up on The Darkness Within.**

**Once again, huge thanks to Shimmering-Sky for massive support and help with The Darkness Within.**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	10. The Engine - Act I

**A/N: I'm sorry for neglecting you all, but I have a reason or two for being away for so long.**

**1: I've been busy with Physics and Chemistry.**

**2: There's simply too many good stories to keep up with! With both Crimson Feathers, The Next Psychic Duelist, Shimmer, the list goes on and on!**

**So, I hope that this will satisfy your needs for more Akron-y goodness. Yes, he's back!**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling.**

**Let the Curtains Fall!**

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a dark place. There was little light, but the light slowly expanded, revealing my surroundings.

I was on a dueling arena, with my Duel Disk on my arm, with several cards on it. I saw my Nova Phoenix Blaster on the disk, but otherwise, my field was empty.

My opponent was masked, and wore a cloak, concealing his or her features.

Then, a bright light enveloped us both, and from sky descended a dragon with thorny tentacles, and rose-like petals on its wings.

"Stay away from me!" My opponent yelled. The voice was female, and eerily familiar to me. "I activate Black Rose Dragon's ability! By removing one Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard from play, it forces your bird into Attack Position, and reduces its attack to 0!" I saw the shadow of a plant enter the dragon's maw, and thorny tentacles envelop my firebird, and lift it into the air.

**Nova Phoenix Blaster's ATK: **2200 – **0**

"And now, I'll make you feel pain as I have! Black Rose Dragon, attack! Black Rose Flare!" The rosy dragon let loose a blast of dark fire at my Phoenix, and blasted it to bits. But the fire continued, and struck me, singing my clothes and skin.

**Jay: **2700 – **300**

I was out of breath, but I couldn't stop. "I activate Nova Phoenix Blaster's special effect! By halving my Life Points, I can Special Summon one Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck!"

**Jay: **300 – **150**

"Arise, Supernova Dragon!" I roared, as the mighty dragon rose behind me. It's six wings and bladed tail, and it's black and red color felt invigorating, like it filled me with confidence.

**Name: **Supernova Dragon

**Synchro/Effect: **Once per Duel, you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all monsters your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn you activated this effect. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (whichever is higher)

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

I could sense my opponent cower. She was afraid, she knew that I had won. But why was she afraid? I wouldn't harm her!

"Supernova Dragon, attack! Supernova Hyper Flare!" My dragon let loose a massive blast of spectacular red and yellow-colored fire at the rosy dragon, and it screeched in pain as it was enveloped by bright fire.

**Black Rose: **600 – **0**

**Winner: **Jay Alkain

My opponent staggered on her feet, attempting to back away from me, as I slowly approached her. "No! Stay away!" She slapped a card on her Duel Disk, and some sort of rose-red energy blasted me to the ground, and my vision went black.

**Midday, Jay's Room**

My eyes burst open in surprise, and I immediately raised myself up from my bed, and looked around. I was still in my room, with no one else, and no nasty surprises.

My legs still hurt like all hell, but not as much as they did when I went to sleep. Then I remembered the collar. I remembered the pain Sayer inflicted on me.

And I decided at that moment, that Sayer was a prick.

But what was that dream about? Who was that woman? My brain began hurting again, and my vision went blank again.

**Somewhere else…**

I felt thirsty, hungry, and exhausted. My hands dragged me along the dirt slowly but steadily. I licked my lips, and noticed some dirt on my lips. I quickly swallowed it, I needed something in my stomach.

The sun was scorching hot, and I felt my skin practically burn as I shuffled along the dirt. I could hear steps around me. People were walking by, but none even sparing as much as a thought for me.

After what felt like several years, my exhaustion finally grew too large, and so I sunk down on the ground, struggling to even breathe. I was _dying._

And just as I was about to give up and accept my fate, a hand grabbed mine. It was large and rough, and I pulled me up from the dirt. There, my tired eyes met with the face of a man. He looked old, around early 50'ies. He had long, gray hair, and a pair of tiny spectacles on his face.

"Come now. Let's find you something to eat." He spoke.

I recognized that voice. I had heard that voice before, in the concrete facility in the Sattellite!

* * *

**Back in Jay's Room**

I began coughing profusely, and my eyes fluttered open once again. Who was that man I saw?

_Well, I still have a few clues. Let's see if there's a computer somewhere. _I hoped that the internet might shed some light on recent events. Chessary Corp was the words that clicked the most, and so I assumed that it would provide the best insight.

And so began my search for a computer.

* * *

**Arcadia Movement, Still Midday (Suprisingly)**

I must have been walking around in the Arcadia building for hours, trying to find a computer, but apparently, Sayer's banned the things. I was told it was because "All they did was making our brains dumber and more foolish." I didn't believe a word of that.

He had them banned because he didn't want anyone in the Arcadia Movement to read anything that could potentially ruin their perspective on the Arcadia Movement.

It was like we were basically in a dictatorship, where Sayer decided everything. If you wanted to do something, you usually needed Sayer's permission. And Sayer didn't give permission to just anyone.

I was lucky that I even got to go outside, so that I could "send a message" in the underground dueling business. In there, I wasn't known as Jay Alkain. I was known as Akron, the Rex Tremendae. The Terrible Majesty.

And I enjoyed it. Listening to the crowd, hearing them chant: _"Rex Tremendae! Rex Tremendae! Rex Tremendae!"_

My search was long and dull, and eventually, I gave up trying to find a PC.

But then it clicked. Libraries usually had computers one could temporarily use, right? Then, when Sayer sends me out to send another "message", I could stop by and use a computer! It was brilliant!

But getting permission to go outside to send a message, would mean entering the lion's den. I'd have to go meet Sayer.

I swallowed hard, and headed for the elevator.

* * *

**Sayer's Office**

I knocked softly on the door. I half-expected Sayer to hit the electricity again, and send me to the floor again the moment I entered into his office.

"Come in." Sayer's malicious voice rung out from behind the door. I swallowed a lump, and I slowly opened the door.

Sayer was behind his wooden desk as always. His eyes were fixed on his computer, but they looked up into mine when I had taken a few steps closer.

"What can I do for you, Jay?" Sayer asked with his usual venomous voice. His lips curled into a smile as fake as… well, I don't really have a suitable metaphor for that one, but I just knew it was fake.

"Well," I began. I found myself unable to say anything, and I began to stutter.

"Well what, Jay? What do you want?"

"I'd ask if I could… go outside for a few hours. I, uh… I need to Duel a little. I'm getting itchy about it, you know?" I lied. Well, okay, i wasn't lying. I felt like Dueling, but finding out more about Chessary was more important.

"Hm… I suppose you can." Sayer replied, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Which I quickly wished I hadn't done, since I'm sure Sayer noticed.

"Just be back before nightfall, or else." Sayer added slyly.

I felt the collar tighten, like it sensed what was to come. I could barely breathe as I walked out of his office.

* * *

**New Domino City Streets**

I wrapped my cloak made of stolen fabric around me, hiding my true appearance from all the other people around me.

Heck, the mark on my face would be enough to make the average person _faint _from fear. I had the Facility's Black Mark, the mark of a man on Death Row. The mark of a man who had committed crimes so heinous, he was deemed unfit to walk even the streets of the Satellite.

To their eyes, I was an abomination, just for having this mark. What powers I possessed only led their beliefs further towards their answer.

I was a demon, walking among the humans.

And demons aren't very popular in their eyes.

But as I walked on the streets of New Domino, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Like a pair of eyes were fixed on me, like someone was following me.

I quickly dismissed it, though. I thought it was probably what Sayer said before. I wouldn't be surprised if he had sent people after me to monitor me and everything I did.

Finally, after a good half hour of walking, I arrived in front of the library. The place was huge, as in really huge, like 'This could almost be a shopping mall' big.

I breathed in deep, and walked through the set of swing doors, and into the library.

* * *

**New Domino Library**

Chessary. The word was still on my mind as I entered the library.

As any stereotypical library, it was reasonably quiet. People were reading books, searching for books, or something similar. My point is, that the place was filled with books.

Like, FILLED with the things. Row after row after row of books about stuff I didn't know or care about.

It took me thirty minutes just to find a computer that I could search on. But as I finally stepped up to the computer, I heard footsteps behind me. I immediately turned around, and saw a flash of burgundy-red cloth vanish behind one of the massive bookshelves.

I quickly walked over to the bookshelf where I saw the cloth, but when I turned towards where it ran off to, there was nothing there.

I held my hand to my forehead. What was wrong with me? First I begin dreaming about weird stuff, and then I began seeing things?

_You really are going crazy, ah?_

Akron really liked to barge into my thoughts whenever I least wanted him to. I was sick of it already, but what could I do about it? He was in my **head**, whether I liked it or not.

I shrugged it off, and headed back to the computer. Time to get some answers.

I cracked my knuckles, and put my fingers on the keyboard. First things first, _Chessary. _I hit up the first webpage on the search list.

_Chessary Nano-and-Bioengineering is at the forefront of the development of Ener-D, creating safe and beneficial technology for you and your family. No others can ever hope to match up with the devotion and enthusiasm of our scientists. We aim to provide you and your family with highly efficient and cheap products to help keep you and your family safe from harm._

Of course, I scrolled away from that webpage immediately. It reeked of propaganda, and propaganda is never a reliable source of information.

A few pages later, another page caught my attention. It was an article about Chessary, written by a Carly Carmine. The headline was 'Chessary Corp performs strange experiments?'

_Chessary Corporation have recently set up a facility in the Satellite, and people nearby have reported having heard strange noises from the facility at night. Why they would set up such a facility is unknown to me, and all my attempts to get an interview with the head of the facility, Chessary's top scientist, William Edgar Kroe, have all been met with silence. I highly suspect that there's something up with the facility, especially after some research from a source which I will not reveal, that Chessary have developed a machine they call the 'Dracomorphic Engine'. This was Carly Carmine. I hope to return to you all with more secrets about Chessary Corporation._

That article was a lot more interesting. Reports about 'strange noises'? Dracomorphic Engine? I heard that before. In that document back in the facility I woke up in!

I hit up a local map, searching for the location of anywhere related to Chessary Corp. Immediately after, the map showed a location around 40 kilometers from here. Another facility, where Chessary manufactured most of their products, which were then shipped from there to stores around New Domino.

So there was my next destination. And hopefully my answers would be there too.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope this was enough for every reader. Remember to REVIEW! Reviews give authors like me confidence, and confidence leads to more chapters sooner!**

**Next chapter will give a lot of information, so i hope you'll be ready, cause it's gonna be pretty sickening. If you're easily disturbed, then i reccommend NOT reading it.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and i hope to see you around again another time!**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	11. The Gang - Act I

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the longest chapter I've ever written. It's long, and long for a reason.**

***ahem***

**Exams are starting soon, and so I won't have much time to write on for this story. I won't abandon it, i promise you all that.**

**Second, we have peaked 1000+ views, and that calls for celebration, with a chapter over 5000 words long!**

**Once again, i will say the magic words!**

**Let the curtains fall!**

* * *

**New Domino Industrial District, Afternoon**

You'd be surprised. Even with how glamorous New Domino looks on the main streets; every city has its dark alleyways. And the path to the factory of course HAD to be in one of the more 'remote' locations in New Domino.

The place resembled the Satellite in an eerie manner. Gravel and non-functional machinery all over the place. The smell of oil, gasoline and stuff like that was all over the place. I felt like vomiting most of the time, the smell was that pungent, but most of the time, I didn't really actually pay attention to the smell.

You see, my feelings for factory districts are a mixed bag; plenty of high places to scout out and monitor the area, but of course, someone else could do that too. And here, people were running around like wildfire.

Not employed security, which Chessary might have hired to protect their property, it was lowlifes, clad in ragged and dirty clothing, and almost all armed with Duel Disks.

It would only be a matter of time before a few foolhardy bastards decided to challenge me. And well, I kinda hoped some would. All this sneaking about was getting boring.

I gave my deck a spare glance. My Deck, the warriors of Nova. We had not lost before, although we had a close one a few weeks ago. That Anna Alexi, she seemed to counter everything I did. It was luck, and luck only that enabled me to defeat her.

Had I not drawn Nova Star, I would have been defeated by her Venomminaga. And I dared not think of what would have happened if I lost.

But that Field Spell, what was it called, Seal of the Darkstar? It wasn't in my Deck, that's for sure. And, I just seemed to play it out of instinct. Like I just did it without thinking about it.

Why? And what is this 'Darkstar'?

My thoughts were interrupted by two mangy-looking people stepping out in front of me. They were both wearing ragged clothing, and both were wielding Duel Disks.

Lucky me.

"What're you doin' in our territory, punk?" The guy on the left spoke.

"Nothing. Just out for a walk." I retorted.

"Well, if you wanna walk, then it's gotta be somewhere else. 'Cause we don't like strangers in our territory." He said, taking a step towards me.

"Your territory? I thought this was a free city."

"You can think all you want. Now hand over your Deck."

"Who, me? You want my Deck?"

"Yeah. Now fork it over, punk?"

"Well, if you want it that bad… then come and get it!" I said, whipping out my own Duel Disk.

"You're a real sucker for punishment, eh? Well, my buddy an' I are gonna show you how to Duel!"

"**Duel!"**

**Players:**

**Jay Alkain: **4000 LP

**Thug 1: **4000 LP

**Thug 2: **4000 LP

**Notes: **Thug 1 and 2 Duel together. Due to the official 2-on-1 rules, Jay gets the first turn. No players can attack on their first turn. If Jay's LP reaches 0, Thug 1 and 2 win. If both Thug 1 and 2's LP reach 0, Jay wins.

**Turn Order: **Jay -) Thug 1 -) Thug 2

**Duel Protocol: Ready**

**Initiating Duel**

"As per the rules, I'll go first! And here comes my draw!" I said, as I gently pulled the first draw from my Deck.

"I'll start things off nice and simple. I'll summon Nova Gatherer in Attack Position!"

**Name: **Nova Gatherer

**Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Summoned in face-up Attack Position, add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. When a 'Solanus' Spell Card is activated, gain 500 Life Points.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1200**/300

A petite girl wearing red and black clothing with a long skirt, and big red eyes, with a red hood and she twirled a straw basket around as she rose up from the ground.

"Do you call that a monster? It's just a little girl! I thought you'd try to win!" One of my opponent's taunted.

"Taunt all you want, 'cause I don't care. And seeing as Gatherer has been summoned in Attack Position, I get to add a Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I'll pick Solanus Jump!" I said, as my Deck pushed out the card from my Deck for me to add to my hand.

"Then I'll throw a pair of facedowns for good measure." I said as I slapped the two cards into their slots, and the corresponding oversized cards appeared face down on my field.

"That marks the end of my turn." I said. "Let's see what you two can dish up with."

"More than you can, punk! I draw!" The first thug roared as he yanked the card out of his Duel Disk.

"I'll summon Vorse Raider, in Attack Position!"

**Name: **Vorse Raider

**Normal Monster**

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1900**/1200

A horrid warrior rose from the earth wielding something like a crisscross between a spear and an axe took to the field. 1900 Attack Points was a lot for a Level 4. My Gatherer made a scared face as he arrived. I didn't like the sight of him either.

"Then it's my partner's turn!" He declared. No spells or Traps? This wouldn't take very long.

"And I'll use that turn! Draw!"

"First, I'll play Ookazi!"

**Name: **Ookazi

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

"This lil' piece of hardware deals 800 damage to you directly! Let 'em have it!" Thug 2 cheered as the hologram of a burning house rose around me, and the house caved in around me, and I bended down on my knee with my arms shielding me.

**Jay's LP: **4000 -) 3200

"Then I'll summon Big Shield Gardna in Defense Mode!"

**Name: **Big Shield Gardna

**Effect: **During either player's turn, when this face-down card (and no other cards) is targeted by a Spell Card: Change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate the Spell Card's activation. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: **100/**2600**

A heavily muscled warrior carrying a really big shield jumped forth on Thug 2's field, and immediately crouched down in defense. With 2600 Defense Points, I'd have to leave that thing alone for a bit. I had an idea for a combo, but right now I needed to just try and keep my Life Points safe until then, and maybe mess with the two until then.

"Then I'll end my turn." Thug 2 said, as the oversized card appeared on his field.

"My turn!" I declared as I pulled out my next card. Solanus Tight-Seal. Not really what I needed, but it wasn't the worst possible draw.

"I'll activate my Spell Card, Solanus Jump!"

**Name:** Solanus Jump

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Target 1 Level 3 or lower 'Nova' monster you control. It can attack your opponent directly this turn, and cannot be destroyed by card effects. Other monsters you control cannot attack this turn. If this card is in your Graveyard during your Draw Phase, you can shuffle it into your Deck instead of drawing a card.

"I haven't seen that card before. What's it do?" Thug 1 asked.

"This card lets me choose one Level 3 or below Nova monster on my Field, and it can attack directly this turn! And I, of course choose Gatherer as my target! _Let the stars take hold!_" I said as a small red star appeared before Gatherer. She giggled, and put it into her basket.

"And, since I activated a Solanus Spell Card, my Gatherer's effect activates, granting me an additional 500 Life Points!" Gatherer turned to me, and picked up a bundle of small flowers that glowed like the stars from her basket. She threw them at me, and they slowly drifted down around me while sparkling beautifully like small stars.

**Jay's LP: **3200 -) 3700

"And then, I'll have Gatherer attack you there directly!" I said, pointing at Thug 2. "Gatherer, hit him with Shining Nova!" The sweet little girl yanked a small crystal ball out from her basket, which glowed a faint, red light. She then hurled it at Thug 2, and the crystal ball exploded in spectacular fashion. When the dust cleared, the thug had sears all over his clothes, courtesy of my powers.

"What the- this guy makes real battle damage! He's some sort of psychic!" Thug 2 yelled.

"Yeah, I'm a psychic. And I'm gonna make you regret you even crossed my path."

_Not bad, Jay. Still, if I were Dueling, we'd already won. But I'll settle for watching them squirm._

**Thug 2: **4000 -) 2800

"That'll be enough for now. Let's see what you can do." I taunted.

"Oh I will! I draw!" Thug 1 said, as he yanked his card out.

"I'll summon Hanewata in Attack Mode!" He said, as he slapped the card onto his Duel Disk.

**Name: **Hanewata

**Tuner/Effect: **During either player's turn, you can discard this card to make any effect damage you take this turn 0.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **1

**ATK/DEF: 200**/300

Hanewata was basically a small furball with big blue eyes. It was kinda cute, but that I wasn't interested in. I was more interested in the Level 5 Synchro he was about to summon.

"And then, I'll Tune my Level 4 Vorse Raider, with my Level 1 Hanewata!" Thug 1 spoke, as the furball turned into a green ring, and Vorse Raider leaped into the air, and jumped through the ring, and turned into four shining stars. Both were then enveloped in the shining white light.

"I Synchro Summon, Scarred Warrior!"

When the light faded, stood a powerful, scarred warrior. He was very heavily muscled, and his head was wrapped in bandages, and had a robotic right eye. His entire right arm was wrapped in bandages, and he lacked a hand. In the place of his hand was a blade. Parts of his body was replaced with mechanical repairs, and he had a menacing look on his face.

**Name: **Scarred Warrior

**Synchro/Effect: **Your opponent cannot target face-up Warrior-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **5

**ATK/DEF: 2100**/1000

"Now, I'll attack your silly little Gatherer with my Warrior! Scarred Warrior, attack Nova Gatherer! Scarred Battle Strike!" Thug 1 declared as his Scarred Warrior rushed forward towards Gatherer, who tried to shield herself with her small arms.

"I activate my face-down card, Ascendance of Stars!" I declared, as my left face-down card flipped face-up.

**Name: **Ascendance of Stars

**Counter Trap Card**

**Effect: **When a Level 4 or lower 'Nova' Monster in face-up Attack Position is declared the target of an attack: Return the monster to your hand, and Special Summon 1 'Nova' monster from your hand.

"And I'll use its effect to return Gatherer to my hand," I said, as the sweet Gatherer turned into a small red ball of light, which quickly flew back to my hand.

"And then I'll use its other effect to Special Summon another Nova from my hand! And the monster I choose is…this guy! Come on out, Reflector!"

**Name: **Nova Reflector

**Effect: **When this card is Summoned, place 3 Reflect Counters on this card. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card cannot attack. If a monster attacks this card, you can remove 1 Reflect Counter from this card. If you remove 1 Reflect Counter from this card; all Battle Damage is inflicted to your opponent instead. If there is no Reflect Counters on this card, destroy this card.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

From the sky, a massive shard of glass fell down and wedged itself in the ground.

"Hah! You think a shard of glass can stop my Scarred Warrior?! Scarred Warrior, attack that piece of glass!" Thug 1 roared arrogantly as the warrior stormed forward once again.

He fell for it.

"I activate Reflector's Special Ability! Up to three times from when he's Summoned, when he battles a monster, all battle damage goes to you!" I declared, as when Scarred Warrior was about to slash at the shard, he stopped and looked into the mirror at his own reflection. The reflection then leapt out of the shard and charged at his master, who barely managed to raise his Duel Disk before the blade struck him, leaving a slash on his clothes.

Thug 1: 4000 -) 1900

"You-you're right!" Thug 1 said to Thug 2. "He's some sort of demon! He's a monster!"

Part of me wanted to stop dueling right then and there. Part of me wanted to yell that I sure as hell didn't ask for these powers, and I sure as hell didn't ask for some sort of demonic entity to live inside my head.

However, that part wasn't in control. The part that was in control was telling me to keep dueling. _If they wanna call me a demon, then I'll be a demon._

"Oh I'm gonna make you regret you called me that. I dare you to say it again." They both stayed silent.

"Well? Are you gonna forfeit, or are you gonna end your turn?" I snarled.

"Y-yeah. I'll throw a facedown and end my turn." Thug 1 replied as the oversized card appeared on his field.

"Then it's my move!" Thug 2 growled as he yanked the card out of his Duel Disk.

"I'll release my Big Shield Gardna to Advance Summon Salvage Warrior!" Thug 2 declared.

**Name: **Salvage Warrior

**Effect: **When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your hand or Graveyard.

**Attribute: **Water

**Level: **5

**ATK/DEF: 1900**/1600

Salvage Warrior was a mix of both fat and muscled. He had a blue helmet on, and carried a long chain in his hands.

"And when I Advance Summon Salvage Warrior, I can bring out one Tuner monster in our Graveyards! And I'll bring out my buddy's Hanewata back to the field! Go, Chain Salvage!" He declared, and Salvage Warrior threw his chain to Thug 1's Graveyard, and pulled the furball back to the field.

"And now, I'll Tune my Level 5 Salvage Warrior, with my Level 1 Hanewata!" Hanewata glowed, and turned into a green ring. Salvage Warrior leaped into the air, through the ring, and turned into five glowing stars. Then, a white beam of light went through the ring along the stars.

"I Synchro Summon, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"

Gaia Knight was a strong warrior, clad in thick blue armor, and wielded two big lances. He rode on an awe-inspiring steed, who also wore spiked armor.

**Name: **Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth

**Synchro Monster**

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2600**/800

Even with 2600 Attack Points staring me down, I wasn't fazed. My Reflector still had 2 Reflect Counters, and so I was safe. He could attack all he wanted to, he could-

"I activate my face-down card! Raigeki Break!" Thug 1 declared, interrupting my thoughts.

**Name: **Raigeki Break

**Trap Card**

**Effect:** Discard 1 card to target 1 card on the field; destroy it.

"I'll discard 1 card, and then I can destroy 1 card on your field! Say goodbye to Reflector!" He finished, and a bolt of red lighting shot out from the card and struck my Reflector, destroying it. And now that it was destroyed, it went to the Banished pile.

Damn it. And the card I had face-down wouldn't be much help either.

"Gaia Knight attacks you directly, demon! Spiral Shave!" He roared as the knight rushed forward, both lances directed at me. I was gonna take a big hit, I- wait.

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell card, Solanus Tight-Seal!"

**Name: **Solanus Tight-Seal

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Effect: **All Battle Damage you would have taken this turn is halved.

A barrier surrounded me, protecting me from Gaia's wrath, but as his lances struck the barrier, a stream of energy came from the point of impact towards me, and I crouched down in response.

**Jay's LP: **3700 -) 2400

"Haha! You just got played, demon! Hahaha!" The two began laughing. I could feel the anger rising within me.

"AAAARGH! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET CALLING ME THAT! I DRAW!" I snarled. I was pissed off now. Really angry.

"I summon to the field, Nova Gatherer, in Attack Position!" I snarled as the petite girl reappeared on the field, twirling her basket around as usual.

"Then I'll activate my face-down card, Antasmal Fury!"

**Name: **Antasmal Fury

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Target 1 Synchro Monster your Opponent controls, Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK equal or lower to the targeted monster. It cannot attack, and it's Level is reduced by 1.

"So welcome to the field, Nova Destroyer!"

**Name: **Nova Destroyer

**Effect: **If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you do not control any monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles with an Effect Monster, negate its effects and destroy it without applying damage calculation. This card can then attack again.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2200/**900

The armored warrior rose to my field with his massive blade once again. His black-and-red armor was a familiar sight now. He was strong, and my duels showed that.

**Nova Destroyer's Level: **6 -) 5

"And now, I'll Tune my Level 5 Nova Destroyer with my Level 3 Nova Gatherer!" Gatherer threw up a massive pile of flowers into the air which sparkled and covered her as she turned into energy. The energy then turned into three dark red rings which aligned themselves. Destroyer then jumped into the rings, and turned into five shining stars. Both the stars and the rings were then enveloped in a brilliant red beam of light.

"I Synchro Summon, Supernova Dragon!" I roared, and the beam of light exploded into a massive brilliant red nova of light which sent several loose things flying, and knocked both my opponents to their knees.

And when the light faded, stood my dragon. It's six wings and bladed tails emanated terror and strength.

**Name:** Supernova Dragon

**Synchro/Effect:** Once per Duel, you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all of your opponent's monsters. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect was activated. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher)

**Attribute:** Fire

**Level:** 8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

"Now, prepare to bow before my might! I activate Supernova Dragon's special ability! By paying 1000 Life Points, Supernova Dragon can attack all of your monsters! And when he does destroy a monster, he hits you with damage equal to the destroyed monster's Attack or Defense, whatever is higher!"

Jay: 2400 -) 1400

"What?! How is that card even allowed?" Thug 2 exclaimed.

"Yeah, how can a card be that strong?!" Thug 1 yelled as well.

"How about I show you?! Supernova Dragon, attack Scarred Warrior! Supernova Hyper Flare!"

My dragon's maw began filling with fire, and a few moments later let loose a massive flare from it's maw, which enveloped Scarred Warrior and scorched him.

Thug 1: 1900 -) 1000

"And now, since Supernova Dragon destroyed Scarred Warrior, you take damage equal to Scarred Warrior's Attack points! Go, Supernova Outburst!" A big, red star began to form in Supernova Dragon's palm. When it had reached the size of a wrecking ball, he threw it at the thug, sending him flying into a pair of crates behind him.

Thug 1: 1000 -) 0

**UPDATE: **Thug 1 has been eliminated.

"Partner!" Cried the other thug as his buddy was sent flying.

"And now it's your turn, buddy! Supernova Dragon, attack Gaia!" My dragon charged up and let loose another burst of hellish fire at Gaia, who immediately perished beneath the flames of the Nova.

Thug 2: 2800 -) 2400

"And don't forget Supernova Dragon's special ability! Wave goodbye to the rest of your life points! Supernova Outburst!" Supernova Dragon charged up another ball of cosmic fire, and threw it at the thug, who was sent flying right towards his buddy, who had just crawled up from the crates.

He hit him right in the stomach, and both thugs went to the floor.

Thug 2: 2400 -) 0

**UPDATE: **Thug 2 has been eliminated.

**Winner: **Jay Alkain

I slowly began making my way towards the two. They were busy with scraping themselves off the floor, but they quickly got another thing in their heads when I was around three feet from them. I could see the fear in their eyes.

"Get out of here, you pathetic slime!" I snarled. And sure enough, the two ran away as fast as their legs could possibly carry them, deeper into the district.

"Hmph." I grunted, and dusted myself off. I'd gotten some dirt on my jacket from when Gaia's attack hit me, but otherwise, I escaped damage-free. The two thugs, however, would likely need a new set of clothes after what Supernova Dragon did to them.

I slid all my cards back into the deck, and Supernova Dragon back into the Extra Deck. My Deck and I had emerged victorious once again, even when faced with two opponents at a time. I felt rather proud of myself.

_Hmph, that wasn't bad. You're still pathetic compared to me, but at least you're getting better._

"Just stop it. I've just beaten two opponents at once! Can't I just rest on my laurels for a second?!" I snarled.

_A demon never rests, Jay._

"Hmph." I replied grumpily. Hopefully, he'd shut up now. I was about to continue, when I heard footsteps. I quickly turned around, but nothing. I shrugged it off and continued walking.

* * *

**New Domino Industrial District, Afternoon**

This was unexpected. I expected to see a few thugs, maybe a few poor people here and there, but not a smaller **town **in the district.

To describe how it looked is a little tricky. I'll let your imagination do the trick. Imagine a Western-ish town, built entirely of old containers, leftover scraps of metal and wooden articles that you'd probably find in a garbage dump.

At the 'gate' to the town, was two rusty metal pipes suspending a plank of wood above the ground. On the plank, was a name written poorly with white paint.

"**Rust Town"**, the sign said. And to be honest, I couldn't think of a more fitting name.

I walked through the gate, and down the 'main street'. I could see a man selling MRE's, one selling apples, and some selling something absolutely different.

Barrels with wood chucked into them and set on fire were all over the place, with people huddling up around them for warmth.

I even saw a pair of children sitting next to one of the barrels, playing with their toys.

But all over the place, were men wielding aftermarket Duel Disks, all with a crimson tint to them. They all too wore crimson scarfs to cover their faces. I assumed they were a sort of gang, controlling this place.

I passed a sign pointing into what looked like a saloon, made of, you guessed it, metal plates, containers and planks of wood. The sign said 'The Rusty Duelist'. So this place even had a saloon? Surprising, indeed.

I decided that looking in there would be a good place to start, to try and find wherever the Chessary Facility was, and maybe learn a bit more about this place.

* * *

**The Rusty Duelist, Late Afternoon**

It was, as you'd expect it to be, full of sad men drinking their sorrows away, idiots gambling whatever cash they had away on poker, or perhaps just having a good time. To be honest, I was surprised that anyone could have a 'good time' in this dump.

I walked up to the bar, and the bartender slowly walked over to me, and asked; with a foul-smelling and coarse voice, "Whaddya want, cloak boy?"

"I'm looking for information." I asked simply.

"Information, hah? Well, if ya wan' information, I'd go ask Father Christopher. He's a bit, uhh, cookoo in his head, but he knows lotta stuff." The bartender replied.

"What do you mean by 'cookoo'?" I asked.

"He's a little outta his mind. He began praisin' this new god of his, called 'Darkstar or somethin'." The bartender answered. _Darkstar? I heard that before! _

"Where can I find him?"

"He's in his 'chapel'. It's right across the street. Durin' the day, he stays inside, but every night, he walks up'n down the street spoutin' divine bullsh*t loud enough to wake us all up.

"Thank you." I replied, and began leaving. I could hear the bartender yelling after me as I exited the saloon, yelling: "Stop! That info ain't free! Come ba-"

So now I had my new lead.

* * *

**Christopher's Chapel of Dark Stars, Early Evening**

"-for we are weak and unworthy of your prescence and power, my lord. We are but weak humans of flesh and blood," I heard a voice babbling in the chapel. It was made of patched-together pieces of metal, and to be honest, it actually looked kinda like a church. He must have been pretty devoted to the Darkstar.

"-for when the time comes, you shall descend upon the unworthy and weak, and leave only the most devoted left. For when Valoth rises once more, he shall lead us, to the new reign of-" He stopped dead. He must have heard me enter.

"What business do you have here, my child?" He asked, as he turned around and faced me. His face was scarred, like it had been cut many times over and over. His eyes were gray and tired, and he was almost completely bald. He wore a hospital gown, colored gray and white, and his hands had little specks of blood on them.

"I… I seek to learn about the Darkstar, Father." I stuttered.

"I see. Now come with me, my child, and I shall show you." He said, and led me over to one of the walls. On the wall hung a large piece of burnt paper, like a treasure map. On it, was painted scribblings that looked sort of like what you'd find in a church.

Except that these were drawn in blood.

"This is the beginning." He said, and pointed at a scribbling of a star, surrounded by otherworldly figures. "The Darkstar was once a simple, benevolent star. The Crimson Star and it were brothers, and they kept the world in balance."

He then moved his hand to another scribbling. This represented two stars fighting. One black, the other white. "This is the Conflict. The Crimson Star and the Darkstar eventually realized that they would one day crush the other. And so they began fighting."

Cristopher then gestured to another scribbling. This was of the black star falling to Earth. "The Crimson Star was victorious, and the Darkstar was sealed away into the Earth."

He then showed me the biggest scribbling. It was of two creatures fighting. One of them a dragon, the other a creature I couldn't find sense in. "This is the Purging. One day, the Darkstar will rise again to combat the Crimson Star once again. And should it win, all we faithful servants will be greatly rewarded."

"But what if the Crimson Star is victorious?" I asked. Christopher shot me a glare in return. "It will not. I assure you this."

"I thank you for your lecture, Father. It was very helpful." I said, bowing.

"You are welcome, my child. Come back any time if you wish for further enlightenment." He said, as I walked back out on the street.

* * *

**Rust Town Street, Evening**

It was time to return to Arcadia. The sun would set in an hour or so, and I had to make it back. _So this 'Darkstar', was some ancient god? What if-_

My thoughts were immediately interrupted, as I heard a struggling voice.

"-your hands off me, you filthy bastard!" The voice rang out. I got out on the street, and saw two of the scarfed men from before attacking a young woman. I couldn't see properly who it was.

"Well, then you should have stayed out of Rust Town, sweetheart. You don't get in or out without givin' somethin' to the Bloody Warriors, bitch!" One of the men who were assaulting the woman replied. What disgusted me, was that no one stood up against these. She was defenceless.

And so I had to help.

"Hey!" I roared. The two stopped, and looked at me, They still had a firm grip on her, though.

"Leave her alone, you bastards!" I snarled. I could feel the anger burning inside me.

"Get lost, kid! Get your own toy!" One of the men snapped.

"I am not a toy!" She said, struggling as hard as she could. But they weren't about to let her go.

"I'm gonna give you this one chance. Let her go, and I won't hurt you two." I growled. The whole street went silent, until one sound broke the silence.

Laughter.

Every scarfed man on the street laughed.

They wanted to laugh, huh? _Well I'll give them something to laugh about! _I said as I threw down my cloak, and rushed towards the two assaulters.

One of them swung his fist at me. I simply grabbed his arm, and twisted it until I heard a 'crack', and a cry of pain from the arm's owner as he went to the floor. The other guy tried to make a run for it, but the assaulted woman kicked him in the nuts, making him cry in agony as I smacked him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"You okay?" I asked her, as several other scarfed people began walking towards us.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure."

"Good." I said, and grabbed her waist. She let out a yelp of surprise, and tried to wiggle loose, until I gave her a look.

"Hold on tight." I said, as I extended one of my tentacles, and flew up onto the rooftops. She held a firm grip around my neck as I carried her bridal-style while I dashed from rooftop to rooftop.

I must have been going faster than I thought, since not after very long, I was back in the more 'safe' area of New Domino. I stopped on the rooftop of a small office building, and sat her down on a wooden crate.

It was only then I noticed who it was. The brown eyes, the flowing burgundy hair, the angelic face.

"Akiza?" I asked, baffled.

* * *

**A/N: SUPER SPECIAL CREDITS SEQUENCE ACTIVATE!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Shimmering-Sky**

Without her, this story would be nothing. But she helped me turn this into an epic tale of shadow and things. Thank you so much for all your help, Sky, and I wish the best of luck for all your fanfictions in the future.

* * *

**Doccy's FEATURED STORY:**

**Sacred Sacrifices:**

It's a newer fanfic, and it's very, very good. I reccommend you go and read it. Now. Go and read it NOW!

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the end of this chapter. Remember to REVIEW and FAVORITE, and even FOLLOW if you really like my story! Remember, Reviews are what we want the most, whether it is good or bad. One review can change everything.**

**So please, leave a review and tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it a little inbetween? Tell me, or else I can't fix it if I'm doing something wrong!**

**Remember, I might be away, but I won't be gone.**

**I promise you all that.**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	12. The Coliseum - Act I

**A/N: First, I want to apologise to everyone. It's been too long since I last updated The Darkness Within, and I'm really sorry. Exams and studying are taking up most of my time, especially Social Studies. Have to read at least 50 pages for tomorrow...**

**Anyway, I won't trouble you all with my personal life anymore, and let's get straight to the more important stuff.**

**Of course I won't give up on this story. It's my baby, and I NEVER abandon a baby. Neither should you. Even if everything ever is wrong.**

**Oh, and a last warning. This is a direct continuation of the previous chapter. I reccommend that you at least read some of it before you dive into this. It'll make more sense that way.**

**I think.**

**ANYWAY, I won't keep it at bay any longer!**

**Let the curtains fall!**

**-DLS**

* * *

"Akiza?" I asked, confused. Why was she there? What was she doing in Rust Town? Was she following me?

"Jay." Akiza replied simply. I tried to think, but once again, that beautiful face kept distracting me. I- ergh, I couldn't concentrate!

"What-what were you doing in Rust Town?" I quipped. My heartbeat went into overdrive when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sayer asked me to follow you." She replied simply. I could feel the collar tug already from my anxiety. But I wasn't surprised. Sayer clearly wanted me at Arcadia for a reason, a reason I simply didn't know at the time. But it sure wasn't because he cared.

If he did, then his way of 'caring' for people is sick and twisted.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"I don't know. When Sayer asks you to do something, you don't ask questions." She replied cryptically. I began racking my brain. So, most of the things she did was because Sayer told her so? When she told me about dinner at Arcadia? When she dragged my unconscious form into her room, and…

"Just like when you ate dinner with him?" I blurted out, and Akiza's eyes widened in response. _Oh crap, WHY DID I SAY THAT?! NOW SHE'LL KNOW IT WAS ME! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!_

"It…it was you, wasn't it?" Akiza said. Her voice was wavering as she said it.

"…Yes." I responded meekly. I felt lower than dirt. My chances with her were already close to zero. Now, whatever chance I had was gone now.

'SMACK!' The sound went as her palm connected with my cheek. It hurt, of course. A lot more than I expected. Of course. My mark was still sore. Even after all this time, it was still a sore spot.

"You bastard." She growled.

"I know." I replied simply. I brought my hand to my mark and rubbed it slowly. It still stung from the slap.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Akiza said, confused.

"I feel bad about it, too. But I guess there's nothing I can do about that." I replied meekly. Akiza didn't answer.

"I'm going back to Arcadia." Akiza then declared, and turned to leave.

"No, please, I can-" I began as I grabbed Akiza's right arm. She turned towards me, and was about to say something, when I noticed something glow on her arm.

It glowed crimson, and it was shaped like a claw. She fell to her knees and clutched the mark in pain. "Akiza, I-" I tried to say, when my back began hurting like it was about to break, and I fell onto the floor, face-first.

"You… you have a mark as well…" I heard Akiza mutter. I turned my head as best I could, and looked at my back.

My mark was glowing as well, but not crimson red, like Akiza's mark. Mine was glowing purple. I tried to lift myself up from the ground, but the pain flared up in my back, and I went straight back to the ground. Akiza winced in response.

"It'll be alright, Jay." She muttered as she gently rubbed my back, as the pain slowly began to fade. "Yeah, I guess so."

**Arcadia Movement, Midnight**

Akiza and I walked alongside back to the Movement. And let me just throw this out there. No, we did not hold hands. I did try to, though. Akiza answered that with another slap to the face. Yeah, it hurts. A lot.

I did my best to control the out-of-control emotions that were rampaging in my head as she called for the elevator. Yeah. I just realized how contradictory that statement was. But it's true. My emotions were running WILD. Like my head was about to spontaneously combust.

And that would suck. I was focusing most of my brain power on keeping that in check. Akron was squabbling something snarky, but I didn't listen.

The soft 'PING' of the elevator broke me out of my thoughts. "Well," I began. "I guess this is my stop." I said softly as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Take care, Akiza." I said, as Akiza pushed the button for the fifth floor. "You too." She replied, as the doors closed, and the elevator headed upwards. I swallowed deeply, and began walking over to my room.

Yep, I was in love. Greeeaaat.

The only thing I really remembered after that was my face hitting the pillow. I guess I fell asleep then. I must have been tired, what with me having run into a small run-down town, and roof-jumping several miles back to the Movement.

'PLOMP'

**Arcadia Movement, Next Morning**

I was awoken by the sound of knocking on my door. My eyes blinked open, and I growled quietly in frustration. I walked out to my bathroom, and did my morning routine as I continued to hear the knocking.

First, I needed to wash my face. And so I formed a small cup with my two hands, and gathered water in it, which I then used to splash onto my face. It felt so invigorating and made me feel fresh.

Next, was to put on new bandages. I walked back into my room and found a fresh roll of bandages, which I proceeded to wrap around my eyes. I had to look fearsome, it helped quite a lot when you're dueling. Some reverse psychology and taunting can even make your opponent do something he or she normally wouldn't do.

Finally, I found my jacket, the one I stole from Sam back in the Satellite. Yes, I still used it. Shut up about it.

Then, I went to get the door. Whoever was out there was still knocking. On the other side, was another of Sayer's lackeys. And of course, he wore sunglasses and a suit.

"What took you so long?" The lackey asked.

"Had to wake up, you philistine. Now what is it?" I spat back.

"Sayer is holding an announcement. Report to the conference room immediately." He replied. He'd probably rehearsed that line. Quite a lot, I thought as he began to walk over to the next door.

I'd looked at a map of the building before, yes. I roughly knew where the conference room was. I hadn't been there before, though. I assumed I'd just go in the general direction, and when I was closer, there'd probably be others who knew where it exactly was.

And so I cracked my neck, and went to the elevator, as the lackey knocked on the next door. I pressed the ground floor button, and the doors shut close in response. The elevator made a soft 'whirrr' as it descended to the ground floor, and opened its doors before me.

I breathed in deeply, and began to walk to where I knew the conference room might be.

**Arcadia Movement Conference Room, Early Midday**

The conference room was mildly big. I mean, not too impressive or anything, but large enough to accommodate most of Arcadia's population. And in the middle, in front of the wall, was a speaker's chair.

That alone made me see Sayer as a dictator more than a friend. When he walked out of a door, followed by several armed guards, which only furthered my opinion. He was a dictator. But every single soul in the room applauded him as he entered the room, as if he was a beloved president.

He probably was seen as that by most of the 'populace' here, anyway.

"_My friends, today is a grim day indeed." _Sayer began speaking into the microphone, and immediately the applause died down. How was this day grim? Would he be talking for several hours, then? That, I would define as a grim day.

"_We have found, a SPY within our ranks!" _The crowd erupted into angry murmurs as Sayer spoke out loud. A spy? Who could have infiltrated Arcadia? Wait. That newspaper I read in the Satellite about the Movement, it mentioned someone by name. Adam. Yeah, that was it.

As my train of thought halted, two guards dragged in a boy, about 19 years of age, and the crowd practically exploded, chanting; _"TRAITOR, TRAITOR, TRAITOR!"_

"_Now, I would like Jay Alkain to step up, please?" _The crowd went silent. Just about no one really knew me, except for Akiza. "Out of my way." I said, as I pushed a few spectators out of my way.

"_Ah, there you are, my friend! Come on up here!" _Sayer said with a fake smile, and gestured for me to join him by the speaker's chair, and the crowd began to cheer. Why? Because I got to be around 2 feet from him? Christ…

"_Well, Jay? Are you ready to give Adam what he deserves?!" _Sayer cried out, and the crowd went into a mask of rage. _"KILL! KILL! KILL!" _They chanted.

Sayer then turned to me, and gave me an icy stare. "Remember, I still have the button to your collar." He spat, and gave it a light press, sending a weak jolt through my body. It wasn't painful, but I could feel it.

"Well, what do I do?" I asked him quietly. He turned robotically towards me, and spoke slowly; "Whatever. You. Want." His voice was loaded with malice.

"_Go on then, Jay! Give him what he deserves!" _Sayer cheered, and the crowd erupted into cheers.

I slowly walked towards Adam. He looked feeble now, restrained by two men and on his knees, gritting his teeth in ancipitation.

_I…I can't do this! I'm not a killer! _My mind screamed.

_How many times must I say it to you, Jay? _Akron's demonic voice boomed. _You are._

_Shut up! He's defenseless and unarmed! This isn't punishment, this is an execution!_

_That's right, Jay. And we're the executioners._

_No!_

_Yes we are. And if you're not going to do it, then I WILL!_

Immediately, I felt my mind becoming dark. But this time, I tried to fight it. Keep it back. Akron was NOT going to use me this time!

_What are you doing, Jay? Stop it!_

_No! I won't let you control me!_

"AAARGH!" I cried out, as the darkness finally began to fade back again from my mind. The crowd stopped cheering and had gone silent. They were all staring at me. They looked…disappointed. What kind of people were they?! They wanted to see me murder him?!

"No." I said out loud. "I won't." I snarled. "Listen to yourselves!" I cried. "You keep screaming for me to kill a man who is defenseless, unarmed!" My voice slowly began to rise."You think that it's easy?! Easy to just murder someone in cold blood?!" My voice had turned into a yell. "It's not!" The crowd began to murmur. I couldn't make out what they were murmuring, but I didn't care, either.

"IT'S TERRIFYING!"

I managed to say, before I felt the collar turn on, and I screamed in pain as the voltage coursed through my body. It went into my veins, like they were about to pop and roast my skin!

"Damn you, Sayer…" I muttered, as I fell to the ground. I heard footsteps come towards me. "Damn you to the netherworld…"

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaand that's it for today! I hope that this chapter was to your liking. If you did, tell me why with a REVIEW! If you didn't, then tell me why not in a REVIEW! REVIEWS help us authors fix things that need to be fixed, and add things that should.**

**Once again, a big thank you and baskets to everyone who still reads this! All 1300+ of you! Yeah, that's right! The Darkness Within has capped 1300 views! It's insane!**

**So, once again, thank you to all of you. I really hope that you'll continue to read this in the future, and maybe even find inspiration to a fanfic of your own!**

**Now, it's time for: Doccy's FEATURED STORY!**

* * *

**Ignorance, by EibonVirgo**

It's another OC-In-The-Universe fanfic, but what makes it stand out is that it's **really **well-written. As in professional quality. It's about a girl called Silvan Levine, who (as usual) lives in the Satellite, goes to New Domino, and then SH*T GETS REAL, SUCKERS! It does put a lot of effort into getting to know the characters, especially Silvan, who is portrayed as a wild girl out for answers. Go and read it if you've got the time. It's worth taking a look at.

* * *

**Now, that's out of the way, it's that time again. The time where I sadly have to say that this is the end, and we're all out of time. And all I must say now, before I have to back to my studies, is to ask the pianist to being playing something smooth and calm, and say the magical word.**

**Cheers,**

**-Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	13. The Rising - Act I

**A/N: I'm back! And this time with a chapter that will make you dread!**

**First, though, to a small thank you from me. The Darkness Within has reached 1500 views, and I'm practically estatic about it. However, with Summer Holidays coming up soon, it'll probably be a while before a new chapter comes out. And so, I really hope that this chapter will satisfy your needs until I get the opportunity to give you all another chapter.**

**And a quick shout-out to Shimmering-Sky, my good authoress friend, who has stood by me since Day 1 of this story! Go check her stories out, they're absolutely fantastic!**

**Alright, you all ready?**

**Let the curtains fall!**

* * *

_Wake up…_ A voice called to me. My eyes were closed, and I just couldn't open them. I tried, but the sweet embrace of sleep just didn't agree, and kept my eyes closed.

_Wake up. _I tried to shrug off the voice, sleep was just too niiice... My body felt warm and the blanket wrapped around me felt so good.

_Wake up! _The voice was beginning to wake me up. _Geez, if I have to…but sleep is so good…_

_WAKE UP!_ The voice practically screamed into my ear, and my eyes fluttered open. Ugh…my eyes were groggy, and my vision was foggy and clouded. My ears stung from the scream, and I suddenly felt…cold.

"Wake up, Jay. You've slept for quite a long time…" A venomous voice said, as it snaked its way through my grogginess. The voice seemed…oddly familiar. I had heard that voice before…

"Rise and shine, Rex Tremendae!" I heard the voice say, as something collided with my cheek. It felt like a hand, although it was cold like it has recently been washed. Then the soft sort-of sting from the smell of hand sanitizer went to my nostrils. Ugh. I really hate the smell of hand sanitizer.

"Ugh," I muttered, as my eyesight began to clear out and focus. _What happened? _I thought, as I looked around. I was in a room with walls made out of… something I couldn't really recognize. I tried to move my arms, but they wouldn't budge.

I looked up, and there my hands were, chained to the wall behind me. I tried to move my legs, but you guessed it, they were chained to the wall as well.

"Finally, you're awake. Took your sweet time, Jay." The voice said again, as I looked in front of me, and I saw those piercing eyes, along with the stupid haircut.

Sayer.

"What's this, Sayer? Did you lose your imagination?" I spat at him. He simply smirked, and stepped away. "You've begun to get on my nerves, Jay. First you sneak out of Arcadia, then you disobey me, even though I explicitly told you not to?" He spoke, his voice almost serpentine and venomous. His voice reminded me of Alexi's voice.

I shuddered at the thought. "But you gave me permission to-AARGH!" I tried to remind Sayer that **he **gave me permission to leave Arcadia, but Sayer wanted none of that, and I immediately felt the voltage coursing through my body again. I cried out in pain, while Sayer smiled a wicked smile.

"Hush, Jay. You will speak only when spoken to." Sayer quipped in a sarcastically 'nice' voice. I snarled at him in response, and all he did was smirk.

"You should realize, Jay, that you're completely at my mercy here. I can kill you if I want to." Sayer said smugly. He had me, and there was nothing I could do. My powers weren't working, of course. If they did, then I'd have escaped immediately. Heck, he'd even taken my Duel Disk.

"So, I'm going to ask you a few simple questions. All you need to do is answer them… or else." Sayer spat smugly. He waved the small button in front of my face, taunting me with what would happen if I didn't answer. Damn him and this collar.

"Alright, first question;" Sayer began. I already dreaded the question, what was he going to ask? I didn't know, but I knew that it wouldn't be something I wanted to answer.

"Why did you actually leave Arcadia?" Sayer spoke, his voice slightly echoing around the room. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice refused to answer. My tongue refused to move, my throat refused to let in air for a second. I didn't know what or how to respond.

But one more look into his eyes told me just what I had to say.

"Go to hell." I spat angrily. I couldn't really tell what Sayer's reaction was. If he was shocked or annoyed, he didn't show it. Instead, he simply gave me a fake smile, and pressed the button.

My veins felt like they were about to pop. My arms and legs began to shake on their own, and I cried out in agony. And when Sayer finally cut out the voltage, I was left a panting and sweating mess. And Sayer was smiling that damned smug smile, a smile knowing that he could do whatever he wanted now.

"I don't think that's a valid answer, Jay." Sayer said coldly. He slid his tongue slowly over his lips, as he savored my agony. He seemed so indifferent with my pain, and so pleased with my screaming. Was he a sadist? 'Cause if he was, I'm not surprised.

"Now, let's try again. Why did you leave?" He said calmly as he moved closer to me slowly. I kept silent. "I'm waiting for an answer, Jay." Sayer said as he took another step. His face was only a few inches from mine, as he stared right into my eyes, and I stared right back.

And then I spat in his face. The spit hit him right on his forehead, and slowly slid down across his face. I could see that he was fuming as he wiped it away with a handkerchief from his pocket. He walked a bit away and pushed the button again.

The agony came back with full force, like a freight train hitting a car. It felt like small clawed hands dug into my skin and began to slowly rip out both bone and sinew. I could hear Sayer laughing, snickering and sneering at my form, as I writhed in agony and desperately tried to tug my limbs out from my restraints.

When it finally ended, when the pain finally ceased, I felt something go wrong inside my body, and I began to cough. And with my cough, blood spilled down on the floor. Something had definitely gone wrong for me to begin cough up blood.

And if my day wasn't bad enough, Sayer just stood there, looking smugger than I imagined would be possible for a human. But then again, it's Sayer. I'm sure he lost his last pinch of humanity long ago, back when he started the Movement.

No way he started it to help people. Not with the way I've seen. Having me execute a man in front of the entire building just because he told the outside world about how the Arcadia Movement was? Sayer was a grotesque man, a man who didn't give anything to anyone without getting something in return.

And whatever goal he wanted to reach by using people like me, couldn't be good. My first guess would be to try and take over the world, but no, that's just too cliché. Even a man like Sayer would see the stupidity in that. But I've been wrong before, so who knows?

"You're beginning to be quite bothersome, Jay Alkain." Sayer began, with his snake-like voice. I was about to say something like 'you think?' or 'no shit, Sherlock.', but my body decided against that, and decided that I needed to feel worse. And so I coughed up blood again.

"I'm beginning to think you won't talk, no matter what I do to you." Sayer kept going, as the beads of sweat trickled slowly down my face and body. Now I didn't care. If I could speak properly, I'd have told him to kill me and get it over with. But this was Sayer, and Sayer wanted to see me squirm for weeks before he'd kill me, probably.

"So, if I can't make you talk, then maybe she will." My eyebrows perked up at that sentence. _What did he mean by that? Who's 'she?' And how will that- _My weakened train of thought halted as the wall in front of me moved away to reveal a sight that terrified me.

She was there.

Akiza was there, hung up by her arms and legs to the wall, as I was. My eyes widened at seeing her like this. Her eyes were closed- she had probably been drugged with something, like chloroform, to send her to sleep. And as I began to cough up blood again, she began to stir.

"You…you bastard," I managed to stutter between coughing up blood and being exhausted. I could feel the sweat sliding down my body, and my collar seemed to tighten around my neck. Sayer retorted by giving me a hard slap in the face. "That's no way to talk to your master, Jay. And if you keep doing that, then Akiza won't be very happy."

Sayer underlined his point by pulling out another button, and giving it a light tap. Immediately after, Akiza gave a small yelp in pain as a small electric shock was sent through her body, jerking her eyes open.

"Jay? What's going on? Sayer?" Akiza spoke quickly, not understanding the situation. Her eyes drifted from Sayer to me, then to Sayer, then to me again, still not comprehending the situation.

"I was curious about why Jay left Arcadia yesterday, but he doesn't want to answer." Sayer put extra pressure on the last bits of the sentence as he turned towards me, and sent me a glare. I tried to say something, but I ended up just coughing up more blood.

"W-what did you do to him?" Akiza asked nervously, as she began to make sense of the situation. "No matter what I subjected him to, he still refuses to answer. And so I decided that you could help me." Sayer said calmly, as if he didn't really care. He probably had already planned out how to justify this to Akiza three times over, the bastard.

"W-what do you want me to do, Sayer?" She asked the question softly and slowly, as if she dreaded his answer. And of course, Sayer was quick to answer, to ensure I couldn't. "Just stay calm, and relax." Sayer emphasized that last word. This wasn't going to be relaxing in any justifiable way.

"So, Jay," Sayer began, as he turned towards me, holding the button that he would use to shock Akiza up in plain view, his thumb right over the button. "Why did you leave?" Sayer asked, spelling out each word in a slow manner, allowing a small hint of glee into his voice.

I wanted to give him my answer, I really did; but then what? Then he'd probably just kill me, or both of us, for all I knew. He had plenty other psychic duelists to take from, whatever plans he had wouldn't be hampered by the loss of two people.

"Hmph. Still you resist. Perhaps hearing her scream in agony will change your mind?!" Sayer snarled, as he jammed the button as hard as he could.

The sight was just horrible. Seeing her writhe in her chains from pain like this was just too much to bear. I felt the anger boil up inside, along with Sayer's insane laughter and Akiza's screams.

And so I snapped.

I felt everything go away; the pain, the confusion, all of it; gone. It was all replaced by anger, fury and hate.

"SAYER!" I roared, as I tugged as hard on the chains as possible. And one by one, they broke. First the left arm, then the right arm, then the legs.

As I fell down from the wall, Sayer's face was a mixture of confusion and fear. Unknowingly, he dropped the button, and it fell to the floor.

I charged at Sayer, snarling and ready to rip his throat out, and so I leaped into the air, arms first, ready to tear his eyeballs out. But as I was about to grab his throat, he simply vanished into thin air.

My eyes darted around the room as fast as lightning, trying to find him. Then I eyed the button. Akiza was unconscious, apparently the current had been too much for her to withstand.

My tentacles made short work of the chains, and when they all snapped off, she fell slowly down from the wall, and I quickly caught her in my arms. She was as light as a feather, and even with sweat and an expression of pain on her face, she still made my heart go to my throat.

I slowly put her down on the floor, and put my ear to her chest, and the sound of her heart beating calmed me down. _She'll be okay. That's good. _

I turned around one last time, and looked at my reflection in the blank and shiny wall.

My eyes were no longer the heterochromatic red and blue, instead they were fully red. No iris, no eyeball, no nothing. Just pure red.

My hair had changed color as well. From the usual crimson blood-like color to a completely dark black color. My horns had gone too. And my skin, it was as pale as snow; as pale as milk.

**_Enough! He must die!_**

I snarled at his name in my thoughts, and turned towards a table, where my Duel Disk was placed.

I would search this entire building, and reduce it to rubble if it means I find him. He would suffer, he would suffer my wrath!

_**The wrath of the Darkstar!**_

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, Sayer's about to get his comeuppance!**

**Now, as I said before, I'll be very busy for the upcoming month or two, and so expect The Darkness Within to be on hiatus for now. But don't you worry, I will not give up on this story, I simply refuse to let it die!**

**Although, I might be able to give y'all a little chapter here and there when I have time, so remember to FOLLOW!**

**And don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEWS to an author is like sugar to a small kid. It makes them go absolutely hyper, and makes them very happy!**

**But, now here comes something you can grumble over. A word riddle! The first one to solve it gets to ask a question about this story, and I'll answer it, no matter what!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

**CBNSGCNTHESBGWCA**

**NFBWLCONFLICTABCJE**

**DDNVENWILLNIBDBKA**

**DBEKBREPEATSJFBSB**

**VMEBFITSELFFBEKBF**

**FNBVNEANDFNEKFBA**

**FNWLFEJAYFNWJVNE**

**FMELBLWILLGNELBV**

**NKVBEVCAUSEVNEKB**

**FNBEKVKITGRNMDBV**

* * *

**Well, this ends yet another chapter of The Darkness Within! I hope you enjoyed it, and continue to read it in the future!**

**Cheers,**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim**


	14. The Vengeance - Act I

**A/N: I'm baaaack!**

**It's good to see you all again! GROUP HUG! *cricket noises* Oh. Well, at least you're still here! I think...**

**I'm really sorry for the wait, but this chapter took an ETERNITY to write. I really hope it's been worth the wait for you all, you have every right to be mad.**

**Also, a quick shout-out to all my faithful reviewers:**

**Shimmering-Sky**

**Shadowfire-Phoenix**

**Mizashi Haruka**

**Blackflame70**

**EibonVirgo**

**Thanks to you all! This story wouldn't be what it is without you! This is as much your story as it is mine, thank you SO MUCH!**

**Well, I won't keep you anymore with my gushing. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it to the fullest!**

**Let the curtains fall!**

* * *

I was right on his tail. After I had blasted open the door to the chamber where Sayer had tortured me, I immediately saw him by the stairs, running for the top. I shuddered when I vividly remembered what he had done before.

The electricity coursing through my body, feeling like it was ripping out my skeleton, muscles and veins with an excruciatingly slow pace.

And the way she screamed when Sayer pressed the button… My temper broke. I turned from agonizing fear to boiling rage and anger. All I wanted was to grip his throat and squeeze the life out of him until he was just a corpse.

"Get back here, Sayer!" I snarled as he scrambled up the stairs, not replying. I didn't follow; I just breathed in for a few minutes, before letting it all out, and I leaped into the air, hammering through every floor like they were made of paper, as I flew towards the top floor.

I burst through the last ceiling and pushed myself a little forwards, and landed on the roof. Sayer had a phone in his hand, most likely trying to call a helicopter to get him out of here, but my tentacles quickly grabbed the tiny black thing and squeezed it tight, breaking it in two.

"Why do you have to be so problematic, Jay?" Sayer said with his usual snake-like voice. "You were on death row, Alkain! I saved you, I took you in, and this is how you repay me?" Sayer roared. I had pursued him to the very top of the Arcadia Building, the winds blowing through my hair and clothes. It felt like it was lightly biting me.

"You never did any good, Sayer! You hurt her, and I won't let you do it again!" I retorted, snarling at him. "And as long I draw breath, no-one will ever hurt her!" I cried, pulling out my Duel Disk.

"So it's gonna be like that, Jay?! Well come and get me!" Sayer taunted, pulling out his own Duel Disk.

"**Duel!"**

"I'll take the first move!" Sayer snarled. "I'll summon Krebons to the field in Attack Position!" Sayer slammed the card down onto his Duel Disk, and out came a mechanical clown/jester thing, which had rotating green cubes around its hands.

**Name: **Krebons

**Tuner/Psychic/Effect: **When this card is targeted for an attack: You can pay 800 Life Points; negate the attack.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **2

**ATK/DEF: 1200**/400

"Then, I'll play the Spell Card, Hinotama, which hits you for 500 direct damage!" Sayer said viciously, as a fireball appeared out of nowhere, and slammed into my stomach. I snarled in pain as the fireball knocked me over, and singed my clothes. Sayer wasn't holding back; so I wasn't going to either.

**Name: **Hinotama

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Jay: 4000 – 3500

"Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." Sayer said viciously, as the two face-down cards emerged on his field.

"My turn! Draw!" I declared as I pulled the card out of my Deck. It was time for Sayer to suffer. "I summon Nova Striker to the field in Attack Position!" I said, as I placed the card onto my Duel Disk, and the familiar armored warrior with the sword and shield jumped forth on my field.

**Name: **Nova Striker

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Nova' Monster from your hand.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1400**/800

"And since I Normal Summoned him, I am now allowed to Special Summon one Level 4 or below Nova monster from my hand! Come to the field, Nova Paladin!" I cried out as I placed the card on the field, and a stalwart warrior wielding a hammer and a big shield took his place next to Striker.

**Name: **Nova Paladin

**Warrior/Effect: **While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot attack monsters other than this card. Once per turn; you can negate an attack. Once per turn; this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: **200/**2200**

Now my field was ready for a Level 7 Synchro Summon. I thought the options through quickly. _Krebons is a Tuner, so Sayer is probably going to go for a Synchro Summon. But why did he place it in Attack Position, risking his own Life Points? But those facedowns could mean trouble, too. He's probably luring me into a trap. If so, I'll make him regret making that combo. I'll go with Phoenix Blaster._

"Now, It's showtime!" I cried out, as I prepared myself for the Synchro Summon. "I Tune my Level 4 Nova Paladin, with my Level 3 Nova Striker!"

Nova Striker turned into a flare of red energy, which flew into the air, and turned into three crimson red rings. Paladin charged into the air, and four stars were revealed inside him as he flew through the rings, and everything was enveloped by a red flash.

(3 + 4 = 7)

"_Ancient times meet the potential of the future! Synchro Summon! Nova Phoenix Blaster!" _I chanted, as the light faded, revealing a crimson red flaming phoenix, with two futuristic cannons mounted on the back of the beast. It let out a loud cry that echoed through the city as it took its place on the field.

**Name: **Nova Phoenix Blaster

**Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect: **When this card destroys another Defense Position Monster by battle, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can pay half your Life Points, Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2200**/1600

"Phoenix Lancer, attack Krebons!" I cried, as the twin cannons charged up energy. "Shining Phoenix Lance!" I yelled, as the twin cannons let loose a massive blast of crimson energy directed right at Krebons.

"I activate the effect of Krebons!" Sayer cried in reply. "When he's targeted for an attack, I can pay 800 Life Points to negate the attack!" Krebons turned it's one hand towards Sayer and let loose a small bolt of electricity, which hit him and forced out a grunt of pain.

Sayer: 4000 – 3200

Krebons then jumped up in front of the blast, and formed a green barrier around itself that blocked the blast and scattered the energy left and right, shaking the entire building in response.

_I should have seen it coming. Sayer's putting his monsters over his Life Points, which means that he definitely has some way of regaining them, too. Nothing more I can do this turn, though._

"Tsh. I set two cards face-down and end my turn." I scoffed as I slid two cards down into the slots, and so two oversized cards slid into place.

"My turn then, Jay!" Sayer snarled. "Draw!"

"First, I'll activate my face-down Spell Card, Psi-Station!" Sayer declared, as his left face-down flipped face-up, revealing itself as Psi-Station.

**Name: **Psi-Station

**Continuous Spell**

**Effect: **When a Psychic-Type monster is Normal Summoned, you can pay 500 Life Points to have it gain 300 ATK and increase its Level by 1.

"Now, when I Summon a Psychic-Type monster, I can pay 500 Life Points to give it an additional 300 attack points, and an extra level! And I activate that effect when I summon Doctor Cranium!" Sayer gently placed the card on his Duel Disk, and out to the field appeared a small doctor with a big helmet with several lightbulbs, some of which glowed.

**Name: **Doctor Cranium

**Psychic/Effect: **When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 800 Life Points to add 1 Psychic-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **1

**ATK/DEF: 100**/100

"Now, since I Normal Summoned Doctor Cranium, I can activate Psi-Station by paying 500 Life Points!" Four futuristic pillars appeared around Sayer's Doctor Cranium. They then let loose a massive surge of electricity around Doctor Cranium, making it grow in size. A few jolts hit Sayer, but he shrugged it off, although his clothing was a little ragged now.

Sayer: 3200 – 2700

**Doctor Cranium: Lv: 1 – 2/ATK: 100 - 400**

"And now, I tune my Level 2 Doctor Cranium with my Level 3 Krebons!" Sayer declared as the mechanical clown turned into three rings of energy. The now-pumped up Doctor Cranium leaped through the air, revealing two stars inside itself, before being enveloped in a green light.

(2 + 3 = 5)

"I Synchro Summon Magical Android!" Sayer declared, as the light faded, revealing a mechanically-enhanced woman, with several protruding bits of technology on her body, and wielding a strange staff-like weapon.

**Name: **Magical Android

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect: **During your End Phase, gain 600 Life Points for each face-up Psychic-Type monster you control.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **5

**ATK/DEF: 2400**/1700

_Ah, so that's what his goal was. I'll suffer a bit of damage, not a big problem. I'll just use Phoenix's effect and bring out Supernova Dragon, then I'll use its ability and win this duel. Easy._

"Now, It's time to give you a lesson, Jay! I activate the Equip Spell from my hand, Psychic Sword!" Sayer declared, and slammed the card into the slot. The hilt of a sword then appeared, and the Magical Android grabbed the hilt.

**Name: **Psychic Sword

**Equip Spell**

**Effect: **Equip only to a Psychic-Type monster. If your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the difference (max. 2000).

"Now, since my Life Points are lower than yours, Jay, Magical Android gains Attack Points equal to the difference!" Sayer spoke, cackling lightly, as from the hilt, a massive blade sprouted forth.

_That's…that's 800 extra attack points! I'll be down to 2500 Life Points if this goes through! I'll have to use a face-down to keep me going. But I'll still have Phoenix's ability to use, so I'm okay._

**Magical Android: ATK: **2400 – **3200**

"Now, Magical Android, attack Phoenix Blaster! Psychic Shockwave!" Sayer declared, as Magical Android charged up voltage in its staff, and fired it at Phoenix Blaster.

"I activate my face-down, Pulsar Refractor!" I declared, as my first face-down revealed itself.

**Name: **Pulsar Refractor

**Counter Trap**

**Effect: **Halve all battle damage you take involving any 'Nova' monster for the rest of this turn.

"This will halve the battle damage!" I declared, as the stream of electricity hit Phoenix and me, and it felt like I had the collar back on. I dropped to the floor, my limbs twitching as the voltage coursed through me.

Jay: 3500 – 3000

**Magical Android: **3200 – 2700

"Are you tired, Jay?" Sayer said maliciously as I got back to my feet.

"Not really, Sayer. I activate the effect of Phoenix Blaster! As he was destroyed by battle, I can pay half my Life Points to-" I declared, but Sayer cut me off.

"No you can't, since I activate my other face-down, Solemn Judgment!" Sayer snarled as his other face-down flipped face-up.

**Name: **Solemn Judgment

**Counter Trap**

**Effect: **When a monster would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your Life Points; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

"By paying half my Life Points, I negate your Special Summon, and Supernova Dragon goes bye-bye!"

Sayer: 2700 – 1350

_What?! _I thought, as Sayer nimbly evaded my move. I didn't really have anything else I could use in my hand, and my face-down, Antasmal Fury, wouldn't help right now. I needed a Tuner, but I didn't have one in my hand. I didn't even have a single monster. All I could do was hope to draw one.

"And since my Life Points are lower than yours, Jay, Magical Android gains attack points equal to the difference, but the maximum is 2000! But that's enough, don't you think?" Sayer cackled, as the blade grew in size.

**Magical Android: **2700 – **4400**

"And now, I'll end my turn with Magical Android's special ability! I gain 600 Life Points for every Psychic-Type monster I control!" Sayer spoke, as the android's staff released a green mist that flowed over to Sayer and healed him. It even repaired his jacket!

Sayer: 1350 – 1950

"But since I gained Life Points, my Android loses attack points, but it's still got plenty!" Sayer cackled.

**Magical Android: **4400 – **3950**

"I'll set a face-down card and end my turn, Jay. Let's see you squirm your way out of this!" Sayer snarled, as I drew my next card. I was about to set another card, before something that I didn't see coming happened.

Akiza bursted out of the door, and by the look on her face, she was having trouble with what was going on. "Sayer?! Jay?! What are you doing?!" She shrieked.

"Akiza?!" I yelled in response. _Why is she here? Has she already regained consciousness? I have to stop this duel, and get her out of here!_

"Akiza!" Sayer exclaimed. "You're just in time to see me dispose of this traitor here!" Sayer cackled. "My name is Jay, Sayer!" I snarled at him, before turning towards Akiza. "Akiza, you have to get out of here!"

"Why would she do that, Jay? You're the dangerous one!" Sayer retorted. "You're sick, Sayer! I'm no more dangerous than you are! You kill people just because they disobey!" I snarled back at him. "I created the Arcadia Movement to help people! Akiza, you have to believe me!" Sayer pleaded.

"Don't listen! If he wanted to help others, he wouldn't have others killed!"

"You don't understand anything, Jay! You're nothing, and I'll prove it to Akiza!"

"I'll show you what you did to others, and pay you back for it! I activate my face-down Trap Card, Antasmal Fury!" I declared, as my last face-down flipped face-up.

**Name:** Antasmal Fury

**Trap Card**

**Effect:** Target 1 Synchro Monster your Opponent controls, Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK equal or lower to the targeted monster. It cannot attack, and its Level is reduced by 1.

"With the effect of Antasmal Fury, I target your Magical Android, and bring out from my Deck, Nova Shaman!" I declared, as the illusion of two red eyes shrouded in purple mist appeared before me, and a shaman dressed in mysterious black-and-red clothing stepped out of the miasma.

**Name: **Nova Shaman

**Spellcaster/Effect: **Once per turn, by sending the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 'Nova' monster from your Graveyard to your field in face-up Attack Position.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **1

**ATK/DEF: **0/**0**

"And I'll activate the effect of Nova Shaman! By sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a 'Nova' Monster from my Graveyard!" I said, as I gently slid the top card into the Graveyard, and pulled out Nova Paladin.

"Welcome back, Nova Paladin!" I declared, as the shaman threw some purple dust to the field, and forth came the heavily armored Paladin once again.

**Name:** Nova Paladin

**Warrior/Effect:** While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot attack monsters other than this card. Once per turn; you can negate an attack. Once per turn; this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Attribute:** Fire

**Level:** 4

**ATK/DEF:** **200/**2200

"Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" I declared, as another face-down materialized. Akiza stood motionless, watching our Duel.

"I'll draw, then!" Sayer declared, as he yanked the card out from the holder. When he got a look at the card, he cackled loudly. "This one card, Jay, will be your doom!" He cackled. "Come to the field, Psychic Commander!" Sayer declared, as he slammed the card onto his disk.

And forth came a strange vehicle that looked like a cross between a tank and a flying saucer, being driven by a strange humanoid creature wearing a military uniform.

**Name: **Psychic Commander

**Psychic/Tuner/Effect: **When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1400**/800

_What's the big deal with that thing? His Magical Android won't benefit much from that thing's ability. Or… wait… It's a Tuner! Crap! He's gonna go for a Level 8 Synchro!_

"And now, Jay, it is time for our Duel to end! I tune my Level 5 Magical Android with my Level 3 Psychich Commander!" Sayer cackled, as the Commander turned into three green rings. Magical Android dropped her sword, and leaped through the rings, revealing five stars insider her and became enveloped in a blinding green light.

(5 + 3 = 8)

_My desire for power only fuels my strength! All my power, focused into one, all-mighty beast! Synchro Summon! Thought Ruler Archfiend!" _Sayer chanted as the light faded, revealing one of the most fearsome monsters I have ever seen.

It was like a dragon, but the head had been replaced by a human-like skull, and the entire body was armored with a thick exoskeleton. The fiend had two massive wings, and two big arms with massive, fearsome claws. It let out an unintelligible noise that sounded eerily like laughing as it created a massive gust of wind as its feet slammed down onto the roof.

**Name: **Thought Ruler Archfiend

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect: **When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. You can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Psychic-Type monster, and destroy it.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 2700**/2300

"Thought Ruler Archfiend…" I muttered as I kept staring at its sheer size. I was really scared then, I'll admit that. I was trembling.

"You see, Jay? This is the true instrument of my power. I'll use its power, and then, it's all a simple matter of convincing Akiza that this was all a dream." Sayer said quietly to me, so Akiza wouldn't hear. "You bastard… Your Archfiend's power doesn't matter! Paladin can just use his special effect, and negate your attack, and then-" I began, but Sayer cut me off.

"I don't think so, Jay. I activate my Trap Card, Fiendish Chain!" Sayer cackled, as his face-down flipped up. "What!?" I exclaimed. _Oh crap!_

**Name: **Fiendish Chain

**Continuous Trap**

**Effect: **Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; its effects are negated, also it cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card.

"With this, I simple negate the effects of your Paladin, and this opens a wide hole right through to your Life Points!" Sayer cackled, as massive black chains erupted from the card, wrapping them around Paladin, and forcing it to its knees.

"And now, you're defenseless, Jay! Thought Ruler Archfiend, wipe the roof clean with Ultimate Psychic Thunderstorm!" Sayer declared, as the massive archfiend began gathering green energy, as thunder began to strike from the clouds down into the city.

I had to react fast. I ran towards Akiza as fast as I could. My gut was hurting bad, from the wound Sayer's Hinotama caused earlier.

But it didn't matter. I ran in front of her, and spread my arms out, covering her as the archfiend let loose a massive surge of energy, that blinded me.

All I saw was a bright, green light. Then unimaginable pain. I screamed out loud in agony as the archfiend's attack finally hit me. _At least she was spared… _I thought as my body rapidly weakened from the immense force of the attack.

When the light faded, my clothes were ragged, and I was bleeding from several places, including my mouth. I was in unimaginable agony, it felt like I could collapse any second.

Jay: 3500 – 1000

Sayer: 1350 – 1550

I panted heavily, I was worn and exhausted. I turned around, expecting to see Akiza, and I did.

But she was lying on the floor, hurt and unconscious. "No…" I muttered, as I took her up in my arms. "No…" I continued.

"Are we continuing anytime soon, Jay?" Sayer taunted, but I tuned him out, before my voice and lungs roared into the sky. "NOOOOO!" I screamed in failure, as I turned towards Sayer, unspeakable rage flowing through me.

"**You're a monster!" **I yelled at Sayer, rage and wrath flowing through my veins. **"AAAARGH!" **I screamed, as I began to float into the air. My mark was glowing with incredible intensity; I could feel its power flowing through me.

"**My turn! Rah!" **I exclaimed as I yanked the card out of my Duel Disk. **"I activate the Spell Card, Antasmal Wrath!" **I declared, snarling angrily.

**Name: **Antasmal Wrath

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Effect: **Activate only when your Life Points are 1000 or Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Graveyard or Extra Deck. It is treated as Dark-Attribute. It cannot attack, and it is Banished during the End Phase. You can only activate "Antasmal Wrath" once per Duel.

"**I use its effect to bring back Supernova Dragon from my Graveyard! Rise again, dragon of destruction!" **I declared, as I placed the card on my Disk, and from a purple miasma, Supernova Dragon rose, but colored black instead.

**Name:** Supernova Dragon

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect:** Once per Duel, you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all of your opponent's monsters. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect was activated. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher)

**Attribute:** Fire (Treated as Dark)

**Level:** 8

**ATK/DEF:** **3000/**2100

"**Now, I activate the effect of Nova Shaman! By sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can bring back 1 'Nova' monster from my Graveyard! Return to your master, Nova Striker!" **The shaman tossed another handful of purple dust, and the familiar sword-and-shield wielding warrior returned to the field.

**Name:** Nova Striker

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect:** When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Nova' Monster from your hand.

**Attribute:** Fire

**Level:** 3

**ATK/DEF:** **1400**/800

"What?! How can you do that?!" Sayer exclaimed. **"An evil person like you will never understand! I tune my Level 1 Nova Shaman with my Level 3 Nova Striker!" **I declared, as Striker turned into three crimson rings, and Shaman leaped into them, revealing the one star inside him. They were then enveloped by a blinding purple light.

(1 + 3 = 4)

"_When darkness it at its finest hour, true power shall show itself! Appear, Darkstar Core!" _I chanted, as the light faded, revealing the dark purple orb with the insignia of a dark star, with two glowing red eyes, and eight tentacles twisting from the orb.

**Name:** Darkstar Core

**Fairy/Synchro/Tuner/Effect:** When this card is Summoned, negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, and any face-down cards cannot be activated. This card cannot be used for a Synchro Summon, except for the Synchro Summon of a 'Darkstar' Synchro Monster.

**Attribute:** Dark

**Level:** 4

**ATK/DEF:** **0**/0

Darkstar Core… Its effect and visual had changed from when I last used it, when I dueled Anna. I didn't know why, but it had, and at this point, I really didn't care.

"**When Darkstar Core is Synchro Summoned, all cards you control lose their effects, Sayer! And not only that, but any face-down cards you control cannot be activated, either!" **I snarled, as my mark's glow intensified.

"**Go, Shadow Shackle!" **I roared, as the orb let loose a massive blast of purple energy. When it faded, both Sayer, and Thought Ruler Archfiend were restrained by dark purple lines of energy.

"**And now, it's showtime! I Tune my Level 8 Supernova Dragon, with my Level 4 Darkstar Core! Go, Darkstar Synchro!" **I declared, as Sayer's look turned to one of shock. "Darkstar?!"

Supernova Dragon flew into the air, and the Core flew into its chest, and created a massive orb of dark energy.

"_**When darkness falls, it gives the way to ultimate power! Darkstar Synchro Summon!" **_I roared, as the orb seemed to explode into a cascade of darkness.

(8 + 4 = 12)

"_**Darkstar Flare Dragon!" **_I screamed, as the enormous dragon appeared once again. It was primarily white, and it looked like it was unnatural. It only had two wings, which looked unnatural and mechanical, and were framed like hexagons. The neck was lined with hexagon patterns that were a dark purple, and the tail was many times longer than the dragon itself. The central thing that kept the dragon together, was the Darkstar Core that was in the chest, thumping like a heart with sheer power. It looked sleek and well-designed, like it was a machine that had taken thousands of years to build. Its tail was snaked around the entire building, but even so, the rest of the body towered over Sayer's Thought Ruler Archfiend.

**Name:** Darkstar Flare Dragon

**Dragon/Darkstar Synchro/Effect:** Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card's Synchro Summon cannot be negated. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. This card gains 10,000 ATK during each Battle Phase.

**Attribute:** Dark

**Level:** 12

**ATK/DEF:** **0**/0

"**Darkstar Flare Dragon!" **I roared. **"Destroy him and his evil plans!" **I declared, as purple energy began to gather in the core, until it was genuinely shaking with energy.

**Darkstar Flare Dragon's ATK: **0 – **10,000**

"**Darkstar Hyper Flare Cannon!" **I declared, and the core let loose an enormous blast of energy, which enveloped Sayer and his Archfiend.

Sayer: 1550 – 0

**Winner: **Dark Jay

Sayer was no more. He was gone, vaporized by the massive blast of energy from Darkstar Flare Dragon. The holograms faded, and I slowly floated back to the roof.

My mark stopped glowing, and my anger faded. The pain began to return to my body, but I couldn't afford to fall over now. I trudged over to the still-unconscious Akiza, and pulled her into my arms. I then headed for the stairs, carrying her bridal-style.

Every step hurt like you wouldn't believe, my legs felt like they would snap anytime soon.

But I couldn't stop. I had to get Akiza out of here, and hide her somewhere safe. That was the most important thing now, and to hell with the fact that I was practically dying.

"-Hey, there he is!"

"It's the traitor!"

"Catch him, and hang him!"

"Strangle him!"

"Burn him at the stake!"

Of course, things would never be that easy.

* * *

**A/N: And so, Act 1 of The Darkness Within nears it's end! Just one more chapter, and Act 1: Arcadia is officially over! Now, don't be sad, 'cause there is plenty of questions to be answered, and plenty more to come! Act 2: Chessary is right around the corner, so stick around, you beautiful people!**

**Now, it's time for the episodic word riddle! And this time, the first three who get it right, will get to ask a question about The Darkness Within, about whatever they want, and I'll answer it no matter what! Unless it's something I haven't decided upon yet, then I'll just answer as best as I can.**

**Well, shall we get started?**

**BBWEATHEBDKJGW**

**AVSVSERVANTSANBS**

**NDKEBVOFSEBWIVNA**

**DNHWGDOCTORCNEBV**

**AFQFQFKROEWGARLF**

**EFWFWVLURKNEKVB**

**VWGINVWGWGVQFH**

**GBEATHENLWVBG**

**FWFEDARKNESSGEGEG**

* * *

**Wow, it'a real doozy this time, huh?**

**Akron: Yeah, I worked pretty hard on that one.**

**Wait, Akron? Are you here?**

**Akron: Yeah! I was strangely absent from today's chapter, and so I decided to help out.**

**Well, thank y-**

**Akron: Now you simply owe me your soul.**

**WHAT!?**

**Akron: You heard me.**

**This is gonna be a long weekend...**

**Akron: Cheers!**

**DLS**


	15. The Escape - Act I Finale

**A/N: And here we are again! Doccy has returned, with the conclusion to Act I! After this, I plan to look through all the previous chapters, and add a cool little thing that allows you to see all the chapters and so on to the first chapter.**

**But really, it's good to see you all again, and I hope that I haven't made you all cough up blood and die from all the waiting, If I did, then I'm sorry.**

**You should probably also seek a doctor.**

**Seriously, coughing up blood and dying is not good for your health.**

**But enough of my ramblings, you're here for the new chapter, not my mad ramblings.**

**Now, a big thanks to Shimmering-Sky, Mizashi Haruka, Shadowfire-Phoenix, EibonVirgo, and Leonidas-leo for reviewing the previous chapter, and thanks to everyone who has read The Darkness Within for all this time.**

**Akron: Doccy sends his thanks. For some reason.**

**Hush, Akron! I'm trying to be nice to the readers!**

**Akron: Pfft. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got an appointment with Lucy. We're going shark-fishing. *leaves***

**Well...that happened.**

* * *

"Rah!" I grunted as I rammed through some cardboard boxes, desperately trying to evade my pursuers. If this was a normal day for me, I could evade them with ease. I would just jump up onto the rooftops and evade them there.

But that I couldn't do. I was bleeding from several smaller wounds, and the torture Sayer put me through had taken its toll. Couple that with my legs being about to give in and snap, and things get bad.

My other option was to use my powers, use a tentacle to grab something to get ahead. A good idea at first, if you didn't take into account that my powers were weakened from my outburst which lead to Sayer's death.

Then why not just turn around and sick Supernova Dragon on them? A valid idea, but to do that, I need both arms to do that. And both arms were quite preoccupied with something more important: carrying Akiza.

So I really only had one option; run like hell, and pray to whatever deity up there that I could escape. And a quick look behind me would quickly diminish that hope.

There were at least fifty people charging for me, spouting murderous words and dark glares. They yelled loudly about what they were going to do to me once they caught me. Something along the lines of stringing me up by my own intestines and feeding me something I couldn't really hear, but it didn't sound very nice.

So that was my situation. I was running for my life from an angry mob wanting to kill me, without any defense, while carrying my unconscious crush, with a body that could crumble at any moment. I think you can imagine how fucked I was.

Yes, _fucked. _I really am not a big fan of swearing, but even when I do, I usually don't say that. But in the situation I was in, I think you'll understand why.

Running desperately with death licking at my feet. Absolutely, definitely _fucked._

I turned around for another glance at my pursuers, and found myself staring down a row of fireballs headed my way. _Great, as if my situation wasn't bad enough. Psychics. _I snarled inwardly, as I zigzagged to avoid the falling balls of scorching fire headed for me with the intent to incinerate me and Akiza until I was nothing but ash.

As I kept on running; for a second I felt a pang of pity for my pursuers. They were probably like me; scared of the world around them and their capabilities; and Arcadia became their solace and home, as Sayer twisted his lies expertly, fitting them right into their brains, manipulating them into these hateful, angry murderers.

Arcadia was like a giant tinderbox, chock-full of the hate and wrath bottled up inside. And by killing Sayer, I lit the entire thing, creating a blazing fire, spiraling out of control. What were they going to do without Sayer as their front-figure, without him as their dictator, what were they?

They were lit matches, running around like crazy. It was only a matter of time before they would either extinguish, or blaze up further, sparking fires all over New Domino, making the situation even worse.

Right now, I was hoping that Sector Security could get it under control.

But that was a slim hope, slimmer than Slim Jim Slim McSlim, winner of the Mr. Slim competition last year. From my brief time in the Satellite, Sector Security didn't come across to me as effective in any way.

If no-one did anything, New Domino would catch fire, and burn down to the ground, leaving nothing but broken dreams and burned bodies.

As I continued my run, I gave Akiza a glance. She seemed so fragile, like her skin was of porcelain. She was probably what made me keep going, even when whatever chance I had seemed so slim. I was gonna save her, then she might like me, and then we might even become boyfriend and girlfriend!

Well, that's what I wanted to believe, but it wouldn't be that easy. Why would it? From the time I spent in Arcadia, Akiza was more or less Sayer's lap dog, for the lack of a better term. She did his every bidding, and seemed to only trust him with anything.

How would she react when she found out that I had killed Sayer, her only solace, her only friend? I did my best not to think about that, but _someone _thought otherwise.

_What a pitiful sight you are, Jay. _I couldn't muster the strength to respond to Akron's bullying, because all strength I had was being spent on running for my dear life. He could babble on, and there was nothing I could do about it.

_What is she gonna do when she finds out? I bet she'll jump off a building, or drown herself. You've driven her to suicide, Jay. So what's it going to matter? Drop her and forget about her. She's just dead weight. _I tried to shake his words off, but truth can't be hidden.

What would she do? No way in hell would she trust me. My point score with her was really low. If I wasn't afraid of the thought, I was pretty sure she despised me, even if I had a mark similar to hers.

'**WROOOM' **I heard behind me, the roar of a massive, big-block engine behind me. I looked behind me, and saw what seemed to be an armored car, complete with machine gun headed right for me, being driven by five from the mob.

_What the- _I thought as it began to close in on me. As it got closer, I recognized what it was. It was Overdrive, a Level four Machine-Type Earth Normal Monster, which just happened to be an armored car with a gun on top.

Just great.

As it began to close in on me, I had to think fast. I ran around a corner, where I saw the entrance to a garage. It was fenced, so if I could muster enough strength to jump it, I could escape.

The roar of Overdrive began to get louder, as I ran for the fence, mustering whatever strength I had left as I held Akiza tight, and ran for the fence, and jumped.

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. I slowly glided over the fence, as the armored car roared around the corner, gun trained right at me.

A flash of light signaled that they had begun shooting. I could see the bullets whizzing through the air past me, a few of them just barely missing me, as I began to descend back down.

Just an inch more, and I was down on the ground, and away. Just a little more.

'Tap,' my shoes went as I landed on the ground, the loud RATATATA from the gun firing wildly at me as I ran again, bullets hitting the ground, sending small bits of asphalt flying around me.

I saw an open door right ahead! Safety for Akiza, and rest for me! Just another foot, and I-

My train of thought slammed into a wall, as what was unmistakably a bullet, whizzed right for me and hit me right in the right leg, sending me forwards to the ground, screaming in pain as the piece of metal went right through my leg, ripping sinew and just scraping the bone as it exited my leg, and lodged itself into the asphalt.

Akiza fell out of my grasp, and landed on the ground in front of me with a soft 'whump', her hair loosely spread around her as she rolled to a halt.

The gunfire had stopped. Their last bullet had been lucky. I was out, no more running for me. The blood was gushing from my leg, where the bullet had hit, and I desperately tried to pull myself towards Akiza, but exhaustion and blood loos began to catch up.

My vision began to blacken from the blood loss, but the last I heard was the tapping of small shoes running across the ground; and then a strange mechanical sound roared. It sounded like a dragon, but the voice was mechanical, but stout and proud.

"-Power Tool Dragon, attack!"

And that was it.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, and I was met with a vast expanse of white before my eyes. I was lying on a flat, smooth, cold surface on my back. I tried to raise my head to see where I was, and I was greeted by more of the same expanse of white.

I pulled myself up from the floor, and was greeted with incredible pain on my leg, from where the bullet had gone through my leg. I got myself into a sitting position, and gave a look at my leg.

Where the bullet had hit, blood had gone out and formed a small puddle around where the wound was. It hurt like all hell. I clenched my teeth to try and quell the pain, when a soft light appeared before me, pulling in my attention.

"Why?" It questioned, with a voice I knew all too well, a voice that I wished it wasn't in this case.

Akiza's. I drew in a deep breath, ignoring the blinding pain in my leg to respond. "Because I had to." What was I supposed to say? I killed Sayer, the one person she saw as a friend. What should I have said?!

"That doesn't justify it. That doesn't justify taking what I loved from me," Akiza's voice replied, attempting to be stoic, but I could hear that her voice was wavering, on the verge of crying. I felt awful, but I did what I did. Nothing will ever change that.

"I know. But I had to," I replied, my voice wavering as well. "You can hate me if you want to, I wouldn't be surprised. But I did what I thought was right, and that's all." Tears began to stream down from my eyes, as my head slumped forwards, not even brave enough to look at the light.

"I hate you." She replied, still trying to be stoic, but I could hear she was crying too.

"I know," Was all I managed to squeeze out of my throat before the light brightened, and the expanse around me faded, and my eyes burst open.

* * *

"Urh," I grunted as I managed to get to a sitting position. The very first thing that struck me was 'Where the hell am I?' Last thing I remembered, I had been shot close to an open door, and passed out from blood loss, and now I was in what looked sort of like a hotel room, lying in a soft bed, covered by a blanket.

My next thought was 'Am I in heaven?', but that thought was quickly dragged into an alley and shot in the neck; because there is no way my name was on the list for heaven, but if this was hell, or the Netherworld, or whatever you call it, it didn't look like it.

I tried to move my right leg, but was met with mild pain from where the bullet had gone through. I tossed the blanket to look what state it was in, and I was in for a shock.

It had been bandaged, and for the looks of it, been treated with something, otherwise it probably would have hurt a lot more.

I started to connect the dots, when I heard a soft creak before me, like that of a door being opened, and a beam of light shined in my face, causing a groan from my eyes, and I quickly covered them with my hands.

"Oh, you're awake!" A voice rang out shortly after. It was the voice of a girl, but this voice was innocent and kind, the kind of voice only a sweet little girl who hadn't done a thing wrong in her life had.

I removed my hands from my eyes once they had adjusted themselves to the sharp light, so I could see the person who had spoken to me. It was a little girl, she looked to be around 11 or 12. Her hair was a slightly bluish green, and she had tied some of it up into two pigtails. Her face looked innocent, and she was carrying what looked like a tray with a glass of water in it.

"Where-" I began, feeling a little groggy from just waking up. "Where am I?" I questioned the little girl, as she walked over to me with the tray, and placed it on a small nightstand beside the bed.

"You're in the Tops," She replied, as I grabbed the glass of water, and gave a quiet 'thank you'. I had heard about the Tops before, when I still lived in Arcadia. It was basically New Domino's high-end area, where all the rich people lived. It was close to a city into itself, as you needed a pass card to even enter the Tops, where everyone lived the high life.

"Leo and I found you and your friend outside last night. You were being chased by someone, Leo managed to fight them off, though," She spoke sweetly, as I slowly moved my legs to the edge of the bed, and slowly dragged them down to the floor, and tried to stand up. My right leg began to hurt badly when weight began to be put on it, but it faded soon after.

I turned towards the little girl, and smiled at her. Her and this 'Leo' had done that? There really were good people in the world, after all, and that fact alone made me smile, as I said two words seldom used before.

"Thank you," I said, as I stood up. "What's your name?" I asked calmly.

"Luna," She replied meekly. "I'm Luna, and this is our house," She said, sounding almost proud of it.

"What about I show you around the place?" She asked me with her innocent voice, as I cracked my neck. It felt good to be finally moving properly again, without a bullet having gone through my leg, which had in some way healed.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'd like that."

* * *

The tour turned out to get quite lengthy. The 'house' Luna and her brother, Leo, lived in was actually a penthouse on top of a skyscraper in the Tops, the tallest one actually. The house was like a mansion, with rooms everywhere. I'm pretty sure I counted at least six or seven bathrooms. Who needs that many?

Apparently, Luna and her twin brother Leo lived alone in that place without their parents. It's got to be lonely, right? Well, I woke up in a concrete facility without any memories, so I should know what it's like. Well, I'm human, so I must have parents somewhere. But I doubt they'd call me their son, when you look at me now.

It actually did surprise me that neither my horns, (which had grown back at some point), or my black criminal mark filled her with fear and made her run for her life. I did ask her, but she glazed over the question like it was nothing. Apparently, she sensed goodness inside me, which I really didn't believe.

I mean, has anything I've told you made you think? I'm not sure you could call me a good person. Sure, I did save Akiza from Arcadia, but why did I do that? Because she was all I had left. You couldn't find a more selfish reason even if you wanted to.

But another thing I noticed was the lack of any 'servants', for the lack of a better word. Butlers? I dunno, I'm not incredibly eloquent. So how did they get food? Call for take-away? That can't exactly be good for your health, but I'm the dumb one, right? One of them could probably cook.

Then, Luna told me something that caught my attention; both she and her brother were psychics. When I told her I heard a voice calling out 'Power Tool Dragon' before I passed out, she replied that Power Tool Dragon was Leo's ace card, which meant that he was the one who I heard.

She then explained that while Leo and his Power Tool Dragon were chasing off my pursuers, Luna got one of her monsters, the lion Regulus, to help carry the both of us inside.

"So, where is Akiza?" I quickly asked, not sparing a moment. I had taken the responsibility of keeping her safe, so I needed to know.

"She's in another room," Luna replied, as she gestured for a big, blue couch in the middle of the twins' massive living room, and I did as told, and sat down. It was comfortable alright, like the bed they had put me in.

"She's still out cold, but she's breathing well," Luna then spoke, as she sat down as well. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she would be alright. The fact that she might hate my very guts and soul had escaped my mind at the time.

"Sis? He's awake?" Another voice rang out from above, as I saw a person looking almost exactly like Luna, but without the pigtails and a more masculine voice, slide down the barrister of the stair, and land perfectly on his feet.

"Yeah, Leo. He's awake," Luna replied, as she turned towards me again. "That's Leo," Luna began, but Leo quickly interrupted her. "Yep, I'm the guy who saved your sorry butt. So Jay, what happened?" Leo began, but the fact that he already knew my name, even though I hadn't told him startled me.

"How do you-", I began, but Luna interrupted me. "We've got a telepathic link. When you told me, I told Leo. I already told you we were psychics." Luna sweetly explained, as Leo plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Well-" I began, but a strange theme began playing to our left, and we all immediately looked to our left, to the massive TV left to the sofa.

"This is New Domino News, with a breaking news report," A neatly dressed man in a suit spoke, as he sat behind a desk, with a bundle of papers in front of him. "Last night, the streets were plagued with a surge of what is known as 'Psychic Duelists', who have over the night caused damage for millions, and dozens have been injuried," The host continued, as several images flashed on a small screen next to him, showcasing the destruction.

My stomach churned as I realized that this 'surge' had been the remnants of Arcadia, outraged at the fact that I killed Sayer, and clearly, they all went on a rampage. And it was my fault.

"Coupled with the rise of the infamous 'Akron', here on the streets of New Domino, the Director has decided to take drastic measures," The host began, as he took in a deep breath.

"Psychics are now all branded as fugitives, and will be pursued by Sector Security. If you happen to know, see, or hear of one, please notify Sector Security immediately, so they can capture these scum," The host continued.

I was in shock. All psychics are _**FUGITIVES?! **_What the-

"Anyone who is suspected of being a psychic is to be put through a series of tests, to determine if they are or not. All psychics will be detained in the Facility, but the most dangerous will be sentenced to death."

That was rubbing salt in the wound. I'd already been sentenced to death before, no big problem. But what about Leo and Luna, what about Akiza?

"From now on, we will display a Top 10 of the most wanted psychics in New Domino, so that you can all recognize them. This was New Domino News," The reporter finished, as the screen turned into a display, turning into a ranking board.

First, the bottom five were shown, all with faces I didn't recognize.

Then came the top five, which I looked through closely, and it said:

* * *

**MOST WANTED:**

**Name: Unknown /Alias: 'Akron' /Age: 16 /Sex: Male /Status: At large /Danger: Immense (DO NOT APPROACH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. IF YOU SEE THE SUSPECT, NOTIFY SECTOR SECURITY IMMEDIATELY.)**

**No. 2**

**Name: Akiza Izinski /Alias: Black Rose Witch /Age: 16 Sex: Female /Status: At large /Danger: Very High (DO NOT APPROACH. IF SEEN, NOTIFY SECTOR SECURITY IMMEDIATELY.)**

**No. 3**

The rest of the list was blurred to me, but it didn't matter. What did matter was that now, I was a dead man. Akiza and I were now the most wanted people in all of New Domino. Leo and Luna were beyond shocked; their eyes were the size of saucers.

But I wouldn't blame them. They just found out that they were housing Akron, the most notorious psychic in all of New Domino.

"Y-you're Akron?" Luna asked meekly, while I just wanted to melt right then and there, and vanish from the face of the earth. "...Yes." I replied simply. Luna's expression turned from horror to sad, while Leo was shocked.

"P-please don't throw us out," I began. "We don't have anywhere to go."

"B-but you're evil..." Leo began, but Luna cut him off. "No he's not! Ancient Fairy Dragon said she sensed good inside him!" Luna cried, as she leaped into my arms, and wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked; I didn't know what was going on.

"I know they say I'm evil," I began, "But I'm not. I have feelings too, I'm afraid of them, just like they are of me." I began, as Leo got up, and walked over to me.

"We're not afraid of you," Luna began. "I know there's good inside you."

We sat there for a few minutes, letting the silence envelop us.

* * *

An hour or two passed, where I more or less told Leo and Luna everything. How I had woken up in the facility in the Satellite, my misadventures in Arcadia, and what led to my escape here. I left out the part where Sayer tortured me and electrocuted me until I began to cough up blood. I figured that they wouldn't take it so well, seeing as they were only 11 years old.

Afterwards, Leo called for takeaway, and we spent a good half hour eating pizza, as Leo and Luna explained why they lived here all on their own. Their parents were obviously rich, but they were both off on buisness trips, so the both of them lived in their penthouse all on their own, without a single other soul. Not a servant, butler, even a pet. Just themselves.

So why they so easily forgave me and understood me was easy. They were lonely, just like me. And now we were friends, so all was well, right?

But as I bit down in a large slice of pizza, my thoughts drifted to Akiza again, her perfect face, her angelic voice, her... well, everything. She was just so damn pretty, and... yeah, I was in love.

I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks now, as I begin to talk about it, but you want to know more, right? Well, it probably began from my loneliness. For the past month or two, (I'm honestly not sure how long it has been), I've been all on my own, not a single person to trust. Sayer, the one person I believed could save me chained me to a wall and electrocuted me.

But then I remembered my dream. I killed Sayer, the one person Akiza trusted in this world. I practically killed her father. And I really felt bad, but what choice did I have? Sayer was evil, and he had to atone his crimes. Whatever he wanted to use psychics for couldn't be good, and if I let Akiza stay, the remnants of Arcadia would probably hurt her, and I would never be able to live with that.

That's why I grabbed her, and tried to carry her away to safety. The one option my heart told me was the right one, but when my brain thinks about it, it was probably not a good idea.

She probably hated me now.

"Jay? You're spacing out. Are you okay?" Luna asked, making my train of thought screech to a halt. "Yeah, you seem a little distant. Are you alright?" Leo asked, as the twins both turned towards me. I was willing to bet my deck on that the two were having a telepathic conversation about me right then.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I replied, as I pulled myself together, and kept eating pizza. It was delicious, no doubt, but my mind was elsewhere. Akiza was on my mind, and I needed to check on her. As Luna told me, she was still out cold, but maybe I could wake her up somehow. I didn't know how, but it was worth a try, right?

As we finished up the pizza, where I had probably eaten enough to sate the hunger of all of the world's armies, but after that long rest and running on practically broken legs had taken it's toll on me, and so my body craved nutrition. And apparently, it needed a lot, I went to the bathroom, and splashed water on my face.

It had practically become a practice for me nowadays, but it did feel nice when the cold water washed my face and cleaned away the stains that I had accumulated over time.

I looked myself in the mirror, and had a look at my face. My face had become normal again; or what was normal for me. The horns had returned, along with the crimson color, and my eyes had gone back to normal, too. My left blue eye, and my right crimson eye were as they had been that day I woke up.

I breathed in, and exited the bathroom, headed for the room where the twins had laid down Akiza, and breathed in. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream, _I repeated to myself as I walked up the stairs.

_I don't think it was, Jay._

And as always, Akron was there to ruin it all, as I arrived at the door, and slowly opened it, and stepped into the room.

It was just like the room where I woke up, except with less pictures, and the bed was bigger. Akiza lay in the middle of the bed, the sheets covering her completely, with her head poking out and resting on the pillow.

I slowly walked over beside the bed, and put my hand over her forehead to feel her temperature. She was quite warm, warmer than normal. Then, I gently caressed her cheek, and felt her silky smooth skin on my fingers. It was smooth as porcelain, and it was likely just as fragile.

As I removed my hand, Akiza's eyes fluttered open, and our eyes immediately locked.

"Jay...where am I?" Akiza said meekly. Her voice gave it away, she was ill, and needed rest.

"Safe." I replied, as I kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

_**END ACT I: Fires of Arcadia**_


	16. The Haven - Act II

**A/N: I'm back, and MAN, is it good to be writing again! I've been hitting Writer's Block a lot these days, but I'm still progressing ever so slowly. I may be slow, but don't you think for a second that The Darkness Within is going to end anytime soon. It'll be a while.**

**Special Thanks to Shimmering-Sky for all her amazing support and for being an amazing friend!**

**Now, allow me to say the magic words that you've all been waiting for...**

**Let the curtains fa- *CRASH***

**X: You're not very nice, Doccy. *punch to the gut* You've created us and had our help since the last three chapters, and you haven't even introduced us?**

**Reginald: I say, why didn't you? Did you forget, mayhaps?**

**DLS: Yes, I kinda did. Sorry. Well, I'll introduce the lot of you once this chapter is over, okay? Let the curtains fall!**

* * *

_**ACT II:**_

_**The Deception of Chessary**_

* * *

I wiped my forehead as I leaped to the rooftops, just barely escaping before Sector Security could get an eye on me. Living in the Tops turned out to be harder than I thought it would. Apparently, Leo and Luna got their wares by order, but because of all the rowdiness with psychics, they were simply too scared to go outside. In fact, the streets seemed almost empty, not taking the near-constant patrols of Sector Security in mind.

People were frightened, only exiting their homes as little as possible. I feel kind of guilty saying this, but I did peek a little into some windows. The ability to grow tentacles at will was really useful, since I could basically run around playing Spiderman; or Batman or something. My point is that they were really useful.

So anyway, most of the windows were actually barricaded, and what I could see inside was that most people sat huddled together on mattresses, beds, or sofas in front of their television, listening to the news, probably hoping for this carnage to end, so they could walk these streets safely again.

A look up towards the more industrial areas of New Domino, showed me several plumes of smoke rising into the air. Some of the psychics likely huddled up around Rust Town and built big fireplaces for themselves at night, even if they did practically paint a big target over themselves.

But hey; they were desperate, and so was I. I just had the luxury of having a place to go, a place to hide from whatever. They didn't, so they found another way to survive. It did mean that New Domino was basically torn in two. One area where most of the 'normal' population lived, and the one that the psychics had basically besieged.

_Hilarious, isn't it? They just run along and do what their TV tells them, like good little slaves. Maybe I should get one. Might give me something interesting to do, other than 'watch Jay get medicine for Akiza because Jay has a huge crush on her' thing._

_I mean, for the last two months you've basically just stayed in the Tops, played a little with Leo and Luna, and tended to Akiza, who's still sick for some reason. I mean, even the flu doesn't last that long._

_All this loafing around is really starting to tick me off._

I scoffed at Akron's pathetic attempts to insult the world, but he was right. Even though the peace and quiet was nice, I began to feel this… this itch. I didn't know what it was, but it was there, and it bothered me.

Maybe… maybe Akron was right? I couldn't believe I was actually pondering it, and quickly yelled for Akron to get the hell out of my head. Akron said something snarky in reply, before leaving me alone again.

I kept going, gritting my teeth in annoyance as I began to see the massive skyscraper that Leo and Luna's penthouse was on top of. What was Akron hinting at?

And on the subject of Akron, he said something about giving 'Its' power to him. I didn't know what he meant, but he sure was set on getting it, no matter what. What could it be, if he wanted it so badly? I mean, the one time he revealed who he was; he seemed to be really powerful, beyond what I could do.

I scowled; who was he? Or rather, **what **was he? Nothing seemed to make sense; it all felt like a bad dream, except for that nagging voice that reminded that this was reality, not some wacky dream.

_Man, I hate my life. _I thought as I with one final leap reached the penthouse, landing right in front of the massive pool that the twins owned. The thing took up about half of the roof; it was that big. I personally thought that it was too big and entirely unnecessary to have a pool that big, but as we have established earlier, I'm the dumb one, and whoever decided for it to be that big probably had a good reason.

Not that I'd know.

"Jay! You're back!" I heard Leo and Luna's voices call out from the doorway that led inside the penthouse. They came running at me with unreal speed, and practically tackled me to the ground. The weight of the two toppled me over, and I fell backwards onto the floor.

"Easy now," I began. "You're going to break me if you tackle me like that again," I said with a chuckle. Just saying that made me feel old, like this world had gone too fast for someone like me. It couldn't be truer, but I was trying to adapt, believe me.

"We're sorry, Jay," Leo began. "We promise we'll be careful next time," Luna finished. _Right. Telepaths. _I mentally reminded myself as the two got off me, and I slowly got up from the floor.

"So, did you find anything?" Leo inquired curiously. I cracked a small smile and pulled out two lollipops I found. They were still wrapped, and before you ask; NO, I did not find them in a dumpster, nor did I steal them from someone.

Well, at least I hoped that whoever owned that bag wouldn't miss them terribly much. But hey; leaving your bag on a rooftop isn't the smartest thing to do.

Leo and Luna became absolutely ecstatic. You'd think that lollipops wouldn't be that big of a deal; but in the last few weeks most shops had been closed; including candy stores. Frightening, I know. So you can imagine how happy they were when they saw sugar.

Kids will always be kids, there's no doubt about that.

"You two have fun for a little while. I need to go check on Akiza," I said, and the two twins immediately went quiet. They had already understood that Akiza was a touchy subject for me. We still weren't on the greatest of terms.

I fiddled gently with my fingers as I slowly trudged up to the room where Akiza was resting. She was still sick, still confined to the bed. The medicine rustled lightly in my pocket as I went up the stairs with careful footsteps.

As I arrived at the door, I took probably the deepest breath I ever had in my entire life. I breathed out, and opened the door.

I heard nothing, apart from the door creaking as it slowly slid open. Akiza was fast asleep. I slowly stepped inside, attempting to make as little noise as possible. The metal pieces on my boots still ruffled when I took a step, but even that sound was almost silenced.

I walked over to the table beside her bed, and placed the small pack of medicine on the table. I turned towards her as I breathed in again. Seeing her beautiful face brought a smile to my face, but only for a few seconds.

It quickly began to fade as I remembered. She despised me. I could still feel the hatred and contempt from her. I had tried countless times to try and explain what Sayer really was, but she wouldn't believe it no matter what kind of evidence I showed her.

But I could understand. He was practically her father, her only family, and I _killed him. _Such a thing was simply unforgivable.

That got me thinking. Where were my parents? I'm human, so I must have had a mother and a father, right?

But when you think about it, who would want a child like me? I was evil, I had killed people without remorse or caring towards who might care or love them.

I just **killed **them without a second thought.

I turned to leave, and began walking towards the door. I intended to come back later to see if she was awake, so I could help her take her medicine.

The sound of light coughing halted my thoughts completely. I quickly turned around, and saw Akiza, half-awake, coughing badly. I immediately rushed over to her, and put my hand on her shoulder. She tried to shake it off, even when I began caressing her back to help with her coughing.

"Get off me," She said weakly, as I put her back down and placed the covers over her. "Go away,"

"Not until you get your medicine."

"I can take it myself."

"No you can't. You can barely move."

"I'm strong enough."

"I don't doubt that, Akiza. But I won't take any risks. Not until you're healthy."

"I don't care. Go away." Those words stung. Stung like all hell, and made want to just go away. But I refused. I had feelings for her, and even if they were to never be reprocitated, I would at least do what made sense. I simply shook my head in refusal, as I quickly walked out to the bathroom, got a glass of water, and got two pills ready.

"Why?" She asked simply, and was at first, confused why she would ask such a question. I stood still, mulling over the question for a few seconds, trying to figure out what she meant by 'Why?'. Maybe she was asking why she was still sick, or… or why I was still trying to help, even if she had expressed that she didn't want my help, and would prefer if I walked away and jumped off a bridge.

"Well," I began, as I gave her the pills. She swallowed them quickly, and grabbed the glass from my hand and gulped it down immediately.

"It's because I-," I tried to speak, but my tongue tripped over the words, and I couldn't speak, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't focus, and I tried to talk to Akiza again, but my words just turned into stuttering.

"It's because of what?" She asked confused, but after a second or two, I could see a tiny blush appear on her cheeks. Not anything big, but definitely a tiny blush. Did she know of my…y'know, my affection for her?

It's because…It's because I-"

* * *

**A/N: You really didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you? This isn't some cheesy romance flick, this is The Darkness Within. Nothing EVER goes right.**

**X: For once, I agree. Now, aren't you going to introduce us?**

**DLS: Oh yeah, I'll write a simple list on my profile. You can go there and check it out if you wish. And to celebrate my return, here's another word puzzle! The one who gets it right first will get the right to ask a question about anything TDW-related, and I will answer, unless it's something I haven't really decided on yet.**

* * *

**ASGWTHEHFJBFVA**

**SGGADARKFNHDK**

**HFKWSTAR'SAERHAEH**

**DGWFTRUEGRHDGTD**

**EGTSRNAMEDFWTD**

**FREYDEISDTYDRG**

**GETVDIVINIUSFERGSD**

**HETDIVINIADGSTC**

**KDHEANDGWRGSG**

**NEJHFGHEDHNFB**

**SWHEWILLRJEYHGE**

**WGFWRETURNNEBRF**


	17. The Conviction - Act II

**A/N: I have returned! This time with something ever so slightly longer, but only by a few words.**

**X: It better have been worth it. We all worked our asses off on this.**

**Muse-Akron: We did indeed. This took so long to write, and all because of a certain person's Deck being very incomplete-**

**DLS: Hush! Stop your complaining! We did finish it, and hopefully people will love it!**

**X: They better.**

**Let the curtains fall!**

* * *

"You LIAR!" Akiza screeched, and reached for her Duel Disk, which lay just inches away below her bed. She must have discovered it earlier and opted not to do anything, but before I knew it, I was smacked through the wall, my back protesting in agony as I fell a floor down and landed on the soft carpet.

"You're all the same!" She roared at me, as the dragon she had summoned roared, and began to close in on me. It charged up a blast of fire, and sent it flying at me.

I only barely managed to whip out my own Duel Disk and place Supernova Dragon on it, which immediately flew forwards and blocked the attack.

"Akiza!" I cried out, getting her attention. "I'm not lying! I only want to help!" I pleaded, as her dragon snarled. I could see the twins to the side, completely terrified.

"You're a liar, Jay! All you do is destroy! You destroyed my family, you destroyed my life!" She sneered, whipping her Duel Disk forward. "You can never understand me!" She screeched as my Duel Disk folded into Duel Mode all by itself. Apparently her Duel Disk could force other duelists into Duels.

_**Initiating Duel Protocol.**_

**Duelist A: **Akiza Izinski

**Duelist B: **Jay Alkain

**Rules: **Anime 4000 Format

**Akiza: **4000

**Jay: **4000

"_**Duel!"**_

"My draw!" Akiza snarled as she drew her card. What struck me was that she drew her card rather gently, unlike most of my other opponents, who yanked the card out, not caring if the cards would tear or something similar. She drew them gently. It was all too obvious to tell that she cared for her cards.

"I'll begin by summoning Botanical Lion in Attack Position!" Akiza called out as she gently placed the card onto her field, and forth came a lion adorned by thorns and flowers. The mane, specifically, was made of rose petals. It gave a stout roar as it took its place before Akiza.

**Name: **Botanical Lion

**Monster/Effect: **This card gains 300 ATK for each face-up Plant-Type monster you control. Control of this face-up card on the field cannot switch.

**Attribute: **Earth

**ATK/DEF: 1600**/2000

"And now, his special effect activates! Botanical Lion gains three-hundred extra attacking strength for every Plant-Type monster on the field, including itself! Root Alliance!" Akiza called out as roots from Botanical Lion began enveloping itself, and enforcing feet, tail and teeth.

1600 -) **1900**

"Then, I'll set two face-down cards, and end my turn." Akiza declared, as she slid the two cards into their respective slots, and quickly, two oversized face-down cards appeared on her side of the field.

"Alright then. Draw!" I declared, as I drew my first card, Stellar Hoard. A neat Spell Card that would allow me to draw two cards at the expense of sending a 'Nova' monster in my hand to the Graveyard. A quick glance at my hand revealed the only 'Nova' monster in my hand, Nova Blade, and right now, it wasn't needed. In fact, it was the only monster in my hand, so Stellar Hoard came just at the right time.

"I activate my Spell Card, Stellar Hoard!" I declared, as I placed the card on my field, so signify its activation.

**Name: **Stellar Hoard

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Discard 1 'Nova' monster from your hand, and if you do; Draw 2 cards.

"I send Nova Blade from my hand to the Graveyard to draw two cards!" I spoke, as I gave a quick glance at Leo and Luna. The both of them were cowering behind a couch, terrified.

"Here we go!" I declared, as I drew my two cards, and my face lightened up at the draw. Nova Gatherer and a Trap. A great draw, and Gatherer alone provided me with lots of options.

"I Summon-" I began, but a quick, thundering pain in my head stopped me cold. I heard a loud whine that drowned out everything else.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

A… beeping noise? Why would I just suddenly begin to hear beeping? I didn't get it. As I tried to make sense of everything, Akiza's voice snapped me back to reality.

"You Summon what?" Akiza snapped viciously.

"…Ngh, I Summon Nova Gatherer from my hand!" I declared, and from a flurry of flowers appeared the innocent little girl dressed in red, carrying a basket with her one arm full of flowers.

**Name: **Nova Gatherer

**Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Summoned in face-up Attack Position; you can add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. When a 'Solanus' Spell Card is activated; gain 500 Life Points.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1200**/300

"Since Gatherer was Summoned in Attack Position; I get to add one Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!" I swiftly spoke, as Gatherer reached down into her basket, and pulled out a card, which she then threw to me.

"Now, I activate the Spell Card I added to my hand, Fierce Blast! By switching a monster I control to Defense Mode, I can destroy one card you control! I switch Gatherer to Defense Mode to destroy Botanical Lion!"

**Name: **Fierce Blast

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Switch a face-up monster you control to Defense Position; and if you do; destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field.

Fierce Blast quickly turned into a sphere of energy, which I quickly threw to Gatherer, who then flung it at Botanical Lion. The stout lion was quickly incinerated by the sphere, and cried out in pain. Akiza covered her face with her one arm, immediately aware of my powers, as wind bellowed towards her. I held back as much as possible, which cut a substantial amount of power from the attack, but it still created quite an impact.

"Listen, Akiza," I pleaded. "You'll get hurt! I only want to help you-"

"Shut. Up!" She hissed. "I'm alone in this world, and none of your deceit will help you now, **Akron**!" Akiza shrieked, putting extra emphasis on 'Akron', my street alias, and the name of the malicious voice in my head that took over whenever he felt like it. Even at the mention of him; I could feel his contempt and malice trying to seep into my mind and take control of my body again.

But I couldn't let him. I was facing the love of my life in a potentially dangerous duel, and I had to hold back as much as possible to avoid her getting hurt. If Akron managed to get in control, he would not hold back, and Akiza would die.

_Rrrrgh! _Akron's voice reverberated inside my mind. He was clearly furious at me for resisting his attempt to gain control of my body. _What are you trying to attain through holding back?_

_I'm trying to get her to listen to reason!_

_You really believe that will work? You're an even bigger fool than you usually are._

I was about to reply, but Akiza once again snapped me out of it. "Well? Are you going to end your turn or what?" She snapped viciously, and I quickly scanned my hand. Only one usable Trap and nothing else I could do for the turn. I could only hope it would be enough as I slid the one face-down card into my Duel Disk, and declared that my turn was over.

The fiery glare she sent me as she drew her next card made me realize that I was wrong. She most likely drew a big game-changer which would put me in a very bad situation. Both in the game and physically.

"I summon to the field, Phoenixian Seed in Attack Position!" She declared, as forth came a dirty seed, with a few red sprouts and an all-seeing eye in the seed itself.

**Name: **Phoenixian Seed

**Effect: **You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **2

**ATK/DEF: 800**/0

"And now, by releasing Phoenixian Seed, I can Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand!" Akiza snarled, as the seed was enveloped in a white light, and became a much larger plant, with several dragon-like heads, spewing embers.

**Name: **Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis

**Effect: **This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 2200**/0

Akiza wasted no time in deciding what to do. Amaryllis hadn't even gotten to the field before she declared an attack directly towards me. "Flame of Hatred!" Akiza declared, as the plant bellowed fire at Gatherer, who screamed in agony as the flames licked her skin and quickly incinerated her. The excess fire struck me, and I clenched my teeth in order to try and dull the massive pain it was causing. The fire singed my jacket lightly, but I quickly got to my feet again.

**Jay: **4000 – **3000**

"And now, I activate Amaryllis's ability! Since it has attacked, it is destroyed." Akiza spoke. I was confused. Such an elaborate plan for a monster that immediately destroys itself? It must have some other trick.

And I was right. "Now, as Amaryllis was destroyed, you get 800 points of direct damage!" Akiza declared, as Amaryllis exploded violently, sending me back to my knees as my teeth grinded against themselves to distract myself from the pain.

**Jay: **3000 – **2200**

"And now, I activate Amaryllis's last effect! By removing from play one Plant-Type monster in my Graveyard, Amaryllis comes right back to my field in Defense Position! Return to me, Amaryllis!" Akiza declared, as the plant burst out from the ground again, then coiled up and turned blue, signifying Defense Position.

_Are you really this badly off in the third turn? _Akron taunted in my mind. _She's getting to you, you're losing your focus!_

_Shut up, Akron! I have to get her to listen!_

_*sigh* You really believe that by talking to her, she'll listen, then you'll be friends and be happy? You are a complete moron, Jay. Let me get control, and I'll handle it._

_No! I won't let you hurt her! _I could feel his dark presence yet again sneaking into my brain, and I grit my teeth, and pushed him out. But he was relentless, and he kept trying again and again. "Get out of my head!" I roared, startling both Leo, Luna, and even Akiza as I fell to my knees, clutching my head in agony.

_Stop your interference, Alkain! You have no idea what you're doing!_

_I have every idea of what I'm doing! I'm protecting those I love! _After that sentence, Akron went silent. He stopped trying to take control, he stopped grumbling. I could feel his presence fade. I got up on my knees, and stood up again.

_Fine. _Akron then spoke. _I'll let you talk with her._

_What?_

_The card on the top of your Deck is Rekindling Memories. Play it, and she'll understand. _I stared at the top card of my Deck, completely baffled by what Akron had just said.

_Maybe this way, you'll finally realize your mistakes. _Akron said, before he went away completely. I couldn't feel his presence anymore, it was like… he wasn't there.

"M-my turn!" I declared, and drew my card. The card I just drew set fire to every thought in my head.

Rekindling Memories.

"Jay?" Akiza questioned. "What was all that about?" She asked, completely stumped. I didn't answer, my eyes were firmly focused on the card I drew. What did he mean by 'letting me talk with her', through this card? How could it do that?

_Well, here goes nothing._

"I activate the Spell Card, Rekindling Memories!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, I use cliffhangers too much. Didn't have much of a choice this time around, besides what comes after this deserves a chapter to itself.**

**Nathalie: Trust me, it really does! Squee!**

**DLS: I really don't get girls.**

**Reginald: Neither do I. They have remained a mystery since their creation.**

**DLS: Well, no use moping over spilled milk. Take care everyone, and I'll see you around.**

**Nathalie: See ya!**


	18. The Confession - Act II

**A/N: Finally done, after all this time. It's been over two months since y'all got a chapter, and I'm so sorry. But life goes on, and so will The Darkness Within. It is precious to me, and I will never stop breathing life into it's nostrils.**

**Reginald: We work hard, day and night.**

**X: We write down our every thought.**

**Muse-Akron: We read, watch and play for inspiration.**

**Nathalie: So that we can make you all happy doing what we love.**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim: From the bottom of our hearts; we want to thank you all for supporting us through all this. It neans the world to us that you like what we write, it is the sole driving force for us.**

**All: We wish you all a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! May the coming days bring bright days, happy memories, and smiles to your faces!**

**Now say it with me, for the last time this year;**

**LET THE CURTAINS FALL!**

* * *

Darkness was everywhere. Everywhere I looked, was completely black. Not a speck of light. It really did seem like I was in the void. I had played Rekindling Memories, and… that was it. Everything went dark when I did.

Akron said that it 'Would make her understand', in some way. But how? I didn't know. For all I knew, he could have been tricking me into spelling my own doom for us both, and that kind of would make sense.

I started walking. My boots' metal attachments were gone now, as I had taken them off myself a few weeks ago. They were simply impractical to have.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of light. All I could see was white. I was blinded completely; and before I knew it, I was standing in a room. This wasn't a room in the twin's penthouse; it was a room in a house. It was night, and the moon was full in the sky.

It was a cloudless night; the stars were visible and prominent and sparkled like gems in the black sky. I could feel the fresh air gently flowing in from an open window. It chilled my bones, but in a nice way. Like a gentle breeze cooling my head down, and allowing me to think clearly.

As I stood there, a noise startled me. It was the sound of crying. A little girl crying. I looked to my left, and saw something that nearly froze me in place.

On a bed to my left, sat a little girl, her head buried in her hands; crying loudly. What really caught my eye was the glowing mark on her arm. A crimson mark, the shape of a dragon's claw. _Is that… Is that her mark?!_

"Yessir," The voice of a small girl spoke behind me, and I nearly toppled over. I quickly got my bearings, and turned towards the voice.

The voice came from another little girl with crimson hair, wearing a big, red, wizard's hat, red clothing and she carried a basket filled with flowers. "Who are you?" I quickly asked.

"You don't recognize me, sir?" The little girl chirped, as she pulled out a flower from her basket, and sniffed it. This was getting kind of awkward.

"No, I'm… I'm afraid I don't." I stuttered, confused over whatever was happening at the time. Where had she come from? What was she talking about? I didn't-

"Silly, it's me! Gatherer!" My thoughts came to a screeching halt as I heard her say this. I quickly began putting two and two together, and- it couldn't be!

"…What?! As in, my card?" I thought out loud, and the little girl quickly confirmed my theory.

"Yessir! That's me!" She quickly replied, letting out a soft giggle.

"Bet ya didn't expect that to happen, did ya?" She giggled again, and began jumping around the room with unreal agility and energy. She was like a child on sugar, and she never seemed to run out of energy.

"No, I… I really didn't." I stuttered, a slight blush of embarrassment tinging my cheeks. "Right, so you're… my card's spirit or whatever. Could you explain what is going on?" I asked, and Gatherer hopped down from the table and in front of me.

"Awright. You do remember when you played that card? Y'know, Rekindling Memories? Well, this is thanks to that card. The others said that I should be your guide through Akiza's past, so you can understand what's she's been through." Gatherer answered, with a sugar-sweet smile adorning her lips.

"Alright…" I spoke slowly, my brain still trying to make sense of the situation. "So, why exactly was it you who should guide me?" I asked, still kind of confused.

"Well, they thought that it would be easier for you to adjust to," Gatherer replied. "Cause ya'know, some of the peeps ain't as easy on the eyes as I am!" Gatherer said snarkily, giggling as she hopped into the air, and positioned herself on my shoulder.

"Well, shall we get going? We've got plenty of time though, so if there's anything else you wanna ask, then go right ahead," The little girl continued. I was baffled, but I quickly regained my composure.

"So, is that who I think it is?" I asked her, and she looked at me in confusion. In response, I raised my arm, and pointed to the other crying girl, who sat on her bed, a crimson mark glowing on her arm, who strangely hadn't noticed us yet.

"Yessir. It's Akiza, although it's her as a lil' girl like myself."

"So, you're here to guide me through her memories?"

"Yessir. It'll seem real, but they won't know we're here, 'cause we weren't."

"…Alright. Well, shall we begin?"

"We shall. Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" Gatherer spoke, and threw a wad of flowers into my face, that obscured my vision completely. By instinct, I flailed about with my hands to try and regain sight.

Eventually, the flowers went away, and I was back in the same room I was in before. I heard a loud 'THUD', like something had been thrown into a wall with incredible force, like when I badly hurt one of my opponents back when I was with Arcadia.

"-You're not my daughter! You're a monster!"

Throughout the journey, Gatherer had been mostly silent, allowing me to take in just what Akiza had been through. She had been practically thrown away by her parents, those she loved the most, and sent off to Duel Academy, which turned out to be just another hell for her to endure.

Then I had seen how she met Sayer… even after I killed him, after I vaporized him and all of his lies, he still haunted me. His face still made me shiver, and I swear, when I saw him, he looked right at me as if he could see me.

It was disorienting; he was gone, why did he continue to plague me? The lies he had fed the girl I loved had birthed a monster, and I could see throughout her past just how easy it was for him to manipulate her.

And even though I had ended him; his memory still lingered, trying to take from me what I loved.

And now came the difficult part. I had seen what she had been through, now it was her turn to see what I had been through, so that she could maybe understand why I did what I did.

Gatherer had only smiled when I asked her how I was supposed to convince her, and handed me a small blue tear-shaped locket. I asked her why, but she just smiled and said that I might need it in the future. 'It'll come by itself,' she said, before vanishing in a flurry of flowers, and leaving me back in the white expanse.

I turned around, and there she was, lying on the white floor, seemingly asleep. I breathed in deep, and coughed loudly. It was enough to wake her up; and her eyes fluttered open, confusion evident in her lenses.

"You're awake," I said, and reaching out my hand. "I believe it's high time I give you some answers, isn't it?"

She took my hand, and I pulled her up. She was as light as I remembered, but I could feel strength behind her muscles. "Yes it is," she replied.

"So, what is this place?" Akiza questioned. "I'm not so sure myself," I replied smoothly, "But come with me, and I'll show you something."

I pulled out the small tear-shaped locket that Gatherer gave me, and it immediately began to shine a blinding light. Akiza quickly covered her eyes to shield herself from the light, but I didn't need to, as the floor; walls and roof changed, and turned into something far too familiar.

They turned into gray, soulless concrete, and quickly, the other tidbits began to appear. The mass of broken glass; the machinery, and the… bodies, covered in their own blood.

Akiza recoiled in horror as she removed her hands from her eyes, and saw the aftermath of the carnage that had happened here before. "Jay, what- what is this place?" She stuttered, confusion and dread evident in her voice.

"This is where I woke up," I said, gesturing to behind us. Lying face-up on his back on the concrete was me, dressed in a white gown, eyes closed, unconscious.

"That's you?" She questioned, and walked over to try and touch me, but her hand went right through this image of me, like a knife through water. "We can't be seen by anyone here," I replied. "-And we cannot interact. Only observe."

"So, you're showing me your memories? Why?"

I turned around to face her, and smiled. "Maybe this way, you can understand why I did what I did."

She didn't answer. But just from a look in her eyes, I could see that she was fighting several emotions at once. She was having trouble getting to process all this.

"Let's fast forward a bit." I said, and the area quicky changed from the concrete building from before, to the cell I was thrown in at the Facility.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Jay. I guessed that you had been in the Facility, but what I didn't get was why your mark is black, instead of yellow." Akiza asked, curiosity tainting her voice.

"The mark I was given is the mark of a person on death row." Akiza recoiled quickly, and put a hand over her mouth. She really didn't want to hear that.

"There's only one reason I'm still alive, and I think you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Sayer?"

"Yes. He came to visit me, and offered me a way out. He would get me out of the Facility, and in exchange; I would join Arcadia.

It seemed like a great decision; escape from death, and go somewhere where people wouldn't judge me for who I was."

"Something wasn't right?"

"There always is. I thought that he would try and help me with taming my anger. But all he actually wanted was to grow it, until it was all I knew; and I would become just a weapon he could use."

"Then how do I fit in?"

"Because he was trying to do the exact same thing to you." Akiza gasped, and she was clearly shocked. She couldn't believe that Sayer, the one she only really trusted; actually only wanted to use her.

This time; she didn't try to kill me. So that's an improvement.

"I was beginning to become a problem to him. So to keep me in line; he had you put that collar around my neck."

"You knew?"

"It was only logical. By the way, what did Sayer tell you that it was?"

"He told me that it was simply to track your movements."

"Well it wasn't. Built in; was a powerful electric shocker, which Sayer would use to keep me in line, like a puppy."

"Then, he tried to make me give in to my anger by executing a 'traitor' to the Movement. I refused, and you know the rest. He chained the two of us up, and used you to try and make me submit. I refused, and I thought I could control myself; but when I heard you scream… I lost it."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. Just like I told you before. I'm sorry."

Tears were dripping down onto the floor, both mine and hers. I had finally come clean; no messing around. I had beared my heart to the girl I loved; and now all I could do was close my eyes and prepare myself for a monumental slap.

That didn't come.

Instead, I felt something wonderful. Something I had never in my life had felt; true, unspoiled bliss.

I felt her lips upon mine.

It was paradise.


	19. The Tragedy - Act II

**A/N: I won't even say anything special here. I'll just let the chapter speak for itself.**

**Go ahead and read, my muses are tired, and so am I. But we all hope you enjoy it... if that's possible.**

**Eheheh...**

* * *

_Maybe you'll finally realize your mistakes…_

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Those two things kept haunting me. After Akiza and I kissed, the dream-verse went away, and we both woke up back in the twin's penthouse. We quickly pulled out our Decks from our Duel Disks, and before I could say anything; then Akiza tackled me to the ground, and buried her head in my neck, sobbing all the while.

I said nothing, and just let her cry as much as she needed to. She had been through a lot, and she really needed to get it all out of her system.

The next few days began to pass quickly. On the outside, those few days were some of the best days of my life. The twins, Akiza and I began to bond, we practically became a family.

I even got a picture of Akiza and I to put in my locket for rainy days; remembering what I'd been through so far, it seemed like a good idea to get something to remember these heavenly days in the future.

And over the course of those few days; I began to smile. Not a smile of sadistic glee, like the one Akron had polluted my mind with; but a smile of joy and content.

On the subject of Akron, he was… strangely absent. Usually he would have said something snarky about there was no way this would last forever, or taunt me with something else, like he usually did. It was like he was… gone, vanished from my mind, and to be honest, it felt like a great load had been taken off my shoulders.

It felt great to finally breathe out, and enjoy the company of those that I loved with all my heart.

And I wished to whatever gods that watched from above that these days might last forever.

But of course, they didn't.

They never really do.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

_**The Twin's Penthouse**_

The day was gray. The clouds had blocked out the sun, and only a dim glow reached the ground, toning everything down slightly. The clouds looked like they could possibly create rain, but they hadn't yet.

A small smile still adorned my lips, still driven by the fact that right now; my life was perfect. I was in a good home with my own little family. Everything that led up to this still seemed like a bad dream; a bad dream that tried to wriggle me away from happiness, but it failed, and here I was.

I was home.

"Jay?" I heard the most beautiful voice in the world ask right behind me. "Dinner is getting cold,"

"Oh, sorry! I'm coming!" I exclaimed goofily, as I turned around and headed over to the couch, which we had made into our dining area. My stomach grumbled at the sight of dinner, and I wasted no time in sitting down.

Dinner was simple as it usually was in times like this, but it was delicious and there was enough. With all the chaos going on in the Factory District, food supplies were in short order, but being in the Tops gave one special privileges concerning food.

And we had a great time, we talked, we discussed, and we dueled on mats when we felt like it, 'cause we weren't much for the fact that we might ruin a few things with any psychic powers. But even then, we still enjoyed ourselves and had fun.

But something was off about today. My stomach ached slightly, in an unusual way. Like when you anticipate something horrible is about to happen soon, but you don't know what or when, only that it _is._

Dinner was over quickly, and Leo had decided that he wanted to 'kick my butt' apparently, so I fetched my Deck to get ready for the duel between us two.

But as I was over by the table that we used for dueling, a loud 'CRASH' sound suddenly rippled through my ears, and both Leo and I were thrown backwards, away from the windows. I quickly got up to stand face-to-face with whatever happened, and the sight confused me at first.

Shards of glass littered the ground, and in the big hole that had likely been caused by whatever made that sound, stood three people. What spiked my attention was that they all three had Duel Disks, complete with decks, and out of instinct, I grabbed my own Duel Disk, slammed it on my arm, and slid the deck into the holder. I gestured to the three to move behind me, so they wouldn't be caught in eventual crossfire.

"Good evening," One of the three said. The voice came from the one who stood in front of the group, likely their de facto leader. Most of him was obscured by the low lighting, but even then, I could still sense power from him. He was tall, slim and his eyes seemed to glow.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything, Jay." That one sentence immediately made my eyes widen. _They know me? Who are they? _"Who the hell are you three?" I asked.

He ignored my previous statement, and just continued talking. "You see, sorry for breaking and entering, but you have something we want." He extended his hand, and pointed right behind me. I looked back, and realized who he was gesturing to.

Akiza.

"Well, since I'm a fair person, I'll give you a choice. Either you step aside and we leave both you and the adorable kids there alone, or we kill the rest of you. You have five seconds to choose." He smirked as he raised his hand, and began counting the seconds down on his hand. And I swear, those five seconds felt like five minutes.

"Five." _Who are these people? Why do they know my name?_

"Four." _What do they want with her? They don't look like run-of-the-mill thugs, they look elite._

"Three." _They're deliberately threatening the ones I care about. They most likely know everything there is to know about me._

"Two." _But I don't have a choice. I have to stand my ground and fight! I won't let those that I love down!_

"One." In response, I quickly activated my Duel Disk, and took a battle stance, signaling that I would not surrender; I would stand my ground and fight.

"Well, I tried." He smirked. "But to be honest, I really hoped you would try and fight. Because then I get the **pleasure of killing you myself!" **And so he erupted into maniacal laughter, and whipped his own Duel Disk out.

_**Engaging Duel Protocol.**_

_**Format: **__Anime 4000 1-on-1_

_**Player 1: **__Jay Alkain_

_**Player 2: **__Lance Éclair_

_**Jay: 4000**_

_**Lance: 4000**_

"**Duel!"**

"You can begin, Alkain." My opponent taunted. "Maybe you've gotten better since last time." I didn't know what he was referring to; but his words seemed to spark something inside me. Anger.

"I draw!" I exclaimed, as I drew my card, and added it to my hand. Solanus Nebula Blockade. An effective card to use if I was going for a defensive strategy; but right now, offense was my goal.

"I'll start off with Nova Geomancer in Attack Position!" I slammed the card down in the slot, and forth came a young boy, covered by a black-and-red cloak, with two powerful red orbs of magic in his hands.

**Name: **Nova Geomancer

**Spellcaster/Effect: **All face-up "Nova" monsters gain 200 ATK for each "Nova" monster on the field. Once per turn; you can discard 1 card; target 1 face-up "Nova" or "Supernova Dragon" it gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1800**/600

"And now, since I control a face-up Nova monster, I can Special Summon Nova Levinbolt!" I continued, and placed the card on my Duel Disk. And forth came a spellcaster that unlike Geomancer, wielded red arcs of electricity.

**Name: **Nova Levinbolt

**Thunder/Effect: **This card gains 600 ATK for every other face-up "Nova" monster on the field.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1000**/300

"Now, the effects of both Levinbolt and Geomancer activate! Geomancer gives both himself and Levinbolt an additional 400 ATK, and Levinbolt's own effect gives him an additional 600 ATK!" I declared, as my two casters powered up. Most duelists would have been intimidated by this quick growth of power, but my opponent wasn't fazed. In fact, he almost looked _bored._

**Geomancer: **1800 -) **2200**

**Levinbolt: **1000 -) **2000**

"Now, I'll end my turn." I declared, and my opponent seemed to not even listen, as if he didn't even care what I did. I was about to tell him to make a move already when he swiftly drew his card, and added it to his hand, and began talking.

"You disappoint me, 42. It's been so long, and I actually believed that you had gotten better, but you're just as weak as you've always been. I activate the effect of Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos in my hand! By discarding two Dragon-Type monsters from my hand, I can Special Summon him in Attack Position!"

He slammed the card onto his Duel Disk, and forth came a massive, volcanic dragon that roared loudly to celebrate its arrival.

**Name: **Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos

**Dragon/Effect: **If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard a total of 2 FIRE and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or banish from your Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand. You can discard this card and 1 FIRE monster to the Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. If this card is banished: You can add 1 FIRE Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2800/**1800

"And now; I activate the Spell Card Super Rejuvenation! At the end of my turn; I can draw cards equal to the amount of Dragon-Type monsters I discarded this turn!"

**Name: **Super Rejuvenation

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **During the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, draw a number of cards equal to the combined number of Dragon-Type monsters you discarded or Tributed from your hand or your side of the field this turn.

"Now, Burner! Attack Geomancer with Burning Wrath of the Dragon Lord!" My opponent roared, and Burner let loose a massive blast of fire from its maw, which quickly incinerated Geomancer, and the blast scorched the floor, as the force of the impact sent me flying back into a wall.

**Jay: **4000 -) **3400**

**Levinbolt: **2000 -) **1000**

"Jay!" I heard Akiza scream as she ran over to me. "Are you okay?" I fell on my knees, and gritted my teeth. My back hurted, and it kept on doing so.

"Get back, Akiza!" I exclaimed. "These guys are trouble!"

"Aww, he's all worried," My opponent sneered. "Well, if you're quite finished, then I'll Set two cards face-down, and play my continuous Spell Card, **Hoard of the Dragon!"** He gently slid the card into place, and the card appeared on the field.

**Name: **Hoard of the Dragon

**Continuous Spell**

**Effect: **During your Draw Phase; if you draw a Dragon-Type monster, you can reveal it to draw 1 more card.

"And now, I end my turn, and I draw 2 cards as per the effect of Super Rejuvenation." He drew his two cards, and gestured for me to continue. I got up, and grunted.

"It's my turn then! I draw!" I declared, and yanked my card out. Nova Gatherer, perfect.

"I Normal Summon Nova Gatherer to my field in Attack Position!" I declared, and swiftly, the little girl on sugar rush bumbled onto my field with her big wizard hat and basket of flowers.

**Name: **Nova Gatherer

**Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Normal Summoned in face-up Attack Position, you can add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. Whenever you activate a "Solanus" Spell Card, gain 500 Life Points.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1200**/600

"First, since Nova Gatherer was Normal Summoned in Attack Position, I can add a Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!" Gatherer yanked a small star out from her basket, and threw it towards me, which turned into a card, that I catched in mid-air.

"And now, it's time to get rid of your dragon! I Tune my Level 3 Nova Levinbolt with my Level 3 Nova Gatherer!" Gatherer jumped into the air, and dissolved into three bright red rings, and the crimson spellcaster leaped forwards into the rights, turning transparent, and revealing three stars inside his body. Then, a red beam of light pierced the rings, and turned to blinding light.

"_Fierce sorcerer of the stars, appear now and send our foes to their doom with your powerful magic! I Synchro Summon Nova Gathering Sorceress!"_

The light faded, and on my field, was what looked like the adult version of Nova Gatherer. Instead of short, sweet and innocent, now stood the form of a tall, beautiful and powerful sorceress, glowing with crimson energy.

**Name: **Nova Gathering Sorceress

**Synchro/Effect: **Once per turn; you can discard 1 card from your hand, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 200 ATK for each card in your hand, also negate its effects.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2300**/1600

"And now, your Dragon Lord's reign is over!" I declared, even though my opponent seemed to be bored. "I activated the effect of Nova Gathering Sorceress! By discarding a card," I declared, and threw a card into my Graveyard, "I can negate your Dragon Lord's effects, as well as reduce it's attacking power by 200 for every card in my hand! And since I have four cards in my hand, your Dragon Lord goes down by 800!"

**Blaster: **2800 -) **2000**

"Now Sorceress! Attack Blaster! _Vicious Spell Barrage!" _Sorceress smirked, and with a flick of her hands, sent a barrage of energy streams flying at Blaster. But my opponent didn't bat an eye at my maneuver.

"Trap Card activate! Waboku!"

**Name: **Waboku

**Normal Trap Card**

**Effect: **You take no battle damage from your opponent's monsters this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

"You really think you can do my Dragon Lords anything, lest even damage me, Alkain? You're dead wrong. Waboku negates the destruction of my Dragon Lord, as well as preventing any Battle Damage." He smirked as a thin barrier materialized to deflect Sorceress's attack.

"Hrgh," I snarled. "I Set a card face-down, and end my turn." I declared, as the face-down materialized.

"And now, my Dragon Lord would return to my hand due to it's effect, but thanks to you negating them, I won't have to worry about that." He smiled a sickening smile of smug, having full well predicted my move and turned it to his advantage.

"My turn then, he declared. Draw!" He snickered as he looked at his card. "I drew a Dragon, which means as per Hoard of the Dragon, by revealing it, I can draw another card! He revealed the card to be a dragon of some sort, and drew again.

"Dragon!" And then he drew again. "Dragon!" And again. "Dragon!" And again! "Dragon!" Until at last, he decided to stop, when his hand was at 10 cards.

"First, I'll use the effect of Tempest, Tidal, and Redox from my hands to Special Summon them from my hand! Come forth, my three other Dragon Rulers!" He declared, and forth came three other dragons. The first seemed to consist purely out of wind and storms, and it's roar was like thunder. The second one emerged from a tidal wave of water, it's brilliant blue scales reflecting the vicious waves around it. And finally, a tough, hardened dragon of rock emerged from the ground, and let out an ear-splitting roar.

**Name: **Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms

**Dragon/Effect: **If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard a total of 2 WIND and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or banish from your Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand. You can discard this card and 1 WIND monster to the Graveyard; add 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is banished: You can add 1 WIND Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

**Attribute: **Wind

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2400**/2200

**Name: **Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls

**Dragon/Effect: **If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard a total of 2 WATER and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or banish from your Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand. You can discard this card and 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard; send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is banished: You can add 1 WATER Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

**Attribute: **Water

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2600**/2000

**Name: **Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders

**Dragon/Effect:** If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard a total of 2 EARTH and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or banish from your Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand. You can discard this card and 1 EARTH monster to the Graveyard, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. If this card is banished: You can add 1 EARTH Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 1600**/3000

"I told you, Alkain. You're weak compared to me, and right now, I'm going to prove it!" My opponent sneered. "I am Lance Éclair, the Dragon Prince, and I will destroy you, Alkain! Battle Phase!" He declared.

"Burner, attack Sorceress! _Burning Wrath of the Dragon Lord!" _Burner obeyed, and let loose another massive spew of magma. But this time, I was prepared.

"I activate my face-down Mirror Force!" I countered.

**Name: **Mirror Force

**Normal Trap Card**

**Effect: **When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

Now I had him! All his Dragon Lords wiped off the field in one fell swoop! Let's see if he's still smirking like that now when I've-

"Trap Card, activate! Zero Gravity!" Lance countered.

**Name: **Zero Gravity

**Normal Trap Card**

**Effect: **Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field.

"Now, by Zero Gravity switching the position of every monster on the field, your Mirror Force is null and void, Alkain!" Lance mocked, as our monsters kneeled, and turned blue.

**Sorceress: **2300 (ATK) -) **1600 **(DEF)

**Burner: **2800 (ATK) -) **1800 **(DEF)

**Tempest: **2400 (ATK) -) **2200 **(DEF)

**Tidal: **2600 (ATK) -) **2000 **(DEF)

**Redox: **1600 (ATK) -) **3000 **(DEF)

I gritted my teeth in frustration. This was like Dueling Anna all over again, not being able to anything, being countered every step of the way, this frustration felt so familiar.

"I'll end my turn now, Alkain. Make the most of your next turn, because it'll be your last." Lance let out a short, mocking laughter as my vision darkened. Anger was coming back.

"I draw!" I yelled, as I drew my card. "And I summon to the field, Nova Empowering Spirit in Defense Position!" I declared, as a small spirit wielding two tuning forks appeared.

**Name: **Nova Empowering Spirit

**Tuner/Effect: **This card cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a 'Nova' Synchro Monster, or "Supernova Dragon". If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of 'Supernova Dragon' it gains 1000 ATK.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **2

**ATK/DEF: **600/**300**

"And now, It's time to end this, Lance! I tune my Leve 6 Nova Gathering Sorceress with my Level 2 Nova Empowering Spirit!" Empowering Spirit leaped into the air, and turned into two crimson rings blazing with energy. Sorceress then leaped into the rings, revealing the six stars inside her, and turned transparent.

"_When a star dies, a new star is forged in the fierce flames of a supernova. Let every star burst to form one great dragon!" _I chanted, and soon, the rings and stars were enveloped by a crimson red flash of energy. _"Synchro Summon! Descend, Supernova Dragon!"_

And when the light faded, stood the great dragon of destruction; the one dragon that knew only destruction and rebirth, and practically emanated sheer, unrivalled power. It's six wings and bladed tail created a very imposing figure, a dragon that struck fear in the hearts of the weak.

**Name: **Supernova Dragon

**Synchro/Dragon/Effect: **Once per turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack every monster your opponent controls once each, also your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (whichever is higher).

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

"And now, the effect of Empowering Spirit activates!" I yelled, as Supernova Dragon began to glow with power. "Since it was used to Synchro Summon Supernova Dragon, Supernova Dragon gains 1000 attack!" Supernova Dragon let out an ungodly roar as its power increased dramatically.

**Supernova Dragon: **3000 -) **4000**

"And now; I activate the effect of Supernova Dragon! By paying 1000 Life Points, he gets to attack every monster you control, and you can't activate any Spell or Trap cards this Battle Phase! Prepare to lose, Lance!"

**Jay: **3400 -) **2400**

"You're a fool, Alkain! I activate the effect of Dragon Decoy in my hand! By discarding it when you activate a monster effect, it then ends your Battle Phase!" His declaration hit me right in the face. My big combo, once again effortlessly countered and made useless.

"You see, Alkain? You're nothing compared to me." Lance smirked. "You might just have ran when you had the chance."

"I-I end my turn."

"Alright. Now, I draw!" Lance declared. "And since I control a "Dragon Ruler" monster, I can Special Summon Dragon Decoy from my Graveyard to my field!

**Name: **Dragon Decoy

**Dragon/Tuner/Effect: **If this card is in your hand, and your opponent activates a monster effect; you can discard this card, skip your opponent's Battle Phase this turn. If this card is in your Graveyard, and you control a "Dragon Ruler" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card is used as Synchro Material for a Synchro Monster, banish this card when it is sent to the Graveyard.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

"And now, for the big finale! I tune my Level 7 Burner with my level 4 Dragon Decoy!" Lance declared. Dragon Decoy turned into four green rings, and the molten dragon ruler flew into the rings, and turned transparent, revealing seven stars within itself.

"_Great dragon god of the cosmos, you who rules over all dragons! Return to your true power, one that can devour entire stars whole! Synchro Summon!" _A bright green light enveloped Lance, and when it dissipated, stood a massive dragon that smashed the roof clean off, and scorched the windows. It was an entire dragon, wings, tail and head, wrapped around a burning star. It gave an ungodly roar that forced me to my knees. _**"STAR EATER!"**_

**Name: **Star Eater

**Synchro/Dragon/Effect: **Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Synchro Summon cannot be negated. When Synchro Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card attacks, it is unaffected by other card effects until the end of the Damage Step.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **11

**ATK/DEF: 3200**/2800

My legs were shaking, I was sweating just from the presence of this great dragon, who apparently devoured everything in sight. B-but it only had 3200 Attack Points, which was still 800 short of my Supernova Dragon!

"And to wrap it up, I activate the Spell Card, **Fury of the Dragon Rulers!**"

**Name: **Fury of the Dragon Rulers

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Activate only when you control 2 or more "Dragon Ruler" monsters. Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it's ATK becomes 0.

"Now, your Supernova Dragon loses every ounce of power it has! All that's left is is the body now, but soon, it will be devoured by Star Eater!" Lance proclaimed.

"Battle Phase! Star Eater attacks Supernova Dragon! _**Eternal Dragon's Fury!" **_Star Eater let loose a massive blast of energy that struck Supernova Dragon and me dead-on, and sent me flying back into what remained of a wall, crimson-white obscuring my vision, and every inch of my body was in pain.

**Jay: **2400 -) **0**

_**Winner: **_Lance Éclair

I harked up blood as I fell face-first down onto the floor. Pain was everywhere, my vision was darkening… was this the end? I heard the screams of death, I heard cries for help.. and I could do nothing. Nothing but fade into unconsciousness.

And all that followed me was that one sentence…

_I warned you, didn't I?_


	20. The Flatline - Act II

**A/N: This is a lot shorter than normal, and I hope you will be able to bear that.**

**Reginald: This isn't a very action-heavy chapter, and some of you might think that this chapter feels slow. It's meant to do that.**

**X: Exactly. Now, this isn't going to be very clear, and that is also intentional, but this should be able to clear up a few things.**

**DLS: Be warned, this chapter is not for the weak-hearted. Not reading this chapter 'cause it's too much for you is alright, there's no shame in that. But please before you start to flame, we put in a lot of work into this, and we only want constructive criticism.**

**Nathalie: Also, please review! Every single one that ticks in on the mail is a huge motivator for all of us, and we love hearing from you guys!**

**DLS: Let the curtains fall to reveal...**

* * *

**ACT II: Chapter 20: Flatline**

* * *

_I warned you, didn't I? Didn't I?... didn't I?... didn't I?..._

A sharp intake of breath, and I woke up. I felt strange as I got to my feet again. I felt empty, cold and… dead. I stood up, and looked around.

I was still in the twins' penthouse. But the roof was gone, rubble was everywhere, and not a single soul was there.

I walked towards one of the windows, but I nearly tripped over something, and struggled to keep my balance. I was confused at first, but I was horrified when I saw what I almost tripped over.

Luna's dead body. She lay there, in a small puddle of blood streaming from her chest. I turned her around, and cupped her face. _No. no no no no no. No! NO! _My eyes were wide as saucers, and tears fell from my eyes. Luna, a pure, innocent soul, was dead. She had done nothing wrong, she had her whole life ahead of her, full of excitement and adventure, and happiness! It wasn't supposed to end here!

I turned around, and the sight that greeted me was just as bad. I saw Leo, pressed against a block of marble, bleeding from both his arms and chest. He was dead too.

_Why? Why did they have to die? This wasn't fair! This can't be true!_

I screamed in anguish at the top of my lungs. My body twitched, it felt weak and cold. I felt like a stranger in my own body. I fell to my knees, and cried. My tears splattered against the cold, unforgiving floor, and I caved. I was miserable.

"I warned you that this would happen, Jay." A voice that was all too familiar spoke behind me. I turned around, and saw a strange sight. I saw myself, lying face-down on the concrete, and I was bleeding as well. And sitting on a couch behind my fallen body, sat the spitting image of me, leaning back and relaxing in the comfortable couch.

Except he had bandages covering his eyes. And the voice I heard before wasn't my voice.

It was Akron's voice.

"Looks like it's only you and me left now," Akron said dryly. I looked around, and he was right. Apart from the dead forms of both Luna, Leo and possibly me, we were alone in the penthouse. As he spoke, insects seemed to appear out of nowhere, and flew around the room, and a disgusting smell filled the place.

"What's happening? Why are you here?" I questioned.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"I warned you, Jay. You took the easy way out, and those you loved paid for it. Leo and Luna are dead, and it's **your fault.**" Akron's voice became deep and menacing when he said those last two words, and I froze on the spot. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I could only listen.

"I think you can see that this won't end well. But that's okay. This path was never going to be easy." Akron's mouth didn't move, and yet he spoke. Was this… a dream? I didn't know.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"You look tired Jay. There's a warm bed right outside the window. Go get some rest." He was right. I felt really exhausted, tired, and really in need for rest. Without further thought, I turned around and began walking towards the window.

"One last thing." Akron spoke from behind me, and I froze. "They have Akiza. Lance took her. If you want her back, then he's your target." I felt… purpose. I knew what I had to do. I had to find Lance. Make him give me Akiza back, and then kill the son of a bitch.

"Now go and rest." Akron commanded, and I walked forwards to the window. When I was at the window, the air outside turned into a pristine white hallway, and my clothes turned into a hospital gown.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

I made it to the end of the hallway, and I was greeted with a sight that set whatever thought I had on fire. I saw myself, lying in a hospital bed, wearing the same gown I was, with the same bandage over the eyes as I did now.

I saw my arm was strapped into a heartrate monitor, and it made a haunting beep every time my supposed heart beated.

It was too much. My head began hurting like it never had before, and I struggled to bite down the pain as I fell to my knees in agony. I screamed, and fell to the floor.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

* * *

"-is he going to wake up anytime soon, doc?" My hearing was groggy and I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes, I could only listen.

"My guess is as good as yours. He's been in a coma for days now."

"But doc, we need him awake yesterday! He's Jay goddamn Alkain, the Most Wanted fugitive in New Domino! We need him awake!"

"Look, I'm not a miracle maker. I can't do anything about this problem."

"Of course you can't. You couldn't even save the kids."

I phased out, but a moment later, I awoke. My eyes opened, and a sliver of strength filled my body. I unhooked myself from the blasted heartrate monitor, and got out of bed. I felt dizzy, and I could barely stand up.

I made it over to the door, and pulled on the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. Crap. And as I had pulled out the monitor, security would likely be here soon. So I walked over to the window, opened it, and crawled outside.

I edged slowly alongside the wall until I made it to an open window, and snuck inside. The room was empty, but a single door stood at the other end of the room, just barely closed.

I tried to walk over to it, but halfway through the room, I got overwhelmed by dizziness, and a high-pitched whine sounded in my ears. I fell to my knees and clutched my head. The pain was intense, but it was gone after a few seconds.

_Alright. I can barely stay moving for long… better take this slowly then._

I slowly pushed the door open, and in front of me, by a few metres or so, I saw an elevator. _It can… it can take me downstairs. They've got my clothes, they've got my Deck. I… I need it back._

I looked closely to ensure that I wouldn't get spotted, and when the coast was clear, I made a break for it. As I got closer and closer to the elevator my vision began to get fuzzy, I began to lose my focus. White began to obscure my vision, and I felt the whine returning. I breathed in deep, and focused for long enough to make it to the elevator and press the button to descend before the pain became too great and sent me down onto my knees again.

The elevator was soundless when the doors opened again. I saw a nurse walk right past me when the doors opened, but she didn't see me. I stumbled out of the elevator, and slowly walked through the corridor. Halfway down the corridor, my vision got fuzzy again, and I went inside another room to calm down.

In that room, I saw what I was looking for. I saw my clothes, and I saw my Duel Disk and Deck. _Yes… perfect… _My thoughts were beginning to get fuzzy now too, but I shook it away. I took the items under my arm, and exited the room again.

Right in front of me, I saw the main doors. Outside was the fresh air, outside was freedom. I had to make a break for it.

I walked as fast as I could, ignoring the low whine that slowly got louder. My vision began to get fuzzy again, I began to get dizzy, my thoughts were becoming slurred, and tunnel vision was forming.

But I didn't stop. In front of me was freedom, and I would grasp it. So I kept walking.

The doors opened themselves for me, and I stepped out into the fresh air. I felt dizzy still, but I kept on going. I knew my goal, I knew what I had to do. Sector Security had to know something about what happened, and so what I had to do was clear.

And so I kept walking, more determined than ever to right my mistakes.


	21. The Quest - Act II

**A/N: Hello everyone, and it's good to see you all again! This chapter is now complete, and OH MY GOD WAS THIS HARD TO WRITE.**

**X: Why do you say that? I mean, you've gotten this far, why is it so hard now?**

**DLS: I really don't know, perhaps it's because of all those Duels on the way. There's so many, and they're all really difficult and time-consuming to write.**

**Reginald: Good thing I found a solution, eh?**

**DLS: Aye. Watching 5D's through again really fired my brain up. I feel like I can do anything!**

**X: The four bottles of Coca-Cola you went through a few hours ago might have something to do with that too, Doccy.**

**DLS: Hush! I'm watching Episode 60 again now, and I don't want my attention to be diverted!**

**X: *sigh* let the curtain fall. I really don't get that catchphrase.**

* * *

The streets were empty. Empty and lifeless. I walked slowly but steadily through the streets, headed straight for Sector Security's headquarters. I could feel the rage still bubbling inside me, the power and fury surging through my soul.

_Yes. They know where the killers are. We must find them, and we must kill them for what they did._

Akron's voice sounded less and less demonic, and more and more like my own voice. Or was it really his voice? Or was it just my thoughts? I didn't know, my thoughts were blurred and unclear. But my fury did not lessen.

I would find them, and I would get Akiza back. That was my one sole purpose, and I was determined to follow it. The sun was setting behind me, and I felt the warmth that it radiated onto my back before it finally descended below the horizon, and allowed darkness to envelop New Domino.

I didn't really care. I was at my destination, the headquarters of Sector Security. I could feel my power running wild inside me, itching to lash out and strike viciously at everything around me. It felt good.

I pulled my cloak tighter around my body as I slowly approached the enormous building. My Duel Disk was folded away in my sleeve, but I was ready to activate it with a flick of my wrist, and demolish any opponent.

I saw the entrance; only guarded by two lonely officers. I smirked. This would be fun. I began slowly approaching the entrance, and surely enough, one of the officers stepped out in front of me to signal for me to stop, and so I did.

"Sir, the building is closed right now," The officer began. He sounded quite young, and likely inexperienced. Oh, I was going to enjoy this. "Alkain just escaped from New Domino Hospital, and we're searching for him this very moment," The officer spoke.

"Oh, are you?" I questioned haughtily. "To me it looks like you're just standing in front of a door," I deadpanned.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Go home, Alkain could be here any second!" The officer spoke exasperated, and a few beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Seems like he was afraid of something… I wonder what?

"I don't think so," I replied snarkily as I threw my cloak away in a dramatic manner, revealing my horns, bandaged eyes and black Mark. Both officers clearly looked like they were about to wet their pants just from looking at me.

"Now stand aside!" I roared, and whipped out my Duel Disk. I swiftly placed Fierce Blast on the disk, and a blast of energy appeared and hit the entrance, sending the two officers flying away, and making a powerful gust of wind, rustling my hair and clothes. I smirked, my powers were even greater than before!

I could feel it, my wrath, my anger coursing through me with reckless abandon, lashing out at every single thing! I let out a howl, and stormed inside the building. Officers stormed forwards to try and stop me, but a simple flick of the wrist later, and they were gone with Solanus Jump. Where they were now wasn't important.

I turned to my left, and saw what I was looking for; stairs. I stormed upwards, seemingly blurring past any and all obstacles, all of which were quickly disposed of. It was easy.

A few minutes later, I was on the top floor of the building, where I assumed that their mainframe was located. I mean, it made sense to keep it as far away from the ground as possible, to keep it away from possible intruders, right? That's what I thought too.

The large steel gate that guarded the mainframe was no problem either. I simply placed Nova Dragoon Blader on my Duel Disk, and the dragon-warrior took care of the problem swiftly with his sword, slicing the gate clean in half, and allowing me entry to the mainframe.

I cracked my knuckles, and approached the large steel construct that contained all of the data that Sector Security had accumulated over the years. Somewhere inside was the location of Lance and his two peons… and Akiza. They had her. I would get her back at any cost!

I walked over to the center console, and at first, I was confused by the interface. There wasn't really any keyboard, just a small console without buttons and a slot that seemed to be just right for a card. I began thinking, and decided to just go for it.

I pulled Supernova Dragon out of my Extra Deck, and placed it into the slot. Immediately the console fired up, and several holographic screens with a blue hue appeared above the console, and info quickly spread on the screens.

I quickly realized that this was a profile, a profile of me that Sector Security had constructed on me. It had all kinds of information, what cards they had observed me play, records of my abilities, even video clips of me in action from when I was in Rust Town. They must have kept tabs on me for a very long time, especially since they used my journeys in the Daimon Area to pinpoint the location of the Arcadia Movement, as well as figuring out that I was a part of the Movement.

I spat on the ground as I saw that wretched building again. Just looking at it made Sayer's sadistic laughter sound in my head again, and my teeth began to grit together. A low growl rung in my throat as I balled up my fists, and hammered my head into the console in anger.

Apparently, the console took me hammering my head into it nicely, and quickly switched page. I looked it over, this was what I came for! Everything they knew about what happened in the penthouse, and where Lance had gone!

A quick read of the notes revealed to me that Security had been alerted to my presence thanks to the very violent duel Lance and I had in the penthouse which I… I lost. Security found Leo and Luna dead when I got there, and I was dying. I was apparently in a coma for four days, all of which I spent at New Domino Hospital.

They said something about noticing strange figures headed towards New Domino's Factory District, most likely headed for the Chessary Corporation facility there…_wait. I've heard of that before! _I quickly recalled my first bod of research on Chessary, where I went to investigate that facility in the Factory District, where I ended up in Rust Town, only ten minutes away from the factory. But due to unforeseen problems, I had to go back to Arcadia without having discovered anything useful.

Now though, I didn't have the restraints I had before. I no longer had Sayer to hound me and constrain me. Now I was free to go there, and unlike then, morality wasn't an issue now.

I would get Akiza back, _**no matter the cost. **_My thoughts turned dark, and even then, my anger began to swell. My body ached for vengeance, it desired the death of the murderers who took what I loved away from me. My soul filled up with darkness desired destruction and _**blood.**_

I found myself smiling like a maniac as my thoughts began to cloud themselves with images of destruction and slaughter. Nothing would get in my way of getting the girl that I loved back, and may whatever gods that looked down upon us have mercy on the souls of those who stood in my way.

_Yes. We will strike them down, Jay. Our body aches for destruction, and hungers for blood… and we will feast upon the souls of the wicked._

Akron's words only brought a bigger smile on my face, and hearing footsteps approaching from behind, I swiftly grabbed Supernova Dragon, an slid it into my Deck again, and turned around to face whomever was approaching.

Swiftly, _four _Sector Security officers poured inside from the door, all having Duel Disks ready. I licked my lips with a psychopathic smile on my face, and I could practically feel the power inside me welling up, just waiting for the moment to unleash it.

"You're not going anywhere, Alkain!" One of the officers bellowed. "We've sealed the building, and we're going to crush you with our combined might!" The officer roared, and all four cried 'Hoo-ah!' and whipped out their Duel Disks. I smacked my lips in delight and activated my own Duel Disk.

_**Engaging Duel Protocol.**_

_**Warning- this Duel with be performed with the Team Battle Royale Rules.**_

_**Team 1 consists of: Jay Alkain**_

_**Team 2 consists of: Officer 1, 2, 3 and 4**_

_**Rules: **__Anime 4000_

_**Turn Order: **__Jay Alkain -) Officer 1 -) Officer 2 -) Officer 3 -) Officer 4 -)_

_**Note: **__No player may attack on their first turn._

_**Duel Protocol Ready. Amassing Life Points…**_

_**Jay: **__4000_

_**Officer 1: **__4000_

_**Officer 2: **__4000_

_**Officer 3: **__4000_

_**Officer 4: **__4000_

_**Life Points amassed and calculated. Launching Duel Protocol…**_

"I'll take the first turn!" I wickedly declared, pulling my first card out of my Deck. I felt confident, ready to crush whatever was thrown at me. The wicked and cruel smile on my face only grew as I looked at my hand; an excellent one, if I may say so.

"I'll begin my turn by Summoning Nova Paladin in Defense Mode!" I cackled, as a warrior wielding a blade and a large shield, with a flowing red cape took to the field, and immediately kneeled down and turned blue, signaling that he was in Defense Mode.

**Name: **Nova Paladin

**Warrior/Effect:** While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot attack monsters other than this card. Once per turn; you can negate 1 attack. Once per turn; this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Attribute:** Fire

**Level:** 4

**ATK/DEF:** 200/**2200**

"Then, I'll Set two cards, and that will be the end of my turn. Now you all better entertain me, because I don't intend to let anyone of you live beyond your first turns!" I cackled as the two oversized facedowns appeared on my field. Oh, how I was looking forward to seeing them try to squirm their way out of this!

"I'll draw!" The first officer declared, as he pulled the card out of its slot and added it to his hand. "I Summon Assault Dog in Attack Position!" He declared, and placed the card he just drew onto his Duel Disk, and forth came a large dobermann equipped with both armor and weaponry.

**Name: **Assault Dog

**Beast/Effect: **When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog" from your Deck.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1200**/800

"Then, I'll Set one card and end my turn!" The first officer declared, and passed the turn on as his face-down card materialized.

"My turn!" The officer declared, as he drew a card as well. Oh boy. Already only a few seconds in, and this was beginning to get boring. Ugh. "I Summon Gonogo to the field in Attack Position!" The officer declared, and forth came one of the stupidest monsters I had seen to date. It was basically a big iron ball with eyes. Whomever made this card was REALLY lazy. Tch.

**Name: **Gonogo

**Rock/Effect: **At the end of the Damage Step, if this card battled an opponent's monster: Change that monster to face-down Defense Position.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1350**/1600

"I'll Set a card too, and end my turn." The second officer declared, and passed the turn. I was already getting really properly ticked off about how goddamned slow this was going, but I guess there was nothing to do, other than wait until it was my turn, where I would promptly win. Just a matter of patience…

"My move!" The third officer declared. "I Summon Search Striker to the field in Attack Mode!" The officer yelled, and forth came what looked like a police officer wielding two large energy blasters.

**Name: **Search Striker

**Warrior/Effect: **If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation. If you do, this card is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, except with a card effect.

**Attribute: **Wind

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1600**/1200

"I'll Set three cards and end my turn," the officer spoke, and I, for one, sighed with relief. Knowing Sector Security, they'd only really have basic Traps like Sakuretsu Armor and perhaps Intercept if a high-ranking one was here too. Either way, I really would have nothing to fear.

"My turn!" The fourth officer declared, and his voice was higher-pitched than the others. He sounded pretty young, and eager at getting some respect for himself and perhaps climb the ranks of Sector Security, and yeah, apprehending me would likely get a massive promotion to the one who did catch me.

He'd just have to beat me first, and I sure didn't feel like losing. Not while this much is at stake; not while it may mean that I'll never see her again. I could feel the anger welling up, the power and fury bottling up, just waiting to be let loose! I barely noticed that the last officer summoned some other monster, and Set the rest of his hand and ended his turn. I snarled, and drew my card with ferocious strength, and a shockwave shook the entire building just as I drew my card. I smiled.

"I'll Summon Nova Striker to my field in Attack Position!" I declared, and forth came the sword-and-shield bearing warrior, ready to slay any foe before me.

**Name: **Nova Striker

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Normal Summoned; you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Nova" monster from your hand.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1400**/600

"And I'll use his effect to bring out Nova Guidance Fairy!" I declared, as a small fairy holding a magical flower appeared on my field. Strange… I couldn't recognize that card. I must have gotten a new one sometime, but I couldn't remember. Whatever, it wasn't important.

**Name: **Nova Guidance Fairy

**Fairy/Effect: **…ERROR. CANNOT READ CARD EFFECT.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **1

**ATK/DEF: 100**/100

"And now, it's _**SHOWTIME!**_ I tune my Level 4 Nova Paladin and my Level 1 Nova Guidance Fairy, with my Level 3 Nova Striker!" I cackled, as Paladin and Guidance leaped into the air, while Strike raised his sword upwards, and jumped for it. While he was in the air, his energy, along with himself warped into three crimson rings, and Guidance Fairy and Paladin leaped inside. The light inside them shone brighter, and revealed the stars inside them. One inside Guidance Fairy, one inside Paladin.

"_When a star dies, a new star is forged in the flames of a supernova! Let every star burst to form one great dragon!" _I chanted, as a blinding crimson-red light flashed from the monsters that were being tuned, and turned into a massive pillar of crimson energy, that sent powerful gusts of wind through the room. I could see the officers struggling to stay upright, I could feel the wind in my hair. I felt the power.

"_Synchro Summon! Descend, Supernova Dragon!" _I finished the chant, and the light burst into a brilliant explosion, and slowly, the dragon I summoned emerged from the explosion. First the six wings, then the tail, and then the body and head. The fierce dragon of destruction had arrived.

**Name: **Supernova Dragon

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect: **Once per turn; you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack every monster your opponent controls once each. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (whichever is higher).

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

"The effect of Guidance Fairy activates!" I declared without even thinking. "A monster that uses Guidance Fairy as Synchro Material gains 500 ATK and DEF, and negates the effects of any monster it battles with, and it also deals an extra 500 damage when it destroys a monster!" I declared, licking my lips, while Supernova Dragon roared pridefully over his new power.

**Supernova Dragon: **3000 -) **3500** (ATK)

"Now, I activate the effect of Supernova Dragon! By paying 1000 Life Points, he is allowed to attack every monster you peeps control! And when he destroys a monster by battle, you'll take damage equal to the monster's highest strength, attack or defense!" I cackled, as the orb on Supernova Dragon's back let loose a shockwave, and his wings began to flare up.

**Jay: **4000 -) 3000

"And seeing as all your monsters are in attack position, it means that you'll all be taking a minimum of 3500 damage! And with the extra 500 damage from Guidance Fairy, it means that you're all finished!" I laughed loudly, while the officers cowed down in disbelief or horror.

"Supernova Dragon! Destroy these weaklings with your almighty power! Supernova Hyper Flare!" I declared, and Supernova Dragon let loose a massive burst of fire, obliterating the entire room, if not the entire building. It shook and buckled, and the roof and walls were torn apart, exposing me and my deeds to the sun.

I still cackled when I saw the dead officers, even when I saw the devastation I had caused. Only very slowly, did realization begin to seep in. _What… what have I done? _I sulked and fell to my knees.

_You always were a monster, Jay. I warned you._

Akron was right; I was a monster. I killed, I destroyed, without a single thought? What was I? I cried my eyes out, I couldn't handle it. I was tired of all this stupidity, I wanted everything to go away.

_Are you going to sit here and sulk all day? _Akron questioned. _Every second you wait, they'll spend on torturing the one girl you love. Are you simply going to abandon her?_

No. Akron was right. I didn't have time to sulk over all this, not while they still have Akiza. I felt awakened, like I was finally awake after a long slumber. I felt… wings. Wings on my back, large bat-like wings. I flapped them, and I was quickly in the air.

And I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand that's all for this time, folks! Now, I would be very, very VERY happy if you would take the time to review this chapter. Tell me what I did right, tell me what I did right, y'know. Tell me, it really helps a lot!**

**Also, I have a small gift to those who do review! Remember a bit before the duel, when Jay said that he could see a profile of himself? Every single reviewer will get that profile over PM, if they want it. I hope my convincing was... well, convincing.**

**See ya next time! Cheers!**

**DLS, and his merry band of muses**


	22. The Indoctrination - Act II

**A/N: Wow, we are just pumping chapters out, aren't we? I mean, it's only 2 days ago since Chapter 21 was out, and Chapter 22 is already ready for release? I'm quicker than I thought.**

**X: You mean that _WE'RE _quicker than you thought.**

**DLS: Oh yeah, I mean, I never could do it without you guys. So anyway, this chapter is meant to try and shed a little more light on all this 'Dark Star' nonsense that has been in the dark for most of the story. Rest assured, more is to come very soon!**

**Also, one last thing: The Darkness Within now has a proper cover image! Big, big, big thanks to the amazingly awesome EibonVirgo for drawing it, and giving permission to use it! Thank you Eibon, you're the best!**

**Now, let's get over all this nonsense and get the chapter going already!**

* * *

Ugh, that smell. I'll never really get over that smell. It just goes right through the nose, it's that sharp. And it just makes you want to vomit all the content of your stomach right up and across the ground, it's that disgusting.

Even a few meters above the skyline, which isn't very high up in the Factory District, you can still smell it, the mix of various chemical with the scent of waste, misery, inequality and a slight hint of death in the background.

I could easily imagine all the pain people had to go through while working here, just to earn enough so that their family wouldn't starve to death. It made me sick to the core. One thing that I did notice was that the smell of smoke was faintly present as well.

And as I approached Rust Town, I began to piece everything together. Since I practically destroyed the Arcadia Movement, every psychic ended up running wild, and seeing as Security was hounding everyone who was psychic, so that they would run to the only place that Security wouldn't go would be logical.

And with the Duel Gangs that already ruled the territory, the sudden intrusion of psychics, every leader with brain capacity would try to get as many on his side as possible, no matter the methods. So it would be logical that they would fight over psychics. Psychics meant power, and everyone wants power.

Especially the Bloody Warriors, whom I had a run-in with last time. I remember them assaulting that girl who turned out to be Akiza… the event that had thrown a wrench into my original plan. I landed on top of a chimney with my newly-grown wings, and began to scout out the terrain.

I could just see the factory in the distance, lit up by external lights. I smiled slightly when I saw it, because I knew that in there, I would find my answers, I would find Akiza.

But what was in front of it slightly ruined it all. In front of it was Rust Town, and its sorry state put a damper on my slightly good mood. I could hear people shouting, fighting, and all kinds of things.

I felt a wave of dizziness wash over my mind, and I fell backwards onto the rooftop. My vision began to slur, and I felt ill. I guess the drugs from when I was in the hospital hadn't worn off completely.

I tried to close my eyes, but the moment I did, I was pulled back to what I had just done, minutes ago. Akron had taken over again, and I had gone on a rampage once again. But something was different. Recently, I had been able to resist Akron, I had been able to prevent him from taking over my mind, but this time he had been able to take over so easily.

I felt miserable. I had let my guard down, and Akron had succeeded in taking control again. I felt weak, like I couldn't do anything but wallow in my own misery. I felt alone and isolated. But then I remembered that all this had a purpose. I had a goal, and I had my reminder.

I pulled off the tear-shaped locket that Gatherer gave me from the necklace, and opened it. The picture inside brought a tear to my eye. I saw myself, without bandages over my eyes, along with the love of my life, smiling smiles of true joy.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks from my eyes as a solemn smile slowly spread on my lips. I remembered her voice, her smile… our first kiss, even. I cried at the remembrance of these memories, from when I still lived with Akiza, Luna and Leo in the penthouse. I was happy then, but of course, happiness never really lasts for me.

But I would at least make this right. I got up, and flapped my wings to shake the dust off. I leaped down from the building, and landed at the entrance of Rust Town. As I landed, I tore my bandages off, and spread my wings. The poor people scattered quickly from the streets, leaving only the oil barrels burning solemnly.

"You've got a lot of nerve to come here, Alkain," A voice rung out in the town of empty containers and waste metal, and quickly stepped out seven thugs, all wearing brown vests and red scarves, and they all had Duel Disks.

_Yes, go wild. They're all murderers and psychopaths, no one would shed a single tear for them if they died. _Akron's voice in the back of my head was sharper and more malicious than before, and I grit my teeth together as I shoved him out of my mind again. I wasn't about to be caught off guard by him again, and let him murder as he wanted.

"You betrayed Arcadia, and you took the chance for a life away from all of us!" The leader screamed, and I could practically see the fire in his eyes, and it was obvious that he wanted to tear the life out of me.

"You're just as brainwashed as Sayer wanted you to be!" I retorted. I could already feel Akron's malice trying to grab hold in my mind again, but this time, I didn't intend to let him take over. "Sayer was only cruel and manipulative, and people like you were the perfect puppets for him!" I tried, but he didn't listen.

"You're a filthy liar, Alkain! Sayer cared for us all, but you just wouldn't let good be good! We're going to kill you, and string your corpse up as a trophy!" He roared, as he activated his Duel Disk, and his peons followed suit.

"You give me no choice!" I shouted, and I activated my Duel Disk in response. I quickly jumped up to the top of a container, barely evading a barrage of fire and lightning from the Arcadia remnants. I quickly whipped out Paladin, and he raised his shield just in time to block the attack of a Vorse Raider that was charging right at me. Paladin groaned under the vile raider's attack, but quickly mustered strength to push him back. Quickly, I placed Dragoon Blader on the Disk, and his sword swiftly tore the Vorse Raider in two with one slice.

I breathed out, only to be quickly attacked by an Orient Dragon, who slammed right into me, and sent me flying back down to the ground. The strange dragon quickly tried to ram me again, but it was blocked by Dragoon Blader who quickly turned the tables on it and threw it into an empty container. Another of the psychics tried to hit me with his Gene-Warped Warwolf, but I quickly retaliated with a Mirror Force, which quickly caused widespread destruction when the Warwolf's attack was blocked. The leader and his peons decided to leg it, leaving me alone in Rust Town.

I cracked my neck, and dusted off my jacket. Dragoon Blader quickly turned around and looked me dead in the eyes, and when I was about to remove his card from the Duel Disk and return it to the Extra Deck, it **spoke**.

"Are you alright, my master?" It questioned. I was taken aback by that completely. "Yeah, I'm fine. A few scrapes from the fall, but otherwise I'm great. You?" I questioned back, as I ruffled my hair awkwardly.

"I am unwounded. After all, I cannot be destroyed on the field of battle," Dragoon replied stoutly, perfectly reciting his effect on his card. I gave a small smile, before I turned to Paladin. I assumed that since Dragoon could talk, maybe he could too? "How about you, Paladin?" I asked, and immediately Paladin turned around to face me, and then, he too spoke.

"Yes. I am unharmed. Prideless cowards like them can never harm me, a warrior of Nova," He replied with a smirk as his crimson hair waved in the wind. I gave a smile to both of the great warriors, and gave them a quick 'thank you', before removing them from the Duel Disk, and fading from view in a small shower of sparkles.

I let my wings shake the dust off for a quick second, before I was interrupted by a familiar voice, calling out to me, seemingly. I turned around, and I recognized the person as that old man in the hospital gown from when I was last here. Christopher, I believe the bartender called him.

"Come inside, quickly!" He called, and gestured for me to follow him inside his 'chapel'. I shrugged, and followed him inside to the ruined mess of metal and glass that might have been a chapel once.

* * *

_**Father Christopher's Chapel of Dark Stars**_

"You'll be safe here for now," Christopher began, as I began to slowly look around Christopher's chapel again. I didn't remember it looking this worn-down when I first saw it. Only two months ago this place looked brand new. There really must have happened something major while I was with the twins.

"Now, I need you to take off your jacket and shirt." Christopher said stoically. I finally got a good look at the old man now that he wasn't in the dark, and son I quickly looked him over. He was old, that was sure. A big, white beard adorned his face, with his eyebrows and sideburns having grown fuzzy. He had a tired look in his eyes, and the white hospital gown he wore had splatters of blood here and there.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I need to see if you have his mark," He replied stoically. I suppose he was referring to that mark of the evil star that had burned itself on my back when I was back in Arcadia? So I followed his instructions, and removed both the big gray jacket that I wore, along with the black t-shirt that I wore underneath. The wounds from my Duel with Sayer still ached on my lower body as I scratched the bandages slightly.

Once both jacket and t-shirt was off, I turned around, and let him see the mark. I could hear him breathing in heavily once he saw the mark properly. I turned around, and saw his face. He looked equal parts surprised and horrified. I was confused; why would he be scared of the mark of whatever deity he was worshipping?

"What is it, Christopher?" I questioned. Christopher breathed in, and began. "That's the Dark Star's mark, friend," He replied.

"The Dark Star's-," I began but it all became quickly too much for me, and I burst out: "What is that even? What is this mark, what is anything?!" I yelled, and Christopher took a step back after my outburst. Christopher sighed, and pulled back the sleeve of his gown, revealing a mark on his arm. It was glowing purple softly, and I could feel the mark on my back beginning to glow as well.

"I'll show you," Christopher began, and raised his arm upwards, and a blinding flash obscured my sight. When I opened my eyes again, I wasn't in the chapel anymore.

I was in space, and below me, was Earth. I was floating in space, and before me stood Christopher. The vast reaches of space held so many stars, more than I could ever hope to count, but they all seemed to be fading from view, as if they were hiding in the shadows.

"What you see above you, is the Conflict." Christopher began, and I looked up above me. I saw two stars, one shining a brilliant crimson red, the other a haunting dark purple. Their colors seemed to lash out at each other, more and more violently every second.

"The Crimson Star and the Dark Star fought for supremacy, and the Dark Star lost;" Christopher began, and as I stared on in awe at the two stars seemingly fighting, the crimson star lashed out violently, and the purple star began to fall. I saw it as it fell; it was a small orb, colored dark purple with a black star marked on it. The orb fell right past me, towards Earth until I could see it no longer.

"The Dark Star was sealed into the Earth, and then, the Crimson Star ruled over man; with the Dark Star's evils being sealed deep beneath the soil we stand on," Christopher began, as we began to zoom downwards to Earth, until we were at an ancient temple. A massive crimson dragon stood atop the temple, and let out a proud roar, and thousands of people cheered.

"But, how can we now bear its marks if it was sealed into the Earth ages ago?" I questioned. Christopher led me away from the temple until we stood in the middle of a desolate wasteland. I could see modern machines, rocks and ground being moved, and all that machinery had logos on them. I recognized those logos.

They were Chessary Corporation's logos. We walked over to the large crater they had dug, and in the center of it, I saw the orb again. That dark purple orb with the black star insignia on the front, it sent chills through my body, and I felt unease just by looking at it.

"People who didn't know better dug it up," Christopher answered. So… Chessary found the Dark Star? But why would dig it up? What would they use such a vile thing for? Maybe.. maybe it had something to with this Dracomorphic Engine, and by extension, Project Akron? A flash of light, and Christopher and I were back in his chapel.

"Christopher, why are you speaking such things about the Dark Star?" I questioned. "Last time I saw you, you were saying all kinds of praise, and now you're calling it evil?" I was confused by this, why would he do that? He seemed incredibly devoted to the Dark Star last time I met him, what made him change his mind?

"The mark, it… it's corrupting my mind," Christopher began as I took my shirt and jacket back on. "I can hear whispers, telling me to kill in its name, and… I'm not strong enough to fight it!" Christopher said, suddenly raising his voice. Without warning, he swiftly grabbed me by the collar, and he wasn't about to let go.

"Alkain, you can't let him take control of you! You have to fight his influence, no matter what! The Dark Star will not help you, it will only bring ruin to the world! You must-" Christopher spoke quickly, but a strange cracking stopped him. He let go of my collar, and turned around-

-Just in time to see the maw of the enormous red-and-green dinosaur that had smashed its head in through the back wall, before it bit down on his leg, and dragged him out of the building. It then tossed him into the air, and swallowed him whole, while he was screaming.

I quickly leaped back and activated my Duel Disk, ready to face whoever was brave enough to challenge me. I looked around, surveying the area until I heard a loud, coarse laughter. The laughter came from the dinosaur, or rather, the tall, muscular person who was standing on top of it, who slid down its upper jaw down and inside the chapel.

"Well, if it isn't Jay Alkain," The man said in a thick Russian accent, and after a few seconds, I began to recognize him. He was with Lance when he attacked me at the penthouse! I began to grit my teeth in anger as he stomped towards me. His dinosaur stayed silent.

"Greatest of all the sorry subjects used in Project Akron," He laughed, and I quickly began trying to make sense of what he said. "You know about Project Akron?!" I exclaimed. "Tell me!"

"Hah! You really think I'm about to waste my time on that?! No, I am here to obliterate you for the good Doctor Kroe! I am Blaze, and I am going to beat you, and drain every ounce of power you have!" He said, pulling out a certain card that I immediately recognized.

Seal of the Darkstar.

"Alright then," I replied, as my Deck quickly shuffled itself to get ready for a fight. Blaze's enormous dinosaur disappeared as he pulled the card off the Duel Disk, and shuffled it once again.

**Duel Protocol engaged. Loading format…**

**Format loaded.**

**Format: **Anime 4000 1-on-1 Darkstar Duel

**Jay: **4000

**Blaze: **4000

**Seal Counters (Jay): **5

**Seal Counters (Blaze): **5

**Format loaded and initialized.**

**Running Duel Protocol…**

"_**DUEL!"**_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that was Chapter 22! With some more light shed on the Dark Star, bigger and bigger questions begin to form! What was Chessary's motives behind digging the Dark Star up? What is Project Akron really, and what is Akron's role in all this? As a matter of fact, what is Jay's role in all this? Is he really going somewhere, or is he simply being used as a puppet for the machinations of some even greater, unseen force?**

**Reginald: We don't know! At least, not yet! But all in due time, and we have to once again pay credit to the amazing EibonVirgo for the cover image!**

**DLS: EibonVirgo is a struggling author here on this site. She's the writer of the amazing Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic "Ignorance". It's really, really good, but almost no-one is reviewing it! So be a darling and go read it, and help her with making it better and more popular, eh?**

**Go to her profile, and read-and-review Ignorance! It's really good, so it's more than worth the time it takes to read, so go and do your good deed for the day!**

**Cheers!**

**DLS~**


	23. The Pyre, Part I - Act II

**A/N: Alright, now it's time to dig into what you've all been waiting for, the Darkstar Duel between Jay, and the mysterious Russian muscle, Blaze! Blaze claims to know about Project Akron, and Jay is determined to beat as much information out of him as he can, but Blaze has his sights set on Jay's life!**

**Not to mention, this is a Darkstar Duel, where the loser pays the ultimate price!**

**Well, I'll stop my blabbering and let's get this show on the road already!**

* * *

**Name: **Seal of the Darkstar

**Field Spell**

**Effect: **This card is activated before the beginning of the Duel. Before the Duel begins, both players must place 5 Seal Counters on this card. During a player's Standby Phase, he or she must remove 1 of his or her Seal Counters from this card. This effect is not applied during the Duel's first turn. During the Battle Phase, if a player destroys an opponent's monster, he or she must place 1 additional Seal Counter on this card for each card destroyed. If a Player runs out of Seal Counters, he or she immediately loses the Duel.

* * *

I breathed in as I drew my opening hand. _Ugh, not the best hand. I have Striker, but I'm lacking anything that's Level 3 or 4 so I can Synchro Summon. I could use Stellar Hoard, but right now, it's too risky. I can very possibly end up with no monsters to Summon, and in this kind of Duel, I can't afford any mistakes._

The sound of the seal appearing on the ground pulled me out of my thoughts. The circles with the strange runes and the mark of that malevolent, evil star… it gave me the goosebumps, especially as it widened out and became larger and larger, until it had sealed off Rust Town completely. I looked outside, and I could see some of the residents that had dares to come outside were stumped by the seal.

I could only look on as they seemingly turned into purple orbs and were absorbed into the seal. Then, back inside the chapel, the people re-materialized, and became ten black orbs. Five then flew over to Blaze, and began circling around him, while five began circling around me.

"Surprised, Alkain? This is a Darkstar Duel, and dueling like this is the most dangerous kind of duel there is, and in order to duel like this, we have to make a sacrifice to the Darkstar," Blaze spoke. I felt unease as I gazed at one of the orbs that circled around me. I recoiled back as I saw faces inside the orb, twisted in agony.

"Inside those orbs, are the souls of the residents of this scrapyard. For every counter you lose, the souls inside the orb you lose are condemned to eternity in the Netherworld. We're dueling not only with our lives at stake, but their lives too!" Blaze cackles as he looks through his opening hand. I gave mine a glance as well, quickly formulating a tactic for now. It wasn't the best, but it had to do for now.

"I'll take the opening move!" Blaze declared, as he drew his first card. "And since it's the first turn of the Duel, I don't have to remove any Seal Counters during the Standby Phase!" Blaze looked intensely at the card he just drew, like he knew he would be drawing it.

"I Summon the field, Jurrac Velo in Attack Position!" Blaze cackled as from a gateway appeared a green velociraptor-like creature with a bright red head, and both its hands and feet were adorned with sharp claws.

**Name: **Jurrac Velo

**Dinosaur/Effect:** When this face-up Attack Position card attacks or is attacked, and it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Deck.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1700**/1000

"Then, I'll Set three cards face-down, and that does it for my turn now, Alkain. Now, show me what you're capable of!" The two face-down cards emerged behind Velo, who did a quick jump into the air in an attempt to intimidate me. I wasn't fazed however, as I drew my first card.

**Jay's Seal Counters: **5 -) **4**

I tried to focus on my hand as one of the orbs around me vanished, signaling the damnation of the souls inside it. I looked over my hand and my newest draw: Nova Reflector. Nothing I could use. It was the only monster in my hand, barring Striker, so using Stellar Hoard to draw would be risky. I would lose one of my best Tuners if I did, but I had to take that risk.

"I activate the Spell Card, Stellar Hoard!" I declared, as I slapped the card onto my Duel Disk, and the card appeared on my field. "Now, by discarding a Nova from my hand, I get to draw 2 cards!"

"Hah!" Blaze chuckled. "Was your starting hand that bad? And here I was, expecting a challenge!"

**Name: **Stellar Hoard

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Discard 1 "Nova" Monster from your hand; and if you do; draw 2 cards.

_Come on, come on! _I thought as I prepared to draw my two cards after I sent Reflector to the Graveyard. "Draw!" I declared, as I looked intensely at my draw. My first card was Destroyer, which made my face fall somewhat. My next draw then, made my heart pound. Nova Strategist! I cheered inwardly as I looked my hand over.

"Here we go!" I declared as I pulled Striker from my hand, and slapped it on my Duel Disk. "I summon Nova Striker in Attack Position!" I declared, as forth from a blazing gateway came an armored warrior, wielding both a sword and a shield. His sword blazed with fire as he took his place on my field.

**Name: **Nova Striker

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Normal Summoned; you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Nova" monster from your hand.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1400**/800

"And now, since he was Normal Summoned, I activate the effect of Nova Striker!" I declared, as Striker threw his shield up in the air. The shield stayed in place as it was enveloped by a sphere of fire. "I am allowed to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Nova" monster from my hand! So come on out, Nova Strategist!" I declared, as from the fiery gateway appeared the old sorcerer clad in red. As soon as he landed, he raised his staff into the air, creating a barrier around my monsters, as per his effect.

"Now, I use tune my Level 4 Nova Strategist with my Level 3 Nova Striker! It's showtime!" I declared, as Striker raised his sword into the air, and he turned into three stars. The stars began rotating, until they turned into three red rings. Strategist leaped upwards into the rings, the light from the rings shining right through him, revealing the four stars inside him.

"_Strife covers the world. From the fires of war, comes a dragon-warrior with unmatched bravery!" _I chanted, as a beam of red light shot through the rings created by Striker. _"Burn forever, Nova Dragoon Blader!" _I chanted as the light faded, revealing a tall, humanoid dragon with a large, ferocious-looking blade. His wings were tiny, but his body was incredibly muscular, as well as being protected by a suit of golden armor. He roared into the sky as his eyes opened, revealing the flames that burned within his eyes. With a ferocious war-cry, the Dragoon took a battle stance on my side of the field.

**Name: **Nova Dragoon Blader

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect:** This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster. If this card attacks an opponent's monster in Defense Position, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster, that card gains ATK equal to the ATK of this card. Send it to the Graveyard during the End Phase, and Special Summon the Synchro Materials used to Synchro Summon that monster.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2500**/1200

"Battle Phase!" I declared, as I stretched my arm out, pointing my finger at Blaze's Jurrac Velo. "Nova Dragoon Blader attacks Jurrac Velo!" I declared, as Dragoon Blader let out a roar, and charged towards the small raptor. "Shred him to pieces with _Furious Whirlwind Slash!_" I bellowed as Dragoon Blader swung his sword violently around him, creating a small whirlwind that sent Blaze's raptor into the air. When it fell down again, Dragoon Blader swung his blade fiercely, cutting the raptor in two, and sending the torn bits of it towards Blaze who was pushed back by the force of the attack towards the wall. As Blaze got up again, a new dark orb materialized around me.

**Blaze: **4000 -) **3200**

**Jay's Seal Counters: **4 -) 5

"Not bad, Alkain," Blaze taunted as he dusted himself off. "But you walked right into my hand!" Blaze laughed, as he raised his arm up in the air. "The effect of Jurrac Velo activates! Since it was in Attack Position, and was destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon one "Jurrac" monster from my Deck with 1700 or less attacking strength to the field! So welcome to the field, Jurrac Guaiba!" Blaze declared as he placed a card from his Deck onto his Duel Disk, and forth came another dinosaur. This one had a very long neck and tail, and had fire blazing in its hands and eyes.

**Name: **Jurrac Guaiba

**Dinosaur/Effect: **If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK from your Deck, but it cannot declare an attack this turn.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1700**/400

"So, Alkain, have you got anything else?" Blaze questioned. I quickly looked over my hand, trying to read what Blaze would do next turn. _This is a Darkstar Duel, so Blaze is undoubtedly going to try and get something powerful out when it's his turn to try and get more Seal Counters. I'm beginning to smell a Synchro Summon coming. In that case…_

"I Set two cards face-down," I declared as I slid my two cards into the holders, and cracked my neck. I still had Destroyer in my hand if Blaze would try to destroy Dragoon Blader, but for the moment, I didn't have to worry too much, unless Blaze was about to pull out some ridiculously powerful Synchro Monster. Dragoon Blader was immune to destruction by battle, and the Traps I had laid would help me generate an advantage, even in the face of heavy damage.

"And I'll end my turn." I declared as Blaze sighed with relief. "Finally. I draw!" Blaze declared as he yanked the card out of the Duel Disk holder, and he smiled. Whatever he just drew was something good.

**Blaze's Seal Counters: **5 -) **4**

"I Summon to the field, Jurrac Aeolo in Attack Position!" Blaze declared, as another dinosaur appeared on his field. This one was barely more than an infant dinosaur, the little blue thing with yellow stripes still hid inside the fragments of the shell of the egg it was born from.

**Name: **Jurrac Aeolo

**Dinosaur/Tuner/Effect: **You can Tribute this card to select 1 Level 4 or lower "Jurrac" monster in your Graveyard, except "Jurrac Aeolo". Special Summon that target from the Graveyard.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **1

**ATK/DEF: 200**/200

"Now, it's go time, Alkain!" Blaze bellowed. "I tune my Level 4 Jurrac Guaiba with my Level 1 Jurrac Aeolo!" He declared, as the small, infant dinosaur turned into a single, solitary star that flew up in the air and turned into a green ring. The other, longer, leaner dinosaur jumped into the rings, and the light shining from the ring revealed the four stars inside it.

"Synchro Summon!" Blaze bellowed, as the whole thing was enveloped in a green light. "Scorch the fool, Jurrac Velphito!" The light faded, and revealed a blazing raptor. It was lean, elegant, and both its feet, hands and tail were ablaze with a brilliant bright fire.

**Name: **Jurrac Velphito

**Dinosaur/Synchro/Effect: **This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the original ATK of the Synchro Material Monsters used for its Synchro Summon. If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **5

**ATK/DEF: ?**/?

"Wait, what's the deal with the question marks?" I questioned, as I saw the question marks that adorned Velphito's attack and defense statistics. "Simple," Blaze began. "Velphito's attack and defense strength becomes equal to the combined attack and defense of the monsters used as Synchro Material!"

**Velphito (ATK): **? = **1900**

**Velphito (DEF): **? = **600**

The statistics of that dinosaur confused me. Blaze must have known how strong Velphito would have become, so he would know full well that it didn't have enough attack points to best Dragoon Blader. Then it hit me. Velphito must have had some sort of effect to counter my higher attacking strength, and I was right.

"Now, I'll activate my Spell Card, Book of Moon!" Blaze declared as the card appeared on the field. I cursed inwardly, Dragoon Blader's defense points were only 1200, which meant that Velphito was stronger. But that curse turned into a smile as I remembered; Dragoon Blader couldn't be destroyed by battle.

**Name: **Book of Moon

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Effect: **Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change it to face-down Defense Position.

The card then fired a blue ray at Dragoon Blader, and the force of the ray forced him to kneel down, and disappear beneath the ground as his card was flipped face-down.

"Now, Jurrac Velphito attacks the face-down Dragoon Blader!" Blaze declared as the sleek raptor zoomed towards the face-down Dragoon Blader, and jumped into the air to strike. "I'm sorry, Blaze, but Dragoon Blader can't be destroyed by battle, so your little maneuver was for nothing!" I taunted, but Blaze just smirked.

"I'm no fool, Alkain. I activate the effect of Jurrac Velphito! Since Velphito is attacking a face-down Defense Position monster, I can use this effect to destroy your monster outright, not factoring any special abilities whatsoever! Dino Bombardment!" Blaze declared, as Velphito let loose a flurry of fireballs towards the face-down Dragoon Blader, destroying it. I grimaced as I took his card and placed it in my Graveyard.

"Your hardships aren't over just yet, Alkain! I activate my first face-down, Destiny Activator!" Blaze declared, as his first face-down revealed itself to be a Spell Card.

**Name: **Destiny Activator

**Continuous Spell Card**

**Effect: **Send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard. During each of your opponent's Draw Phases, check the card your opponent draws. If it was a card of the same type of the card you sent to the Graveyard (Monster, Spell or Trap), destroy this card and halve your opponent's Life Points. During your 3rd End Phase after this card's activation, send this card to the Graveyard and halve your own Life Points.

"Destiny Activator lets me send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard," Blaze said as he sent the upper card of his Deck to the Graveyard, which was another Jurrac Velo. "Now, if you draw a Monster Card, Destiny Activator will be destroyed, and your Life Points will be halved." Blaze explained. From the card, came out a fiendish hand holding a detonator that looked like a bone. "Now, it's your turn, Alkain. Let's see if fate smiles upon you. Turn end."

I gritted my teeth. I was only on my second turn, and I was already facing such a powerful card. I put my hand on top of my Deck, and breathed out. _Please don't be a monster… _I drew my card.

Nova Gatherer. My face fell completely. I flipped it, and Blaze smirked as he saw it. "What a shame, Alkain," Blaze mocked as he looked at my card. "It seems that destiny is working against you. I would pity you, but there is no room for pity in this world! Destiny Activator activates! Prepare to have your lifeforce halved!" The hand pressed the detonator, and immediately, a massive blast hit me. I was flung backwards, through the wall of the chapel, and into a container ten metres away. The shock knocked me out for a second, and I couldn't move, and as icing on the cake, the container I was knocked into had other containers balanced on top of it, which came crashing down on me.

Reflex dictated that I held my hands up, in an attempt to somehow block the incredibly heavy container headed right for me. I closed my eyes as it approached, waiting for my hands to be crushed.

They weren't. I had forgotten my superhuman strength, the momentum of the container forced me down onto my knees, but with a few sweatdrops, I flung the container off me, and locked eyes with Blaze, who stood at the other side of the street, with Jurrac Velphito right next to him, as well as his one other face-down card. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. This Duel was serious business, just like when I dueled with Anna.

**Jay's Seal Counters: **5 - **4**

I dusted myself off, and per the rules of a Darkstar Duel, another of the orbs vanished. I looked Blaze in the eyes, and there was some unspoken agreement between us. We were engaged in a Duel for life and death, with the lives of several people at stake.

We were truly fighting a Duel of Darkness.

"Since you control monsters, and I don't, I can Special Summon Nova Destroyer from my hand!" I declared, and slapped the card onto the Duel Disk. A vortex of fire appeared on my field, which was quickly dispelled by a large, elegant and ornate blade. The fire faded to reveal one titan of a man, claid in red-and-black armor, with two large red wing-frames on his back, which kept him flying. With a swing of his mighty sword, and a cry of "HEY-YAH!", Destroyer took his battle stance.

**Name: **Nova Destroyer

**Warrior/Effect: **If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you do not control any monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles with an Effect Monster, negate its effects and destroy it without applying damage calculation. This card can then attack again.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2200**/900

"But the party doesn't end there, since I haven't Normal Summoned yet! So say hello to Nova Gatherer!" I said, and forth came the small girl wearing the big wizard's hat with her red robes and her basket of flowers. She gave a giggle as she jumped over beside Destroyer.

**Name: **Nova Gatherer

**Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Summoned in face-up Attack Position, add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. When a "Solanus" Spell Card is activated, gain 500 Life Points.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1200**/300

"Nova Gatherer's effect activates!" I declared. "Since Nova Gatherer was Summoned in face-up Attack Position, she can add a Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!" Gatherer giggled, and pulled out a small orb from her basket. Inside the orb, was the unmistakably green color of a Spell Card. She threw it into my hands, and the orb faded to reveal the Spell Card inside.

"Battle Phase!" I declared. "Nova Destroyer attacks Jurrac Velphito!" I declared, and Destroyer spread out his wing-frames, and rushed towards the sleek dinosaur, fire adorning his wings. "Trap Card, activate!" Blaze shouted in response. "Chaos Barrier Field!" He declared, as his other face-down card appeared. I cursed myself for not picking Mystical Space Typhoon earlier with Gatherer's effect.

**Name: **Chaos Barrier Field

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack, while they control 2 or more face-up Attack Position monsters. Negate the attack, then conduct battle between the Attack Position monsters your opponent controls with the highest and lowest ATK. After damage calculation, end the Battle Phase.

"Chaos Barrier Field negates your attack since you control 2 monsters in Attack Position, and then forces the two monsters you control to battle!" Blaze declared as Destroyer backed away from Velphito, and rushed backwards towards Gatherer, who made a scared face as the big bad Destroyer got ready to swing his sword.

"Trap Card, activate!" I declared as my Trap flipped up, and revealed itself. "Resolute Nova!"

**Name: **Resolute Nova

**Counter Trap Card**

**Effect: **All face-up "Nova" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, or card effects this turn. Any Battle Damage you would have taken this turn is inflicted to your opponent instead.

"This now prevents the destruction of Gatherer this turn!" I declared, as a red shield appeared in front of Destroyer's blade, stopping it dead. "And even better, all the Battle Damage this turn goes right to you!" I declared, as a beam of red light burst away from the shield, impacting Blaze right in the chest, who went flying backwards into a large container, stunning him briefly, but he easily shrugged off the damage, although scrapes began to show on his body. There was even a small tear on his arm.

**Blaze: **3200 -) **2200**

"Hmph," Blaze grunted. "The final part of Chaos Barrier Field ends the Battle Phase after the damage calculation." I looked over what was left of my hand, before I felt a stinging pain in my side. I looked down, and saw a small shard of metal impaled into my side. I grunted, and quickly pulled it out, eliciting a loud howl of pain from myself as the sharp stinging reverberated through my body. I shook it off, however, and looked over the rest of my hand. I had Nova Hell Burst in my hand, but I wanted to save that for later, in case an opportunity to end this early presented itself.

"I Set one card face-down, and end my turn," I declared as another face-down materialized next to the other one I had left. I breathed out, and began to focus. Quickly, the wound the shard had made had been healed. I did it subconsciously, not even noticing it. It was as if it was second nature to me.

"Then it's my move!" Blaze declared, and drew his card, as another orb that held the souls of the innocents sacrificed for this duel vanished.

**Blaze's Seal Counters: **4 -) **3**

"I Summon Jurrac Gallim in Attack Position!" Blaze declared, as forth came another dinosaur, this one looking more like a reptilian bird than a toothed predator. It looked surprisingly calm, even as its own feathers were ablaze.

**Name: **Jurrac Gallim

**Dinosaur/Tuner/Effect: **When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed this card. Your opponent can discard 1 card to negate this effect.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **2

**ATK/DEF: 1200**/0

"Now, it's go time again!" Blaze declared, as Gallim turned into two stars, which began to rotate and turned into two green rings. Velphito jumped into the rings, exposing the five stars inside it.

"Synchro Summon!" Blaze chanted, as a green light enveloped it all. "Burn everything down, Jurrac Giganoto!" Blaze chanted, as the light faded to reveal a massive flaming predator dinosaur, colored blue and red, with its entire head full of sharp, vicious teeth on fire. It did an incredibly loud roar to signifiy its arrival, a roar that echoed through the ruins of Rust Town.

**Name: **Jurrac Giganoto

**Dinosaur/Synchro/Effect: **All face-up "Jurrac" monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each "Jurrac" monster in your Graveyard.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2100**/1800

"Giganoto's effect grants every Jurrac monster on my side of the field an extra 200 attack points for every Jurrac in my Graveyard! I have five right now, which means that Giganoto gains an extra 1000 attack points!" Blaze declared as Giganoto's flames intensified greatly, and the enormous dinosaur roared loudly as its strength grew.

**Giganoto (ATK): **2100 – **3100**

"Now, I activate my third face-down card, Survival of the Fittest!" Blaze declared as his third face-down from his first turn turned up.

**Name: **Survival of the Fittest

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Target 1 Dinosaur-type monster you control; equip this card to the target. It gains 1000 ATK. When it destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard; the equipped monster can make a second attack on a monster in a row.

"The world of the dinosaurs is a world where only the strongest survive, and Giganoto is one of them! By equipping Survival of the Fittest onto Giganoto, Giganoto gains a thousand attack points, and the ability to attack a monster twice!" Blaze declared, as Giganoto grew even larger. I paled. With 4100 attack points, Giganoto would have more than enough to send me straight to hell by attacking Gatherer.

And I had nothing I could do.

**Giganoto (ATK): **3100 -) **4100**

"You should have stayed dead, Alkain!" Blaze roared, as Giganoto stomped on what used to be a building, which was utterly crushed beneath the enormous dinosaur. "Battle Phase!" Blaze bellowed. "Giganoto attacks Nova Gatherer! PRIMAL STREAM!" Blaze declared, as Giganoto let loose a massive blast of fire, headed right for me. If this attack it, it was over. I had nothing I could do, it seemed at that moment, that I had lost.

I closed my eyes, as I prepared to be incinerated along with every hope I had left. I began to think of all she had given me. The happy days, the hugs and kisses, her angelic voice that soothed the darkness within me. Her smile. Her smile broke my heart, and tears began to fall. _I-I can't lose here. I have to... I have to save her! I WON'T LET HER DIE! _My teeth grit together, and anger began to fill me once again. **_I WON'T STOP HERE!_**

"I activate the effect of **Kurinova!**"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. The Pyre, Part II - Act II

**A/N: Aaaaand we're back again, with the Part II to the last chapter! Last time we left off, Jay was in a Duel with the violent and skilled Blaze, and things went back-and-forth again and again as the two fought with tooth and nail to gain an advantage on the other.**

**Reginald: Blaze clearly knows something, but he's not willing to tell! Jay is determined to beat it out of him, but Blaze is one tough nut to crack! What turns will this duel take?!**

**X: You two are way too into this.**

**Nathalie: Yeah. I think you should relax.**

**No time for that now! Let's pick it up where we left off last time! Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**Reloading Duel Protocol…**

**Duel Protocol reloaded. Opening Duel Protocol…**

**Players: **Jay Alkain VS Blaze

**Blaze's Life Points: **2200

**Jay's Life Points: **2000

**Jay's Seal Counters: **4

**Blaze's Seal Counters: **4

**Jay's field:**

Nova Destroyer (ATK) (2200)

Nova Gatherer (ATK) (1200)

No face-down cards

**Blaze's Field:**

Jurrac Giganoto (ATK) (4100)

Face-up "Survival of the Fittest" (Equipped to "Jurrac Giganoto")

**Current Situation:**

Jurrac Giganoto is attacking Nova Gatherer, and Jay has just activated the effect of Kurinova in his hand.

**Restarting Duel…**

"I activate the effect of Kurinova from my hand!" I declared, as the enormous blast of fire from Jurrac Giganoto approached me. "Since a "Nova" monster I control is declared the target of an attack, I can equip Kurinova to that monster!" I exclaimed, as a small ball of crimson-red energy with two chibi-like eyes with red irises flew in front of Gatherer, and the enormous blast of fire from Giganoto was reflected to the surroundings.

**Name: **Kurinova

**Fairy/Effect: **If a face-up "Nova" monster you control is targeted for an attack; you can equip this card to that monster with this effect: The equipped card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects; also all Battle Damage involving that card becomes 0. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can target 1 "Nova" Synchro Monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK or DEF.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **1

**ATK/DEF: **300/200

The containers and buildings behind me were scorched, and smaller bits burned completely to ashes as the torrent of fire washed everything away. "When Kurinova equips itself to a monster, that monster can't be destroyed by battle, and all damage I would take in battles involving it, is reduced to zero!" I declared, as Blaze took a step back in surprise, before he smiled and stepped forward again.

"That's good, Alkain!" Blaze bellowed in his thick Russian accent as he smiled a toothy smile, exposing his fang-like teeth. "I feel the fires of vengeance burning inside you! Let them burn on, and let it set fire to your mind, and take over every thought you have! I Set two cards face-down! Turn end!" Blaze exclaimed, followed by a roaring laughter from the depths of his throat.

"My turn!" I declared. "Draw!" I exclaimed as I drew my next card, not even looking at the orb that vanished as a result.

**Jay's Seal Counters: **4 -) **3**

"I activate the Spell Card, Nova Hell Burst!" I declared, as I placed the Spell Card Gatherer added to my hand on the disk. "Nova Hell Burst inflicts you 800 Points of damage for each "Nova" I control! Seeing as I control two monsters, that means 1600 points of damage directly to your doorstep!" I snarled, as both Destroyer and Gatherer let loose a fiery blast towards Blaze, shaped like malicious spirits.

**Name: **Nova Hell Burst

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each face-up "Nova" monster you control.

As the flame-spirits impacted Blaze, they went up in a vicious explosion that rocked the surrounding building, and sent barrels flying away as Blaze howled in pain.

**Blaze: **2200 – **600**

"Quick-Play Spell, go!" Blaze howled. "Poison of the Old Man! I choose the first effect, which allows me to recover 1200 Life Points!" Blaze declared, as a wash of green energy covered him, sealing and healing his wounds.

**Blaze: **600 -) **1800**

"Rrgh," I growled. But it didn't matter. I had him on the ropes now, and I just had to attack Giganoto with Destroyer, and its effect would take care of the big dinosaur and allow me to relieve him of the rest of his Life Points. "And now, I activate my face-down, Fiendish Chain!" Blaze bellowed as his face-down revealed itself, and chains rushed out from it and enveloped Destroyer. "Now, Destroyer can't attack, change position or use his effects! Now, Alkain! Show me a Synchro Summon!" Blaze roared, and I roared right back.

"You bet I will, Blaze! It's showtime!" I roared as Gatherer turned into three stars. The stars then began rotating, and turned into three crimson-red rings. Destroyer shook off his chains and leaped into the rings, revealing the six stars inside him.

"_The earth bends, and rock goes soft before his gaze! Behold the guardian, whose power shakes the earth by his every step! Synchro Summon!" _I chanted as a crimson-red light enveloped Destroyer and the rings around him. _"Shake the earth, Nova Titanic Colosseus!" _I finished my chant, and the light faded to reveal a massive titan of a guardian. It was humanoid, but as tall as Giganoto, and the fires of Nova burned brightly on his back in the form of two wing-formed blazes, and in his bright-red eyes. Colosseus let loose a deep, loud bellow, and took his battle stance.

**Name: **Nova Titanic Colosseus

**Rock/Synchro/Effect: **If you do not control another face-up "Nova" monster, then this card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent cannot target other face-up "Nova" monsters you control for attacks. If this card attacks or is attacked; you can switch the ATK and DEF of this card until your next Standby Phase. If this card attacked this turn; switch it to Defense Position in the End Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle or by a card effect; Draw 1 card.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **9

**ATK/DEF: 2800**/3800

"You're getting a fight!" I replied. "The fight of your life! I activate the effect of Kurinova! Since it was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can give a Synchro Monster I control an extra 1000 attack or defense points!" I declared as the small sphere of red energy appeared back on the field and vanished into Colosseus's chest.

**Colosseus (DEF): **3800 -) **4800**

"Battle Phase!" I declared. "Titanic Colosseus attacks Giganoto!" I declared as Colosseus stomped towards Giganoto, preparing to swing his gigantic fist. ´Blaze had a questioning look as my monster prepared to attack. "Why, Alkain? Have you given up?" He questioned.

"I'll never surrender!" I yelled in response. "I activate the effect of Titanic Colosseus! Since he's attacking, I can switch his attack and defense points until my next turn!" I declared as Colosseus spread his wings, and his hands began glowing with crimson fire.

**Colosseus (ATK): **2800 -) **4800**

**Colosseus (DEF): **4800 -) **2800**

"Now, Colosseus! Destroy Giganoto! _Ultimate Terran Earthquake!" _I ordered, and Colosseus slammed his fists into the ground, and the earth immediately began to shake beneath us, and the ground seemingly opened, and Giganoto fell down into the dark abyss, and it's roars were quickly silenced as the ground gathered again, and shards of rock went everywhere, including one that impaled itself in Blaze's shoulder. He immediately yanked it out though, barely moving his face as he pulled the shard of rock out of his shoulder.

**Blaze: **1800 -) **1100**

**Jay's Seal Counters: **3 -) **4**

"I Set a card face-down and end my turn!" I declared as Blaze began laughing. "Oh, I'm enjoying this, Alkain! I'm enjoying this greatly! This is really a duel like no other!" Blaze bellowed as he spread his arms out, as his lips parted to show a toothy, wild smile.

"It's my turn, Alkain! I draw!" Blaze declared as he drew his new card, and a wild, unrestrained laughter came from his throat. "Now, prepare to feel true despair! I activate my other face-down card, Fossil Excavation!" Blaze bellowed as his last face-down flipped up.

**Name: **Fossil Excavation

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Effect: **Activate this card by discarding 1 card, then target 1 Dinosaur-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. Its effects are negated. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

"I'll use the effect of Fossil Excavation! By discarding a card, I can revive a Dinosaur from my Graveyard with its effects negated! So welcome back, Jurrac Velphito!" Blaze bellowed as the elegant fiery raptor jumped up again from the ground, ready to tear something apart.

"Now, I'll activate my Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" Blaze declared as he slapped the Spell Card from his hand onto his Duel Disk. "And I'll use the revival effect of Monster Reborn to bring back the Jurrac Ptera I just discarded!" Blaze bellowed as a fiery green pteranodon burst forth from the ground as well.

**Name: **Monster Reborn

**Spell Card**

**Effect:** Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

"And now, welcome to the stage, another Jurrac Gallim!" Blaze declared, as another of the fiery reptilian dinosaurs with flaming feathers jumped to the field. "And now, Alkain, prepare to meet your doom!" Blaze began. "I Tune my Level 5 Jurrac Velphito and my Level 3 Jurrac Ptera with my Level 2 Jurrac Gallim!" Blaze chanted as Gallim turned into two green rings, and Velphito and Ptera jumped into one each, revealing the five stars inside Velphito, and the three stars inside Ptera. _"The reign of giants has been long and arguous, but all things must come to an end! The destroyer of fate will crash to the ground, and from its fires, the dinosaurs will be REBORN! SYNCHRO SUMMON!" _Blaze chanted, as a fierce green light enveloped everything. "Destroy all creation, _**JURRAC METEOR!**_" Blaze finished his chant, and the light faded. Above us, far in the sky, I could see a dinosaur-like creature with several large spikes that was completely ablaze, come flying down towards us, likely with the intent of destroying everything like the meteor that destroyed the dinosaurs in days of yore.

**Name: **Jurrac Meteor

**Dinosaur/Synchro/Effect: **When this card is Synchro Summoned, destroy all cards on the field. Then, you can Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your Graveyard.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **10

**ATK/DEF: 2800**/2000

"Jurrac Meteor's effect activates upon its successful Synchro Summon!" Blaze declared as the meteor-like creature slowly approached us. "Like the meteor that ravaged earth millions of years ago, Meteor will destroy everything on the field! Spells, Traps, Monsters, the Meteor doesn't discern or differentiate. It just _**DESTROYS! **_Go, _**THE END OF THE WORLD!" **_Blaze chanted, and the meteor sped up, gaining speed and increasing the size of its flame to three times its own size.

It came out of nowhere. Suddenly, it had hit, and the ensuing explosion was enormous. I could barely see for pure fire, and I heard Colosseus groan in pain as he was torn to pieces, along with my facedowns. I was sent flying, and I couldn't open my eyes no matter how hard I tried.

I was out. The force of Jurrac Meteor had knocked me out completely. I couldn't summon the strength to stand up, so damaged was I. My body hurt all over, I felt crushed and broken.

My eyes flickered open for a second, and I could see the devastation. Rust Town was gone, obliterated by the force of Jurrac Meteor. I was in one big crater. My body felt like it was on fire, and I was on the verge of unconsciousness.

I regained what strength I had left, and climbed out of the rubble. When I was out, Blaze stood only a few metres in front of me. His Duel Disk was still working, and he had Jurrac Gallim still on his field. I felt dizzy and sick, but out of instinct, I raised my Duel Disk in response. Everything was gone, my field was wide open.

"When Jurrac Meteor destroys all cards on the field, I am allowed to Special Summon one "Jurrac" Tuner monster from my Graveyard," Blaze declared as the reptilian dinosaur let loose a high-pitched roar. "Wh-when Nova Titanic Colosseus is destroyed, his effect allows me to draw a card," I stuttered, as I drew a card from my Deck.

"Jurrac Gallim attacks you directly!" Blaze declared. "Burning Featherdance!" Blaze declared as Gallim flapped it's undersized wings, and showered me in burning feathers. I screamed in agony as the feathers seared my body, and I gritted my teeth in an attempt to ward off the burning pain as I fell to my knees.

**Jay: **2000 -) **800**

"Turn end, Alkain," Blaze said as his Gallim jumped back beside him. He was worn too, and breathing heavily, like myself. We were both exhausted. "Get up, Alkain," Blaze growled. "You're failing, Alkain! You can never save Akiza if you bow down!" Blaze said, and those words sparked something within me. _I… I will save her… I will save her. I will save her! __**I WILL SAVE HER!**_

I felt the anger returning, the cold and all-consuming anger. It wasn't Akron's evil glee and malice, but a cold, unforgiving rage that blotted out all else. I felt nothing but pure, unbrindled rage as I felt my mark glow again. _**"RRRAAAAAAAH!" **_I roared, roared not like a human, but like an avenging god, striking down those who scorned him.

"**My turn! Draw!**" I declared loudly, as I drew my card violently, and a purple shockwave shot out from me as I drew my card, sending rocks and rubble flying as the darkness covered my mind. The card I had drewn wasn't a card I had. It was a card of darkness, a card that I had made with all my anger, wrath and fury.

**Jay's Seal Counters: **4 -) **3**

"**Spell Card, Hellish Rebirth, activate!" **I declared as I slapped the card onto my Duel Disk. "**Hellish Rebirth allows me to Special Summon any number of monsters from my Graveyard in Attack Position with their effects negated! The price for this, I must halve my Life Points once for each monster I revive!**" I declared, and forth from my Graveyard came Nova Destroyer, Nova Striker, and Kurinova all took their place on my field.

**Name: **Hellish Rebirth

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Target any number of monsters in your Graveyard; and Special Summon them. Then, halve your Life Points once for each monster Special Summoned this way.

**Jay: **800 -) 400 -) 200 -) **100**)

"**Now, I Summon Nova Guidance Fairy in Attack Position!" **I roared. I felt my eyes burn, I felt my wings grow into their normal energy form, but purple this time. My mark glowed bright purple, and writhing tentacles grew from my back and writhed left and right. Darkness had awoken.

**Name: **Nova Guidance Fairy

**Fairy/Tuner/Effect: **If this card is used as Synchro Material for a "Nova" Synchro Monster, or "Supernova Dragon", that monster gains 500 ATK and DEF, as well as the following two effects:

**o:** Negate the effects of any face-up monster card that this monster battles with.

**o:** If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

If you control a face-up Level 7 "Nova" Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon another Level 7 "Nova" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. If you activate this effect; increase this face-up card's level by 1. If this card is in your Graveyard and you control a face-up "Nova" Synchro Monster, you can reduce that card's Level by 2, Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **1

**ATK/DEF: 100**/100

"**Now, I will perform a Dual Synchro Summon! I will first Tune my Level 1 Nova Guidance Fairy with my Level 6 Nova Destroyer, and Tune my Level 1 Kurinova with my Level 3 Nova Striker!" **The two Synchro Summons were swift and quick.

"**Appear, Nova Phoenix Blaster, and Darkstar Core!" **I declared, and forth came the flaming phoenix with its two laser cannons armed and ready to fire, and beside it, came forth my Synchro Tuner, the Level 4 Darkstar Core, the vicious orb with its eight spikes that turned into writhing tentacles, and the vile, malevolent insiginia of a star on its front with those two, unblinking, red eyes.

"**Now, I Tune my level 7 Nova Phoenix Blaster, with my Level 4 Darkstar Core!" **I declared, as Phoenix Blaster soared into the sky, and Darkstar Core entered its chest, and soon Phoenix Blaster was enveloped in a sphere of dark energy.

"_When darkness falls, it gives the way to ultimate power! Darkstar Synchro Summon!" _I chanted, as the orb surrounding Phoenix Blaster exploded into a cascade of darkness.

"_Descend upon the weak, Darkstar Phoenix Lancer!" _I chanted, and the dark energy faded to reveal the dark form of Phoenix Lancer. Unlike before, where the fire that was its body was a brilliant red, it was now a dark and haunting purple, and the guns mounted on the back had grown like a parasite and technology had taken over the back and left eye of the phoenix. The left eye shone a metallic red as it gave a haunting roar.

**Name: **Darkstar Phoenix Lancer

**Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect: **ERROR, ERROR, CANNOT READ EFFECT. REASON: UNKNOWN CARD

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **11

**ATK/DEF: 0**/2600

"**Now, Darkstar Phoenix Lancer attacks Jurrac Gallim! Shadow Break Barrage**!" I declared, and the cannons let loose a massive blast of dark energy at the Gallim, who easily resisted it though. "You're a fool, Alkain!" Blaze cackled. "Your monster has no attack points! You really are trying to kill yourself, aren't you?" Blaze replied.

"**Not quite. When Darkstar Phoenix Lancer battles, it isn't destroyed, and all Battle Damage goes straight to you! Now die!**" I roared, as Phoenix Lancer's blast overcame Gallim, and obliterated it, and Blaze was thrown backwards from the force of the blast, and back inside the ruins of the chapel.

**Blaze: **1100 -) **0**

**Winner: **Jay Alkain

As the duel ended, I felt the darkness dissipating. The power I had… it was fading slowly. My mark stopped glowing, my horns grew back, my hair turned red again, and my eyes went back to their heterochromatic red-and-blue, instead of my eyes being completely red.

I rushed over to Blaze, who tried to stand up, coughing blood up all the while. I socked him right in the jaw, and he was sent backwards into a wall. He slid down the wall, and breathed in heavily.

I gripped him by the collar, and lifted his face up to mine. "Where is Akiza?!" I questioned. "WHERE IS SHE?!" I roared. He knew it, and now he was going to tell me, I had made my mind up.

"You've lost her, Alkain," Blaze replied solemnly, as his collar slid out of my grasp, and he fell back to the ground. With his last strength, he gazed right into my eyes, and all I saw in his eyes was regret and melancholy. And then, he said a sentence that I'll never forget. A sentence that echoed through my mind again and again.

"**Men like us; we never get back the things we love." **And then, Blaze breathed his last. His body faded to dust, and in its place was only a small orange orb. I reached out for the orb, and the orb reacted by flying inside me, and I immediately absorbed it.

And then I fell to my knees. My head began to hurt immensely as visions of a facility of concrete assaulted my eyesight. "I remember!" I exclaimed. "Aaah, the Satellite!" I cried, as I fell down again, memories assaulting my mind.

I saw a younger me, small, with brown-colored hair and no horns, clad in only scavenged rags, run away from adults with Duel Disks. I was holding a small piece of bread in my hands, barely enough to even still the smallest hunger.

I then saw myself crawling forward in the dirt. I was so hungry, so thirsty, but I had nothing. I could barely walk. Then, I saw someone walk over to me. The man looked old, his long grey hair and lab coat flowing in the wind. He had a small pair of spectacles on, and he picked me up. "Come now," He said. "Let's go find you something to eat."

Then I saw where he took me. The concrete facility in the Satellite. I saw that awful machine, the glass sphere I would be locked inside and shocked with vicious electricity, electricity that was so painful it was like the blood inside you was boiling and your veins were about to pop! Every time was worse than the one before, and I remembered what they called it. Dracotherapy.

I saw a slightly older me holding a Duel Disk on my arm, with Supernova Dragon behind me, staring at the dead figure of another child no older than me. I remembered, how I was forced to duel others, where we all did real damage, and… I killed so many…

Then I saw myself in that room again. The scientists strapped me into the glass sphere again, and went to their workstations as the electricity began. Then I heard alarm buzzers, then I heard muttering, then I heard someone scream "HE'S BREAKING FREE!" And then I heard glass shattering.

And then I woke up.

* * *

**DLS: Oh my, this is a major twist! Jay is remembering all the horrible things he's been through, all the pain and agony he was exposed to is now back in his mind! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Will he overcome the darkness within him and save Akiza? Or will he fall prey to whatever looms above him... Find out next time, on The Darkness Withi-*SMACK***

**X: You are getting far too much into this!**

**DLS: But I like doing my dramatic voice, and I *kick to the gentleman's area* AAAAAAAAAA-**

**Nathalie: Phew, he's finally stopped. Maybe we can finally get some rest now.**

**Reginald: Yes, that sound like a good idea. Lets.**

**X: Hold it, Reginald. You're responsible too.**

**Reginald: Uhh, uhh, I just remembered! I have an appointment down at the coffee shop! See you! *runs of screaming***

**X: ... I hate my job.**

**Nathalie: Please review, we worked our butts off on this, and we're really tired! We need reviews to get going again!**


	25. The Factory - Act II

**A/N:**

**Nathalie: Hello everyone, we're back with another chapter! Doccy isn't here right now, since he's... preoccupied.**

**X: I kicked him in the nuts again.**

**Nathalie: Yeah. So we're the ones who are handling the intro this time, and- hold up, X, I think he's waking up.**

**DLS: *groan***

**X: Give me a second. *Kick to the stomach***

**DLS: *the sound of all air being knocked out of his lungs***

**X: Fixed.**

**Nathalie: Alright then, Doccy sends once again his thanks to the amazing EibonVirgo who provided this story with a cover image, and an awesome one to boot!**

**Jay: I agree. It looks exactly like me.**

**Nathalie: Exactly! X, would you do the honors?**

**X: *sigh* Let the curtains fall. I really don't understand why Doccy likes that catchphrase. It's stupid and blocky.**

* * *

The smell of smoke covers up all other smells in the area as my eyes finally opened. The visions from before periodically assaulted my mind and vision as I stumbled to my feet. Rust Town was basically just one large crater, with several burned lines from where the seal had been.

"**Men like us; we never get back the things we love." **Blaze's dying words repeated as a vision of Akiza flashed through my mind. The darkness, the anger and wrath faded, and I went back to normal with horns and everything.

Night had fallen, and an eerie silence had spread across the district. There were no sounds of dueling, fighting or shouting. It had all gone silent. I stood alone in the crater that remained of Rust Town, the crater that served as a monument to the carnage that had occurred here.

Blaze's eyes and voice had seemed strangely… different than I had expected. He was fierce and riled up in the Duel, but the moment he lost, his determination turned into regret, and his bravery turned into melancholy. And those words he said, those words he spoke with his dying breath before all his power was taken from him and given to me, those words carved their way into my soul like a red-hot knife.

But something else sprung to my mind. Blaze mentioned a Doctor Kroe before our Duel began. Kroe… Kroe. I recognized that name. The document, the article, the visions, I remembered! He was the old man who found me on the streets, he promised me food, and then… then he took me to that research facility.

"**Please… make it stop!" **I heard a voice scream. It was slightly softer and smoother than my voice, but it felt so familiar. It was my voice; my voice when I was younger. The pain they put me through, the pain Chessary put me through… it was terrible! It felt like my soul was being torn apart by darkness, and replaced by void. It… it hurt so much!

"**AAAAAAHH!" **I heard myself scream again as I remembered once again the agony from that machine they put me inside. That glass sphere, the electricity, I remembered what that was too! It… it was the Dracomorphic engine! That machine they used young people, children, that machine they used **ME **as a component for!

"**HE'S BREAKING FREE!" **I heard a voice yell again, and then I heard glass breaking. I remembered that, too. It… it was when Akron took over. I remembered his laughter, his demonic, gleeful laughter as he went amok in the facility, and sparked a rebellion against the scientists. The children broke free, and took vengeance on those who tormented them.

I was out cold by then. The amount of power Akron used to run crazy was too much for my weakened mind to handle, and I passed out completely. He must have really exhausted me, and it might have had something to do with my amnesia, too. My weak state must have not been able to handle the mental stress, and likely damaged my mind.

Now, a lot of things made sense. Kroe… Kroe was behind all this. Somehow, he was pulling the strings behind what they called "Project Akron", and he must be pulling the strings behind all this, too. He ordered Lance to take Akiza…

The moment I remembered Lance, his shrouded face showed itself in my mind, too. But I still remembered his glowing eyes, and his psychopathic grin… I saw his Star Eater form as well, and how it absolutely crushed me and Supernova Dragon, even after I had powered it up to 4000 ATK.

He effortlessly predicted every move I would make, and even turned them to his advantage. His strength was unreal; ruthless and absolutely dangerous. I was likely going to run into him again, but this time, I had to be ready. But how? How can I be ready to face someone who completely destroyed me last time with just a flick of his wrist?

I didn't know how, but I had to. I had to gather all my strength, so I could save Akiza! With renewed resolve, I leaped out of the crater, and up onto one of the ruined containers that lay strewn about after the Duel. In the distance, I saw the factory, still lit up by the external lights. But from here, I could see people, likely guards, walking around the place.

I decided to take the walking approach; it would likely attract less attention than just charging right in Disk-first. I began walking through the ruined factory district as a light drizzle began to fall, and the feeling of cold rain washed over my body, and my bandage-less face.

Thunder clapped overhead, the booming sound echoed through the empty factories and rustled the old, rusted hanging tools that had been left to rot by those they used to belong to. I could almost imagine the factories full of life, with people working their hardest to try and earn money to support their families.

There really is something very eerie about abandoned old factories. You can't really put your finger on it, but I think it is about the sheer absence of life in a place where life should be abundant. People should be running around, talking, joking and working. Now it was just shrouded in silence.

I breathed in as I approached the factory, now being only a minute or two away. I decided to try and formulate a way in, and so I leaped up to the top of a disused factory hall, and began looking around to see what the factory was like.

I squinted my eyes at the factory, and immediately noticed something off about those people who walked around the place. They weren't adult people who wore uniforms, but instead they were simply people, walking around in slightly worn clothes and they all wore Duel Disks.

After a closer look, I could recognize some of the people walking guard around the factory. I had seen their faces back when I was in the Arcadia Movement. I put two and two together, and finally got it. Their guards were psychics, and their Duel Disks were meant as weapons.

I saw a nearby building that edged almost right up to the fence that surrounded the factory courtyard. I silently glided over to it, and quickly formulated a way inside. Just sneak around the buildings and avoid the guards, then I would be in in no time at all.

I jumped down, and immediately hopped behind a small building to avoid a guard as he walked right past me. He walked slightly awkwardly, and he had an empty look on his face. There was no chatter around here among the guards, they were deadly silent.

That confused me. Were they under strict orders not to talk? Even if so, a few would likely be talking with each other while on their guard duty. This didn't make any sense, were they being influenced somehow?

After some patient skulking and sneaking, I finally managed to get inside the factory. I was inside a large factory hall, but it was empty. Even more strangely, when I looked outside, there was almost no guards out.

My instincts kicked right in immediately after. This was a trap. And after a slight whine from a starting-up speaker, my suspicion had been right. I had been lured inside here. Then, a strange melody began playing on the speakers, like a piece of stock radio music. I dismissed it as just some sort of broadcast, but then a voice started speaking over the speakers. A voice I could recognize immediately.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Neo Domino Radio, hosted by your very own Lance Eclair! Tonight's program, we've got a hilarious story about a Jay Alkain, who thinks we haven't seen him coming!" Lance laughed loudly right after that, and I growled lowly. The bastard…

"We'll talk with him in due time, but now, we have a guest in the studio to make a request for what song to play, and tonight, we have the lovely Akiza in the studio! So Akiza, what would you like us to play?" My eyes immediately became as wide as saucers as soon as he mentioned Akiza, and I immediately looked around for a way out that would lead me towards them. I was about to rush when I heard an all-too familiar voice. Her voice.

"Jay?! Jay, please! Help me!" She pleaded, her voice on the verge of breaking.

"Sorry, that's not in the lineup." Lance laughed, and I heard the sound of a fist hitting a chin, and I immediately connected the dots. _THE BASTARD!_

"Now Jay, allow me to talk to you directly," Lance began tauntingly. "I've got Akiza here, and I'm getting really tired waiting for you to sneak your way in here, and I so happen to have a neat little device that allows me to command out subordinates just the way I'd like," Lance said without even flinching.

"So here's how this works. Either you present yourself in front of me in ten seconds," Lance began as I already felt Akron seeping into my brain. I tried to keep him out while focusing on what Lance was saying, but then he finished his sentence. "-Or there will be a fire sale on your girlfriend. Your ten seconds start **now.**"

And then I couldn't hold Akron out anymore.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Reginald: Wow, this was... surprisingly short. Why is it short again?**

**Nathalie: Time is limited, and we wanted a lot of stuff that's coming up to have it's own chapter. That, and we also really can't think of more.**

**X: Mostly the first, though.**

**Reginald: Alright then, but remember to review! It's like showering us with kittens and jewels and money!**

**X: Why would you even say that?!**

**Reginald: Doccy told me to, and; me being a gentleman, I could not refuse.**

**X: You do remember that Doccy is also a certified narcissist, and half of what he drinks at any given time is cola? I think you should stop listening to him. That, and he's an idiot.**

**DLS: I can hear you...**

***foot to the privates***

**DLS: AAAAAAAAAAA-**

**Nathalie: Just... just review, please.**


	26. The Blizzard - Act II

**A/N:**

**X: And here we are again. This is the last chapter where we'll do the Author's Note, since Doccy's at the hospital right now. He'll be back soon, though.**

**Reginald: Maybe kicking him in the privates seven times in a row isn't the healthiest thing there is, X.**

**X: Why do you say that? Maybe you'd like to see if it's healthy for you?**

**Reginald: No-no, that's not what I-AAAAAAAAAAA**

**X: Men are pigs.**

**Nathalie: Do you really have to do that to EVERY single male person?**

**X: Not everyone.**

**Jay: She hasn't kicked me.**

**X: Yet.**

**Jay: Uh-oh. *runs***

**Nathalie: Let's just... let's just get this over with already. I miss Doccy already.**

* * *

An animalistic roar came from the bottom of my throat as Akron's malice and glee returned. My lips spread to make a psychotic smile, and the power began to come back. The power welled up inside me, and in a second, I was flying through the factory, tearing through walls and metal just to get to Lance. That bastard…

And only a second later, I was in another large room, having left a large hole in the wall as I arrived. The first thing I noticed when I looked forward was him. Lance sat there in a big, likely very comfy chair, and he was laughing his ass off.

He was clad in red clothing, and he wore a black cape. His hair was wild and unkempt, and it was deep black. His Duel Disk was styled in a way I didn't recognize; it looked to me like a dragon. Next to him in another chair sat a girl, around the same age as Anna. She was wearing similar clothing to her too, except her skin-tight outfit was icy blue instead of green.

"What're you laughing at?!" I growled at Lance, who immediately turned around and looked right at me. "Three things, actually!" Lance cackled. "First, you really believed that Akiza was here!" Lance burst into laughter again as my anger began to boil over as I growled loudly. The small recording device in Lance's hand answered my other question; which was how he managed to get Akiza's voice into the system. He simply recorded Akiza saying that phrase. "Second; someone owes me money!" Lance cackled as he held out a hand to the girl who sat in the other chair. The girl frowned and muttered something under her breath, before pulling out a wad of notes and placing them into Lance's hand. "Thank you," Lance snickered as he looked his money over.

"By the way, I won that bet because you did beat Blaze," Lance began. "I mean, he acts really tough, but he's just as weak as you are inside!" Lance cackled as he looked his money over again. "Second, you actually fell for my little broadcast! You're so easy to fool!"

My mind began darkening as I began slowly walking towards them.

"And third; you did come! I knew the lure of getting Akiza back would pull you right here!" Lance bellowed with a roaring laughter as he adjusted his Duel Disk. "But now, my little doll, I gave grown bored with watching you stay still. Now, it is time for you to dance!" Lance cackled as he slid his Deck into his Duel Disk and shuffled it.

I was about to do the same when a voice interrupted me. A voice I recognized from all those visions; it was the voice of an old man who did not care for the pain of others. "Halt, Lance." Lance's psychotic grin and laughter died down as he turned towards a small projection of him; that old professor I had seen in my visions.

It was William Edgar Kroe. Lance groaned loudly as he lowered his Duel Disk. "What do you want, Kroe?" He said, clearly pissed off that he was interrupted right as he was about to Duel me. "I need you back here, Lance. The psychic you brought is disrupting a few things in the Engine, and I need your assistance to stabilize her." Kroe said stoically as I quickly connected the dots.

The psychic he brought was very likely Akiza, and this Engine he was talking about was almost certainly another Dracomorphic Engine. "Can it wait a little?" Lance asked. "I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"What are you doing, then?"

"Blaze failed, Kroe. Alkain's here."

"Ah. I still need you now, Lance, this can't wait. I want you here immediately," Kroe said, before the display shut down and the hologram of his torso vanished. Lance groaned loudly as he turned towards the other girl. "Snow, can you handle him?" He questioned, and the girl got up from her chair and revealed her icy blue Duel Disk.

"Of course I can, Éclair. Go ahead and run back to Kroe. I'll clean things up here and return once Alkain is disposed of." She said, her tone of voice absolutely monotone, her face not showing any emotion whatsoever. She was the epitome of stoic.

"Fine. Just don't take too long. Being in Kroe's company for too long is straining," Lance said, and without another word, he blasted right through the roof with a purple glow, and blasted off into the distance. The girl that I now knew as Snow turned around and faced me. She folded out her Duel Disk, and shuffled her Deck. I did the same, and shuffled my Deck. _You best be ready, Jay. _Akron spoke in the back of my mind as he faded once again. _The darkness within you will lead you to victory. All you have to do is let it guide you._

I didn't get why Akron decided to leave my mind, but I didn't have any complaints. Now I could focus far more on the Duel at hand. Snow then pulled out a very familiar card, and placed it in her Field Spell Zone. And soon enough, the large seal appeared around us, until it spread, and covered the entire factory. All the guards both inside and outside were turned into purple orbs, and absorbed into the seal. Then, five orbs appeared around us both. Unlike when I dueled Blaze, I didn't hear any screams from the people as their souls were taken. They were silent, and took their fate as it was.

I looked through my Deck once more to be sure, and slid it into my Duel Disk. The auto-shuffle function immediately kicked in, and shuffled my Deck thoroughly. I drew my opening and, and so did Snow.

**Duel Protocol engaged. Loading format…**

**Format loaded.**

**Format: **Anime 4000 1-on-1 Darkstar Duel

**Jay: **4000

**Snow: **4000

**Jay's Seal Counters: **5

**Snow's Seal Counters: **5

**Format loaded and initialized.**

**Running Duel Protocol…**

"_**DUEL!"**_

"I'll go first," Snow said in her monotonous voice, as she drew her first card. "Since this is the first turn of the Duel, I do not lose a Seal Counter in my Standby Phase," She spoke stoically as she looked her hand over.

"I activate the Spell Card, Medallion of the Ice Barrier!" She declared, as the Spell Card revealed itself right in front of her.

**Name: **Medallion of the Ice Barrier

**Spell Card:** Add 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your Deck to your hand.

"With the effect of Medallion of the Ice Barrier, I add Geomancer of the Ice Barrier to my hand," Snow continued as her deck slid out the specific card for her, which she slowly added to her hand. "I will now Summon him to the field," Snow spoke, as she placed the card on her icy blue Duel Disk. Forth came a young sorcerer clad in blue robes, holding a mirror over her face.

**Name: **Geomancer of the Ice Barrier

**Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect: **Discard 1 card and declare 1 Attribute. This card cannot be selected as an attack target by monsters with that Attribute. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

**Attribute: **Water

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 800**/1200

"I activate the effect of Geomancer," Snow said, and gently took a card from her hand and placed it in her Graveyard. "By discarding a card, I can declare an attribute. She then cannot be attacked by monsters of that attribute." She explained, and my eyes widened. _My… my Novas are all Fire-Attributed!_

"I choose the FIRE Attribute!" Snow declared, and Geomancer held up her mirror, which now showed a reflection of fire. A small, almost invisible smirk appeared on Snow's face as she saw my expression of shock at the fact that attacking had almost been sealed now.

"I Set two cards face-down and end my turn." Snow finished by sliding two cards into the backrow slots, and sure enough, two oversized face-down cards materialized on her field. I quickly analyzed everything, every way I had with my current hand. Attacking was sealed for now, but Geomancer was a Tuner, so she is likely simply stalling until she could Synchro Summon. "I draw!" I declared as I pulled the card out of my Deck. Nova Reflector… Its effect had changed since last time. It seemed different from last time, too. Perhaps I was influencing my Deck somehow?

**Jay's Seal Counters: **5 -) 4

I gritted my teeth. Even though, I could still not break through Geomancer's defense with what I had right now. All I could do was try to defend. "I Summon Nova Paladin in Defense Position!" I declared, as I summoned the armored paladin, he who wielded a thick blade and a large shield. His armor was almost ornate, and was colored red with black details. With a short cry of "HUAHH!" Paladin took his defensive stance and turned blue, signaling that he was in Defense Mode.

**Name: **Nova Paladin

**Warrior/Effect: **While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot attack monsters other than this card. Once per turn; you can negate 1 attack. Once per turn; this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: **200/**2200**

I looked over my hand again. Only a single usable Trap right now, and the rest would have to wait in reserve. I took my one Trap, Ascendance of Stars, and slid it into the face-down card slot. "I Set a card face-down and end my turn." And sure enough, a single, solitary face-down appeared behind Paladin.

"Draw." Snow said monotonously, and drew her card.

**Snow's Seal Counters: **5 -) 4

She swiftly looked her hand over, and pulled a single card from her hand and held it out in front of her. "Spell Card, Moray of Greed," Snow said stoically. "By shuffling two WATER monsters from my hand into my Deck, I can draw 3 cards." Snow plucked two cards from her hand and placed them on top of her deck, which was then immediately shuffled. As per Moray of Greed's effect, she then drew 3 cards.

"I Normal Summon Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier in Attack Position." Snow spoke, and forth came a group of soldiers, all dressed in blue and armed with short swords and daggers, but they were led by one with a strange icy staff. They cried some unknown rally cry, and got into formation.

**Name: **Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier

**Spellcaster/Effect: **You can Tribute this card to destroy 1 face-up WATER monster on the field, and add 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your Deck to your hand.

**Attribute: **Water

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1500**/800

"I then tune my newly summoned Level 3 Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier, with my Level 3 Geomancer of the Ice Barrier!" Snow suddenly exclaimed, and her normally stoic face turned into a psychotic one, with her eyes and mouth twisting as a blue aura began to surround her. She flashed her teeth in a wicked smile, as the mirror-wielding sorceress jumped into the air, and turned into three green rings. Her group of troopers then jumped into the rings, revealing the three stars inside them. _"Crumble thy foe within my sight, make them disappear in fright!" _Snow chanted, as a green beam of light went through the three rings, and created a blinding light. _"Synchro Summon!" _Snow said, as the light faded. _"Go forth, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" _Snow exclaimed, as behind the light appeared a misty white serpentine dragon, which flapped its big wings, and created a powerful and cold wind that threw me backwards into a wall. It gave a loud, deafening roar as it curled up around Snow.

**Name: **Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

**Sea Serpent/Synchro/Effect: **You can discard any number of cards to the Graveyard to target the same number of cards on the field; return those targets to the hand.

**Attribute: **Water

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2300**/1400

"I activate the effect of Brionac!" Snow exclaimed. "By discarding any number of cards from my hand, I can then return cards on your field to your hand equal to the amount of cards I discarded," She explained, as she plucked two cards from her hand, and placed them gently into her Graveyard. "Now, I can send the two cards you control right back to your hand! _Blizzard Maw!_" Snow declared, as Brionac opened its maw, and let loose a massive blizzard, blowing Paladin and my facedown back into my hand.

"Now, your field is wide open, and you have nothing to defend yourself with! Brionac attacks directly! _Ice Storm Blizzard!" _Snow declared, and Brionac flapped its wings viciously, creating a huge storm of ice and flinging it directly at me.

"I activate the effect of Nova Gardna!" I declared, as I quickly slapped the monster onto my field, and forth came a warrior with a large, bladed shield, who was clad in worn red-and-black robes, and immediately crouched down. "When I am attacked directly, I can Special Summon him from my hand in Attack Position!" I declared.

**Name: **Nova Gardna

**Warrior/Effect: **If your opponent declares a direct attack; you can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position. If this card would be destroyed by battle; you can discard 1 card from your hand instead. Once per turn; you can add 1 "Nova" Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1500**/2000

"It doesn't matter," Snow rebuked. "Brionac, continue your attack!" She declared, and the ice storm raged on, the large sharp shards of ice impacting Gardna. "By discarding a card, I can prevent Gardna from being destroyed in battle!" I declared, and discarded Nova Reflector to prevent Gardna's destruction.

"But you'll still take damage!" Snow said, as the shards of ice continued hitting me, and one small one impaled itself in my gut. It wasn't big, so it didn't go very far inside, and it didn't touch anything vital, but it still hurt a LOT, and so I crouched down in pain with a growl.

**Jay: **4000 -) **3200**

I gritted my teeth in pain as I gripped my one hand around the small shard of ice, and pulled it out. I let out a slight scream of pain as it was pulled out, but the wound closed almost immediately. My powers weren't about to let me down, and boy, was I grateful for that.

"Hmph," Snow scoffed at me. "And you beat Blaze?" Snow stated. "A weak, stupid little person like you who can't even handle a bit of damage beat him?" Snow mocked in her monotone voice, as I slowly began getting angry. "If you really cannot handle such a simple injury, then you might as well surrender. I set a card face-down. Turn end."

I snarled. I felt the darkness welling up inside me, and my shadow began slowly getting bigger. I felt my eyes begin to turn completely red again, the darkness was beginning to take its return into my mind. "You'll be **surprised!**" I exclaimed, my voice suddenly turning dark and evil for a moment, before toning back down again.

"I **DRAW!"**

* * *

**A/N:**

**DLS: Guess who is back?**

**Nathalie: Doccy! It's been so long! It's good to have you back!**

**DLS: Well, it's always nice to be greeted so nicely, but... where is Reginald?**

**Nathalie: In his bed.**

**DLS: Why is he there? That's not like him, what happened?**

**Nathalie: X happened.**

**DLS: ...Ah. I guess I better be off before she kicks me in the privates again. *ahem* Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this so far! Trust me, this is where everything begins to accelerate, and there'll be Duels galore! So look forward to it, and I'll see you all next time!**

**Nathalie: And once again, thanks to the AMAZING EibonVirgo, the super-amazing-gal who drew the cover art for this story!**

**DLS: See ya next time!**

**X: Doccyyyyy!**

**DLS: AAAAAAAAHH! *runs***


	27. The Cold Heart - Act II

**A/N: And I'm back, everybody! I apologise greatly for the wait, but work came by the truckload, and writing simply had to make way for prioritizing. But now, I managed to finish this chapter, and boy, I think you'll enjoy this one.**

**X: They better. I feel so exhausted.**

**Nathalie: Me too. I can't feel my fingers anymore...**

**DLS: One final thing: There won't be an author's note at the end of this chapter. Why will become apparent when you read it. Thanks once again to EibonVirgo, the amazing gal who drew the cover art for this story!**

**Nathalie: We love you, Eibon! Thank you so much!**

**DLS: Now, let the curtains fall to reveal...**

**Chapter 27: Cold-Hearted Vengeance**

* * *

**Restarting Duel Protocol. Loading field…**

**Field loaded. Displaying the current field…**

**Format: **Anime 4000 Darkstar Duel

**Player 1: **Jay Alkain

**Player 2: **Snow

**Jay Alkain's LP: **3200

**Snow's LP: **4000

**Jay's Seal Counters: **3

**Snow's Seal Counters: **4

**Jay's field: **Nova Gardna (Attack Position), 1 face-down card

**Snow's field: **Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, 2 face-down cards

**Current situation: **We are now in Jay's Draw Phase.

**Restarting Duel…**

"You're pathetic," Snow said in her monotonous tone of voice. I ignored her and looked over my hand. My hand was now at five cards, thanks for me having to discard Ascending Bright Star to prevent Gardna's destruction, but Gardna had a very good effect that I intended to fully utilize.

"I activate the effect of Nova Gardna!" I declared. "By disallowing him from attacking this turn, I can add a 'Nova' Tuner monster from my Deck to my hand!" I declared, as Gardna lifted his big shield up into the air, and hammered it down into the floor, tearing a hole in the ground, and forth from that hole came an orb of energy that moved up to my hand, and faded to reveal Nova Striker.

"Now, I Normal Summon Nova Striker in Attack Position!" I declared, and slammed the card onto my Duel Disk, and forth came the familiar red-and-black armored warrior, who carried both a sword and a shield. With a cry of "HU-AH!" He took his battle stance.

**Name: **Nova Striker

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Nova" monster from your hand.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1400**/800

"Now, I activate the effect of Nova Striker!" I declared, as Striker raised up his sword, and swung it, creating a line of fire from the tip of his sword, which turned into a fiery gateway. "When he joins the battle, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand to join him!" I declared, as a familiar small sphere of red energy appeared from the portal. "Join us, Kurinova!" I declared as the sphere opened its eyes, revealing itself to be a fiery version of the legendary Kuriboh.

**Name: **Kurinova

**Fairy/Effect: **If a face-up "Nova" monster you control is targeted for an attack; you can equip this card to that monster with this effect: The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects; also all battle damage involving that card becomes 0. If this card is sent to the Graveyard; you can target 1 face-up "Nova" Synchro Monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK or DEF.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **1

**ATK/DEF: 300**/200

"Now, I Tune my Level 3 Nova Gardna, and my Level 1 Kurinova, with my Level 3 Nova Striker!" I declared as Nova Striker raised his sword into the air, and turned into pure crimson energy, which was quickly condensed into three crimson stars, which quickly flew into the air, and began rotating, until they became three crimson rings. Gardna and Kurinova flew into the air inside the rings, the light from the rings revealing the three stars inside Gardna, and the single star inside Kurinova. _"Strife covers the world. From the fires of war, comes a warrior braver than any other!" _A crimson light shone through the rings, and quickly expanded to become a blinding light. _"Synchro Summon! Burn forever, Nova Dragoon Blader!"_ I declared, as the light faded to reveal the fearsome dragon-warrior. His humanoid figure was towering and muscular, clad in sparse golden armor, and wielding a sharp, long blade that seemed to be on fire. With a loud and brutal war-cry, he took his battle stance in front of me.

**Name: **Nova Dragoon Blader

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect: **This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster. If this card attacks an opponent's monster in Defense Position, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster, that card gains ATK equal to the ATK of this card. Send it to the Graveyard during the End Phase, and Special Summon the Synchro Materials used to Synchro Summon that monster.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2500**/1200

"The effect of Kurinova activates!" I declared as the spirit of the little chibi-like ball of energy appeared on the field. "When it is sent to the Graveyard, I can give one Nova Synchro Monster on my side of the field an extra 1000 attack or defense strength! I choose ATK!" I declared as the spirit was absorbed into Dragoon Blader's sword, which started glowing crimson.

**Dragoon Blader (ATK): **2500 -) **3500**

"Nova Dragoon Blader attacks Brionac!" I declared, as Nova Dragoon Blader rushed forward, his sword swinging wildly. _"Whirlwind Slash!" _I declared as Dragoon Blader swung his sword so rapidly, it turned into a whirlwind that slashed Brionac into pieces. Snow shrieked as she was thrown backwards from the force of the attack.

**Snow: **4000 -) **2800**

"Trap card, activate!" Snow declared right after. "Torrential Reborn!" She declared, as a large torrent of water began to fall behind her like a waterfall. "When a Water Attribute monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon it with Torrential Tribute, and dealing you 800 damage for each card that is Special Summoned by this effect!" Snow declared, as Brionac reemerged from the waterfall, sending a torrent of water towards me, and swept me off my feet. I growled as I stood up once more.

**Jay: **3200 -) **2400**

"I Set a card face-down and end my turn," I declared as I slid my other Trap card into the slot underneath the slot where I had placed Nova Dragoon Blader, and the face-down card materialized behind him. Ascendance of Stars would remain in my hand for now.

"It's my move!" Snow exclaimed, and drew her card fiercely. She smiled the moment she saw her card, and I realized I had to move quickly.

**Snow's Seal Counters: **4 -) 3

"I activate the effect of Brionac!" Snow said and discarded her two cards. I saw Brionac rear back his wings, ready to blow my face-down and Dragoon Blader right back to where they came from. I reacted quickly, and activated my Trap card.

"Trap card, Activate! Fiendish Chain!" I exclaimed as my Trap flipped over and revealed itself.

**Name: **Fiendish Chain

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Effect: **Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; its effects are negated, also it cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card.

"Fiendish Chain negates the effects of one face-up Effect Monster on the field, and prevents it from attacking as well!" I exclaimed, as the chains rushed forwards from the card and swiftly wrapped themselves around Brionac, squeezing its wings back down and tightening around Brionac. Snow visibly frowned, and I gave a light smirk in response.

_Yes. She's just another obstacle in the way. She will swiftly fall to our great power… _Akron spoke in my mind. His malice slowly began to creep into my mind, trying to wrestle control of my mind away from me, and begin doing what he did best. Kill.

I shook him off, but he didn't really go away. He just kind of froze in place, not letting go or anything. In fact, I felt my lips curl to reveal a maniacal smile, but I quickly gathered my mouth again and shoved Akron out of control again.

"I end my turn here," Snow said angrily. I grinned and drew my card, ignoring the other black orb that vanished as a result of my turn beginning.

**Jay's Seal Counters: **3 -) **2**

"Nova Dragoon Blader attacks Brionac!" I declared, and stretched out my arm, pointing at the bound icy dragon for dramatic effect as my dragon-warrior rushed towards the dragon and began spinning his sword. _"Whirlwind Slash!" _I roared as the sword spun like a whirlwind, and Dragoon Blader spun with it, heading right for the bound Sea Serpent.

"Trap Card, activate!" Snow exclaimed in response, as the Trap revealed itself. "Ice Barrier!"

**Name: **Ice Barrier

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Reduces the ATK of one attacking monster to 0. The monster is unable to switch into Defense Mode and cannot use its effect.

"Your precious warrior is now robbed of all his attacking power!" Snow exclaimed, while I recoiled in shock. "All of it?!" I exclaimed before her Trap let loose a blast of ice that encapsuled Dragoon Blader in ice. "Retaliate, Brionac!" Snow exclaimed. _"Ice Storm Blizzard!" _She declared as Brionac opened its maw once again, and blasted Dragoon Blader back. The sheer fury of the ice storm sent me flying backwards, through several walls until I was back in the factory hall. Dragoon Blader was gone, his ability to survive battle gone thanks to Snow's ice Barrier.

**Jay: **2400 -) **100**

My body hurt all over. I could barely move, and my vision was rapidly fading. The force that Brionac had hit me with was way too much for me to handle. I tried to move my legs, but a sharp bout of pain made me howl in agony.

I heard a loud 'crash' sound as Snow and Brionac burst through the wall, leaving a massive hole behind. I tried to speak, but pain flared up again, and I howled in pain. It… it hurt so much! I mustered myself together, and finally pulled myself up. I quickly fell to my knees. I raised myself up, my body screaming in protest as I said the four words that would doom me.

"I… I end my turn," I harked as I fell to my knees again. I heard Snow pull her next card out from her Deck, while I could do nothing but wait for my death. I saw her destroy Fiendish Chain with a Mystical Space Typhoon, and now I was wide open. Brionac reared back his wings, and prepared to deal the finishing blow.

"_Ice Storm Blizzard!" _I heard her declare, and I felt myself be thrown backwards by the force of the blizzard, sending me flying. I felt sharp, unending pain, but quickly my body became numb. I couldn't feel the pain anymore. It was over.

**Jay: **100 -) **0**


	28. The Takeover - Act II

**A/N:**

**DLS: Whahey, now this is finally done! And boy oh boy, WAS THIS HARD TO WRITE. I mean, describing some things was simply put, agonizing on the mind! I really should learn to create less abstract and twisted storylines!**

**X: You really should. All this debating with Reginald since everything has to fit in with the atmosphere and mood has given me a massive headache.**

**Reginald: I understand your concerns, but this really was neccessary for ensuring that this story remains an excellent piece of work!**

**X: That, and Doccy should stop reading TV-Tropes.**

**DLS: What?! But they're so interesting and cool and actually helpful for writing the storyline!**

**Nathalie: Besides, I think that everyone will enjoy this chapter very much! Won't they?**

**Reginald: Yes, I do believe that Nathalie has a point!**

**X: She better have.**

**DLS: Shush! It's starting!**

* * *

I felt… exhausted. Exhausted like I just ran a marathon five times over as I opened my eyes again. I… I felt dizzy as I tried to stand up, but my body was numb, and I groaned as my body slowly began to move, and I slowly got to my feet.

The surroundings were black. Completely void, with only a small speck of light illuminating where I stood. I could hear water dripping, and hitting another body of water, making a low 'plop' sound every time.

"You really think that everything will just end like this?" A far too familiar voice spoke behind me. I turned around, and saw myself, only with bandages across my eyes, and a psychotic, toothy smile adorning my lips. Akron.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "What is this place?"

"This is your soul, Alkain," Akron stated. "Specifically, this is the inner part of your soul. Hence the darkness and void." I saw everything slowly warp around me, and shifted ever so slightly.

"Why am I here? Didn't I die?" I questioned. Since I lost a Darkstar Duel, that means I would be meeting non-existence. This didn't make any sense!

Akron merely chuckled. "No. You haven't. But your idiocy has done one thing. It has allowed me to take over your body **completely.**" Akron then burst into maniacal laughter, and I grit my teeth in anger. He took over my body? I was angry, and I tried to charge at him, but my feet wouldn't move. I looked down to see that the void had wrapped itself around me, and it swiftly wrapped itself around my arms and torso, before lifting me into the air, as I vainly tried to struggle.

"Why are you doing this?!" I exclaimed. Akron simply laughed again as I continued to struggle, and flew up in the air until his face was right in front of mine. "Because, I can." And then Akron began roaring with laughter again, his laughter echoing throughout the void of my soul.

"Now," Akron began, as he stopped laughing, although that vicious, uncaring grin still glazed his face. "I believe I have a Duel to finish," Akron said, as he turned around and began to walk away. "B-but there is no Duel left!" I exclaimed. "My Life Points hit 0! I lost!" Akron turned around briefly, and replied; "If a card effect says otherwise, the rules must bow down. And I just so happen to have such a card effect. Now, I have to go and do something entertaining. But don't worry. You'll have a front-row seat," Akron snarked as the lower part of his body turned into a spirit-like form. His legs vanished, and only a writhing snake-like end was left. Two crimson wings sprouted out from his back, and he flew upwards, quickly vanishing from sight.

I blinked momentarily, and realized that I was back in the factory! I was looking out of my eyes, I was back in my body! I tried to move, but I felt nothing. I didn't feel like I could control anything, I couldn't feel anything. But then, my body moved on its own, and I could sense the vicious smile that curled on my lips as a crimson aura began to emanate from me, and the crimson wings began to sprout out once again.

Now, Akron was in charge. I could see the face of disbelief that Snow wore; she couldn't believe that I had just risen back from something that should very well have killed me! Akron began a low chuckle, which quickly turned into a full, maniacal laughter that echoed through the factory.

"B-but you should be dead!" Snow exclaimed. "Your Life Points hit 0, which means I win, and you lose! Why isn't the Seal destroying your soul and giving me your dark energy?! YOU LOST!" Snow exclaimed loudly, while Akron simply continued laughing.

"I wonder about that, Snow," Akron retorted as a Trap Card materialized out of practically nothing, meaning he had activated it from his hand. What shocked me was that the card he just played wasn't in my hand before! "Trap Card, activate!" He said maniacally. "Spirit of the Fallen!"

**Name: **Spirit of the Fallen

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Effect: **If your Life Points would be reduced to 0 as a result of battle damage, you can activate this card from your hand. This card cannot be removed from the field, except by its own effect. As long as this card is face-up on the field, you cannot lose the Duel by having 0 Life Points. During your next End Phase; destroy this card.

"You honestly believe that you would win this easily?" Akron asked, as his maniacal grin only got wider. "I'm going to kill you, and believe me, I plan to make it very, very painful." He gnarled, and his evil, crazy laughter just kept going. "Oh, and just to tell you, you can't use Brionac's ability either to send it back to my hand, because Spirit of the Fallen can't be removed from the field, except by its own effect! So even if your Brionac wasn't stripped of that power, you would still have nothing to do!" Akron cackled, as Snow shook her head in disbelief. "I-I end my turn;" She said nervously, and Akron's face lit up with glee the moment she said it. "Then… It's my turn!" Akron declared as another orb vanished, signaling that he was down to his last Seal Counter. But he really didn't seem to care as he eyed the card he just drew with glee.

"I activate the effect of Dark Nebula Ruler – Mictlancoatl in my hand!" Akron declared as he held up a strange-looking card. It was an effect monster, but a strange, dark red aura surrounded it. "Since I control no monsters, and my opponent controls a face-up Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon him by removing from play the rest of my hand!" Akron declared, as a dark vortex appeared in the middle of the field. The rest of the cards I held in my hand turned into red energy streams which flowed into the vortex, and an ear-splitting roar came from the vortex.

"_God who rules the cosmic depths of the nebulae, you who manipulate and twist the minds of the weak to your own bidding! I Special Summon, Dark Nebula Ruler – MICTLANCOATL!" _Akron declared as the vortex swallowed both himself and Snow, leaving them on that rock, floating in the starry void surrounded by galaxies and exploding stars and black holes. And forth from the rock burst out a long, serpentine being. It had two big, yellow eyes, a massive maw with several deadly teeth, and a second mouth inside the first mouth, with a long, wispy tongue. Long scales covered the serpent's body that seemed to twist on their own, and sometimes becoming long, writhing tentacles that flowed freely in the empty space.

**Name: **Dark Nebula Ruler - Mictlancoatl

**Fiend/Effect: **ERROR. CANNOT**iamindestructible** READ CARD**youcanhidebehindnothing** EFFECT. REASON: UNKNOWN**allyourlifeforcewillbedrained** CARD.**idevourallcreatures**

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **12

**ATK/DEF: 3800**/600

"Dark Nebula Ruler…" Snow muttered. "Mictlancoatl?" She stuttered, fear and nervousness seeping into her voice. Akron began laughing madly as his new card appeared on the field, and the serpentine abomination seemed to laugh with him, as if they were one and the same. "What's the problem with seeing me like I really am?" Akron taunted, directed both at me and Snow at the same time. "I thought that beauty always came from the inside," Akron cackled as his massive serpentine form laughed with him.

"But now I tire of your pitiful excuse for dueling, and now, I will show you the true power that I have at my fingertips! I activate the effect of Dark Nebula Ruler – Mictlancoatl!" Akron declared as the creature opened its dual maws. "Once per turn, Mictlancoatl can devour all monsters you control!" Akron cackled as the serpent-abomination began to swallow, and Brionac was quickly sucked into the massive maw of Mictlancoatl, and Snow herself had to cling for dear life to a nearby rock in order not to get swallowed herself. "And Mictlancoatl's attack and defense power increase by that of the monsters it devours!" Akron declared as Mictlancoatl stopped swallowing and let out a roar.

**Mictlancoatl (ATK): **3800 -) **6100**

**Mictlancoatl (DEF): **600 -) **2000**

"And now, seeing as your field is clear, Mictlancoatl will be moving in for a direct attack!" Akron declared as his serpentine form twisted slightly around, before turning around and flying right towards Snow, opening both mouths and roaring loudly. Snow tried to scream, but her scream was quickly silenced…

**Snow: **2400 -) **0**

**Winner: **Akron

As Mictlancoatl disappeared into a small cloud of dark mist, the dark nebula faded, to reveal that Akron was now back in the factory hall, but now the factory had been completely torn apart. It genuinely looked like it had been through a massive bombing, with walls and machines and the like being completely ruined. The roof was even gone.

And there was no sign of Snow. There was only a small smear of blood where she had stood. Akron smiled his normal psychotic smile, and let his maniacal laughter echo throughout New Domino. That dark, gleeful and uncaring laughter that chilled anyone that heard it right down into the bone. He turned his face towards the skies, as dark clouds began to cover up the sky, signaling the advent of something ominous.

And his laughter echoed throughout the ruins.

* * *

I was exhausted and drained of all energy. I was still firmly restrained, and all my attempts to get loose had been for naught, only serving to drain me further of any stamina I had left. I couldn't keep track of time any longer… I didn't know anything.

But then… then I suddenly felt my bindings loosen. Some dark purple glow came over the black goop that had restrained me, and it began to slowly retreat, until they could no longer hold me up, and I fell to the ground. I heard a loud thud as I hit the ground, broken up with the soft clinging of metal hitting the ground. I looked forward, and right in front of my face I saw my locket. The small, aqua-blue tear-shaped locket that Gatherer had given me months ago. I had completely forgotten it; I had thought I lost it back from when I was in the hospital!

I quickly scrambled to pick it up, and soon the small locket was in my hands. It felt cold, and yet, oddly warm to the touch. It felt strange to feel and see, seeing something that I thought was lost along with any hope I had left.

I opened it, and the picture inside glaced my lips with a small smile as I looked it over. The picture that was in that locket was one of my fondest memories, one that warmed the cold depths that were my soul. I held it up in the air, and the darkness in my soul was repelled, removing the darkness that shrouded the place where I was held captive.

I clutched the locket as I felt power swell and grow inside me. I felt angry, powerful and a desire to kill Akron and get rid of him once and for all, so I could have my mind for myself, without having to worry about him taking over.

And so I let out a deep roar from the depths of my lungs, and flew upwards, headed for Akron, and determined to finally rid myself of his malicious influence.

And this time; only one of us would be left.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, it looks like that things are beginning to get serious! With Akron having taken complete control of Jay's body and went on a rampage on Snow, and now Jay has found a way to escape, and is now headed for Akron, determined to destroy the wicked being once and for all!**

**X: Please stop trying to do your Dragon Ball Z-announcer voice.**

**DLS: Aww, but I really like doing tha-*interrupted by fist to the chin***

**Nathalie: X, could you please stop assaulting Doccy? He's kinda our creator, and he can potentially do whatever he wants with us.**

**X: As if he would have the balls to-*X stops talking as her clothes have turned into what looks like a ballerina's outfit. Doccy is smirking.***

**X: YOU'RE DEAD, DOCCY!  
**

**DLS: She warned you!**

**Nathalie: *sigh***


	29. The Foil - Act II

I was flying through a truly surreal path of darkness. I saw many strange things flying past me as I flew deeper inside my own soul, and what I passed by was very likely stuff from either my memory or my mind. But neither was really important to me. If I wanted to, I could likely immerse myself in one of the many things I flew by and be amazed and absorbed by the deceit and knowledge it held, but right now, nothing mattered. What mattered now was getting Akron, or "Mictlancoatl", out of my body, out of my mind forever.

Then I noticed something. I could see small red lines on the pathway I was flying in, and as I flew along, those red lines slowly became bigger, and more… serpentine and seemingly alive. I was getting closer, but then I recoiled as a haunting sound echoed throughout the path. **"EeeyAAAH!" **It screamed, and I recognized it as Akron, screaming for no reason.

"**So, you managed to break free?" **Akron's voice then boomed throughout the path as I took off once again, not stopping for anything. If anything, I sped up, going even faster as I blitzed through the path, quickly closing in on where Akron had to be.

"**Well then," **Akron began. **"Do you really think you can reach me and fulfill that promise?" **Akron taunted, and I almost stopped out of sheer wonder. What was he talking about? What promise? I raced through my brain, every memory I could muster, trying to remember this promise Akron was referring to. But it was to no avail, and I figured out that getting almost killed by Lance might have damaged my brain a little. I mean, I was in a coma for four days.

"_I promise…" _I heard a voice say in my head just as I had dismissed the thought. Was… was this my brain trying to recall what this promise was? And who was it to? A sharp pain hit me, and I fell to the floor of the pathway, hitting the cold, black surface that covered the pathway.

"_I'll keep you safe." _But, but to whom did I make that promise to? I began to recall when I had made that promise, when a sharp screech stopped me in my tracks. I looked up, and what appeared to be two large red serpentine things that had simply sprouted out from the walls were diving right for me. I quickly dashed upwards, narrowly avoiding the fate of being devoured.

"_And if anyone tries to hurt you…" _The voice continued as one of the serpents dove for me, and I quickly rushed to the side, and slammed my fists into the side of the serpent's head as hard as I could. Surprisingly, the serpent recoiled in pain as my fists hit it, clearly stumped by how hard I hit it. It gave a loud, furious hiss as it rose up again, this time accompanied by the other one as well.

"_Or tries to take you away…" _The facility in the Satellite. I remembered now, I remembered when I made the promise! The serpents dove for me, clearly furious and intent to devour me whole. I rushed left and right, up and down in a mad effort to try and preserve my life from these two serpents. One dove for me, but it was met with a stout fist to the face, sending its head smashing into the wall, killing it. The other one rushed forward, its red eyes gleaming with anger as it bared its fangs.

"_I'll find you." _I rushed upwards, and slammed my fists down onto its skull with all my might as I narrowly avoided getting eaten. It screeched loudly, the scream echoing throughout the pathway as it slowly sank to the ground, and finally died. I panted slowly, my lungs pulling in as much air as possible for me to breathe. I wasn't sure if I needed air, but instinct was calling the shots right now. My body was temporarily exhausted, but I quickly regained my strength.

I flew up again into the middle of the pathway, and I noticed something. The red lines were beginning to pulse like veins, but what was flowing through them was energy, not blood or the like. They were pulsing energy, and they were making it flow onwards. Ahead, I could see what seemed to be a bright light, and instinct told me that that was where Akron was hiding. I growled, and flew forwards, intent on finding Akron and get some proper answers, and then get rid of him once and for all.

As I approached, the light flashed brightly, and I raised my hand up in an attempt to cover my eyes from the light, but it overwhelmed my eyesight, and I screamed as my vision was completely blocked, and I fell downwards as the light enveloped me.

I expected to just die the moment I hit the ground, to splat like a tomato, showering my surroundings with blood, to simply die. What caught me off-guard was that my landing was soft. I landed gently, on something that felt like a big, soft mattress.

I tilted my head upwards, and several big green straws obscured my vision. I slowly raised myself up, and found myself to be in a field of grass, and in front of me was a big, colorful tree. A sun was shining down on me, shining down on everything and filling me with a strange warmth that I hadn't felt in so long.

I began walking towards the tree slowly, the grass crunching softly beneath my boots as I slowly approached the strange tree. Soon, I was almost by the tree, and then I noticed a single figure that sat alone by the tree, crouched down, his head bowed down to his legs.

"Hello?" I spoke to the small figure, and the figure stirred. When I got closer, and stood only a meter from it, then it got up, and revealed itself to be a small child; wearing ragged clothing. His hair was chestnut brown, with a few white strands here and there. He looked thin and malnourished, and there was marks of sleep deprivation underneath his eyes. He opened his eyes, and they revealed themselves to be red-and-blue, just like mine. It really startled me, just how much he looked like me in a younger form.

Wait a minute, that couldn't have been a coincidence! He looked almost exactly like the child version of me from the vision I had when I absorbed Blaze's dark energy after I defeated him. So did this mean that… that this was me?

"Is there something wrong, mister?" Child-me asked with his innocent voice. His voice; my voice, brought me back from my thoughts as the small child began to walk a little away, but still staying inside the shade of the tree. "W-what's your name?" I asked. The child tilted his head slightly, and replied; "You already know."

So my suspicions were right. It was me. Or rather, a younger version of me. "You miss her, don't you?" He asked as he sat down onto the ground, and before I answered, I sat down on the ground too. I knew who he was referring to. He was talking about Akiza, and the answer to that question was simple enough. "Yeah," I replied. "Yes I do."

"I miss her too," My younger self replied, and to be honest, I was confused greatly by his reply. Back then I didn't know Akiza, so how could I know who she was back then? "We used to run around and play in the grass together," He began. "It was always so fun, just running around the two of us. Number 42 and 46, running around and playing together,"

That sentence made me even more confused. When he said 'Number 42', then I knew that he was referring to me, the name that I had been given back in the facility. There I was Patient 42, but why did he refer to Akiza as Number 46? Did it mean… that she had been there too?

"He's such a meanie," Child-me began again. "He always says so many mean things to me all the time, even when I sleep;" He said, and I immediately knew who he was talking about now, the meanie who talked all the time would be Akron. "I just want him to be quiet and find her again."

"Yeah," I replied. "Me too." I spoke honestly. Now, the little child got up, and gestured for me to follow. I got up as well, and the little child led me behind the tree. He showed me a small opening, and gestured for me to go inside. Before I could go in, the little me grabbed my hand and pulled me back. Before I could say anything, he grabbed hold of my locket and opened it. He looked at the picture inside, and smiled. He then looked me in the eye, and said; "Your greatest strength is right in here," He said, before closing the small locket again and letting go of it.

"Go find her," He said with a bright, innocent smile on her face. I smiled in return, and went through the hole in the tree. I immediately discovered that beyond the small entrance, there was no floor, and so I fell. I fell quickly and swiftly, the wind rushing through my hair until the interior of the tree vanished, and turned into the deep black with red pulsating lines again. Now I flew forwards again, and soon, I arrived at where the bright light had once been.

It was a large, sphere-shaped room. Below me was what looked like an orb. A solid orb that was a crimson red, radiating bright, powerful energy. But dark-purple strands had restrained it, these strands ran around and all across the room, making any attempt to try and reach the crimson orb into a run through a maze. I was about to rush forwards, but then I noticed a familiar figure weaving the strands with dark energy. _"There you are!" _I exclaimed, as Akron turned around, revealing his massive, maniacal grin.

"**Ahh, so you've come to play?" **He taunted, as he flew slowly towards me, until he stopped a few metres away from me. **"You're hoping to take back your body, to have it your way?" **Akron spoke, and his wide grin simply widened, until it genuinely looked like everything just twisted along his massive toothy grin. I doubted that there was any tooth that he didn't show with that grin. **"I'm ever so sorry, but I can't let you do that." **Akron taunted. I had had enough with his goddamn taunting, and right now, I was very pissed. _"Screw that, I'm taking it back now!" _I roared. **"HAH!" **Akron taunted. **"You believe you can force me from you?!" **He taunted again, his grin widening again, and his eyes slowly began to glow. _"I won't know unless I try." _I replied dryly, and in response, Akron spread out his wings and arms, inviting me to attack.

"**THEN TAKE BACK YOUR BODY NOW AND FULFILL YOUR PROMISE TO HER!" **I rushed forward, readying my fist to smack it into Akron, and I swung with all my might. Akron held out his hand and caught my fist as I rammed into him, him being forced backwards from the force of my strike. He then overpowered me, pushing me backwards, but I made a quick U-turn and rushed for him again. Akron simply whipped out another hand and grabbed me by the torso, and flung me backwards into one of the threads. It was hard as rock as I slammed into it, but I snarled and raised myself up again. Akron let out a short laugh, and charged forwards. I snarled, and charged right back at him, both fists ready to slam into him. As we approached, the both of us let loose a fury of blows, both of us hitting eachother's fists every time we threw a punch. Debris from the strands would fly everywhere everytime our fists connected as we fought furiously. Until what seemed to be a few seconds later, Akron had caught both of my hands, just barely holding my fists back, our faces looking right at eachother. **"Why do you even try?!" **Akron questioned. **"You know you'll fail!" **He snarled at me. I gritted my teeth as I replied; _"I made that promise and I intend to keep it!" _I then reared back my head, and slammed it into Akron's head, who was then thrown back by the blow. I took my chance, and slammed both of my fists down into his head; sending him flying downwards, but he quickly recovered from that blow.

We both then rushed forwards, once again slamming fists after fists after eachother, neither landing a single hit. I gritted my teeth together as I upped the speed of my attacks, but so did Akron, and we were both in a temporary stalemate until I ducked and threw a powerful punch into Akron's face, making him recoil in pain. But before I could do anything else, Akron swung his fist once again, hitting me right in the face with an extremely powerful blow that knocked my mind out temporarily. I felt Akron grab my legs, and he then proceeded to slam me downwards into one of the flat surfaces of the threads, causing me to release a groan of pain every time. Then, he threw me backwards into another of the threads, but when I was about to leap away from the threads, I couldn't! The threads had been twisted around me by the impact, and now I couldn't move!

"**You still believe that promise is true?" **Akron questioned as he hovered right in front of me, that smug grin still adorning his face. I snarled, but Akron ignored it. **"Everything you have fought for has been a lie!" **Akron exclaimed, and I only snarled in reply again. **"…You don't believe me, even though we're one in the same…" **Akron muttered. I had had enough of his damn patronizing! _"If I knew it was a lie then why would I keep fighting for it?!" _I questioned, and Akron answered immediately. **"Because you're hopeless! You'd have nothing left if it was a lie, so you're a assuring yourself that it is the truth!"** Akron exclaimed. _"LIAR!" _I snarled back at him. **"THEN ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU THE TRUTH!" **Akron roared, and grabbed me by the neck and pulled me out of the strands, and then proceeded to throw me right into the big crimson-red orb. The moment I entered it, my mind went white.

"**Now, it is time for you to see what made you who you truly are."**

* * *

**A/N: Whohoho! Now this is a biggie! Look forwards to next time, because then the truth about what happened in that facility, as well as the truth about Project Akron and the Dracomorphic Engine will be revealed! So GET EXCITED!**

**Reginald: Look forward it! It truly is the biggest reveal yet!**

**Until next time!**


	30. The Past - Act II

When I opened my eyes again, I saw ruined buildings, dark clouds, rubble and a general air of despair, emptiness and darkness as far as the eye could see. I remembered this place quickly as the Satellite. "Why am I here?" I spoke as I looked around the Satellite, confused and wondering.

I was about to walk away when I heard screaming. It was the screaming of a woman in excruciating pain, pain unlike anything else. I turned to my left, and saw what looked like a bunker, half-buried into the earth, which had miraculously escaped the devastation that had occurred.

When I made it to the bunker, I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. What I saw inside was a sight that confused me at first. Inside what looked to be a living room, sparsely decorated, stood a man and a woman. Or rather, the woman was lying down on a sofa. She was cradling what looked like a child in her arms.

"Oh, he's so wonderful, Thane," The woman said to the man standing beside her, as she cradled the child in her arms, gently rocking it. "Of course he is, Yoko," Thane replied. "He's just as beautiful as you, that's for sure." Yoko laughed sweetly as tears dripped from her eyes. "What… what should we call him?"

"I know just the right name."

"What is that name then?"

"Our baby; our new son… his name will be Jay. Jay Alkain, son of Yoko Alkain and Thane Alkain."

My mind imploded. That little, innocent child… was me? This was the past that I was seeing, my birth to be specific? And these were… my parents? I tried to run forwards, to embrace my parents, my _family. _But the moment I was only a meter or two from my father, my legs suddenly stopped moving. My father looked right over where I was, not even batting an eye.

"**Don't bother doing that, Alkain." **Akron's malicious, evil voice spoke in my ear. When he had finished speaking, I noticed that my parents had stopped moving. As if time stood still…

"**You're quite the smart boy, aren't you? Of course that child is you. This is you being born."**

"But- but where are the-" I began, but Akron almost immediately cut me off. **"Where your parents are? That's a good question. How about I show you?" **Then the world warped, until there was just purple void, which then quickly changed color, color to a dark back-alley in the Satellite.

It was night, the moon was high in the sky, and everything felt incredibly… foreboding. I could faintly remember that shining moon from before now, and… and something horrible happened.

My staring at the moon was almost immediately halted by an ear-piercing screech. I turned around, and saw a horrifying sight, before I heard gunfire. Two figures that I couldn't make out had just been shot, the bullets passing right through them and splattering blood all over the ground behind them. They fell backwards, and revealed the shooters to be a pair of punks, grinning wildly and laughing loudly. Quickly, they proceeded to strip the two others of any valuables, and then ran off.

"Mommy?" I heard a voice speak to my side, and I turned around. What I saw looked exactly like the small me by the tree when I was chasing after Akron, only he looked… even younger than him. He was barely 4 or 5 years old. I quickly connected the dots, and…

And…

The people who were shot…

They were my parents.

Right in front of me.

I saw the 4-year-old me run towards his fallen parents, tears streaming from his eyes, kneel down and cry his soul out. His wailing echoed through the night, but no one heard him, no one batted an eye at his misery as he stayed by his dead family all night.

"**You experienced the scum of the earth first-hand. They took everything you loved from you…" **Akron spoke forebodingly, and he was right. It all came back… the sadness, the misery, the despair, the… the anger. The anger at everything.

"**You had to spend your life on your own, having to steal just to eat…" **Akron's voiced echoed, and I remembered that part too. Running for my life, clutching a small slice of bread in my hands like it was the most precious thing in the world as I ran away from all kinds of people, all with the intent to harm or even kill me.

But even as I did my best to try and find food, malnourishment came and sapped away any energy that I had to try and find food. And then, I found myself starving to death slowly, not having energy to even speak as I crawled on the ground, and not even being able to stand up.

But then, I felt someone grab my arms. A gentle, adult arm lifted me up, and my weary, barely even registering the fact that I was being moved. My slowly, my eyes opened and saw the old, gray-haired man who lifted me up to his face.

"Come now," He said. "Let's go find you something to eat." And then he carried my almost limp form to a concrete facility… the facility that would shape my entire life as I knew it.

The torture from the Dracomorphic Engine was endless and unreal. It hurt so much that I thought that one day I would simply die from this electrical _torture. _And after every session of 'Dracotherapy' as the had named it, I felt something growing stronger inside me. Something vicious, vile and ruthless. Not Akron, not sadness, but something far more disturbing, something… something that made me shiver in fear just from imagining it.

"**Remember what Christopher told you?" **Akron spoke, and I recalled the vision he had showed me before he was devoured at the hands of Blaze and his dinosaurs. He showed me the Dark Star, having been defeated and sealed within the soil, being dug up by machines that all wore the logo of Chessary Corporation, the two wings, one black and one white.

He then showed me another part of the Engine, the opposite side of where the glass sphere where I would be placed inside to be subjected to Dracotherapy.

On that end was another glass sphere, connected to an almost identical machine. But unlike before, they didn't put a child in the glass sphere, but they placed it into the sphere. The dark purple orb with the marking of a black star on the front, the sealed Dark Star.

It was generating the electricity, the electricity which would be transmitted through the Engine into the subject on the other side, who would through the electricity generated by the dark energy radiated by the sealed Dark Star, have the dark energy forcibly inserted into him or her, granting that person unnatural and dark powers.

But Dracotherapy was a gruesome and violent process. Countless children died from the exposure, their bodies and minds could simply not handle the incredible strain, and so they died. Some simply passed out and stopped breathing, others simply exploded into a cloud of blood and gore, the dark energy violently tearing them apart.

They would regularly force the children who had been through Dracotherapy to Duel eachother, resulting in violent clashes between their dark, evil powers that often resulted in the untimely deaths of either duelist.

And when the unfortunate happened and a child died from either overexposure of Dracotherapy, or lost a duel, the dark energy would simply return to the sealed Dark Star, the body, or what remained of it would be disposed of responsibly and quietly, ensuring that there would be no outside detection of Project Akron. Through careful guidance and taking every precaution available to mask the project and the horrors that innocent children were subjected to.

Until that fateful day, that Akron showed me as well. The day that they increased the radiation to its very maximum, to Tier 15, subjecting me to everything they could, not realizing the possible consequences that could possibly happen by subjecting me to the entirety of the Dark Star.

Like my visions and all my nightmares showed me, the Dark Star merged with me, and that's when Akron saw his opportunity to capitalize on my anger. The power became too great, and the sphere burst, and Akron did his thing, killing everyone in the room, and setting off the revolt by the children against the scientists.

"**That's your story. You have been a pawn all your life, being nothing but a puppet, a research project for Kroe, who was just using you to further his own goals."**

"**But that still leaves one question unanswered, doesn't it? The document you found; it spoke about another, a Patient 46. Who could that be?" **Akron chuckled, and reversed time by several years, revealing myself in the cell where I was forced to stay when I wasn't dueling or having to suffer through Dracotherapy.

I saw the young child-me speak through a crack in the wall to another child on the other side. They spoke in hushed whispers, but I could tell that the other voice was female. The young me spoke a promise – _the promise, _the one that I had made. But who was it for?

I walked away from the cell and walked over to the other cell, and slowly opened it. Inside was a young girl, a young, little girl with burgundy-colored hair, and brown eyes. I didn't even need to look twice to know who that was.

It was **her.**

The little girl that I spoke to, the little girl that I made that eternal promise to, was Akiza! The last light in my life, the one purpose I had left… this promise to keep. It was all I had left.

"**Yes, it was. And you let her down, you failed to protect her, and now you're paying the price. Whatever you do, no matter what, you can never keep that promise."**

"…_You're… YOU'RE WRONG!" _I exclaimed, as my surroundings faded to reveal the void from before. I was flaring purple, and my anger was flaring like a ferocious sun. _"I WILL KEEP THAT PROMISE!" _I roared, and a wave of purple came from me, shattering the void and revealing the massive sphere-shaped room again. Akron was still in front of me, but this time, he wasn't smirking like he didn't have a care in the world. Now, his face was a mixture of shock.

"**Hrrgh, FINE!" **Akron roared, and stretched out his arm, and almost immediately, a duel-disk like object materialized on his arm. **"If you won't accept your end, then I'll just make you disappear MYSELF!"**Akron screeched, and my Duel Disk materialized on my arm as well.

"**DUEL!"**

* * *

**Jay: **4000

**Akron: **4000


	31. The Conflict, Part I - Act II

"I'm taking the first move!" I growled, pulling the card from my Deck and looking at it intensely. Nova Reflector again. I remembered the last time I drew that card, its effects changed for some reason. It might come in useful later, but right now, I didn't know what kind of Deck Akron had, and I didn't know what kind of stuff that he was capable of, and right now, it would be wisest to play defensively.

"I Summon Nova Gardna in Attack Position!" I declared as I placed the card onto my middle monster zone, and forth came the red-and-black wearing warrior wielding the large bladed shield. He slammed his shield into the thick gray strands that covered the place, and crouched down.

**Name: **Nova Gardna

**Warrior/Effect: **If your opponent declares a direct attack; you can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position. If this card would be destroyed by battle; you can discard 1 card from your hand instead. Once per turn; you can add 1 'Nova' Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1500**/2000

"I activate the effect of Nova Gardna!" I declared, as Gardna lifted his shield into the air, and then slammed it down again, creating cracks in the strands, and crimson energy began to radiate from the cracks. "In exchange for preventing him from attacking this turn, he can add a Nova Tuner from my Deck to my hand!" I declared, as the crimson energy flew out of the ground and entered my Deck. And promptly, a card slid out of my Deck, ripe for the taking.

"Then, I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn," I declared as I slid the single trap into my Duel Disk's Spell &amp; Trap zone, and swiped my arm through the air to signal the end of my turn. Akron was silent in the face of my move. His face was impossible to read, but only a second later, his mouth spread to reveal a vicious, maniacal smile. "…Heheheh…" Akron began to laugh, and his low laugh became a loud, crazy laugh. "AHAHAHAH! **IT'S MY TURN! DRAW!"**Akron cackled as he drew his card, a burst of energy lashing out throughout the chamber as he drew his card.

"Field Spell, ACTIVATE! DARK NEBULA!" Akron laughed as the compartment for his Field Spells slid out of his strange-looking Duel Disk, and he slid the card into the slot, and void quickly covered the chamber, until I was both on the floating rock in what seemed to be space, with galaxies, supernovas and dying stars dotting the background.

**Name: **Dark Nebula

**Field Spell**

**Effect: **ERROR. CANNOT READ CARD EFFECT. REASON: UNKNOWN TEXT.

I looked around, trying to see Akron, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Was he gone? My question was answered quickly as the rock began to shake, knocking me on my behind, as something burst out of the rock in front of me. It resembled me faintly, but unlike me, this creature was embedded in the ground, lacking legs. The figure was comprised of tanned, uneven flesh and strange-looking gems embedded in the flesh. On the torso, where a person normally would have arms, the figure instead had two large bat-like wings that coiled themselves behind it. The face was what looked the most like me, but even that didn't look human. Two large horns sprouted out from the sides of the skull, and both eyes and forehead was covered by white bandages. In fact, white bandages hung several places around his body. Like by his shoulders and where his arms should have been, his one wing, and over one of the gems on his body. And the mouth… The mouth looked far from human. His mouth was filled with uneven, sharp and vicious teeth, along with a long, vicious tongue that was covered in saliva. It looked sort of normal, but then it looked twisted and predatory.

"Wha-what is that?!" I exclaimed, and I was about to say something else, but a worm-like creature burst out of the ground, and whined loudly. It honestly looked like an old sausage dotted with boils and spikes, including a large spike on the 'front' of the worm. Then, another worm-like creature burst out of the rock, but this one was much wider, but also slightly shorter. And unlike the other, this one had no spikes, and a massive hole that seemed like a mouth on the front. The smaller worm's spikes then extended and melded together to form what looked slightly like a Duel Disk, and the cards materialized on the organic grotesque Duel Disk. I was about to vomit just by seeing this mish-mash of flesh and organisms. The creature's mouth then curved into a vicious smile as he tilted his head slightly. **"I activate the effect of Dark Nebula!" **The grotesque form of Akron declared as a series of tentacles burst out from the other worm's mouth, and began to hold the cards in Akron's hand. **"Once per turn; I can destroy all cards in my hand, and then I will gain 1000 Life Points for each card destroyed this way." **Akron declared as red lightning flashed the cards in Akron's 'hand' out of nowhere, and he immediately threw them into the Graveyard. **"I had five cards in my hand at that time, meaning I gain 5000 Life Points!" **Akron declared as a red aura began to overcome Akron, and began to radiate around him.

**Akron: **4000 -) **9000**

_9… 9000 Life Points?! _Akron didn't give me time to think as his demonic voice boomed again throughout the field. **"I activate the effects of the two Nebula Reavers that I just destroyed By paying 1000 Life Points when they are destroyed while in my hand, I can Special Summon them from my Graveyard!" **Akron boomed, and from the rock below, two fleshy creatures jumped forward, blades adorning them everywhere. They were lean, their vicious mouths filled with sharp teeth and each had long, twisting tongues. They both cried out loudly as they landed on the rock.

**Akron: **9000 -) **7000**

**Name: **Nebula Reaver

**Fiend/Effect: **ERROR. CANNOT READ CARD EFFECT. REASON: UNKNOWN WRITING.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **5

**ATK/DEF: 1000**/600

I was shocked out of my mind to see Akron's game play out in my face. His strategy; destroying his hand to gain Life Points, and then use the card's he destroyed effects to make powerful plays from the graveyard. Truly a very powerful combo, one that I shouldn't take lightly. I had better be careful, even if the two monsters he just summoned had no power compared to Gardna. I was about to question why, but Akron was already ahead of me on that one.

"**I activate the effect of Vicious Revival in my Graveyard," **Akron's monstrous and grotesque form boomed, and the rock that we stood on seemed to quake beneath us as he spoke at the power of his voice. **"By halving my Life Points, I can Special Summon a 'Nebula' monster from my Graveyard! Rise, Nebula Wild Destroyer!" **Akron boomed again as the rock shook underneath us again, this time revealing an almost dragon-like creature covered in black and red bulbous orbs, horns and blades, along with two big wings, a bladed tail, and fierce, gleeful eyes that understood only carnage and death. It let out a vicious screech as it took to the field.

**Akron: **7000 -) **3500**

**Name: **Nebula Wild Destroyer

**Fiend/Effect: **ERROR. CANNOT READ CARD EFFECT. REASON: UNKNOWN WRITING

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **10

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/1000

"3000 Attack Points?!" I exclaimed at the vicious and grotesque beast that had just arrived on the field. **"Since Wild Destroyer was Special Summoned, his effect activates!" **Akron boomed, and Wild Destroyer turned around and slashed the two Reavers to pieces, and began devouring them whole, making a horrible mess of them. **"When Wild Destroyer is Special Summoned; he destroys all other monsters on my field; and then I gain 500 Life Points for each card destroyed this way!" **Akron boomed, as a red aura washed over him.

**Akron: **3500 -) **4500**

"**And now, I activate the effect of Wild Destroyer! By sending the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard, his Attack Points are increased by 1000!" **Akron howled, and the worm with the tentacles slid the top 3 cards from his Deck to his Graveyard on his grotesque Duel Disk. Wild Destroyer screeched loudly as a red aura washed over it.

**Wild Destroyer(ATK): **3000 -) **4000**

"**Nebula Wild Destroyer attacks Nova Gardna!" **Akron declared, and the dragon-beast screeched, and rushed forwards, and leaped into the air, baring its vicious claws and blades. **"WILD RAMPAGE!" **Akron declared as Wild Destroyer began slashing away at Gardna's shield, creating cracks everywhere on the shield. "I activate the effect of Nova Gardna!" I declared as I picked Reflector out from my hand. "By sending 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard, his destruction by battle is negated!" I exclaimed, and a red barrier formed around Gardna's shield, repelling Wild Destroyer, but sending a shard of rock flying my way, and embedded itself right in my stomach.

**Jay: **4000 -) **1500**

"Hargh!" I coughed as the shard made blood flow from my stomach, and sent me down on my knees. It felt unbelievably painful as I grabbed the shard, and tried to pull it out, but the moment I tried to move it, agony coursed through my entire body, and made me scream in unbelievable pain. "AAAGH!" I screamed as the blood slowly began dripping down on the rock.

"**Pathetic," **Akron taunted as the blood flowed from my massive chest wound. **"And I thought that this Duel might even be interesting. Now it looks like it's over with just one attack." **My vision began to darken, and I began to have more and more trouble breathing as my body began to become tired from the pain, and I was at the verge of fainting. _Hurts… hurts so much… but… I can't die here… I promised her… I PROMISED HER! _Defying everything; through anger, I pushed myself up, and stood now on my legs again. I gripped both my hands around the shard, and then swiftly pulled it out of my stomach, making a loud howl in pain, and leaving behind a nasty hole where it had gone through. But almost immediately, a purple haze washed over the hole, and the flesh grew back almost instantly, the pain fading soon after. Akron's face didn't really react in any way, at least not in any human way.

"**So it takes your side," **Akron spoke as the purple haze healed me. **"Well, it's not like it matters in any way. Even if it takes your side, it is still incomplete, and I am far stronger than it!" **Akron growled, and the worms that functioned as his Duel Disk and 'hand' twisted along with his voice. **"TURN END!"**

"It's… It's my move!" I grunted, the sudden regeneration of my stomach still having taking a toll on my mind. "Draw!" I declared. "First, I activate the effect of Nova Gardna again!" I declared, as Gardna lifted his shield up, and slammed it into the ground, revealing the well of crimson energy beneath him again. "I will add a Nova Tuner from my Deck to my hand!" I declared again as another card slid out of my deck, and I swiped it into my hand.

"And now, I Summon Nova Empowering Spirit from my hand!" I declared, and forth came a small crimson-colored spirit that laughed mischievously as it pulled out two tuning forks; one in each hand.

"And now, I Tune my Level 4 Nova Gardna with my Level 2 Nova Empowering Spirit!" I declared as Empowering Spirit struck his Tuning forks together, and turned into two crimson stars, that then flew into the air, and began to rotate until they became two crimson rings. Gardna leaped into the air, flying up into the crimson rings, and their light shone through Gardna, revealing the four stars inside him. _"Fierce sorcerer of the stars, appear now and send our foes to their doom with your powerful magic!" _I chanted as a bright crimson beam of light flashed through the rings, which expanded to shroud the entire thing. _"Synchro Summon! Appear, Nova Gathering Sorceress!" _The crimson light faded to reveal the well-endowed, beautiful adult version of Nova Gatherer, wearing flowing red-and-black sorcerer's robes, her big wizard's hat still firmly planted on her head, wielding an ancient, ornate and eldritch staff that glowed with crimson energy. She took a prepared stance, spun her staff in her hands, and cried a "HEY-YAH!"

**Name: **Nova Gathering Sorceress

**Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect: **Once per turn; you can discard 1 card from your hand, then target 1face-up monster on the field; it loses 200 ATK for each card in your hand, also negate it's effects.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2300**/1600

"I activate the effect of Nova Gathering Sorceress!" I declared. "By discarding a card from my hand, Sorceress negates the effects of your Wild Destroyer, and also reduces its Attack Points by 200 for each card remaining in my hand! I have four left, which means that along with the loss of its boosted 1000, it loses 800 as well!" I declared, as I discarded another card from my hand, and energy gathered in the red orb at the tip of Sorceress's staff. "Vicious Restriction!" I exclaimed as coils of red energy shot out from the orb, streamed towards Wild Destroyer, and wrapped themselves around it. It screeched loudly as it was forced onto its knees.

**Wild Destroyer(ATK): **4000 -) **2200**

"And, since I used Nova Empowering Spirit as Synchro Material for a Nova Synchro Monster, she then gains 1000 Attack Points!" I declared, as a ghostly image of the mischievous wisp appeared, and was immediately absorbed into Sorceress's staff, which flared up with crimson energy.

**Nova Gathering Sorceress(ATK): **2300 -) **3300**

"Now, Sorceress! Attack Wild Destroyer!" I exclaimed, and Sorceress raised her staff into the air, charging it up with energy, and then swung it in the air, creating a wave of crimson energy orbs, all rushing for Wild Destroyer. _"Vicious Spell Barrage!" _I declared, as the orbs rushed towards the restrained Wild Destroyer, creating a shroud of crimson energy as they impacted the rock, sending dust and fragments of rock everywhere, obscuring my vision of whatever was going on afterwards.

**Akron: **4500 -) **3400**

I saw Akron's Life Points drop, but when the dust faded, Wild Destroyer, the grotesque and violent beast still standing there, _unrestrained. _What was worse, was that I noticed a strange red-and-yellow shroud surrounding the grotesque beast. "What… what gives?!" I exclaimed.

"**Simple. I activated the effect of Accursed Nebula in my Graveyard;" **Akron boomed. **"Since Wild Destroyer was destroyed by battle, Accursed Nebula Special Summons it from my Graveyard, and then becomes an equip card to Wild Destroyer." **Akron explained, before his twisted and evil mouth curved into a wicked, evil smile. **"You really didn't think that I wouldn't have something ready for this situation? I know you, and I know your Deck, I know every move you're going to make. You are nothing before me." **Akron spoke, and laughed evilly after that. I growled lowly in frustration. "I Set a card face-down." I declared. "Turn end."

"**Finally. It's my turn!" **Akron declared as the worm with the tentacles drew another card from his Deck. **"I activate the Spell Card, Card of Sanctity!" **Akron declared. **"Now, we must both draw until we have a hand size of six cards!" **Akron declared as the worm drew another six cards, while I drew 3 cards.

**Name: **Card of Sanctity

**Spell Card**

**Effect:** Both players draw until they have 6 cards in their hand.

"**And here comes the effect of Dark Nebula!" **Akron declared. **"I destroy my entire hand, and gain 1000 Life Points for each card destroyed!" **Akron declared, as red energy struck his six cards, which were immediately sent to his 'Graveyard' portion of the worm that functioned as his Duel Disk. **"Since I destroyed six cards, I gain 6000 Life Points!" **Akron boomed, even with a vicious laughter as the red aura washed over him.

**Akron: **3400 -) **9400**

"Trap Card, activate!" I declared as my Trap flipped up. "Asleep at the Switch!" The card that I had set last turn activated, and boy was I glad I had drewn that card.

**Name**

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Activate only when your opponent gain Life Points: Destroy 1 card on the field.

"**Adorable," **Akron mocked. "**But you can't destroy Dark Nebula. What good will that do you?" **Akron questioned. "I destroy Accursed Nebula!" I declared as a red beam shot out of the card, obliterating the red-and-yellow shroud that surrounded Wild Destroyer, and immediately, Wild Destroyer was obliterated as well.

"**Hmph," **Akron huffed. **"You really think that slowed me down in the slightest?" **Akron questioned. **"I activate the effect of Vicious Revival! I'll halve my Life Points to Special Summon Wild Destroyer again!" **Akron declared, as the vicious and grotesque creature burst out of the ground again. Akron was right; I did know that he could just use Vicious Revival again. But he had to halve his Life Points again, which would give me a fighting chance.

**Akron: **9400 -) **4700**

"**Hmph. Quite the adorable little plan to try and dig into my Life Points;" **Akron declared. **"But your plan just signed your own death warrant! I activate the effect of Wild Destroyer, sending 3 cards to the Graveyard to increase his Attack Points by 1000!" **Akron declared as the worm 'hand' sent another 3 cards to the Graveyard to boost Wild Destroyer again. The creature screeched as it powered up again.

**Wild Destroyer(ATK): **3000 -) **4000**

"**And now, here comes the herald of your end, Alkain! Since they have been Special Summoned once in this Duel; I can remove from play a Reaver in my Graveyard to double the Attack Points of a Nebula monster I control! And I shall remove them both!" **Akron declared as the two Reavers slid out of the worm, and turned into dark energy, which enveloped Wild Destroyer, and when the energy had faded, the body parts of the two Reavers had been tacked onto Wild Destroyer, turning it into a macabre, grotesque three-headed six-armed winged creature straight from the most twisted nightmares. And with having it's Attack Points doubled twice…

**Wild Destroyer(ATK): **4000 -) 8000 -) **16000**

"**And this is where it ends! NEBULA WILD DESTROYER ATTACKS YOUR MONSTER! WILD RAMPAGE!" **Akron declared as the massive beast jumped in the air, countless fangs, claws and blades bared, rapidly approaching…


	32. The Conflict, Part II - Act II

**Reloading Duel Protocol…**

**Format: **Anime 4000 1-on-1

**Player 1: **Jay Alkain

**Player 2: **Akron

**Life Points:**

**Jay: **1500

**Akron: **4700

**Current Field:**

**Jay:**

Nova Gathering Sorceress (ATK 3300)

1 Face-down card

**Akron:**

Dark Nebula (Field Spell)

Nebula Wild Destroyer (ATK 16000)

**Current Situation:**

Akron has just declared an attack on Jay's Nova Gathering Sorceress using his Nebula Wild Destroyer.

**Restarting….**

* * *

"Trap Card, activate!" I declared, as the massive three-headed multi-limbed abomination dived towards my Gathering Sorceress, being only a few metres away from Destroyer's vicious blades, fangs and claws that would surely tear her to pieces. "Defense Draw!" I managed to exclaim before the creature crashed into Sorceress, creating a massive dust cloud, obscuring everything.

**Name: **Defense Draw

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.

"This reduces all Battle Damage I would have taken to nothing, and allows me to draw a card!" I declared, breathing out as I drew another card. Then, when the dust had faded, it revealed both monsters, Sorceress barely holding the hulking abomination back with her staff. **"You're lucky that the turn I activated the Attack-doubling effects of Nebula Reaver, no monsters I control can destroy monsters by battle," **Akron sneered as his massive creature jumped back to his side. **"During my End Phase; the Attack Power of my Wild Destroyer returns to normal," **Akron declared as the additional body parts that had been grafted onto Wild Destroyer by the effects of his two Nebula Reavers, fell off and quickly dissolved into nothing. The wild creature now looked slightly less grotesque and unnatural, but it still looked like something out of a sick horror movie or something from a person's worst nightmare. **"I end my turn." **Akron's demonic voice boomed across the Dark Nebula, the strange, twisted and unnatural plane that Akron's Field Spell had called forward.

**Wild Destroyer(ATK): **16000 -) **4000**

"It's… my turn!" I declared as I drew my next card. My breathing began to become slower, as exhaustion was beginning to settle in. My vision began to get blurry as I tried to look over the cards in my hand, but I could barely read anything on the card. My vision was hazy, my body slowly getting tired. Akron's grotesque head tilted slowly as he saw me slowly kneel from exhaustion. **"Oh, are you getting tired? I guess I forgot to mention that when we lose Life Points, a corresponding amount of life-force is drained. The exhaustion is natural when you're that low in Life Points; soon your brain will begin to die and leave you unable to play; leaving me as the winner. You should have realized that this would be the end of you, no matter what you do." **Akron chuckled lowly as I fell to my knees. My breathing was heavy and ragged, my vision was blurry, I couldn't think…

"You… up, …aster. Please, …get up!" A voice spoke to me, but my brain could barely register the sound. I could feel someone shaking me, but I couldn't look upwards and see who it was as I slowly began to lose consciousness. But then, I felt a soft hand touch my stomach, and then, I felt my strength slowly coming back. My breathing began to stabilize, and my vision went back to normal. I grunted lowly as my legs straightened themselves out again; allowing me to stand up again and face Akron, as well as face whatever spoke to me before.

The person who spoke to me before turned out to be Sorceress, who had dropped her staff when I began to cave from the loss of life-force that Akron mentioned. "Master, are you okay?" Sorceress asked as she helped me regain my balance as I stood up. I was confused for a moment, but then I remembered the other times when my cards had literally spoken to me. Like when Gatherer showed me Akiza's past, and when Paladin and Dragoon Blader helped me fight off the remnants of the Arcadia Movement back in Rust Town.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded. "I'll be a lot finer once I get this bastard out of my head," I snarled as Sorceress nodded and went back to her spot on my field. Akron didn't look all too pleased, but his frown turned into a smirk quickly. **"Well, at least I get to make you suffer quite a bit more. It's practically all that I've done since you were born, but there really isn't too much of the good things in life, is there?" **Akron questioned, and the anger began to resurface in me. "What do you mean by that?!" I howled, and Akron merely laughed in response. **"You haven't figured it out by now?" **Akron taunted, and gave a short, cruel laugh. **"I might as well tell you. I've had quite the hand in a lot more than you think," **Akron spoke, his voice shaking the rock that we used as a battlefield. **"Allow me to add a new rule to our little game. During your Standby Phase, I'll tell you something delightfully hilarious about the events that have conspired in the past," **Akron's voice boomed forebodingly. **"Since you have drawn your card, it is your standby phase now, which means I have to tell you something. Let's begin at the very beginning, eh?" **Akron laughed as a shard of rock burst out in front of me, but this shard was polished and gleaming with the reflections of the stars and stellar formations in the horizon. In it, I could see the mirror image of myself, but soon that image was twisted to show a dark night in what looked to be a desert far away. **"I consider myself quite the elaborate planner. Since that cursed Crimson Dragon defeated me 10,000 years ago, I decided that a spot of payback would be in order, and perhaps annihilating the population of Earth, but that's just a little side thing. But then, I ran into a problem. Even now, I still would not be strong enough to settle the score. So I decided to make myself stronger. And what better way to do that than to absorb the Crimson Dragon's brother, the greatest force the universe has ever seen?" **Akron spoke with a tinge of amusement to his voice as a wave of vehicles drove across the desert, all bearing the insignia of Chessary Corporation.

"**The dear William Edgar Kroe was the perfect man for the job of retrieving the Dark Star. All I had to do was tell him of where it was and what it could do, and being the power-hungry human he was, he was certain to find it in an attempt to gain more power and control the world or whatever." **The image shifted to show the old, gray-haired Professor Kroe holding the purple orb in his hands, while smiling evilly as he felt the orb's dark aura consume him.

"And what would that give you? How would that play into your 'plans'?!" I exclaimed, and in response, the worm that held Akron's hand began to wave to left and right, as one would a finger. **"Now now, it was one story per Standby Phase. You'll have to survive until your next if you want to hear more." **Akron responded, and I growled.

"I activate the effect of Nova Reflector in my Graveyard!" I declared. "By halving the level of one face-up monster I control; I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard!" I declared as a crimson light enveloped Gathering Sorceress, and revealed the six stars inside her. Three of the stars flew out of her and flew down into the light beneath her.

**Nova Gathering Sorceress (Lv):** 6 -) **3**

The light underneath Sorceress then faded, and forth from the rock, the ornate glass shard burst out, the three stars circling around it as it positioned itself next to Sorceress.

**Name: **Nova Reflector

**Fairy/Effect: **If you control a face-up Nova Monster; you can halve that card's level (rounded down) and if you do; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard; this card's level becomes that card's level. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

"And when Reflector is Special Summoned this way, then it's level then becomes equal to the current level of the monster whose level I halved to Special Summon it!" I declared as the crimson light shone through Reflector, revealing the six stars inside it. The three orbiting stars then flew into three of the six stars already present inside Reflector, the stars bursting into stardust, leaving only three stars left.

**Nova Reflector(Lv.):** 6 -) **3**

"And now, I activate my Spell Card, Reborn Star!" I declared, as I held up the Spell Card in my hand.

**Name: **Reborn Star

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Special Summon 1 "Nova" monster from your Graveyard; and if you do; equip this card to that monster. While this card is equipped to that monster, that monster cannot attack. If that monster would be destroyed; you can destroy this card instead. If this card leaves the field; that monster's ATK becomes 0.

"Reborn allows me to Special Summon a Nova monster from my Graveyard and equipping it with Reborn Star! Come back to me, Nova Empowering Spirit!" I declared as the Spell Card revived the mischievous crimson spirit from the Graveyard.

**Name: **Nova Empowering Spirit

**Fairy/Tuner/Effect: **This card cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Nova" Synchro Monster, or "Supernova Dragon". If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a "Nova" Synchro Monster or "Supernova Dragon", the Synchro Summoned monster gains 1000 ATK, and cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **2

**ATK/DEF: 600**/300

Now, the field was ready. I felt my dragon calling out to me, telling me to summon it, and then everything would work out. I glared at Akron's grotesque form as he seemed to smile, like he knew what was about to happen. I could feel the rage burning; telling me to let loose and take my revenge for all that pain Akron had caused.

"Now, I Tune my Level 3 Nova Gathering Sorceress and my Level 3 Nova Reflector with my Level 2 Nova Empowering Spirit!" I declared as the mischievous spirit banged its tuning forks together. The soft sound resonated across the area, as the spirit turned into two crimson stars that flew up into the air.

The stars began to rotate in the air, until they turned into two shining crimson rings. Sorceress and Reflector flew into the air, as the light from the rings shone through the two monsters, revealing the six stars inside them, three apiece. _"When a star dies, a new star is formed in the flames of a supernova. Let every star burst to form one great dragon!" _I chanted, as a bright crimson light shone through the rings. _"Synchro Summon!" _I cried as the crimson light faded to reveal the monster that had been summoned. The red dragon clad in its natural scaled plating, with its six wings, horned and spiked head, and the axe-bladed tail. The dragon let out an ungodly roar as it spread its wings, power flaring violently from it. _"SUPERNOVA DRAGON!"_

**Name: **Supernova Dragon

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect: **Once per turn; you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect was activated. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (whichever is higher).

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

"**So," **Akron began. **"You summoned it." **I felt the power swelling up inside me, the red wings of pure energy trying to reveal themselves from my back. But the other wings; the natural bat wings that Akron had forced on me were resisting furiously. Suddenly, the struggle went crazy in my back, and I fell forwards in pain, screaming in agony.

Akron had a look of amusement on his face. **"You really think that it's that easy to overcome the shackles that I placed upon you? All your physical abnormalities, your hair, your pale skin, your eyes, your horns, and now your wings too, they're all anchors of my influence that I placed upon you. They are your chains, and I am your jailor." **Akron chuckled lowly as I writhed on the rock, screaming in pain, as I felt like I was on fire.

"**Godhood never comes for free," **Akron chuckled. **"And if you don't watch out, little Icarus, you'll fly too close to the sun, your wings will burn, and you will fall back into the abyss from whence you came." **Akron chuckled as the pain only intensified; my screaming echoing through the cosmos that surrounded the arena that Akron and I were fighting on. Supernova Dragon looked behind in worry; worried for his master. It must have pained him to see his master in such agonizing pain.

The pain was never-ending; I could barely do anything than feel pain and scream as I slowly went numb from the pain. I slowly felt myself go absolutely numb and lose focus again. But then, then I felt something brushing along my back, where the pain was worst.

Supernova Dragon was gently stroking my back with his soft chin. It seemed to ease the pain, and I felt the fire burning there slowly die as the pain began to fade. I looked up, and my eyes met with the eyes of my dragon. I muttered a low 'thank you' to him, and he nodded in response. I then with all my force got back in again, Akron clearly in shock.

My bat-wings were burning. Burning like Icarus's clay wings. They slowly turned black, and showed themselves as what they really were; nothing but void underneath. And with a burst of crimson, the wings crackled and broke apart, once again revealing the crimson wings of energy from my back.

"**But- but that's impossible!" **Akron roared. **"That was my greatest shackle, the one that would make your soul mine and give me the Darkstar's power! HOW DID YOU BREAK IT?!" **Akron roared in confusion, and I only smirked. "Since Nova Empowering Spirit was used as Synchro Material for Supernova Dragon, Supernova Dragon gains 1000 Attack Points!" I declared as the ghostly image of the mischievous spirit appeared and faded into Supernova Dragon, whose aura of crimson flared up violently in response.

**Supernova Dragon(ATK): **3000 -) **4000**

I could see that Akron's grotesque face twisted in shock, but soon, an insecure smile began to spread on his face. **"Th-that still doesn't matter! Our monsters will just both die in the fight, but I can revive my monster, and you can't!" **Akron howled. "Incorrect. You see, a monster that has used Empowering Spirit as Synchro Material can't be destroyed by battle either!" I declared, and Akron recoiled in shock. "Go, Supernova Dragon!" I exclaimed, as the crimson aura around Supernova Dragon began to flare violently, until the entire dragon was coated in flames. "SUPERNOVA FLARE BLITZ!" I roared and Supernova Dragon roared as well, and slammed head-first into Akron's Wild Destroyer. The vicious creature howled in pain as it was torn apart by the force of the impact. Supernova Dragon then flexed his wings and pulled up into the air above me.

"And now, the effect of Supernova Dragon activates! Since he destroyed a monster by battle, he inflicts you damage to his highest statistic, which currently is his Attack Points of 4000! Which means 4000 damage directly to your doorstep!" I exclaimed as Supernova Dragon began to form a large orb of crimson energy in his palm. "Supernova Outburst!" I declared as Supernova Dragon hurled it towards Akron with frightening speed, the orb hitting dead-on and creating a large explosion.

**Akron: **4700 -) **700**

When the dust faded, I was panting furiously. I had purposely let my psychic powers go wild, and let them deal as much damage as possible to Akron along with taking an enormous chunk out of his Life Points. "I Set a card face-down and end my turn," I declared as the dust cloud still obscured Akron's grotesque figure from my sight, but right now, I think that that was for the best.

But then, an ominous laughter began to echo through the cosmos. The chilling laughter of Akron, who had finally had enough. **"You really think that would let you win?" **Akron taunted as the dust faded to reveal himself, slightly scorched and short a few bandages, particularly on the head, which let me see his eyes. They shone a bright red, and exuded an unnatural malice. His horns were chipped, and a blood-red halo had formed over his wounded horns.

"**I think that it's my turn now. DRAW!" **Akron howled as his worm drew yet another card for him. The card he drew seemed to shine through the cosmos, as it radiated a vile and unnatural darkness. It… must have been that card. That card that had spelled the end for Snow...

"**Now, Alkain. Your doom has arrived."**


	33. The Conflict, Part III - Act II

**Reloading Duel Protocol…**

**Protocol loaded.**

**Displaying format…**

**Format: **Anime 4000 1-on-1

**Player 1: **Jay Alkain

**Player 2: **Akron/Mictlancoatl

**Life Points:**

**Jay Alkain: **1500

**Akron/Mictlancoatl: **700

**Current Field:**

**Jay Alkain:**

Supernova Dragon (ATK: 4000) (Increased by the effect of Nova Empowering Spirit, as well as being indestructible by battle.)

1 Set card

**Akron/Mictlancoatl:**

Field Spell: Dark Nebula

**Current Situation:**

It is now Akron's Standby Phase.

* * *

"**Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Nebula Serpent of Despair from my hand!" **Akron boomed, and the rock cracked open to reveal an almost elegant, snake-like beast, that hissed viciously as it snaked up beside Akron's grotesque form.

**Name: **Nebula Serpent of Despair

**Fiend/Effect: **ERROR. CANNOT READ CARD EFFECT. REASON: UNKNOWN CARD

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 1000**/1000

"**Now, Serpent of Despair allows me to once per turn; if my Life Points are lower than 4000, make my Life Points 4000, and then deal my opponent 1000 damage, and all at the cost of sending half of my Deck to the Graveyard! And it seems the requirements are met, so taste the damage, Alkain! Howl of Regression!" **Akron's voice boomed as the serpent let loose an ungodly howl, and the rock beneath us twisted and cracked as flying rocks struck me everywhere, along with the shockwave throwing me back, my body protesting in agony as I slid along the ground on my back, howling in pain.

**Akron: **700 -) **4000**

**Jay: **1500 -) **500**

"**Luckily for you though, Serpent of Despair can't attack this turn. But I will tell you this; Serpent of Despair can't be destroyed by battle," **Akron said as I saw his Deck, now practically cut in half. Akron smirked as he gestured with the worm that acted as his Duel Disk, signaling the end of his turn.

"It's my turn then! Draw!" I declared as I pulled the card out of the Disk, and I was shocked to see what it was. Spirit of the Fallen. This was Akron's card, wasn't it? How was it in my Deck? Nevertheless, I saw an opportunity coming. If I knew Akron right, he would try and summon his own card form next turn. Its effect would spell doom for me, by devouring Supernova Dragon and increasing its own statistics. Now, it all was riding on this card. I was still mulling over this when Akron's booming voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"**It's your Standby Phase now, Alkain. It's story time again,"** Akron snarked as the reflective shard of glass burst out of the rock again, and invited me to look at it once more, to see whatever he wanted to tell me. The mirror image rippled again to reveal the facility again, this time showing Akiza and I talking, both in our respective cells. **"Now, I assume you begin to think of what Gatherer showed you about what happened to Akiza. I know that you're confused, because it doesn't fit in with the promise you made, with you meeting her in the Satellite, correct?" **Akron boomed as images of Akiza's past, specifically, the images Gatherer showed me. How Akiza was shunned by her parents for her powers, them sending her away, and then her finding refuge with the Arcadia Movement. And Akron was right, it didn't fit in! It didn't make sense! **"That's because it doesn't, Jay," **Akron brought me out of my thoughts, and I was stumped. **"What Gatherer showed you, **_**never happened," **_The images faded into the void behind them, and I was shocked. **"It all started when I met a man who had started something called the Arcadia Movement," **Akron said, as I saw an image of Sayer, conversing with an imp-like being that seemed to be made of fire. **"In exchange for following a few orders for me, I promised him two powerful psychics for his cause. Of course, he agreed, and it was all in motion. First, he had to find the little Akiza, and give her to me," **Akron said, as another image appeared, the image of Sayer holding the unconscious 7-year-old Akiza, and handing her over to the imp-like figure. **"Then, off with her to the Satellite, to give her to Kroe's experiments," **Akron spoke as another image revealed itself, with Kroe finding the little Akiza who had been planted outside the facility. "But, why go to that length? What would you gain from that, Akron?" I questioned. **"Simple. Just about all of the Darkstar's energy is inside you, but you can't use it. Your emotional barricade is in the way. So with careful manipulation, I managed to make a neat little weakness in you; a weakness to exploit so you could tap into its power, and quicken your eventual surrender to its power. Then it would be child's play for me to take over your body, and thereby gain the Darkstar's power!" **Akron cackled. **"Of course, the trauma you suffered when Snow reduced your Life Points to 0 accelerated my plans all too well. Now, I am in control of your body, and the moment I win, then your body will be entirely mine, as well as the Darkstar's power!" **Akron then exploded into laughter, his demonic, cruel laughter echoing through the Nebula as I felt that familiar feeling again. That dark, ruthless feeling of rage, rage unyielding and unending. "You… you…" I growled, as tears began streaming down from my face. "You surrendered her to unimaginable torture… JUST SO YOU COULD HAVE YOUR POWER?!" I roared, sparkling tears flying from my face. "JUST FOR THAT?!" I howled, my two crimson wings glowing even brighter as the rock began to shake underneath me. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" I roared, and yanked a card out from my hand. "Spell Card, Fierce Blast, ACTIVATE!" I declared, slapping the card onto the Duel Disk, and a crimson aura enveloped Supernova Dragon.

**Name: **Fierce Blast

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Switch a face-up monster you control to Defense Position; and if you do; destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field.

"By switching Supernova Dragon to Defense Position, I get to destroy one card on your side of the field! Supernova Dragon! Destroy his Serpent of Despair!" I declared, as Supernova Dragon let loose a roar that shook the entire rock, sending crimson shockwaves out and destroying Serpent of Despair. "I now switch Supernova Dragon back to Attack Position!" I exclaimed as Supernova Dragon roared throughout the cosmos again, as the display switched once again.

"Battle Phase!" I declared. "Supernova Dragon attacks directly!" I howled, as Supernova Dragon became cloaked in furious fire, and dove into the air, and prepared to ram right into Akron at high speed. "SUPERNOVA FLARE BLITZ!" I exclaimed as Supernova Dragon descended, rushing forwards with a roar with the intent to destroy.

But Akron simply smiled.

"**Card effect from the Graveyard, activate!" **Akron declared calmly as a bulbous form shaped faintly like a shield in appeared in front of Akron's grotesque form. Supernova Dragon rammed the flesh-shield with all his power, but the shield didn't even move, forcing Supernova Dragon back. "But- what did you do?!" I exclaimed. Akron simply laughed. **"The effect of Nebula Guardian. When I would be attacked directly, he allows me to negate the attack by banishing him from the Graveyard. And then-" **Akron cackled as the worm's tentacles drew a card from his Deck, **"It allows me to draw a card." **I growled in futility as I realized the situation. Now, all I could do was to place my faith in this card… "I Set a card face-down. Turn end."

"**MY TURN! DRAW!" **Akron roared as the worm drew his next card with even more fervor, the card itself glowing red intensely, and causing Akron's face to contort into a massive grin as he saw the card. **"Since I control no monsters, and you control a Synchro Monster on your side of the field, by removing from play the rest of my hand, I can Special Summon your DOOM!" **Akron howled as the cosmos around us began to twist, and the rock began shaking underneath Akron. Then, his grotesque figure suddenly began rising, revealing more tanned, blotched flesh underneath. More of his lower body began to reveal itself from underneath the rock, including a massive, fanged mouth, several spikes, a disgusting twisting tongue, two sunken in holes where two enormous eyes would be. The creature let out an ungodly roar as the very fabric of space began to visibly warp in the surroundings. What shocked me the most, was that this creature that Akron was attached to was accompanied by a display of Attack Points.

**Name: **Dark Nebula Ruler - Mictlancoatl

**Fiend/Effect: **ERROR. CANNOT**iamindestructible **READ CARD**youcanhidebehindnothing **EFFECT. REASON: UNKNOWN**allyourlifeforcewillbedrained **CARD.**idevourallcreatures**

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **12

**ATK/DEF: 3800**/600

Akron roared with laughter. **"BEHOLD, ALKAIN! MY TRUE FORM! I AM THE RULER OF ALL THINGS WICKED, I AM MICTLANCOATL, THE RED NOVA, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU, AND TAKE ALL ITS POWER! I ACTIVATE THE EFFECT OF DARK NEBULA RULER - MICTLANCOATL!" **Akron's figure, now rather high above me, but his voice was louder than ever declared as the tongue of his lower form twisted and salivated, as it began to inhale. **"ONCE PER TURN; I CAN ABSORB ALL MONSTERS YOU CONTROL!" **Akron's lower body began to inhale even harder, and Supernova Dragon struggled with all his might to not get swallowed. "I activate my Trap Card, Courageous Heart!" I declared as my first Set card flipped face-up. "By paying half my Life Points, I can negate any monster effect, and then it's effects will be negated until the end of this turn!" I exclaimed, and a small smirk managed to worm its way onto my face.** "FOOL! I ACTIVATE THE EFFECT OF NEBULA SUICIDER IN MY GRAVEYARD!" **Akron declared as a small incredibly bulbous creature appeared out of the rock, and a disgusting hissing sound came from its enormous boils that looked like they could burst any time. **"BY REMOVING IT FROM PLAY; I CAN NEGATE AND DESTROY A SPELL OR TRAP CARD!" **The disgusting creature then rushed forward, and slammed into my Trap Card, causing its boils to burst, and it exploded, and took my Trap with it. **"YOU CAN HIDE BEHIND NOTHING, ALKAIN! NOW, I WILL TAKE YOUR DRAGON!" **Supernova Dragon howled and roared, but it was swallowed and chomped to pieces.

**Mictlancoatl(ATK): **3800 -) **6800**

**Mictlancoatl(DEF): **600 -) **2700**

I was speechless. My big trump, my strongest attack… had just been used to engineer my own fall. 6800 ATK… and if Akron had another Suicider, then he could negate the activation of Spirit of the Fallen, and… that would be it. He would win.

"**I ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY! DIE!" **Akron howled as his lower body formed a dark orb of void in its mouth. I swore I could see the soft, weakened gleam of Supernova's eyes in the orb briefly before it belched, sending the orb right at me.

The pain… I went numb almost immediately, but the moment where I wasn't numb, the pain nearly tore me apart. I felt the rush of wind as I was launched through the air, but then I didn't feel that anymore. It was over. I could barely focus, I couldn't even breathe. I… I couldn't think… the pain…

**Jay: **500 -) **0**

"T-Trap card, act-activate…" I wheezed the moment I found my voice again. I was buried underneath rock, dust and blood was all over. "Sp-sp…" I tried to say, but I couldn't move. I could move, think or do anything.

**Is this really it for you, vessel? **A dark voice echoed through my mind. I recognized that voice… I had heard it before.

**You do know what you stand to lose? **The voice was… the voice was right. I had come this far… I had to save… I had to save her, and… and make Akron, make Kroe, make Lance all pay… pay for what they did.

**You know what I will give you? **Yes… I knew. Revenge. He would give me the thing I desired so greatly… Vengeance.

**Then embrace your darkness within. Embrace it, and grasp your vengeance! **I felt something snap in me. The desire to end all this… it became everything. The desire to end all the lives of those whose crimes are so deep they can never be erased… they must end. A dark purple beam of light erupted from me, through the rock, through the cosmos, through the fabric of reality.

And up rose the shadow, the fierce god that knew only vengeance. The Star of Darkness rose.

"**Trap activate," **My voice spoke with an undeterred sense of coldness, ruthlessness and rage. **"Spirit of the Fallen!" **The other card flipped face-up, and Akron was in shock. He roared something unintelligible, but I cared not. **"-THIS, THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! HOW CAN YOU HAVE THAT CARD?!"**

**Name: **Spirit of the Fallen

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **If your Life Points would reach 0 as a result of battle damage; you can activate this card from your hand. This card cannot be removed from the field; except by its own effect. As long as this card is face-up on the field; you cannot lose the Duel by having 0 Life Points. During your next End Phase; destroy this card.

"**My turn! DRAW!" **I roared, not listening to Akron anymore. **"I activate my Spell Card, Hellish Rebirth!" **I declared as the accursed card of darkness and hate revealed itself. **"By using this card, I can Special Summon any number of monsters from my Graveyard! The price is that I must halve my Life Points for each monster, but since I don't have any, it doesn't hurt me in the slightest!"**

**Name: **Hellish Rebirth

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Target any number of monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them; and if you do, halve your Life Points for each monster Special Summoned this way.

"**Return to me, Nova Gathering Sorceress!" **I declared as a dark gate appeared behind me, and Sorceress emerged from the darkness.

**Name: **Nova Gathering Sorceress

**Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect: **Once per turn; you can discard 1 card from your hand, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 200 ATK for each card in your hand, also negate it's effects.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2300**/1600

"**And now, I summon my Nova Star from my hand!" **I declared as a small star emerged, orbited by two smaller stars.

**Name: **Nova Star

**Psychic/Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Special Summon 2 "Star Tokens" (Att:Dark/Lv:1/ATK:/DEF:0) in Defense Position.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **2

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

"**And that's not all! Because when Nova Star is summoned, I can Special Summon two Star Tokens to join him!" **I then said, as the two smaller stars exited their orbit and appeared on the field. **"And now, I tune my Level 2 Nova Star with my two Level 1 Star Tokens!" **I declared as Nova Star flew up and turned into two red rings. The two tokens flew inside, revealing the two solitary stars inside. **"Synchro Summon! Appear, Darkstar Core!" **I declared, as the familiar purple orb with the black star insignia, the eight black spikes and the two, red, glowing eyes.

**Name: **Darkstar Core

**Fairy/Synchro/Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Summoned, negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, and any face-down cards cannot be activated. This card cannot be used for a Synchro Summon, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Darkstar" Synchro Monster.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

"**And now, when Darkstar Core is Summoned, all your face-up cards effects are negated, and no face-down cards can be activated! Go, Shadow Shackle!" **I declared as the orb let out a burst of dark energy, and when it passed, Akron was shackled by dark chains, struggling wildly and roaring. Akron tried to speak, but he was blocked out.

**Mictlancoatl(ATK): **6800 -) **3800**

**Mictlancoatl(DEF): **2700 -) **600**

Akron's demonic eyes widened. He knew what was coming now. He knew it was over for him. **"I now tune my Level 6 Nova Gathering Sorceress with my Level 4 Darkstar Core!" **I declared as Sorceress rose into the air, and the orb rammed itself into her gut, merging itself with her, and enveloping her in an orb of dark energy. **"**_**When darkness falls, it gives the way to true power! DARKSTAR SYNCHRO SUMMON!" **_I chanted, and the orb then exploded into a cascade of darkness. _**"Descend upon the weak, Darkstar Eldritch Succubus!" **_I declared as the darkness faded, revealing Sorceress's new form. Her skin had turned pale, a third eye had grown on her forehead, her luscious red hair had turned purple, and her outfit had changed to something quite more… revealing. She gave a venomous, vicious giggle as the took a relaxed stance on my field.

**Name: **Darkstar Eldritch Succubus

**Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect: **ERROR. ERROR. CANNOT READ CARD.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **10

**ATK/DEF: 2600**/3000

"**I activate the effect of Succubus! Once per turn, by discarding a card and targeting an opponent's monster, I can Special Summon a Servant Token to my field, inheriting the monster's Attack Points!" **I declared as Succubus winked slyly, and a mirror image of Akron himself appeared on my side of the field.

**Servant Token(ATK): **3600

"**And here comes the amusing part! Once per turn; Succubus can offer a Servant Token as a Tribute, and inflict its Attack Points to you as damage!" **Succubus gave a haunting, cruel laugh as she skewered Akron's mirror image with her staff, the creature quickly absorbed into the dark orb on her white-and-red staff. **"Go, Vengeance Buster!" **I declared as Succubus swung her staff, and launched an orb of dark energy at Akron, which immediately exploded upon impact.

**Akron: **4000 -) **400**

"**CUTE, ALKAIN. BUT IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH! I STILL HAVE THE HIGHER ATTACK POINTS, I CAN STILL-" **Akron began to rant, but he was cut off by the sound of a figure rising.

**Succubus(ATK): **2600 -) **6200**

"**WHAT?!" **Akron roared, his face showing his confusion. **"Simple. When I inflict effect damage, Succubus gains Attack Points equal to that amount until the End Phase! Now go, Succubus! Destroy Akron and leave my mind clear! Eldritch HAVOC!" **I declared, and Succubus made a light smirk, before a massive purple blast erupted from her staff, and covered Akron in it's power. Akron screamed as he was slowly torn apart, but he still had strength left. He looked me in the eye, his lack of fear evident, even in the face of his own demise. **"Allow me to tell you one final thing, my final parting gift from me to you," **Akron managed to croak as he withstood the blast. **"No matter what you do, no matter what ever happens… you will always be alone, no matter what. You will always BE ALONE! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA-"**

And then Akron, the Red Nova, the fiend who had tormented me since the beginning was gone. Gone forever.

But his words still haunt me to this day.

* * *

**A/N:**

**DLS: Aaaand that's the end of that. Akron has finally been defeated, and Jay is finally free of his torment and attempts to take over his body are finally over. It seems a light is beginning to glow upon Jay's world... or is it?**

**X: You can be sure that this isn't over.**

**DLS: That's right! Although we are fast approaching the endgame of Act II, there's still the final act, Act III. It is shrouded in secret, but we all know that this is far from over. Far, FAR from it.**

**Reginald: But it's gonna be good! Trust us! Unless you don't... in that case just be honest!**

**DLS: Well, it's been nice to finally talk to you all again, and I hope you'll give us all some bangin' reviews with constructive critisism, or just some kind words! Those really help! See ya!**


	34. Chapter 34: The Engine's End

**A/N:**

**DLS: Hello everyone, welcome back, and oh boy, do I have a surprise for you all.**

**Reginald: Indeed he has! Not even us, his muses know what happens here!**

**DLS: *mumbles* to be fair, I think that's for the best...**

**X: What was that?**

**DLS: NOTHING! Just-ah, just mumbling to myself. You know I do that.**

**X: Yes you do. Especially when you're asleep.**

**DLS: AHEM! Now, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! (mumbles) even though I'm certain you won't...**

**Nathalie: Oh don't be such a downer, Doccy! Put it up!**

* * *

"AAAGH!" I screamed as my eyes opened once more to the face of the world once again. The smog-covered sky was above me, the sun's rays were blocked out and everything was eerily dark. My breathing was heavy and uneven, and my vision was blurry.

Soon, my vision began to unfold, revealing the scene I was standing in. I was standing in the ruins of the Chessary Corporation factory in New Domino's Factory District. In the distance, I could hear the unmistakable sound of fighting, explosions, and shouting.

The psychics that were being hunted had decided to strike back, and now they were fighting in the streets against Sector Security, very violently even. I shuddered just at the thought of what horrors were taking place now in New Domino. I breathed in, trying to get my focus back. I expected Akron to come with a snarky comment on how this was my entire fault, but I was surprised that he didn't. He… he wasn't there anymore.

I almost jumped with joy as I recalled that. I was finally free of the threat Akron posed, not ever having to worry about anything from his side. He was gone now. Gone forever!

And with Akron's power now at my fingertips, it would be child's play to find out where Akiza was. He must have spoken to Kroe behind my back, he had to know! I closed my eyes and went through my mind, searching for any hint to where Kroe and Lance might be hiding out.

Then it came to me. Out of nowhere, it just came to me. One moment I knew nothing, the next I knew exactly where to look. In what seemed to be a second, two wings of red energy formed on my back, and I took to the sky, and blasted towards its location.

I arrived to the location after a minute or two. It was a few kilometers out of New Domino, and almost entirely underground, with only a large steel gate in a cliff to betray its location. With just a single punch, the gate cracked into several pieces and fell back inward, allowing me entrance inside.

The room after the steel gate wasn't very big, actually. A few cardboard boxes here and there, the occasional random terminal thing, stuff like that. However, in the back of the room was the solemn entrance to an elevator. In a blur, a button was pressed, doors were open, and I was descending down into the reaches of Doctor Kroe's lab.

* * *

**Doctor Kroe's Hidden Laboratory**

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a large white chamber. Everything was completely white, walls, ceiling, everything was absolutely white. My footsteps echoed throughout the room as I walked around in it, confused over what this was and where the hell the exit was so I could find it and get out.

Then I noticed another sound. The sound of another set of footsteps. I turned around and saw a man I had dreaded and hated for so long. An old man with long, flowing gray hair and a small pair of glasses. Doctor Kroe. The one who started Project Akron. We stood there for at least a full minute, just staring stoically at eachother, neither saying a word. Kroe broke the silence. "Alkain," He said simply. My lips twisted in a dissatisfied manner. "That's all, Doctor?" I questioned. "It's been so many years, so many years of agony, and that's all you have to say?"

"What, you expected a fanfare for your arrival, Alkain? Perhaps a cake, or maybe even a party?" Kroe said sarcastically. "Your arrival tells me that Snow failed. Doesn't matter, really. She was just a liability now, so I guess I should thank you for relieving of that," Kroe said, a sneer glacing his face. "Maybe I should-" Kroe began, but I cut him off.

"Shut up, Kroe! Where is Akiza?!" I yelled. Kroe just 'tsk'ed. "Now now, Alkain, don't get ahead of yourself. You've only just arrived, don't be so hasty," Kroe sneered as he began to walk around in the room with me glaring angrily at him by every step. "I mean, Akiza is probably the best conduit for the Dracomorphic Engine since you, and with some reconfiguration, she's quite the amplifier for the signal that the Engine sends out. Allow me to demonstrate just how effective it is, Alkain," Kroe said as my hand suddenly moved on its own! It began slowly moving upwards, then downwards again. I tried to resist, but nothing happened! I tried to move the rest of my body, but nothing would respond! It was like I was being controlled like a puppet!

"Do you see, Alkain? This is the failsafe I made to Project Akron! Anyone and everyone who possess any sort of psychic ability is under my control through the Engine! Not even you can resist this power!" Kroe boomed throughout the room, and I began to fume. "So all this fighting… you're the one influencing the psychics to rebellion?" I questioned, half growling, and Kroe just nodded. "Correct," Kroe then said. "New Domino has seen far too much of what they shouldn't, thanks partly to you," Kroe said. "I am simply taking the necessary precautions, Alkain. Precautions so something like last time won't happen," Kroe explained as I growled as my body refused to move. I wanted to end this cynical bastard right then and there, but I was being forced to do nothing, no matter how much I struggled.

"You have no idea just how much trouble you saved me, Alkain," Kroe began, and I didn't respond. "Your duel with Akiza generated just enough psychic energy for us to detect where you were hiding. If you hadn't activated that card, we likely wouldn't have found you," Kroe said, and I felt like a massive fist had just been rammed into my stomach. The card Kroe was talking about was Rekindling Memories, the card that enabled me to stop the duel and pacify Akiza. Akron… Akron had been right. It was my fault that they had seen us, my fault that Leo and Luna were dead, and Akiza had been captured… My hand twitched, and I felt my fingers slowly moving. Perhaps, the hold from Kroe's signal was weakening on me because of my persistent resistance against it? I decided to be everything, and jolted my arm forwards with all my strength, and to Kroe's surprise, my arm moved. I slowly began walking towards him, though slowly and straining as I felt the signal trying to make me stop completely. "You… won't… control me!" I growled as I slowly walked towards Kroe.

"What? This is impossible!" Kroe muttered, shocked as he stepped back, away from me. "The signal is at its strongest, you should be a mindless slave now! Why isn't it working?!" Kroe yelled, continuously walking backwards as I slowly made my way towards him. "I… have been through… way too much… just to stop here! WHERE IS AKIZA, KROE?! WHERE IS SHE?!" I roared, as Kroe began sweating and his old body began to shake at the idea of his upcoming demise. He continued to walk backwards until he touched the big, white wall of the room, and the moment he touched it, it faded to reveal that we were in fact, standing on a metal platform, without any sort of barrier or railing to guard the edges. And beyond the edges was the entrance to a dark, deep abyss. A hole leading far down into the ground, so far that no light reached down there. If one slipped, it was game over for you.

"Above you, Alkain," Kroe suddenly croaked, and I snapped my head upwards. Above us was no longer the blank white ceiling, but instead, above us, suspended by the rock walls was a massive machine that I instantly recognized. It was the Dracomorphic Engine. And in a glass sphere, about ten metres above the platform, suspended by the Engine, was Akiza. She was being held by blue energy chains, and occasionally, a jolt of electricity shook her limp form. Her eyes were closed, as if she was unconscious. "AKIZA!" I exclaimed, but the moment after I felt something slam into me, and I fell to the ground, very nearly rolling over the edge. I lost my breath there for a moment, but the moment later I edged my head upwards and saw Kroe, who had pushed me down with incredible strength. My strength would have made most attempts like that do nothing, but Kroe clearly had outside help with him. Very likely power from the Darkstar. I jumped up onto my legs, and spread my arms out to meet Kroe when he rushed towards me, the mark of the Darkstar on his arm glowing deep purple. Our hands met, force stopping bluntly when us two began trying to overpower the other. But I was at a disadvantage; the signal the Engine was broadcasting was weakening me, and Kroe slowly began overpowering me, as we slowly edged closer to the edge of the platform. "What a shame, even," Kroe spat, "You were such a promising subject," Kroe said coldly. "I am not letting you make anyone suffer anymore!" I snarled in response. "Oh be quiet with your bravado, Alkain. You've done enough damage already. Now, FALL!" Kroe snarled as he pushed me back with all his might.

Everything after that happened in the blink of an eye. I edged slightly to the right, and the sudden movement and redirecting of the force Kroe was pushing with weakened him momentarily. I took my chance, and with a roar, pulled him to the left, and across the edge, letting go at the last moment. Kroe's eyes widened as he realized it.

"ALKAIN!" Kroe howled with all his breath, but soon he was swallowed by the abyss below us, and his howl with him, though the echo kept going for a short second before it faded as well. I fell backwards, panting harshly from that move. With a bit of effort though, I got back up on my feet again, and looked upwards, towards that accursed machine. A second later, I grew my wings, and jumped into the air fist-first towards the glass sphere containing Akiza, shattering it on contact, sending shards of glass around her. On instinct, my energy wings wrapped themselves around her to shield her from the shards of glass, and I caught her myself with my arms, and my wings adjusted, shifting so they would protect me as well.

I landed back on the platform below the Engine, Akiza in my arms. I was bleeding slightly from a few scrapes, but right now, I had a bigger problem. My assault had weakened the Engine, and it was beginning to be destabilized. And so, I ran for the elevator as the Engine began to collapse behind me, just barely making it before it came crashing down, destroying the platform behind us right as the doors for the elevator closed.

But the moment the elevator doors opened again to the entrance, I felt like a load had been taken off my shoulders. The signal the Engine had been sending out had been stopped, and perhaps now the fighting in New Domino would end. But… I had Akiza back now. She was really here; in my arms, safe and sound. Everything would turn out right now. I felt her stir slightly in my arms, and a small smile spread itself on my lips.

"Good evening, Alkain!" A voice rang out before I was thrown through the air by being slammed very hard by something huge, with Akiza falling out of my grasp and landing down on the grass. I quickly got up, and a way-too familiar person met me. With a big red flowing cape, spiked shoulderpads, an almost knight-like suit, and a vicious smile decorating his face, with the enormous figure of Star Eater behind him.

Lance.

"You come by our hideout, and you don't even say hi?" Lance said mockingly. "You make me so sad," Lance mocked, as he floated down to the ground, and began slowly walking towards me. I quickly got into a fighting stance, ready to stop anything Lance was about to throw at me. "Well, it's nice to see you again at any rate. I've been itching to Duel you properly again, since you must've gotten stronger some way or another since last time," Lance spoke, as he slowly kept walking. "And now that you've killed off the Doctor, I don't really have to deal with him anymore, so thanks, knucklehead!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the ridge as the dark clouds began to converge around us.

"What is it you want?!" I questioned Lance, and he gave a malicious chuckle. "It should be obvious! I want to Duel you properly this time!" Lance said, and I was confused. "What? We did duel before!" I yelled, but Lance merely yelled. "I think you didn't hear me properly, Alkain. I want to Duel against the REAL you!" Then, Star Eater roared loudly, sending a shockwave across the ridge, very nearly sending me falling down to my death. "And in order to get the REAL you out, she has to DIE!" Lance's voice echoed as Star Eater let out a small blast of energy at the limp form of Akiza, and before I could do anything, she was thrown off the ridge, and into the black clouds below.

_No._

_No._

_Nonononononono!_

_NO!_

**_NO!_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Muses: *stunned silence***

**DLS: ... I told you.**


	35. Chapter 35: Jay VS Lance

**A/N: It's what you've all been waiting for! It's the final showdown between Jay, and the one who has caused him so much pain, and taken everything from him! For good reasons, this will once again be the mark of a lack of Author's Notes, since I want the next chapter to fit with this one seamlessly.**

**DLS: Now play it!**

***chapter rolls***

* * *

Empty. I felt… empty. Hollow.

Dead.

_The one thing left to cherish…_

"_**Looks like it's just you and me left now."**_

_The one thing I loved more than anything else…_

"_**Men like us; we never get back those we love."**_

_Taken from me in an instant._

"_**In the end, you'll always be alone."**_

_To hell with everything._

_To hell with this, to hell with Lance, to hell with my soul! TO HELL WITH EVERYTHING!_

I felt my mark glow stronger than ever before, with a pressure that was truly soul-shattering. But right then, I felt nothing. All I felt was rage, rage directed at **everything. **A rage that could only be sated by destroying and consuming **everything.**

And I knew exactly what to start with.

"_**YOU BASTARD!" **_I howled, my very voice shaking the earth as darkness coursed through my body, consuming everything and leaving no spot of light left. Darkness, rage and sorrow was all I knew now. And now I was going to make Lance pay for everything.

"Ah, so now you're willing to fight, Alkain? Well, let's get at it! We haven't got a moment to waste!" Lance cackled as Star Eater vanished from behind him, and returned to his Extra Deck. Then, he folded out his Duel Disk, and prepared to Duel.

I felt the darkness streaming around me, wrapping itself around my Duel Disk and Deck, enveloping it in darkness. I heard screams from my Deck, screaming as they were corrupted by Darkness, but I paid it no mind. All I wanted now was vengenance. And that very card that appeared in my hand and carved the purple seal into the ground beneath us was a marker of my rage.

"**DUEL!"**

**Starting Duel Protocol.**

**Format: **Anime 4000 Darkstar Duel

**Player 1: **Jay Alkain

**Player 2: **Lance Éclair

**Jay: **4000 **(5 S.C)**

**Lance: **4000 **(5 S.C)**

"I'm taking the first move! Draw!" Lance cackled, yanking the card out of his Duel Disk, a soft purple glow following his draw and arm as he moved it along with the draw.

"I activate the effect of Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls in my hand! By discarding two Dragon-Type monsters, I can Special Summon him from my hand!" Lance cackled as he sent two cards from his hand to the Graveyard, and a massive torrent of water swamped up around him. "Appear, Dragon Ruler, TIDAL!" Lance declared as a massive blue dragon that had water dripping from it everywhere, and it gave an earth-shaking roar as it climbed up to stand beside Lance.

**Name: **Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls

**Dragon/Effect: **If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard a total of 2 WATER and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or banish from your Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand. You can discard this card and 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard; send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is banished: You can add 1 WATER Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

**Attribute: **Water

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2600**/2000

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Super Rejuvenation!" Lance declared as he held up the Spell Card into the air. "I'm very sure you can remember this," Lance began. "In my End Phase, I can draw cards equal to the number of Dragons I discarded. Now, I'll Set two cards and end my turn!" Lance spoke, waiting for me to begin my turn.

But I couldn't draw. My hands wouldn't move, I couldn't draw. Lance gave a vicious slasher smile and laughed loudly, a laughter that echoed throughout the landscape. "You miss her, don't you? It's a shame she had to die, especially since you've come so far," Lance giggled. "You did so much and fought so hard for her, but in the end, it was all for nothing! _AHAHAHAAHAA!"_

"Now come at me, Alkain! You want your revenge, don't you?!" Lance yelled. "Then come and take it! I'm right here, Alkain! COME AND TAKE YOUR VENGEANCE!" The cruel, evil voice that reveled in death and destruction echoed throughout the landscape, as the mad dragon user howled with laughter.

But I stood still. My mind was busy burning with rage. And so I closed my eyes, and let the low, dark voice in the back of my mind speak. The voice that seemed to come from within me, as if it was a part of me, unlike Akron, who felt alien and unfamiliar. **"Consume, Alkain. Your power, your darkness… shall consume everything."**

"Consume… consume…" I muttered lowly to myself, as my mark began to pulse again, even harder. "Eh?" Lance exclaimed, confused by my wording. "Consume… consume," I began as I felt the dark power radiate from me, and tendrils of purple energy began to erupt from me, and the very ground underneath mine and Lance's feet began to shake as my eyes turned fully red, my hair turned black, and black markings began to edge their way onto my face. "Consume… **consume… consume… EVERYTHING!" **I roared, and a shockwave of purple energy flashed out from me, and I howled in rage as the dark power began to unravel.

"**My turn!" **I declared as the dark energy began to crack the ground, and rocks began to be torn from the ground and began to slowly float around me, suspended by the raw concentration of power around me. I felt like a god, exhilarated and powerful, and a vicious, uncaring smile crawled its way onto my face. **"DRAW!" **I declared, and the rock buckled underneath my feet as my arm wrenched the card out of the holder. The first orb that was with me was immediately absorbed, but unlike normally, the energy inside would go into the seal. This time, the energy flew into **me.**

**Jay (S.C): **5** -) 4**

"**I Summon Darknova Destroyer in Attack Position!" **I declared as I slapped the new card onto my Duel Disk, and the large, armored figure of Nova Destroyer wielding the immensely large sword, with two frame-like wings on the back of his armor. But this time, he looked different. His armor was no longer crimson, but a deep purple, his sword was inscribed with strange, evil runes, and his eyes were glowing a deep red.

**Name: **Darknova Destroyer

**Warrior/Effect: **darknessheshadowisdestroymydestroyunknowingvengeancepawn

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: ?/**0

"**When I control no monsters, Darknova Destroyer can be Special Summoned from my hand," **I declared. **"Darknova Destroyer! Attack Tidal!" **I declared as the twisted and dark version of Nova Destroyer took to the air with his wings, and brandished his sword, ready to strike. **"Darknova Destroyer's effect activates!" **I then declared. **"When he battles a monster, his Attack Points become equal to double the Attack Points of the monster he's battling!" **I declared, and immediately, a dark energy covered Destroyer's sword, which then began to grow to an utterly titanic size, a size so big that you would begin to question just how he could hold it.

**Darknova Destroyer (ATK): **5200

"Tch!" Lance growled. "Trap Card, open! Flattery!" Lance groaned, and his left card flipped face-up to reveal itself.

**Name: **Flattery

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Activate only when an opponent's monster's ATK changes during the Battle Phase. Select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains ATK equal to the difference of the previous ATK and the new ATK of your opponent's monster, until the end of the Battle Phase.

"Flattery activates since your card changed its Attack Points during the Battle Phase," Lance licked his lips. "Flattery then increases the Attack Points of Tidal equal to the amount the change in Attack Points, which happens to be 5200!" Lance declared as a red stream of energy burst out from his card an enveloped Tidal, who roared violently as its power increased.

**Tidal: **2600 -) **7800**

"**Monster effect, activate!" **I then howled. **"The effect of Darknova Blade activates since the Attack Points of a monster you control changed, and equipping itself to a monster I control!" **I declared as I slid the monster into the Spell-&amp;-Trap zone beneath Destroyer, and then, a strange runic blade brandished with several wicked runes appeared next to Destroyer, who immediately dropped his previous sword in favor of this other blade. **"When a monster equipped with Darknova Blade battles, all Battle Damage is dealt to the opponent as well as me!" **I howled as the two dragons let loose their own individual blasts of energy, impacting together in a violent power-collision. **"Take it, LANCE!" **I howled as the shockwave covered our two monsters, and let loose a massive shockwave that threw us both backwards, and we both roared in pain as we passed through cliffs, rock and dark clouds as the power of the blow sent us both flying.

**Lance: **4000 -) **1400**

**Jay: **4000 -) **1400**


	36. Chapter 36: ACT II FINALE

**Reloading Duel Protocol…**

**Protocol Loaded.**

**Displaying previous data…**

**XXXXXXX**

**Format: **Anime 4000 1-on-1 Darkstar Duel

**Players:**

**Player 1: **Jay Alkain

**Player 2: **Lance Eclair

**Life Points:**

**Jay Alkain: **1400

**Lance Éclair: **1400

**Seal Counters:**

**Jay: **5

**Lance: **6

* * *

The landscape was all but ruined. The plateau used as an arena for our Duel between us two had been all but ruined. We were standing in a literal wasteland, the various bursts of Dark Energy having absolutely ton apart the area around us.

The dark clouds were circling above us, and a certain crimson liquid had been tottered across the various cliffs and rocks. We were both injured and panting, neither willing to give up. Thunder was flashing in the distance, slowly closing in on us as the seal of the wicked star still glowed beneath our feet.

And I was dripping blood. Blood was trickling down from my forehead, dripping slowly and soundlessly down onto the rock as the red liquid slowly streamed down my forehead in a small, simple line that edged around obstacles, looking for the easiest way to reach the ground.

My teeth were ground together, and my arm felt like it was on fire. Literally, my whole body feet like it was beginning to die around me, as the muscles expanded and contracted in tact with my weary breathing. But my will for vengeance was all-consuming, numbing the pain and turning everything into hatred.

The both of us had been dealt a harsh blow, and the both of us were hurt badly, but the hate that swirled in the air was as thick as sludge, and it was all-consuming. **"I… I Set two cards," **My dark voice spoke, my eyes and fingers twitching as the two large face-down cards emerged. **"Turn end!"**

Lance then growled loudly. His roar echoed throughout the cliffs as a manic smile began to spread upon him, and his roar turned into a cruel, ruthless laughter. "Don't you think it's funny too, Alkain?! Here we are, both consumed with rage, with bloodlust, with HATRED! ISN'T IT FUNNY?!"

"SHE SCREAMED SO DELIGHTFULLY, ALKAIN! AKIZA SCREAMED AS HER SOUL FELL TO THE DARKNESS BELOW, AND IT'S SUCH A SHAME THAT YOU'RE TOO BLIND AND DEAF TO HEAR IT! YOU'VE BEEN SO BLIND!" Lance laughed maniacally as he drew his card, his laughter not stopping at all. In fact, it only grew louder.

**SC (Lance): **6 -) **5**

"YOU LOST WHAT YOU LOVED, AND IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT! AND NOW, I'LL ABSORB ALL THE DARKSTAR'S POWER, DESTROY THIS WORLD, AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU CAUSED ALL THIS! I ACTIVATE MY SPELL CARD, GLORY TO THE DRAGON GOD!" Lance howled with laughter as he raised the Spell into the air, the card glowing dimly with dark purple energy. The card then sent streams of purple energy out from itself, the rays of energy wreaking havoc across the landscape, tearing the cliffs, rocks and trees apart as the beams created two glowing rifts in front of me and Lance.

**Name: **Glory to the Dragon God

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE

"GLORY OF THE DRAGON GOD SPECIAL SUMMONS ONE DRAGON-TYPE SYNCHRO MONSTER FROM OUR RESPECTIVE EXTRA DECKS TO OUR RESPECTIVE FIELD! TO YOUR FIELD; THE PATHETIC SUPERNOVA DRAGON!" Lance declared as my crimson dragon of fire and destruction emerged from the rift, and with a howling roar, took its place in front of me.

**Name: **Supernova Dragon

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect: **Once per turn; you can pay 1000 Life Points. If you do, this card can then attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster (whichever is higher).

**Attribute: **FIRE

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

"AND TO MY FIELD; THE ALMIGHTY, THE ALL-POWERFUL, _**STAR EATER!**_" Lance howled as the burning star emerged from the rift, and around it, the enormous red dragon that had destroyed me before. It roared, it roared so loudly as the very earth underneath us shook to accommodate it.

**Name: **Star Eater

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect: **Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Synchro Summon cannot be negated. When Synchro Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card attacks, it is unaffected by other card effects until the end of the Damage Step.

**Attribute: **LIGHT

**Level: **11

**ATK/DEF: 3200**/2800

"AND HERE COMES THE VERY BEST PART, ALKAIN! WHEN ONE OF THE MONSTERS SPECIAL SUMMONED BY MY SPELL CARD DESTROYS THE OTHER, THE PLAYER WHOSE MONSTER GOT DESTROYED LOSES! STAR EATER! DEVOUR HIM AND LEAVE NOTHING LEFT! _**ETERNAL DRAGON'S FURY!" **_Star Eater charged up energy via its burning star, and with a howl, the massive dragon let the energy loose in a massive blast of red energy that streamed through the air, headed right for Supernova Dragon. And if I took this hit; if Supernova Dragon was destroyed, it was over. The end.

No way in hell I was going to let that happen. **"Trap Card, activate! Darkstar's Deceit!" **I declared, as my first face-down emerged.

**Name: **Darkstar's Deceit

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **YOUAREAFOOLYOUARENOTHINGBUTAPUPPETWHODANCESWHENISAYSO

"**Darkstar's Deceit returns Supernova Dragon to the Extra Deck, and then Special Summons a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level is 1 lower in Attack Position, and then switches the attack to it!" **I declared as a purple wave of energy washed out from my face-down, and Supernova Dragon faded away into purple smoke. In its place, was Nova Dragoon Blader, wielding his blade and ready to take the hit.

**Name: **Nova Dragoon Blader

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect: **This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster. If this card attacks an opponent's monster in Defense Position, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster, that card gains ATK equal to the ATK of this card. Send it to the Graveyard during the End Phase, and Special Summon the Synchro Materials used to Synchro Summon that monster.

**Attribute: **FIRE

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2500**/1200

"WHATEVER! STAR EATER, CONTINUE YOUR ATTACK!" Lance declared, and Dragoon Blader brandished his blade, and held it up to ward off the blast fired from the massive dragon. **"Nrgh, Dragoon Blader can't be destroyed by battle!" **I declared as the shockwave from the blast shook the plateau underneath my feet, and when the blast of energy hit me, I was thrown backwards, screaming in pain.

**Jay: **1400 -) **700**

Eventually, I stopped flying through the air as I hit the rocky ground and slid roughly along the rocks, and I could feel my body protesting with agony all the way as my vision became slurred. **"Agh!"** I exclaimed as I managed to get up again, and I coughed up blood in front of me.

"Tch," Lance grunted. "It's not like it matters, anyway! All you can do is delay the inevitable, and then this world will be mine! Turn end!" Lance declared, while the dark power slowly began working its magic on me, and the moment after, I was back to a more fit state. **"It's my… TURN! DRAW!" **I declared, as I drew my next card with all the force, strength and hate I could. The card I had drewn…

It was Berserker Soul. The embodiment of my rage.

**SC (Jay): **5 -) **4**

"**I Summon Darknova Star in Attack Position!"** I declared, slapping the card onto the Duel Disk, and forth came a small purple star, radiating purple energy.

**Name: **Darknova Star

**Psychic/Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Star Token" (Att:Dark/Lv:2/ATK:/DEF:0) in Defense Position.

**Attribute: **DARK

**Level: **2

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

"**And with Darknova Star's effect, I can Special Summon a Token copy of it since I summoned it to my field!" **I declared as the star began to glow black, and then proceeded to replicate itself.

"**And now, I Tune my Level 2 Star Token with my Level 2 Darknova Star!" **I declared as the one purple star turned into energy, and eventually turned into two black stars. The two stars began to rotate, and turned into two purple rings, which the other star then proceeded to fly inside, revealing the two stars inside it. _**"When darkness is at its finest hour, true power shall show itself!" **_I chanted, as a beam of purple light shone through the rings, blinding the entire area. _**"Synchro Summon! Appear, Darkstar Core!" **_I chanted, and as the light faded, it revealed the single purple orb with the marking of the black star, with the evil, red eyes and its eight writhing tentacles.

**Name: **Darkstar Core

**Fiend/Synchro/Tuner: **When this card is Summoned, negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, and any face-down cards cannot be activated. This card cannot be used for a Synchro Summon, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Darkstar" Synchro Monster.

**Attribute: **DARK

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

"**When Darkstar Core is Synchro Summoned; all cards you control lose their effects, and your face-down cards are rendered useless! Go, Shadow Shackle!" **I howled, and Darkstar Core let loose a massive blast of dark energy at Star Eater, draining the energy of the star that the dragon clambered to so intensely, and draining all color from the dragon.

Lance's face fell for a moment, before returning to the usual maniacal smile. I felt the dark power welling up, aching to be released. And I was happy to unleash it. **"Now, I Tune my Level 7 Nova Dragoon Blader with my Level 4 Darkstar Core!" **I declared, as Dragoon Blader took to the skies, and soon, the orb followed it up, rammed inside Blader's chest, and a massive sphere of dark energy enveloped the dragon-warrior. _**"When darkness falls upon the world, the gate to unlimited power throws open! Darkstar Synchro Summon!" **_I declared, as the sphere of dark energy exploded into a cascade of dark colors, and a haunting roar echoed through the canyon as the dark energy faded, revealing Nova Dragoon Blader, now changed by the darkness.

He no longer wore his suit of armor, exposing his now black-and-red scaled body for all to see. Four additional wings stood out from his back, all six glowing with purple energy. Two large black swords inscribed with wicked black runes were in his hands, and two smaller arms wielding smaller similar swords as well. His eyes were glowing purple, and the mark of the Darkstar was both on his chest and back. He raised his wings and swords into the air, and let loose a bellow of bloodlust and rage.

"**Destroy everything, Darkstar Dragoon Berserker!"**

**Name: **Darkstar Dragoon Berserker

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect: **IpleaseWILLCRUSHEVERYTHINGhelpINTHENAMEOFmeDARKNESS

**Attribute: **DARK

**Level: **11

**ATK/DEF: 3200**/2200

"**Dragoon Berserker gains 200 extra Attack Points for every Dragon-Type monster on the field and in our graveyards, including himself! With himself, Star Eater, and the two dragons you discarded to Special Summon Tidal, I count four, which gives him 800 additional attack points!" **I declared as Berserker roared, his purple aura flaring.

**Darkstar Dragoon Berserker (ATK): **3200 -) **4000**

"**Berserker, attack Star Eater!" **I roared, and Berserker roared with me as he brandished his swords, ready to strike. **"Unyielding Berserker STORM!" **Berserker jumped into the air, his wings ablaze with purple fire, and stormed down towards Star Eater, ready to strike and slice it limb from limb.

"MONSTER EFFECT, ACTIVATE!" Lance howled, as he pulled forth a card from his hand, and a strange mirror appeared in front of Dragoon Berserker, surrounded by dragon skulls. "DRAGON'S EYE MIRROR HAS QUITE THE ABILITY! BY DISCARDING IT DURING THE BATTLE PHASE, IN EXCHANGE FOR LETTING YOU ATTACK ME DIRECTLY, YOUR MONSTER LOSES 3000 ATTACK POINTS! NOW SHOW ME YOUR HATRED, ALKAIN! GIVE ME ALL OF IT!" Lance howled as Dragoon Berserker charged forward through the mirror, being badly torn and cut by the glass shards, but that didn't stop him.

**Darkstar Dragoon Berserker (ATK): **4000 -) **1000**

Dragoon Berserker charged on past Star Eater, and rammed into Lance, sending him flying backwards through the air, and into another cliff, but his maniacal grin didn't fade.

**Lance: **1400 -) **400**

Now was my chance. My hatred, my rage, my desire to see Lance burn for his sins enveloped me. Now, everything was a haze. A haze of violence, death and blood. A haze that made my soul go berserk.

"**Quick-Play Spell, activate! **_**BERSERKER SOUL!" **_

"**NOW, SINCE A MONSTER I CONTROL ATTACKED YOU DIRECTLY, BUT DEALT 1500 OR LESS DAMAGE, I CAN DISCARD MY ENTIRE HAND, AND THEN EXCAVATE CARDS FROM THE TOP OF MY DECK! FOR EVERY MONSTER, YOU TAKE 500 DAMAGE!"**

"WHAT?!"

"**DRAW!" **I declared, and it was a monster. **"MONSTER CARD!" **And then, I threw a purple sphere of energy at the fallen Lance, making him scream in agony as it blew him further into the rock, slowly shredding his body.

**Lance: **400 -) **0**

I wasn't stopping.

"**DRAW! MONSTER CARD!" **Another orb launched at Lance, more pain for him as he approached death.

**Lance: **0 -) **0**

Another.

**Lance: **0 -) **0**

Another.

**Lance: **0 -) **0**

**Another.**

**Lance: **0 -) **0**

_**Another.**_

**Lance: **0 -) **0**

_**ANOTHER.**_

* * *

**Winner: **Jay Alkain

* * *

Lance had been all but obliterated. His body grinded and crushed beneath rock and ground. I was growling to myself, staring at the bloody mess that had once been Lance Éclair. After a moment, the dark energy began to seep out from what remained, and slowly streamed into me. I felt the ridiculous power, power that eclipsed everything else.

And with a jolt, that power made my body begin to raise up into the air, as the dark power began to form a shell around me. But unlike before, it felt not exhilarating or amazing. Now it was painful; the power, it was trying to escape!

And with me screaming in pain at the top of my lungs, the dark energy flew out of my body, and I fell down onto the plateau. The rush of the dark power was gone now. I felt weak and… normal again.

"**Foolish Alkain," **A deep, dark voice then spoke in front of me. I raised my head, and the sight I saw shocked me to the bone.

It was me. The version of me who had turned dark. The version of me without the horns, and the bright red eyes. "Who…" I managed to cough through the pain. "Who… are you?"

This other version of me cracked a smile, laughed a short laughter, and responded. **"I am the Darkstar. The one whose power you have been using."**

"What?!"

"**You have been a very useful puppet so that I could regain my full power. Now, I have no further need for you. But with all this pain you've caused, there's a special place in the Void for you, Alkain. Goodbye."**

And then darkness.

* * *

**ACT II END**

**A GAME OF CHESSARY**

* * *

**NEXT ACT:**

**DARKNESS RISING**

**COMING SOON...**


	37. Chapter 37: ACT III INTRO

**ACT III**

**DARKNESS RISING**

_"Sister against Brother,"_

_"Rebel against Dictator,"_

_"Hero against Dragon,"_

_"Lover against Lover,"_

_"Light against Dark."_

_Here it all ends._

* * *

All of this was my fault.

I roused the remnants of the Arcadia Movement and made them rip the city apart. I revealed my location to Kroe, which got Leo and Luna killed for no reason. I wasn't quick enough to save Akiza. I was the one who killed Lance and made the Darkstar complete again.

All this death was my fault.

"_**Looks like it's just you and me left now." **_Even now, the words that Akron spoke to me stung harshly, even as I had rended him from existence and tore him apart, the words and their painful truths stuck, echoing on.

"_**Men like us; we never get back the things we love." **_Blaze was right. People like me and him… once we lost it, we would never get it back.

And here I was; in this place the Darkstar called the Void. All there was for me here was the fact that all this was my fault. Forced to see that which I cared for taken from me again and again, the pain of loss only bigger every second with the knowledge that I could have stopped all this. I constantly tried to cry, but the Void wouldn't let me.

All it let me do was dive further into despair.

"_**NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE ALONE!"**_

"_**Do not give in, Alkain," **_A voice then spoke to me, trying to bring me out of the darkness-induced despair and melancholy. It didn't work.

"I already have. There's nothing left for me to fight for," I replied, my voice thick with sadness and despair. I could do nothing now; the Darkstar could do whatever it liked now, and no one could stop it. It was over.

"_**It isn't over yet. There is still a way to save her, Alkain." **_The voice pleaded, and although I was tired and feeling absolutely useless, that one sentence caught my attention. "How?" I replied. The voice didn't answer for a moment, but then spoke again.

"_**Open your eyes, and I'll show you." **_That sentence hit me like a brick. I thought my eyes had been open all the time, and everything was just darkness. Were my eyes really closed? Was I… being tricked?

"_Nothing ventured, nothing gained," _I thought, as I forced my eyes open, and the darkness was gone. I was back on the plateau, back where I had brutally defeated Lance and with savagery that was absolutely inhuman tore his body apart in my desire for vengeance.

There was still spots of blood scattered all over the place; a grim reminder of what I had been responsible for. And in the distance, the ruins of New Domino, a city torn apart from the inside. Before I could hear vicious sounds of fighting, explosions and screaming.

Now, all was silent.

"_**There is still a way, Alkain," **_That voice spoke again, behind me. I turned around, and was greeted by a quite confusing sight. A small, floating crimson orb of energy. I tried to reply, but a sudden sting in my stomach cut me off. A wound, bleeding slightly, very likely from when the Darkstar escaped.

"What- what do you mean?" I finally managed to croak out, holding my one hand over my wound. "What even happened? I don't-!" I began, but the voice cut me off. _**"Do not worry, Alkain. I will explain." **_The orb then began glowing even brighter, until the crimson glow enveloped all I could see. When I could see again, I was in a strange star-like void. I was standing on a glowing platform, with stars twinkling in the distance.

A loud, majestic roar echoed throughout the void, and a strangely familiar sight rose from beneath the plaform. An enormous, glowing crimson dragon. _"It's… it's the Crimson Star!" _I realized this quickly as the enormous dragon flew in front of me, and began to hover in place.

"_**You are correct, Alkain," **_The same voice spoke again, as if it had heard my thoughts. _**"I am that crimson star that Christopher showed to you in the vision."**_

"Then-"

"_**The mark you had on your back was the mark of my brother, Divinius. The Dracomorphic Engine Kroe used you for transferred him into you. The voice that spoke to you when his mark first revealed itself on your back was him. My brother," **_The Crimson Star spoke.

"_**I sealed him deep within the Earth, hoping that this would never come to pass. But your rampage against Kroe allowed my brother's power to fester inside you, and when you absorbed the power inside Lance, his power was complete, and you were no longer necessary. When he escaped your body, you were dying. A second more, and I wouldn't have been able to save you."**_

"So, you… saved me?"

"_**You're the only chance I have to make this right, and I'm your chance for redemption. My brother has already destroyed my Signers, and soon he's going to envelop this entire planet in the Void."**_

"What do you want me to do?"

"_**When you destroyed Akron, his power was left dormant inside you. If I allow you to absorb my power, it will then merge with Red Nova's power, and make you strong enough to have a chance against my brother."**_

"And what then? What happens if I save the world?"

"_**Then we can start it over. Prevent Project Akron from even happening by erasing my brother from existence. But there will be a price to pay…"**_

"There always is," I replied, before spreading my arms as an invitation. "Go ahead," I then said. "I'd like to do something right this one time."

The Crimson Dragon roared loudly, and flew into the air, and dove down, right for me. When the massive dragon hit the platform, it dissolved into small crimson stars of energy, which all flew inside me. I could feel my power increasing by the second, the mark on my back dissolving and making room for a new mark.

The mark of the Crimson Dragon. Then, the power of Akron hit me as well, and my two wings of crimson energy formed again, and my eyes began to glow red from all the power now. But this power didn't feel dark or malicious in any way. Instead, it filled me with a sense of purpose and right. I would stop this madness and save this world.

And perhaps…

Her as well.

* * *

**A/N: The sentences in the intro are clues to what's to come. A series of fighting against the worst foes imaginable. Try and guess what means who.**

**DLS, signing off.**


	38. Chapter 38: Wasteland

"We're here to fight with you, master," A voice then spoke behind me. I turned around, and I was met with a sight that shocked me immediately, but a sight that brought a slight smile to my face.

Before me stood all those who had journeyed with me. Destroyer, Gatherer, Strategist, Geomancer, they all stood there, all radiating the same crimson energy that I was. "We won't let you fight alone, Jay," The adult, feminine voice of Sorceress spoke up as she twirled her staff as she stood in front of the other Nova monsters.

"We'll be with you every step of the way," A more ancient, thoughtful and wise voice spoke, the voice of Phoenix Blaster, who spread his wings to fasten his authority, as his burning wings gleamed beautifully against the void.

"We will fight to our last breath," A deep, gravelly voice that had clearly seen war then boomed. It was the voice of Dragoon Blader, holding fast to his massive blade. His eyes burned with the fires of war, and his scaled, muscular body was ready to fight.

"AND WE WILL SEE THIS TASK THROUGH;" The deep, booming voice that echoed throughout the starry void, came from Titanic Colosseus, the faithful guardian of all. His titanic body of stone, rock and crystal stood tall as a pillar of bravery.

"**No matter the cost." **The final voice, so similar to my own, was the voice of my most faithful friend, the one who had fought with me through everything. The voice of Supernova Dragon, the embodiment of my strength, my resolve, my rage, my desire for vengeance, the mirror of myself.

I may have been taken aback by the sudden appearance of the spirits of the monsters that dwelled in my Deck, but right now, their words reached my wounded and bruised heart and warmed it gently. Even though I had corrupted them with the power of the Darkstar and misused them so much, they were still willing to fight with me this one last time, and make things right.

For someone to be able to do something like that for me… it was touching. A few tears began to roll down my cheeks, and I began taking deep breaths. "I- thank you all," I began, almost choking on my words, "This means so much to me. I put you all through so much, and yet you're willing to go through the darkness again for me." The spirits nodded, and Phoenix gestured for me to continue.

"But now, I have one question for you all. Will you follow me into battle, and defeat the Darkstar? Will you follow me… this one last time?"

And the cheers reverberated throughout the starry void.

**Wasteland (Previously New Domino)**

Then I was back in the ruined wasteland, surrounded by the ruins of what had once been New Domino. Slabs of buildings were everywhere, and bodies of the unfortunate victims of the psychic uprising littered the streets.

The sky was warped, with wicked purple clouds twisting and throwing lightning bolts everywhere, and a stream of energy coming down from the epicenter of the anomaly in the sky and down into New Domino. I slowly began walking towards the stream of energy, passing through the ruined streets of New Domino as I walked.

"_**My brother is most likely at that energy stream, Alkain. He's slowly reconsolidating his power. You must hurry!" **_The Crimson Dragon didn't need to say any more, and I was off; flying as fast as I could, past the ruined and destroyed everything that littered the place.

It was the most horrible sight I had ever seen as I flew through the ruined New Domino to find the Darkstar. Dead people everywhere, the misery, hopelessness and general lack of kindness hung thick in the air. There was shown no mercy; not for anyone. This city tore itself apart.

Soon, I was at New Domino Park, the place where the energy stream was floating down to. The energy was flowing down into what looked like a small lake of starlight-like energy in all kinds of different colors, which was slowly turning into small streams of energy that flew up towards a figure to be absorbed by the figure, and empower it.

That figure very much resembled myself. However, with the black hair, purple-and-black clothing and the lack of horns and tentacles growing from its back, it betrayed its true identity. The Darkstar. The cause of all this, the force that drove Kroe and Red Nova mad with desire for its power. It seemed out of this world to me. And as a final mockery, it had taken my look, as if it was mocking me for my failure.

"_**So," **_The Darkstar began, its voice sounding like a mish-mash of all kinds of voices. The voice of Sayer, the voice of Lance, the voice of Blaze, the voice of Snow, the voice of Kroe, the voice of Lance, and my voice, all in one. **"**_**-You've come. And I sense you've brought the power of my dear sister as well. I'm surprised she even found the strength to save you, me having destroyed and killed all her Signers."**_

"_**This ends here, Divinius!" **_The voice of the Crimson Dragon then reverberated throughout the city. _**"Jay is here to end your madness!" **_The Darkstar, or 'Divinius' only laughed. _**"You think that even because you've poured all your power into Alkain, as well as merging with Red Nova will even put you anywhere CLOSE to the power I have now?! I have had millennia to strengthen myself, Ultimaya!" **_Divinius howled in reply, his voice shaking the earth underneath my feet and causing me to fall over. "Shut up, Divinius, and come down here!" I yelled at the dark god, and prepared my Duel Disk. "It's time for retribution for all the suffering you've put the world through!" Divinius laughed.

"_**No, Alkain. I won't Duel you. At least, not yet. The pieces are not ready yet," **_Divinius replied, and I roared in frustration. "Why not?!" I howled. "COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT!" I roared, and began to step towards the pool of energy underneath Divinius. However, the moment I stepped close, cliffs and rocks began to rise from the ground and block off the pool. It turned into a tower around Divinius.

"_**Three locks are there on this tower, Alkain. One for each Dark Signer that are ready to fight you. They will await you at the fated places. When you defeat all three, I will await you here. Now, begone!" **_I was then thrown back by a surge of energy, and fell backwards into a withered tree. However, with all the power I possessed currently, I wasn't harmed. But I had been thrown out of the park, and the park had been sealed off by a dark field of energy that gleamed purple and black in beats, like a heart.

"_**We don't have a choice, Alkain. All we can do is play my brother's game. But what did he mean by 'fated places'?" **_The Crimson Dragon, or rather, 'Ultimaya' spoke, her confusion evident. But a large purple energy beam in the horizon was a good starting point. "It's probably something with that surge of energy in the distance, Ultimaya. Let's see where that leads."

As I flew with my energy wings towards the energy beam, an eerie sense of familiarity overcame me from these ruined buildings. These buildings, although ruined and destroyed, I could recognize them faintly. These buildings… I had walked past them before. I knew them well.

And when I finally was at the site of the energy beam from the sky, it finally clicked for me. For when I was close enough, the energy beam faded, and revealed the building that called back all the wrong memories.

The Arcadia Movement Building.


	39. Chapter 39: Rebel VS Dictator, Part I

"Hello, Jay." A voice that was all too familiar spoke out from the top of the Arcadia Movement Building. The voice of a man that I killed with my own hands; a man whose evil I hoped was long gone and not standing before me.

And yet, there he was. His stupid haircut had stayed with him. Now, instead of wearing a brown trench coat, Sayer was wearing black robes, striped with neon-green markings. And now, Sayer had brown-red stripes on both his cheeks, and his eyes were deep black with green irises. Darkness radiated from his form, and a cruel, knowing grin adorned his face.

My first opponent; the first evil I encountered. I remembered how gullible I had been; believing that the Arcadia Movement was the one place where I would be safe, where I could finally be among people who understood me and didn't just run at first sight.

Oh, how wrong I had been.

Here before me stood one of the instruments of all the suffering that Project Akron had spawned. Sayer, a puppet used by Akron in order to start up everything and ensure that everything would play as he wanted. A completely and utterly ruthless person who the very thought of started to make my blood slowly boil.

"It's been a while, Jay. What have you been up to? How many people did you inadvertently kill trying to follow your own selfish dreams?" Sayer taunted, as if he knew just what I had been up to after he died, after I obliterated him.

"How… how can you be here, Sayer? I killed you, obliterated you out of existence with the Darkstar's power! How can you be back?" I questioned. I was properly confused here, how was Sayer here? He was supposed to be gone, nothing else!

"You're weak, Jay. Akron was right; you would be easy to manipulate into working for me," Sayer taunted as his robe swayed in the wind that passed through the ruined buildings of New Domino, as a soft purple glow appeared on his bare arm. "So was Akiza. In fact, so was everyone in this entire city. All of them were so easy to manipulate, so easy to sway to my cause," Sayer said dramatically, as purple lighting flared in the distance.

"And your cause was world domination, wasn't it, Sayer?" I replied, and Sayer gave a light chuckle in response. "In a way," Sayer then began. "My goal was to reshape the world so psychics like me would have their rightful spot at the top of the world. You threw quite the wrench into that plan, Alkain."

"But hilariously, you did more damage to New Domino than I ever could, Alkain. Look around you, all this devastation is your own fault. I kept the psychics controlled, and the moment you killed me, everything went out of control, and then-" "SHUT UP!" I yelled at Sayer, making shut up for a second, but a knowing smile glazed his lips.

"I want to know how you're still here! I killed you, how can you still be here?!" I exclaimed, and Sayer chuckled darkly. "I gained the power of revenge," Sayer said quietly. "What?!" I exclaimed loudly, and Sayer lifted up his left arm, and a mark appeared on his arm, and glowed a soft purple. The moment it began glowing, I felt an all too familiar sensation on my back. I could feel the power of a mark glowing on it.

But unlike so many other times before, when I carried the mark of the Darkstar, the sensation was not painful, nor did it seem to glow with an unreal malice. No, this mark radiated a sensation of light, a sensation that felt soft, yet firm and demanding.

The mark of the full Crimson Dragon was on my back.

"My lord Divinius brought me back with this," Sayer said as his mark, the mark of something I couldn't tell began glowing even more. "He brought me back, and entrusted me with a power that nothing can escape from. The power of a Dark Signer!" Sayer exclaimed loudly, and he raised his arm into the sky, and a purple shockwave was released from his mark, knocking me down onto the ground and shaking the surrounding buildings.

Then, the very ground underneath us seemingly opened up, and purple-blue flames burst out from the ground, tearing through buildings, roads and highways as they stretched themselves across New Domino, leaving only ruin in their wake.

"Behold, Alkain!" Sayer exclaimed. "Behold the power of vengeance, the power of a Dark Signer!" Sayer cackled loudly as the flames took their end, and became one giant flaming sigil, the old Arcadia Movement Building standing tall in the middle. Then, dark mist enveloped his arm, and a piece of dark machinery formed on his arm. The piece of machinery began to fold out and expand, and dark-green energy began emanating from him, and the energy collected to form cards. Different cards, which were then sent into the machine, and shuffled. "My deck has been infused with the power of darkness, and the Darkstar has given me its favour! Now, you will fall prey to my vengeance!"

"**DUEL!"**

* * *

_**Engaging Duel Protocol. Loading format…**_

_**Format loaded.**_

_**Format: **__Anime 4000 1-on-1_

_**Player 1: **__Jay Alkain_

_**Player 2: **__Sayer Divine_

_**Jay: 4000**_

_**Sayer: 4000**_

* * *

"I'm taking the first move! Draw!" Sayer declared, and pulled his first card out of his Duel Disk, and he gave a smirk when he saw his draw. I already began to feel unsettled just from this. "I activate the Field Spell card, Brain Research Lab!" Sayer declared, as a compartment on his dark Duel Disk opened, and he slid the card inside.

Then, strange green pillars rose out of the ground, all containing people stuffed full of needles, tubes and other research-like cards. The floor became tiled and lines with small green lights, and small bits of green electricity would occasionally flare from the tubes.

**Name: **Brain Research Lab

**Field Spell**

**Effect: **Once per turn, you can Normal Summon 1 Psychic-Type monster in addition to your Normal Summon or Set. If successful, place 1 Psychic Counter on this card. You can also place 1 Psychic Counter on this card instead of paying Life Points to activate any Psychic-Type monster's effect that you control. When this card is removed from the field, the controller of this card takes 1000 damage for each Psychic Counter on it.

"Now, I Normal Summon Psychic Snail in Attack Position!" Sayer declared, as a blue portal opened in front of him, and a strange creature made of purple and yellow goop crawled out. Two electrical coils were embedded into the creature's head, and it often sparked with yellow electricity.

**Name: **Psychic Snail

**Psychic/Effect: **You can pay 800 Life Points and select 1 other face-up Psychic-Type monster you control. That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

**Attribute: **Earth

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: 1900**/1200

"And I'm not done yet! By adding a Psychic Counter to Brain Research Lab, I can Normal Summon another Psychic-Type monster once per turn! I add another counter!" Sayer declared, and on a wall behind him, an eerie green light was turned on. "Now, I Normal Summon Mind Protector in Defense Position!" Sayer declared, as another blue portal opened, and out came a strange yellow robot with splotches of purple paint on it here and there. The moment it crouched down to signal Defense Mode, it then stretched out its hands and a green barrier was formed around it and the rest of Sayer's field.

**Name: **Mind Protector

**Psychic/Effect: **This card's controller must pay 500 Life Points during each of their Standby Phases. If they cannot, destroy this card. Monsters with 2000 or less ATK cannot declare an attack, except for Psychic-Type monsters.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: **0/**2200**

"And here comes a Spell Card, Emergency Teleport!" Sayer then declared, as he slammed the card onto his field, and showed the oversized image of the card. "This card allows me to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic-type monster from my Deck! I call upon my Psychic Commander!" A new, green portal then appeared, and forth came a strange floating tank-like contraption, and it was being driven by a strange uniformed man. The tank then let loose a burst of green electricity, and five big green orbs then flew out of the tank, and began orbiting around it.

**Name: **Psychic Commander

**Psychic/Tuner/Effect: **When a Psychic-Type monster you control battles, during the Damage Step you can pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (max. 500) to have the monster it's battling lose that much ATK and DEF, until the End Phase.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1400**/800

I was beginning to be slightly afraid. Sayer was really going all out, and there seemed to be no end to how much he was going to throw at me. "I Tune my Level 3 Mind Protector with my Level 3 Psychic Commander!" Sayer then declared, as the man riding the strange tank did a salute, and his tank then turned into green energy, which was then condensed into three stars. The stars flew into the air, and began to rotate, until they became three green rings. The little yellow robot then launched itself into the air, and into the rings. The light shining from the rings revealed the three stars inside the robot. _"Mad experiment from the laboratories hidden from sight, now released into the world to conquer it for its masters! Behold its unholy power!" _Sayer chanted, as a green beam of light shone through the rings, and temporarily blinded me, forcing me to cover my eyes. _"Synchro Summon! Charge, Psychic Nightmare!" _Sayer chanted as the light faded to reveal an unreal abomination. It looked like a normal person, but with its body mutated, turned purple and highly augmented with machinery, including two horns and wild hair by the head, and two big fiendish wings, as well as a long, bony tail. The creature let out an ungodly roar as it took place beside Sayer.

**Name: **Psychic Nightmare

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect: **Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can pick 1 random card in your opponent's hand and call what type of card it is (Monster, Spell or Trap). If you call it right, this card gains 1000 ATK until your opponent's End Phase.

**Attribute: **Wind

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2400**/1800

"I Set two cards face-down," Sayer declared, as he took the last two cards in his hand and slid them into the zones for Spell &amp; Trap cards, and to mirror that, two oversized face-down cards materialized behind Sayer's two grotesque monsters. "Turn end. Now, Alkain! Show me what you've got!" Sayer taunted. I snarled, and drew my first card. "Draw!" I declared, as I glanced at my first card.

"Since you control a monster, and I don't, I can Special Summon Nova Destroyer from my hand!" I declared, and slammed Destroyed onto my Duel Disk. At that moment, a blue portal opened in front of me, and out came the large man clad in massive red-and-black armor, wielding an enormous, chunky blade. He gave a battle cry, and two frame-like wings sprouted out from his back, and his blade lit up with fire.

**Name: **Nova Destroyer

**Warrior/Effect: **If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you do not control any monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles with an Effect Monster, negate its effects and destroy it without applying damage calculation. This card can then attack again.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2200**/600

"And then, since I control a face-up Nova Monster, I can Special Summon Nova Levinbolt from my hand!" I declared, and slapped another card onto my Duel Disk. Another blue portal opened, and out emerged a young sorcerer claid on red-and-yellow robes, who had arcs of red-and-yellow electricity arcing from hand to hand. The electricity flared as he took a battle stance beside Destroyer.

**Name: **Nova Levinbolt

**Thunder/Effect: I**f you control a face-up "Nova" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card gains 600 ATK for every other face-up "Nova" monster on the field.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1000**/300

"Levinbolt gains 600 Attack Points for each other Nova monster on the field besides him!" I declared, as the electricity in his hands grew in size as his power increased. I chuckled; with Destroyer's effect, I would be able to almost OTK Sayer, and bring him down to only 200 Life Points.

**Levinbolt (ATK): **1000 -) **1600**

"Battle Phase!" I declared. "Nova Destroyer attacks Psychic Nightmare!" I declared, and Destroyer, using his wings, brandished his blade and rushed towards the modified beast, blade ready to destroy him. "Nova Destr-" "Trap Card!" Sayer suddenly declared, interrupting me. "Synchro Drive!" Sayer declared, as his first face-down card activated, and flipped face-up.

**Name: **Synchro Drive

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **During this turn, Synchro Monsters you control cannot be destroyed, also, halve all Battle Damage either player takes.

"This makes my Synchro Monster indestructible, and without Destroyer's effect, he'll have to face Nightmare head-on! Nightmare! Crush Alkain's monster with Nightmarish Rampage!" Sayer howled, and as Destroyer swung his blade to try and cleave the abomination, Nightmare grabbed Destroyer's blade, and sliced its claws into him. Destroyer let out a howl of pain as his image was shattered, and pieces of his armor flew back towards me, and the shockwave launched me backwards onto my back, and I let out a howl of pain as I felt an unnatural shock go through my system.

**Jay: **4000 -) **3800**

**Levinbolt (ATK): **1600** -) 1000**

Sayer let out an inhumane laugh. "You really think I would fight unprepared?! I know your deck, and the Darkstar has given me countermeasures against you, as well as power beyond that of any Psychic Duelist!" Sayer then began laughing again, and Psychic Nightmare seemed to be laughing with him. _This power, it's unbelievable! The Darkstar hasn't been skimping on gifts for Sayer… _I grunted, and managed to get to my feet again. I looked at my hand, and gave a glance at that one Trap Card. I would have to bet it all on that card… "I… I Set a Card face-down!" I declared, as I slid it down into the slot for Spells and Traps, and its oversized equivalent materialized in front of me. "I end my turn."

"My move! Draw!" Sayer declared, a small wave of dark energy flared out from him as he drew his card, a wicked smile glazed his lips as his fingers tapped on his card gently, his eyes seemingly bulging out for a second as his tongue licked his lips.

"I Summon the Tuner monster, Mind Master!" Sayer declared, and another blue portal momentarily opened, and out came a strange saucer-like machine, equipped with two small arms and was powered by a brain contained in a green sphere on top of the machine.

**Name: **Mind Master

**Psychic/Tuner/Effect: **You can pay 800 Life Points and Tribute 1 Psychic-Type monster, except "Mind Master", to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **1

**ATK/DEF: 100**/200

"And now, I activate the effect of Psychic Snail!" Sayer declared. "By paying 800 Life Points and preventing him from attacking this turn, one monster I control may attack twice! I target my Psychic Nightmare!" Sayer declared, and the two antennas attached to Psychic Snail began sparking with voltage, and flared violently around the blob of matter. Right after, the electricity sparked violently towards Psychic Nightmare, who absorbed the electricity, and a bright yellow aura began to emanate from the beastly abomination.

However, when the electricity sparked towards Sayer, in retribution for his Life Point cost, a strange green barrier formed around Sayer, and the electricity was absorbed by the barrier. The moment the barrier vanished, another green sphere behind Sayer lit up.

**Sayer: 4000 -) 4000**

**Brain Research Lab: 2 Psychic Counters**

"Surprised, Alkain?" Sayer cackled, "If I were to at any time pay Life Points to activate the effect of a Psychic-Type monster I control as a Cost, I am allowed to place another Psychic Counter on Brain Research Lab, and forego any Life Point deduction!" Sayer explained, and I immediately realized how much in trouble I was now. Almost all his monsters had powerful effects that would activate by paying Life Points. Now, coupled with his many ways of gaining Life Points and effectively eliminating the cost part of his cards, would equal serious trouble for me.

"And here comes more trouble for you! I Tune my Level 4 Psychic Snail with my Level 1 Mind Master!" Sayer declared, as the saucer-like machine turned into green energy, that was quickly condensed into one solitary star, which soon morphed into a green ring that enveloped the blob of matter that was Psychic Snail.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Magical Android!" Sayer declared, as the powerful and dangerous card that he had used in his Duel against me before. The morphed and augmented woman wielding the strange staff charged with green voltage.

**Name: **Magical Android

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect: **During each of your End Phases: Gain 600 LP for each Psychic-Type monster you currently control.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **5

**ATK/DEF: 2400**/1700

"And now, I activate the effect of Psychic Nightmare! Once per turn, it selects one random card in your hand. Then, I can guess whether if it is a Monster, Spell or Trap card. If I guess right, then Psychic Nightmare gains 1000 Attack Points for the rest of this turn!" Sayer cackled, as holograms of the three cards in my hand were shown in front of me, with their backside turned towards Sayer. Psychic Nightmare then suddenly swung its tail around, and selected the card in the middle. It was a Spell Card. Now if only…

"It's a Spell Card, isn't it?" Sayer suddenly said, shocking me out of my thoughts. The card turned around, and revealed Stellar Hoard. A Spell Card. "I was right! And you know what that means, don't you, Alkain?" Sayer cackled, as electricity flared around Psychic Nightmare, and its muscles began to bulge, and its fangs and claws became longer and sharper. The mutated creature gave an ungodly roar of pain as it increased in strength.

**Psychic Nightmare (ATK): **2400 -) **3400**

"Now, Magical Android attacks Nova Levinbolt!" Sayer declared, and the augmented woman readied her staff. "Psychic Fire!" Sayer declared, and a burst of green flame was belched out by the staff, quickly approaching Levinbolt. "Trap Card, activate! Half Unbreak!" I quickly declared, as my single facedown revealed itself.

**Name: **Half Unbreak

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also any battle damage you take from attacks involving that monster is halved.

"I target Nova Levinbolt with Half Unbreak!" I declared, as my face-down card released a massive wave of colorful bubbles, one of which became enormous and enveloped the young sorcerer. "Half Unbreak prevents the targeted monster from being destroyed by battle, and halves all Battle Damage involving it!" I declared, as the fire hit the bubble. The bubble deflected the fire from Levinbolt, but sending straight towards me. I screamed as the scorching-hot fire hit me dead-on and launched me backwards.

**Jay: **4000 -) **3300**

Sayer cackled at my misery, as I picked myself up. "That's good, Alkain! Scream, squirm, writhe in agony! I want to savor your delightful agony! Psychic Nightmare attacks Levinbolt!" Sayer declared, as the buffed-up abomination rushed towards Levinbolt, and launched itself into a lunge, claws-first. The bubble repelled the strike, but voltage surged out from the attack, going through my body and causing my body to flail involuntarily around me as I yelled from the agony.

**Jay: **3300 -) **2100**

"Don't forget that Psychic Nightmare can attack twice thanks to the effect of Psychic Snail!" Sayer cackled, just as I was beginning to regain control of my body again. The abomination got to its legs and pounced on Levinbolt, though being repelled by the bubble, the surge of voltage went through me again, and the agony was absolute. I went numb and fell to the ground, my body not listening to my brain.

**Jay: **2100 -) **900**

_**Jay! **_The echoing voice of the Crimson Dragon, the kind and yet authoritarian voice of the Crimson Dragon beckoned to me, deafening all agony. _**You have to regain control! Akiza is counting on you! **__Akiza… _Just mentioning her made my brain fire up again, my body listen again, and I managed to get up on my feet.

"Hmph," Sayer scoffed, his maniacal smile still glazing his lips. "At least this means that my fun isn't ending just yet. I end my turn, and you know what Magical Android does then, don't you?" Sayer said, as a green mist began to exude from Magical Android's staff, enveloping Sayer in itself.

**Sayer: **4000 -) **5200**

"Now come at me, Alkain! Give me all your hatred!"


	40. Chapter 40: Rebel VS Dictator, Part II

"My turn! Draw!" I snarled, yanking the card out of my Duel Disk. My mark was pulsing wildly, its power running thick within my body and mind. This power was great and thick, just like the Darkstars power, though this felt different. The Darkstar felt malevolent and cold… this felt warm and just.

"I activate the Spell Card, Stellar Hoard!" I exclaimed, quickly taking Nova Geomancer, the card I just drew, and slid it into my Graveyard. "By sending a 'Nova' monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can draw 2 cards!"

**Name: **Stellar Hoard

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Send 1 'Nova' monster from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do; Draw 2 cards.

"Here I go!" I declared, sliding my fingers around the two cards, and drawing them together in one fluid movement. Looking over my hand, glancing at my new additions, I quickly formulated a plan. _My hand consists of Star Changer, Nova Hell Burst, Nova Striker and Nova Guidance Fairy. Yes… I see now. _"I Summon the Tuner, Nova Striker in Attack Position!" I declared, slapping Striker onto my Duel Disk. The moment after, a blue portal appeared beside Levinbolt, and a stout red warrior clad in red armor, and wielding a sword and shield jumped forth, brandishing his sword, ready for battle.

**Name: **Nova Striker

**Warrior/Tuner/Effect: **When this card is Normal Summoned; you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Nova' monster from your hand.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **3

**ATK/DEF: 1400**/800

"Nova Striker's effect activates upon him being Normal Summoned! When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster, as long as it's a Nova monster! Come, Nova Guidance Fairy!" Striker took his sword, and ripped a hole in the ground with it. Moments after, fire spewed out of the crack, and out flew a small fairy-like being. It radiated crimson energy unlike anything other, and gave a soft giggle as it flew up next to Striker.

**Name: **Nova Guidance Fairy

**Fairy/Tuner/Effect: **If this card is used as Synchro Material for a "Nova" Synchro Monster, or "Supernova Dragon", that monster gains 500 ATK and DEF, as well as the following two effects:

**o**: Negate the effects of any face-up monster card that this monster battles with.

**o**: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

If you control a face-up Level 7 "Nova" Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon another Level 7 "Nova" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. If you activate this effect; increase this face-up card's level by 1. If this card is in your Graveyard and you control a face-up "Nova" Synchro Monster, you can reduce that card's Level by 2, Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **1

**ATK/DEF: 100**/100

"And now, I activate the Spell Card, Star Changer!" I declared, sliding the Spell Card into my Duel Disk. "Star Changer can increase or decrease the Level of a monster by one! I increase the Level of Star Changer by one!" I declared, and a surge of energy enveloped the electrical magician, his power running wild.

**Levinbolt (Lv): **3 -) **4**

"And now, I Tune my Level 4 Levinbolt with my Level 3 Nova Striker!" I declared, as Striker made his battlecry, and turned into red energy. The red energy condensed itself into three stars, which flew up into the air. The stars began rotating, and eventually turned into three red rings. Levinbolt crouched down, and then jumped up into the rings. _"From the flames of strife, comes forth a warrior greater than any other!" _I chanted, as the light from the three rings enveloped Levinbolt, and the four stars were revealed inside him. Then, a red beam of light pierced the rings, and quickly expanded to cover the entirety of the rings. _"Synchro Summon!" _I chanted, as the light faded, to reveal the armored dragon-warrior, wielding his large sword, his eyes ablaze with determination. _"Burn forever, Nova Dragoon Blader!" _Dragoon Blader then swung his blade through the air, and gave a beastly war-cry to boost his courage.

**Name: **Nova Dragoon Blader

**Warrior/Synchro/Effect: **This card is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster. If this card attacks an opponent's monster in Defense Position, inflict piercing damage to your opponent. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster, that card gains ATK equal to the ATK of this card. Send it to the Graveyard during the End Phase, and Special Summon the Synchro Materials used to Synchro Summon that monster.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2500**/1200

"I then activate the effect of Nova Guidance Fairy! Since I control a face-up Level 7 'Nova' Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon another from my Extra Deck!" Sayer's eye twitched for a second, as he could feel what was coming in a moment. "Come to me, Nova Phoenix Blaster!" I exclaimed, and Guidance Fairy opened up another portal. Out of the portal flew the burning phoenix, its two twin-linked laser cannons readied on its back as it flew out of the portal, and gave a proud screech as it landed next to Dragoon Blader.

**Name: **Nova Phoenix Blaster

**Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect: **When this card destroys a Defense Position monster by battle, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can pay half your Life Points, Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **7

**ATK/DEF: 2200**/1600

"When I use this effect, Guidance Fairy gains one additional Level," I explained, as Guidance Fairy was momentarily surrounded by a burst of red energy, which faded as quickly it came.

**Guidance Fairy (Lv): **1 -) **2**

"And now, I activate the Spell Card Nova Hell Burst," I declared, sliding my Spell Card into the Duel Disk. "-Inflicting you 800 damage for each Nova monster I control! I control three, which means you take 2400 damage!" A red mist began to seep out from my three monsters, the mist condensing itself to form three solid spheres. The spheres then caught fire, and rushed towards Sayer, each sphere sending him flying backwards with fiery explosions, singing and burning his skin and robes.

**Name: **Nova Hell Burst

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each face-up 'Nova' monster you control.

**Sayer: **5200 -) **2800**

"And now, I Tune my Level 7 Nova Phoenix Blaster with my Level 2 Nova Guidance Fairy!" I declared, as the tiny fairy made a soft giggle, and then turned into red energy, that quickly condensed itself into two stars. The stars then began to rotate, turning into two red rings of energy. The winged fiery phoenix flapped its wings and took to the skies, flying right into the rings. _"The earth bends, and rock goes soft before his gaze!" _I chanted, as the light from the rings turned Phoenix transparent, showcasing the seven stars inside it. _"Behold the guardian, whose power shakes the earth with his every step!" _I continued to chant, as a red beam of light shone through the rings, and quickly intensified, creating violent winds behind me that made my slightly raggedy clothing and hair shake in the wind, and force Sayer to cover his face with sheer wind force. _"Synchro Summon!" _I exclaimed, as the light faded again, revealing the titanic bulky figure that was my highest-level Synchro Monster. It was as tall as the building itself, and the building we stood on began to precariously shake as he stepped onto the roof, his blazing wings spreading out behind him, and a deep, bellowing roar echoed throughout the ruined New Domino. _"Nova Titanic Colosseus!" _I finally declared, and two fires in the head of the titanic rock-creature lit up, representing eyes.

**Name: **Nova Titanic Colosseus

**Rock/Synchro/Effect: **If you do not control another face-up Nova monster, then this card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent cannot target other face-up monsters you control for attacks. If this card attacks or is attacked; you can switch the ATK and DEF of this card until your next Standby Phase. If this card attacked this turn; change it to Defense Position in the End Phase. If this card is destroyed by battle or by card effects; Draw 1 card.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **9

**ATK/DEF: 2800**/3800

"Attack Position? Why did you leave it in Attack Position, Jay? You're confusing me here-" Sayer began, but I cut him off quickly. "Battle Phase! Nova Titanic Colosseus attacks Psychic Nightmare!" I declared, as the titanic creature reared back with its arms, preparing to strike.

Sayer burst out into a fit of laughter. "You forget that Psychic Nightmare's power boost lasts until your End Phase! Shame that you had to go down like this, Alkain!" Sayer taunted, but I gave my own smirk. "Titanic Colosseus's effect activates!" I then declared, causing Sayer to take a step back in confusion. "When Colosseus attacks, he can switch his Attack and Defense Points for the rest of the turn!" "What?!" Sayer exclaimed, as Colosseus's wings flared violently.

**Colosseus (ATK): **2800 -) **3800**

**Colosseus (DEF): **3800 -) **2800**

"Ultimate Terran Earthquake!" I exclaimed as Colosseus let its rocky fists descend down upon Sayer's Psychic Nightmare, and with surprising speed, the fists slammed into the abomination and crushing it to bits, and sending a massive shockwave towards Sayer, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, as he flew backwards once again by the pressure wave.

**Sayer: **2800 -) **2400**

"Now Nova Dragoon Blader attacks Magical Android!" I declared, as the dragon-warrior hefted his blade and dived for the android-mage hybrid and with one swift swing, tore the android in half.

**Sayer: **2400 -) **2300**

"Had enough, Sayer?" I spat venomously, as the crumpled and toppled figure of Sayer slowly got to his feet again. "I doubt it though. You deserve every little bit of suffering you're about to get, Sayer. You hurt so many, and now I have come for you!" I exclaimed, rage tainting my voice.

Sayer just chuckled, which then turned into full-blown laughter. "SO DID YOU!" Sayer roared. "You set the leaderless Arcadia Movement upon the weak and unprepared New Domino! Millions were killed in their fighting BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"You're wrong! They were brainwashed to fight by Kroe! His engine incited them to violence!"

"And how do you think he got the engine to work?! All thanks to you basically giving Akiza to him on a silver platter! You caused this Jay, you and Akron did all this! MY TURN!" Sayer howled, and a massive black shockwave shook the entirety of the building the moment he drew his card. His draw made him look so happy, gleeful and excited.

"I activate my Spell Card, Treasure Cards of Adversity! Since I control no monsters, and you control monsters that are Special Summoned, I can Draw 2 cards!" Sayer declared, swiftly drawing two cards.

**Name: **Treasure Cards of Adversity

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **If you control no monsters and your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster; Draw 2 cards.

"And now, I activate the Spell Card Telekinetic Power Well!" Sayer then said, sliding yet another card into his Duel Disk. "This allows me to Special Summon any number of Level 2 or lower Psychic-Type monsters from my Graveyard, as long as I take damage equal to their levels times 200!" Suddenly, a tube came out of Sayer and pierced his gut. He growled slightly as the tube pulled out some sort of energy from within, but it was black.

**Sayer: **2300 -) **1700**

The tube then retracted, giving me a look at the large hole it had made in Sayer's gut, but his dark powers healed his injury almost immediately. The tube then funneled the dark energy inside a strange machine, where the power immediately began to react strangely with the gases inside, until two shapes began to be visible inside. The machine then exploded, revealing his two monsters; Mind Master and Krebons.

What was that supposed to give him? Two weak Tuners? How was he going to get anything out of that? Was he completely crazy and just doing whatever? I didn't know, but the moment after, I knew. Boy, I knew.

"Now, I release Mind Master and Krebons!" Sayer declared, as the two morphed into two rainbow-colored orbs, which quickly merged together to form one big rainbow-colored orb that immediately flew into the sky. _This… this isn't a normal Advance Summon!_

The orb then merged into a strange rock-like heart. A heart, a genuine human heart, though of stone, and dark energy rippled beneath its surface. Dark energy began to flow into what would be the start of veins, and the rock heart began beating with a haunting sound that seemed to echo through my very soul.

_**He's summoning it!**_

"_O Dark God, you who rule over all that is Void in this world!" _Sayer began to chant, raising his hands into the air as strange purple orbs emerged from the ground and flew inside the heart. I could hear silent screams of agony… it was souls being torn from the afterlife and forced inside this contraption.

"_You who bestowed upon me the gift of undeath, and brought me back as a specter of vengeance alongside you! Let me unlock the gates to the Nether, and let that which was trapped in the earth walk under dark skies once more!" _Sayer's voice was becoming more and more warped for every moment he spoke as more and more souls were sucked into the dark heart, screaming in agony as they became food for whatever he was summoning.

"_Let me use their power to devour the world and leave only Void!" _Then, the heart stopped beating, and no more souls were being pulled inside. Then, a dark mist enveloped the heart, and the very sky began to twist and warp. A massive pillar of purple light shone down from the twisted and warped sky that enveloped the heart, and shook both ground and sky with its power before fading.

Then, the very earth seemed to open behind Sayer as something impossible crawled out of a shroud of blue fire. An absolutely titanic figure, easily dwarfing the Arcadia Movement Building and Nova Titanic Colosseus at once.

It eerily resembled Sayer's ace, Thought Rule Archfiend, though now it had fully succumbed to darkness. Its body was a matte black, and what had been gray bone was now green lines decorating the titanic hulking figure. _"ADVENT, EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL, ESSE ACHEL!"_

This was a monster?!

**Name: **Earthbound Immortal Esse Achel

**Psychic/Effect: **This card can attack your opponent directly. This card cannot be selected as an attack target. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If there is not a face-up Field Spell on the field, the following effects are negated.

If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, gain Life Points equal to that monster's ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher).

If you gain Life Points, you can have this card gain ATK and DEF equal to that amount.

Once per turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card and destroy it.

Once per turn, you can halve your Life Points, and if you do, destroy all other face-up cards on the field, (except for Field Spells) and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed this way. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **12

**ATK/DEF: 3200**/2700

"Esse Achel can attack you directly, Alkain! GET HIM!" Sayer howled, and his Earthbound Immortal took its one arm, and swung it down towards me. Luckily I had a slight back-up plan. "As long as he's on the field, the only target you have for anything is Colosseus! STOP HIM!" I exclaimed, and Colosseus brought up his fists to block the attack.

He was crushed immediately. Colosseus was absolutely broken apart. Crushed, destroyed, smashed to bits in what was practically an explosion. Even though Colosseus was in Defense Mode, I could still feel the sheer force of the attack. It was unbelievable. It felt like every part of me was on fire. There was no spot of me that wasn't wracked with intense, immeasurable pain. I screamed in agony as I fell to my knees, and Sayer just kept laughing.

"Wh-when Colosseus is destroyed, I get to draw a card…" I declared, and drew a single, solitary card. Sayer wasn't done. A stream of green energy washed over him and repaired all the damage I had ever done to him in this duel. Even his robes were repaired with accurate precision.

**Sayer: **1700 -) **5500**

"When Esse Achel destroys a monster, I gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's highest stat, Attack or Defense! Colosseus's highest stat was his Defense of 3800, which means an extra 3800 Life Points for me! And even better! Whenever I gain life Points, Esse gains both Attack and Defense equal to that amount as well!"

**Esse Achel (ATK): **3200 -) **7000**

**Esse Achel (DEF): **2700 -) **6500**

_This… this is hopeless. I don't have anything in my Deck that can counter that. I've lost, _I thought, the situation truly dawning upon me now, seeing the raw power that Esse Achel is capable of. "I end my turn!" I heard Sayer declare, and I found myself hesitating.

I-I couldn't draw. I didn't have the strength to draw.

_I-I failed them all. I failed my Deck, I failed the Crimson Dragon, I…I-_

_**Do not give in, Alkain!**_

_Why not? I've lost._

_**The duel isn't over yet! You have my power, and this power can grant your miracle! She is counting on you, Jay!**_

That moment, I felt my hands on my Deck, ready to draw. The mention of my sole motivation, my reason for all this, that mention gave me my strength. My mark, glowing brighter than ever before.

"DRAW!" I declared, and a small smile glaced my lips for a second. _This… this could work! And with that… and that… and that! Yes! Now, seeing Esse's capabilities… _A plan was forming in my mind. I could see the cards chain together.

_Solanus Nebula Blockade… Esse Achel… Solanus Nebula Blockade again, face-down… Esse Achel… face-down activation, will lead to…_

_**Victory.**_

"I activate the Spell Card Solanus Nebula Blockade, which will-" I started, but Sayer stopped me. "The effect of Esse Achel activates! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card and destroy it!" The skull-headed maw of Esse Achel opened, and it belched a storm of green lighting that obliterated my Spell Card.

_Just as planned. _An easy smirk adorned my face. "You fell for it."

"Huh?"

"I activate the effect of Solanus Nebula Blockade in my Graveyard!" I declared. "By sending a monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, this returns all cards I control to my Deck, and then Special Summons a Nebula Tokens!" I declared, as a strange-colored mist appeared from my Duel Disk. Dragoon Blader jumped inside it, and vanished once again. The mist then condensed itself, and took its place on my field in Defense Mode.

"And as icing on the cake, as long as I control Nebula Tokens, they're the only cards you can select as attack targets, and they're indestructible by battle!" Sayer was practically fuming by now. "I end my turn with one card face-down!" _This was it. If Sayer manages to find some other way around the Nebula Blockade, then I'm in serious trouble._

"My turn!" Sayer growls. "You've just set yourself up for defeat, Alkain! Now behold my power! By halving my Life Points, Esse destroys all other cards on the field except for Field Spells, and for each card destroyed, you take 1000 points of damage! I count two, which means 2000 damage! DESTROY HIM!" Sayer growled, as dark energy began to well up inside the creature, preparing to release a deadly, destructive shockwave.

_Yes!_

"Trap Card, Road of the Dragon, activate!" I declared, as my single hope, my one face-down flipped face-up.

**Name: **Road of the Dragon

**Counter Trap**

**Effect: **If an opponent's card effect would destroy 2 or more cards on the field; negate that activation, and if you do, negate the effects of that card; then Special Summon 1 "Supernova Dragon" from your Extra Deck.

"Since a card effect would destroy more than 2 cards on the field, Road of the Dragon negates the activation, and negates the effects of the card whose effect was activated!" I declared, as a crimson burst of energy streamed out from the card and struck Esse Achel head-on, staggering it and dissipating the energy. _Since it's a Counter Trap, he can't activate his effect in return, which means that he can't defend his Earthbound Immortal! And then… _"And then I can Special Summon one special Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck!" I declared as the card formed into one big orb of crimson energy that slowly began to twist and form. It formed legs, it formed arms, six wings and the rest of the fierce, unyielding dragon that was my ace. "SUPERNOVA DRAGON!"

**Name: **Supernova Dragon

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect: **Once per turn; you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect was activated. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (whichever is higher).

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

**Esse Achel (ATK): **7000 -) **3200**

**Esse Achel (DEF): **6500 -) **2700**

Sayer was stumped. He sure hadn't seen this coming. And yet, he ended up with a nervous laughter again as he glanced at the remaining card in his hand. "Your fun and games are boring me, Alkain! You don't have the Darkstar's power anymore, I am by far superior to you! I Set a card face-down! Turn End!" Sayer cackled, and I placed my hand on my Deck, ready to draw.

_**Now, Alkain! Focus all your power and call forth the light!**_

As the Crimson Dragon said that, I felt a soft glow beneath my hand. I looked down, and saw the top card of my Deck was glowing yellow, golden even. I felt power welling up in that card. All my power was being funneled into that very card, my way out of this Duel.

My victory. "DRAW!"

"Come, Majestic Dragon!" I exclaimed, and slapped the card onto my Duel Disk, and a strange dragon appeared on my Duel Disk. It was a soft pink color, with two folded wings and a strange body. And it was very, very big.

**Name: **Majestic Dragon

**Dragon/Tuner/Effect: **Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **1

**ATK/DEF: 0**/0

"I Tune my Level 8 Supernova Dragon, and my Level 1 Nebula Token with the Level 1 Majestic Dragon!" I declared as Supernova Dragon flew inside the large Majestic Dragon, and the strange-colored mist followed it inside. Then the nine stars shone through Majestic Dragon, and a beam of golden light shone through the single solitary ring that Majestic Dragon created around its tail, and through the nine stars. _"__**"SYNCHRO SUMMON! APPEAR, MAJESTIC NOVA DRAGON!"**_

And when the light faded, a single, crimson dragon was remaining. Being almost double the size of Supernova Dragon, having six folded wings, and where it used to have legs was just one very long tail, and it seemed to be clad in strange crystal-like armor. Its wings folded out, and it gave a clear, benevolent roar that shook the skies.

**Name: **Majestic Nova Dragon

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect: **If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher.) This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn; you can target 1 monster your opponent controls, negate it's effects, it's ATK becomes 0, and this card gains ATK equal to that amount. Once per turn; if this card would be affected by a card effect; you can negate that card effect, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of this card.

**Attribute: **Light

**Level: **10

**ATK/DEF: 4000**/3100

"You're a fool, Jay! I activate my Trap Card, Earthbound Release!" Sayer declared, as his face-down card flipped face-up. "Since you Summoned a Level 6 or higher monster, I can Release an Earthbound Immortal I control, and then destroy all monsters you control and inflict their Attack Points to you as damage! YOU LOSE!" Sayer declared as a beam of shadow was fired towards my new dragon.

I wasn't fazed. "The effect of Majestic Nova Dragon activates! When it would be affected by a card effect, I can once per turn negate that effect!" I declared, as my dragon roared and sent out a crimson shockwave, that immediately dissipated the beam of shadow and destroyed Sayer's card.

"And then!" I declared, as Sayer was freaking out, "You take damage equal to Majestic Nova Dragon's Attack Points!" I declared, as my dragon charged up a massive ball of fire. _**"Supernova Majestic Flare!" **_Then, the ball was fired at Sayer, causing a massive explosion as he was rocketed through the air by the effect.

**Sayer: **5500 -) **1500**

"And now, I activate the other effect of Majestic Nova Dragon! One monster you control has its effects negated, it's Attack Points made to zero, and all the removed Attack Points go to Majestic Nova Dragon! _Rebalance Universe!" _I declared, as all the dark energy was removed from Sayer's Earthbound Immortal, and it was left staggered and weakened, as the lines of color turned black.

**Esse Achel (ATK): **3200 -) **0**

**Majestic Nova Dragon (ATK): **4000 -) **7200**

"This is the end, Sayer! Majestic Nova Dragon attacks Earthbound Immortal Esse Achel! _**Supernova Majestic Blitz!" **_My dragon became cloaked in flame, gave an earth-shaking roar, and charged down from the sky towards the Earthbound Immortal. It flew right through it, creating a massive dragon-shaped hole in the Immortal, which began to collapse and fall apart.

Sayer was done.

**Sayer: **1500 -) **0**

**Winner: **Jay Alkain


	41. Chapter 41: Madness

"…How?" Sayer's voice echoed through the city, his voice seemingly cracking for every moment he continued to talk. "I… I accepted the darkness, I wielded its power, how could… how could this happen?" Already small bits of darkness were flowing off him, his body slowly dissipating into the cold wind that blew through the ruined New Domino.

"This is the end for you, Sayer. Your maniacal ways stop here," I said confidently, as the vision of Majestic Nova Dragon vanished, and the seal that Sayer's Dark Signer Mark had wrought upon New Domino faded down into the ground, though leaving a clear imprint of the havoc it had caused onto the ruined city. "Just like Kroe, just like Akron, you are nothing but dust in the wind."

"Am I?" Sayer choked, as he felt his body slowly disappear. "Hypocrisy is clearly your strongest aspect. You're no different from me or Akron."

The moment he was done with saying that sentence, I grabbed him by the collar, anger flaring. "Don't you compare those ruthless bastards to me!" I snarled in anger, but Sayer's lips curled into a cruel smile. "Why not? You ended up doing the exact same thing they would have. You are no different from me, only this time, the roles are reversed. Now I was the one wielding the darkness. Ironic, huh? Well, at least I take comfort in knowing that no matter what, I've already won."

And then, Sayer faded into the wind, leaving no trace behind but the echo of his words as he was no more.

I was confused. How did he mean that he had already won? And how dare he compare me to Akron? He's gone, I killed him, I stopped his madness! Why does his memory still haunt me?!

"_Looks like it's just you and me left now," _His voice echoes, and I look around, trying to find the source of the noise. But I find nothing, only the ruins of what was once New Domino. _I'm losing my grip… _White flashes peppered my vision, showing myself trudging along the pristine white floor of New Domino Hospital. The loud whine came back to my ears, and my body felt weak.

"**I'm surprised, Alkain," **The Darkstar's voice echoed from behind me. I turned around, and met face-to-face with this dark mockery of me. The solid red eyes, the tentacles writhing from his back, the black-and-purple colors that adorned his clothes just emanated evil.

"**Sayer's hate for you was strong. But you overcame it by using my sister's power. Frankly, I'm not surprised. She always was a bad loser."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Why do you think the Conflict started in the first place? It wasn't because I was evil. My sister just wanted dominance. Dominance over mankind. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. She was my sister, and she was my family."**

"**She had no such qualms," **And then his form vanished into a sphere of dark energy, and flew back to his tower. Dark energy flew from the sphere as it quickly vanished in the distance, and I slowly got to my feet again. _Was he… speaking the truth? Is he only doing this for revenge?_

"Is that the truth?" I asked out, into the air, expecting an answer from the Crimson Star. I was only met with silence in response. The Darkstar's words echoed through my mind as I contemplated its words. The Darkstar was a lot like me back then. We were both driven by revenge.

**I was… naïve back then.**

_What do you mean?_

**Humanity was wild… feral back then. I believed that it was necessary that I guided humanity. Divinius tried to talk sense into me. I thought he wanted humanity to kill itself, not let it evolve on its own. I struck him down for it, and I've regretted it every moment since.**

_Haven't you tried to explaining it?_

**Divinius won't listen. He only desires vengeance now. I tried sealing him away so I wouldn't have to kill my own brother, but…**

_That ended up not working._

**No, it didn't. But I know that we have to, Alkain. Divinius needs to be destroyed.**

_And then what? Divinius dies, and then what happens?_

**I don't know, Jay. All I know is that in the end, what happens is your choice. I don't know what choices you'll have, but I know that it'll be yours to make.**

_And the price I have to pay?_

**I don't know. I really don't. Now, there's another beam of light! I think that's our next opponent!**

I turned around, and powered up my wings, and flew with all haste towards the pillar of energy in the distance, blasting through the ruins filled to the brim with the dead that littered the streets of New Domino.

Only a few seconds later I noticed that I was heading into what was probably the most preserved area of New Domino, although even it had taken considerable damage. It was the Tops, and the pillar came from somewhere close to home.

Leo and Luna's penthouse.

I landed on the large outdoors area of the penthouse gently, my wings fading away the moment I touched the floor. The roof was still collapsed, a grim reminder of my first and major defeat. The defeat I suffered at the hands of Lance, and cost me the lives of the three people who meant everything to me.

The sight of seeing Leo and Luna dead… it still haunted me.

"It's like I told you, Jay," A voice that I really didn't want to hear echoed behind me. I turned around, and there he stood, clad in the same type of robes Sayer was, but with the secondary color being red instead of green.

"You and I run on madness and hate. It's what shaped us. How Kroe molded us into what we are. We can do nothing but destroy."

**Lance.**


	42. Chapter 42: The Hero VS The Dragon

"I figured you'd be back," I said, remembering the horrible defeat Lance had suffered at my hands when I gave in to the Darkstar. I hit him again and again until he was nothing but a mangled mess of blood and meat.

And here he was again, in the flesh. His eyes gleamed in the darkness and a subtle smile adorned his face, unlike the usual maniacal grin that he usually sported.

"I'm not that easy to kill," Lance replied off-handedly. "Nor are you. I killed you once, and you just came back for more. We're alike in that, and so many other ways," Lance said with abandon, as if he was speaking his mind and not even holding back.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, interest tainting my voice. Lance flashed his teeth for a moment as his black robes began to drift slightly in the wind. "Why do you think I chose to face you here, Jay? I want to hear your honest answer."

It took me only a moment to answer. "Because you want to have the biggest psychological advantage possible." Lance pouted for a second, before replying; "You know me so well. Do you remember our duel here?" Lance said as he let his hand slide across a ruined wall absentmindedly. "I was really disappointed in you back then, Alkain. You was just as weak as you had been every time before."

"Wait, before? We dueled before that?" I questioned quickly, and Lance seemed surprised for a moment.

"Can't you remember? You really must have been out for a while. You and I dueled so many times back in the Satellite, and I would always beat you. I was the strongest, and yet for some reason, Kroe chose you for Tier 15 rather than me."

"He did?" I wondered out loud, scratching my chin with my right hand, as my left was ready to flip out my Duel Disk at a moment's notice, like a cowboy kept his hand close to his pistol. "Why? Why did he-"

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Lance said, interrupting me. "You must have had something I hadn't, something that made you stand out, even with your weakness and ignorance. Now, let's see that power! Let's see that strength!" Lance boomed, and lifted his right arm up towards the sky, and his Dark Signer Mark lit up with a purple glow.

The earth shook as the purple flames burst out from the ground, tearing buildings and streets up as it spread across the ruined New Domino, and unlike last time, I could see a rough shape of a dragon in the sky, mirroring the sigil that had carved itself unto the ground in fire.

My mark was pulsating like crazy, power flowing into my veins as my crimson wings immediately came forth, and when I looked down towards my Duel Disk, both my Deck and I were surrounded by a faint crimson aura, telling of my power.

"**DUEL!"**

"I'll begin!" I declared, placing my hand onto my Duel Disk. "Draw!" I said, swiping the card out of the holder in one fluid move. "I Summon Nova Strategist in Defense Position!" I declared, slapping the card onto my Duel Disk, and forth came Strategist, in his flowing, red robes, and crouched down, his staff standing tall above him as it radiated a faint crimson barrier.

**Name: **Nova Strategist

**Spellcaster/Effect: **While this card is face-up on the field, all "Nova" monsters on your side of the field are unaffected by your opponent's Spell and Trap cards. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add one "Nova" Monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **4

**ATK/DEF: **600/**1800**

"I Set a card face-down," I declared, sliding the single face-down into my Duel Disk, intending to conserve my hand advantage for now in order to take advantage of anything that Lance might play next turn, while ensuring that he won't OTK me. "Turn end."

"Dissapointing," Lance chuckled lightly as he put his hand on his Deck. "Draw!" He declared, as a line of purple energy traced along his hand as he drew his card. He gave an all-too smug smirk when he looked momentarily at the card, before putting into his hand.

"Since you control a monster and I do not, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand!" Lance declared as he slapped the card onto his Duel Disk, and a strange, chunky dragon with disproportionate limbs, and an almost dinosaur-like head with small wings burst forth onto his field. "However, when he is Special Summoned this way, it halves his Attack and Defense points."

**Name: **Vice Dragon

**Dragon/Effect: **If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK and DEF become halved.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **5

**ATK/DEF: 2000**/2400

**Vice Dragon (ATK): **2000 -) **1000**

**Vice Dragon (DEF): **2400 -) **1200**

"And now, I Summon the Tuner Monster, Dread Dragon!" Lance declared as he placed another card onto his Duel Disk, and yet another strange dragon took to the field, this one looking strangely like Vice Dragon, only smaller, and seemingly wearing some kind of hat.

**Name: **Dread Dragon

**Dragon/Tuner/Effect: **When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **2

**ATK/DEF: 1100**/400

"_A Level 7 Synchro Monster… haven't seen him use that before. Maybe it's something new. I better be on my toes." _The moment Lance then glanced back down at his hand, his mouth creased into a very large grin. I admit; I felt a little nervous then. He most likely had something devilish up his sleeve.

Oh yes, he did.

"I now activate my Spell Card, Double Ripple!" Lance declared as he took the Spell Card, and placed it onto his Duel Disk. I was confused; I had never heard of such a card before.

"I imagine you're confused. Let me explain what Double Ripple does; by sending one Tuner and one non-Tuner monsters from my side of the field to the Graveyard, whose levels equal seven, it allows me to Special Summon two specific Synchro Monsters from my Extra Deck; namely Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon!"

"_**WHAT?!"**_

_**LEO AND LUNA'S CARDS?!**_

As Lance's two monsters faded from the field, they were absorbed into a strange orange crystal, which then grew in size and emitted a bright light. When the light faded, they were there.

Ancient Fairy Dragon, the regal and gentle dragon who had unusual wings and a gentle demeanor, a voice that could soothe all. Power Tool Dragon, the armored warrior dragon who could equip itself with a manner of different weapons, and very quickly become very strong.

There they were. The images of my surrogate children; the ace cards of my children; those who I loved so much, those who had died… those who Lance killed… and now he was disgracing their cards?! "Why you-" I snarled at Lance, who was smiling that smile he always was.

"_Why are you still alive?" _A voice that sounded strangely familiar called out from beside Lance, and I looked around, trying to see whoever had just spoken, though I saw no one there. No one except for-

Ancient Fairy Dragon. _"Why are you still alive while we're all dead?"_

"_You betrayed us, Jay!" _Another voice then shouted, this one much more forceful than the previous one, just like-

Power Tool Dragon.

They were talking, or rather, Leo and Luna were talking **to me. **I was shocked to the very core as they began talking again.

"_I don't get it. Why do you get to live, while we had to die? Did we mean that little to you?" _Luna's voice was gentle, but the hints of disgust and contempt were there, but she kept her cool and spoke in a rather calm manner.

"_You left us to die, Jay! You could have saved us, but you chose to let us die!" _Leo was far more vocal. He was shouting at the top of his lungs, his anger and rage clear in his voice as he screamed out his frustrations.

"I tried to save you both!" I exclaimed in reply, but my only response was the eyes of Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon turning fully red. "I activate the effect of Power Tool Dragon," Lance said calmly. "Once per turn; I can add one random Equip Spell Card from my Deck to my hand," Lance said, as a card was ejected out from his Deck, and he picked it out and added it to his hand. His deck then shuffled itself. "And now I activate the card I added; Big Bang Shot, equipping it to Power Tool Dragon!"

**Name: **Big Bang Shot

**Spell Card**

**Effect: **The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. When the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the equipped monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card is removed from the field, the equipped monster is removed from play.

"This gives Power Tool Dragon an additional 400 Attack Points, and gives it piercing damage!"

**Power Tool Dragon (ATK): **2300 -) **2700**

"Power Tool Dragon attacks Nova Strategist! Crafty Break!" Lance declared as Power Tool Dragon's eyes flared momentarily, before it raised up, and began to bring down its blue digger down onto Strategist.

"Trap Card, Damage Diet!" I declared, as my Trap Card flipped face-up. "This will halve all damage I take this turn!" I exclaimed, before Power Tool Dragon crushed Nova Strategist, and a massive shockwave shook the entire building.

**Name: **Damage Diet

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)

**Jay: **4000 -) **3550**

"When Strategist is destroyed, I can add 1 "Nova" monster from my Deck to my hand," I declared as a single card slid out of my Deck, which I swiftly added to my hand.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon attacks you directly! Eternal Sunshine!" Lance declared as Ancient Fairy Dragon spread its wings, and let out a wave of light that with its tremendous force sent me flying several meters back, screaming as I flew. The pain was intense; it felt like I was on fire before the light faded again.

**Jay: **3550 -) **2500**

"You're pathetic, Alkain! Where is that zest that made Kroe choose you? Where is that hidden power? What made you into what you are?!" Lance exclaimed. "I'm not some tool of Kroe's, no matter what!" I argued back, but Lance only laughed. "No tool… you've been Kroe's lab rat since day one, just like me! He turned us into what we are, Alkain. He turned us into monsters, monsters who can only destroy and kill, never create."

"What?"

"Did you really think that you were going to get a normal life, Alkain? People like us don't get that. We can never have such a thing. We can never go home.

All we can try to get is peace. Peace from this world, peace from this existence.

I… I don't want to keep living…"


	43. Chapter 43: The Hero VS The Dragon 2

"So many are dead because of us, Jay. Because of the actions we chose. We were not forced to do these actions, and yet we made them anyway. I can't…

I can't live with it anymore. I just want to disappear," Lance finished, tears streaming down from his eyes. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, mostly because he was like me. He was made into something so horrifying, and though he attempted to fight it, in the end he couldn't change what he was.

"The Darkstar promised me my peace if I win, Jay. I don't really care about anything else anymore. I just want to disappear…" Lance trailed off, before shaking his head to regain his composure. "I Set two cards face-down! Turn end!" Lance declared as the two face-down cards emerged behind the two dragons.

"My turn!" I declared, and I went down to draw my next card, but then I began smelling something. I began to smell fire. I looked up, and Lance was gone. I wasn't even wielding my Duel Disk anymore. A harsh wind began to blow around me, picking up the dust that covered the ruined penthouse, and I was forced to shield my face with my hands.

"_Jay. Jay, can you hear me?" _A voice rang out. I couldn't completely recognize it… but I had definitely heard it before. "Who are you?!" I called out, attempting to overcome the noise of the wind. As I slowly began to walk forwards, a building began to form in the distance. It was tall, black and… I recognized it then.

It was the tower Divinius had formed around himself. _"Open your eyes, Jay. I need you to see what you've done. The world should have died long ago." _I began walking again as I got closer and closer to the tall tower, stretching in the distance.

"_You were given the chance to leave, and yet, you chose to destroy." _What was that voice talking about? I never had a choice, everything was out of control, I- I did what I had to do, didn't I?

"_You always had a choice." _The voice was different this time. This voice I couldn't recognize. I saw a figure limping towards me, the scent of burning flesh reaching my nose as I kept going forwards, not stopping. "What? Who's there?" I called out.

"_One of your victims. One who was just walking home from work to his family." _The figure was approaching fast, limping rapidly towards me. But the moment he got close to me, he dissolved into dust and vanished again. I felt that painful whine returning again as my eyes began flashing white. _What… what's happening to me?_

"I- I didn't have a choice…" I called out. The voice scoffed. _"You always had a choice. You just messed everything up." _I kept walking as the sound of boots stepping in sand was momentarily replaced with the sound of boots on smooth, tiled floor as my eyes began to flash white again.

"_Deep down, you knew we all were going to die." _And then I fell to the ground on my knees. The dust was picking up, and yet I could still see the tower in the distance, the symbol of my redemption, all I had done… I just needed to make it there, and then… then everything would be alright.

Fire erupted in waves from behind the tower as I looked up at it. In front of me, I saw bodies, their eyes all pointed at me, glowing a fierce, angry red as the fire became even wilder. _"There were over nine million people alive the day you woke up. How many are alive today, I wonder?" _That voice again…

A flash of fire, and then nothing. Nothing but pure white, and the sound of beeping. The beeping from my heartrate monitor… glass shattering… sirens. Sirens approaching. Flashing lights… everything is a lie. Don't listen. They speak lies…

And then the dust, the fire and the lights faded away. Everything was as it was before, Lance with Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon standing in front of me, and my hand over my deck so I could draw. With hesitance, I pulled the card out and into my hand.

"Since you control a monster and I do not, I Special Summon Nova Destroyer from my hand!" I declared, and forth came the large heavily armored warrior wielding his massive blade. His two wing frames folded out from his armor, and he took his battle stance in front of me.

**Name: **Nova Destroyer

**Warrior/Effect: **If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you do not control any monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card battles with an Effect Monster, negate its effects and destroy it without applying damage calculation. This card can then attack again.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **6

**ATK/DEF: 2200**/900

"And then I Summon the Tuner monster, Nova Empowering Spirit!" I declared, as the second monster came forth, taking the form of a small, mischievous red fairy with a devilish smirk on his face.

**Name: **Nova Empowering Spirit

**Fairy/Tuner/Effect: **This card cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Nova" Synchro Monster, or "Supernova Dragon". If this card is used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a "Nova" Synchro Monster or "Supernova Dragon", the Synchro Summoned monster gains 1000 ATK, and cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **2

**ATK/DEF: 600**/300

"And now, I Tune my Level 6 Nova Destroyer with my Level 2 Nova Empowering Spirit!" I declared, as the mischievous fairy turned itself into red energy, which condensed itself into two red stars, that began circling, turning into red rings. _"When a star dies, a new star is forged in the flames of a supernova." _I began to chant, as Nova Destroyer jumped into the air, and with its wings, flew inside of the rings. _"Let every star burst to form one great dragon!" _A beam of red light pierced the rings, revealing the six stars inside Destroyer, before expanding rapidly. _"Synchro Summon!" _From the light emerged a pair of scaled, muscular arms, then legs, then wings, and then the armored body of my signature card. _"Supernova Dragon!"_

**Name: **Supernova Dragon

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect: **Once per turn; you can pay 1000 Life Points. This card can then attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect was activated. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (whichever is higher).

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **8

**ATK/DEF: 3000**/2100

"The effect of Nova Empowering Spirit gives Supernova Dragon an additional 1000 Attack Points, and makes it immune to destruction by battle!" I explained, as an image of Empowering Spirit flashed in front of Supernova Dragon, and a crimson red aura surrounded the monster, as my dragon gave a loud roar.

**Supernova Dragon (ATK): **3000 -) **4000**

"Trap Card, activate!" Lance then declared as his left-most face-down revealed itself. "Breakthrough Skill negates the effects of Supernova Dragon!" Lance declared, as the card fired a beam of white light at Supernova Dragon, negating its effects.

**Name: **Breakthrough Skill

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; negate the effects of that opponent's face-up monster, until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; negate that target's effects until the end of this turn.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed. "Supernova Dragon, attack Ancient Fairy Dragon!" I declared, and my dragon cloaked itself in fire, flew up, and dived for the regal dragon. "Supernova Hyper Blitz!" I declared as Supernova Dragon let out a roar as it approached.

"Trap Card, activate!" Lance then declared. "Blazing Mirror Force!" He declared, as his other face-down emerged. "When you attack, this destroys all Attack Position monsters you control, and then gives us both damage equal to half of its original Attack Points!"

**Name: **Blazing Mirror Force

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy as many Attack Position monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, take damage equal to half the total original ATK of the destroyed monsters, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage you took.

The card then fired a massive wave of fire at the charging Supernova Dragon. It's speed dropped dramatically the moment the fire struck it, but it roared and resisted the fire. But the stream was simply too much; Supernova Dragon couldn't withstand it. It was forced back and the fire enveloped it and it was turned to cinders, before the fire then burst out of control and caused a massive explosion, sending both me and Lance flying.

**Jay: **2500 -) **1000**

**Lance: **4000 -) **2500**

"Hnngh," I said as I crawled out of the rubble that had fallen on top of me, and I met face-to-face with Lance again, along with Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon. Their eyes glowed still, and they looked at me with this fierce accusatory gleam in their eyes.

"_You left us to die!" _Leo's voice spoke angrily to me. I could hear his rage, his disgust. "I tried to save you!" I cried out in response, while Lance gave a knowing look.

"_You're not a good person, Jay. If you were, this would have never happened." _Luna's calmer voice, although the venom in her voice was evident. She was calm, but by no means any less spiteful. "Listen to me!" I cried, "I didn't do this!" Instinctually, I set two cards face-down, but Leo and Luna's accusations began to get to me. I could feel the tears dripping from my eyes.

"My turn!" Lance declared, as dark energy flared as he drew his card, and his Dark Signer mark gleamed in response. "Now, the time has come for this to end, Jay. I won't let you stand in the way! I activate the Field Spell Card Realm of the Dragon Rulers!" Lance declared, and the skyscraper around us turned into a vast landscape divided into four main areas. One with a wild, rampaging sea, one with massive, twisting mountains, one filled with massive, untamed tornadoes, and one with a titanic erupting volcano.

**Name: **Realm of the Dragon Rulers

**Field Spell**

**Effect: **All face-up Dragon-Type monsters gain 100 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard. Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, and cannot be returned to the hand.

"And now it's time! I Release Power Tool Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Lance declared as the two creatures were lifted into the air and were compressed into one blob of energy that constantly changed color, that then proceeded to fly into the air.

The blob turned into a rocky heart that began pumping as screaming souls emerged from the ground and were pulled inside of the heart. Then, when almost a thousand souls had been swallowed, two massive souls emerged from the ground as well.

I could see the forms of two people inside, I saw… Leo and Luna. Even more, they were heading inside of their own volition! "LEO! LUNA! DON'T DO IT!" I screamed at the darkened sky, but they didn't listen. They looked down upon me with looks of disdain, before continuing inside the heart. "NO!"

Then the heart exploded. The heart exploded into a cascade of dark energy that shook the very earth. And when the darkness faded, a creature that could give any living being nightmares for the rest of time crawled out of the ground. A gigantic black dragon, red markings driving across it and six eyes at the front that gleamed an angry red, and the mouth that let out a haunting roar that felled at least seven skyscrapers with sheer sound.

**Name: **Earthbound Immortal Dracus Sterra

**Dragon/Effect: **This card can attack your opponent directly. This card cannot be selected as an attack target. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card face-up on the field, the following effects are negated.

When this card is Tribute Summoned; it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of the monsters used to Tribute Summon this card.

If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard; gain Life Points equal to its DEF, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

If this card is destroyed by battle, during your next Standby Phase; Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

**Attribute: **Dark

**Level: **12

**ATK/DEF: 3700**/3500

"The effect of Dracus Sterra activates upon its successful Advance Summon, increasing its ATK by the Attack Points of the monsters that I Released!" Lance declared, as images of Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon flashed in front of it, before being absorbed by its body.

**Dracus Sterra (ATK): **3700 -) **8500**

"And then, my Field Spell gives Dracus Sterra an additional 100 Attack Points for each Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard! There's three, which means an additional 300 Attack Points!" Lance declared, as Dracus Sterra howled again.

**Dracus Sterra (ATK): **8500 -) **8800**

"Dracus Sterra attacks you directly! Get him!" Lance howled as the massive creature reared back, and brought down a claw towards me. I had to act fast. "Trap Card, activate! Defense Draw! I negate this one instance of Battle Damage and draw a card!" I declared as a golden barrier surrounded me, and I drew a single card as the hand was repelled by my card.

**Name: **Defense Draw

**Trap Card**

**Effect: **Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Battle Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card.

"Why… why won't you just let me disappear?" Lance said, his voice almost shaking now. "I just… I just don't want to be anymore… WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HAVE THAT?!" Lance screamed, his voice cracking under the pressure.

"We were so close, Alkain! Why did you have to do this?! WE COULD HAVE SAVED EVERYONE!"

"YOU COULDN'T SAVE ANYONE! ALL YOU DID WAS TAKE AND TAKE! WHEN WILL YOU HAVE TAKEN ENOUGH, LANCE?! WHEN?!"

I drew my card swiftly, and immediately placed the drewn Spell Card onto my Duel Disk, as I was flaring with anger. "Spell Card, Monster Reborn! I use it to revive Supernova Dragon!" I declared, as a purple portal opened in front of me, and my dragon flew out from it, and prepared to fight.

"Now, I Summon Nova Knight, and use its effect to Special Summon Nova Guidance Fairy from my hand!" The two monsters appeared in tandem, as I felt my anger flare, and it turned into an all-consuming fire, and becoming all I knew.

"BURNING SOUL! I Double Tune my Level 8 Supernova Dragon with my Level 3 Nova Knight and my Level 1 Nova Guidance Fairy!" I declared as the two Tuners turned into energy, which condensed itself into four flaming rings that enveloped Supernova Dragon in a sphere of fire.

"**DESCEND, SUPERNOVA DRAGON EMPEROR HELIOS!" **I declared, as the fire faded to reveal Supernova Dragon, now even larger, and instead of having six wings, now had two big, hardened wings, fire streaming along its fists, head and wings, and eyes that burned like the abyss.

**Name: **Supernova Dragon Emperor Helios

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect: **When this card is Synchro Summoned; all other face-up cards have their effects negated, and your opponent cannot activate cards or effects for the rest of this turn. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (Whichever is higher). If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle; this card can attack again in a row. This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard.

**Attribute: **Fire

**Level: **12

**ATK/DEF: 4000**/3500

"**THE EFFECT OF HELIOS ACTIVATES UPON ITS SUCCESSFUL SYNCHRO SUMMON, NEGATING THE EFFECTS OF ALL OTHER FACE-UP CARDS, AND THEN PREVENTING YOU FROM ACTIVATING ANYTHING ELSE THIS TURN! SOVEREIGN SUBMISSION!" **I declared, and Helios let out an ear-deafening roar, and forced Lance's Immortal down on its knees.

**Dracus Sterra (ATK): **8800 -) **3700**

"**AND THEN," **I began, **"HELIOS GAINS AN EXTRA 500 ATTACK POINTS FOR EACH TUNER IN MY GRAVEYARD! THERE'S 3, WHICH MEANS AN ADDITIONAL 1500 ATTACK POINTS!"**

**Emperor Helios (ATK): **4000 -) **5500**

"**HELIOS ATTACKS YOUR IMMORTAL! AND JUST LIKE HIS BASE FORM, WHEN HE DESTROYS A MONSTER BY BATTLE, YOU'LL RECEIVE ITS HIGHEST STAT AS DAMAGE! THIS IS THE END! HELIOS, ATTACK! RAGING HELIOS FLARE!" **I roared, and Helios roared with me as it let out a gigantic wave of fire, scorching the Immortal alive, and Lance along with it.

**Lance: **2500 -) **0**


	44. Chapter 44: No Different

**It's all a lie…**

"Why… why are you doing this…?" Lance coughed, as he became progressively weaker and weaker, his mental state faltering before me. He was breaking down, he almost couldn't even speak or breathe anymore. All he could do was croak his last words.

"Any last words before I can leave so I can undo what I've done?" I said impatiently. Lance laughed.

"It makes me… so sad to see… how blind you are… to your own actions…" And then he faded away. Lance Éclair was no more. Kroe's maniacal and psychopathic right hand was gone. His evils erased, and now there was only one opponent left for me to fight before I could take on Divinius Divinia himself and achieve my redemption.

But I was so tired. The sheer amount of energy it took to perform Burning Soul and defeat Lance was exhausting. The power was incredible; god-like even, but I felt the toll it took upon my body. My criminal mark had begun to bleed. The black line on my face started to become slowly red, and my body started to ache everywhere.

_It doesn't… it doesn't matter. I'm close now, and if it means that my body will collapse at the end, then so be it. I don't have time to rest._

As I finished that train of thought, I turned my head towards the rest of New Domino, or what was left of it. I could see it all; the entire ruined skyline was within my sights. Skyscrapers were precariously leaning to the side, small fires burning here and there, and for a moment; I thought that perhaps someone besides me, Divinius and his last Dark Signer might still be in the city.

I hoped that someone had survived, hoped that someone had weathered this storm caused by Kroe and his damned Engine. I felt my anger flare again for a moment when my thoughts turned to that awful man. He started this all because he desired power. I never got to know why, but that smile I saw on his face as he found it… it told me everything I needed to know.

His motivation was greed. Lust for power. I shuddered for a second, imagining how the world would have looked if his evil plan had come to pass. And Lance… I felt a pang of sympathy for a second for him, seeing as the guilt over all the atrocities he had committed had caught up with him and would not go away. The only way out for him then would be through death, and death I gave him.

But then that one ounce of sympathy went away when I remembered what he had done. I remembered seeing the dead forms of Leo and Luna… and that moment when he pushed Akiza down towards the cold abyss… any sympathy was gone now. He had taken from me what I cared for most, and even tried to trick me into believing that I was to blame for all this, even going as far to make me think that Leo and Luna thought so too!

Such underhanded tactics. No wonder Lance decided it was to be a good idea. But now he was no more, and I breathed a sigh of relief for a moment. I was relieved of the fact that now, I was so close. Just one more Dark Signer, and then I would be headed straight towards my goal; redemption.

A faint glimmer of purple in the horizon that quickly expanded in width emerged from the ground signaled my next task. I breathed in and let the energy flow through me and spawn my wings of energy again, and I slowly began to hover off the ground.

The crimson energy began to wash over me, and formed the aura around me I had when I encountered Lance a few minutes ago. I felt it wash through my soul and remove all my weariness and replace it with strength and calmness, preparing me as much as possible for what was to come next.

"HAH!" I exclaimed as the energy flared and sent me flying across the ruined New Domino, the wind ruffling my hair and clothes as I zoomed across the enormous city high above it. Though after a few seconds, I began to see my destination.

The Satellite.

As I neared the broken-off piece of landmass, the pillar of purple energy faded to reveal a building that I recognized immediately. It was the facility. The epicenter of all this, the place where I had been tortured for days upon end by the Dracomorphic Engine at the hands of Professor Kroe.

The sense of déjà vu was all too clear as I landed at what was once the entrance, now a small crater. This was… when Akron took over for the second time after I got out from the Engine. He went on a rampage, and then I was wanted immediately. I could still hear his laughter deep in my mind.

With my enhanced strength, flinging away the rubble that covered the way further in was all too easy. It came naturally; a little focus and it felt like cardboard in my hands. A minute or two, and the way inside was open. Sector Security hadn't entered for some reason. Chessary had likely taken every precaution to avoid the discovery and stonewalled Security.

When I entered and walked down a long hallway, I found myself in what looked to be an arena. What's more, I saw two young children Dueling down there! They were continuously attacking and activating cards, neither letting up at all. I broke into a sprint in an attempt to stop them, but when I got close, they both dissolved into sand and faded away right in front of me!

I looked around the room, trying to see if anyone else was there, but I saw no one. It was empty again. I shook my head and took a deep breath in order to calm myself, and regain my focus. The hallucinations were beginning to become more numerous, and I needed my focus in order to secure my win. When I was up against Lance, the hallucinations were a major distraction, and could have cost me the victory, which I could not afford. I had to win, and I had to be done before Divinius could gather the rest of his power. The faster I could fight him, the better chances against him I would have.

And so I continued to walk on, walking through the arena, and into the cell blocks, all barricaded by their solid steel doors. They were all locked, but within them all I could hear the sound of crying. The sound was muffled and quiet, but it was just audible. I slowly walked through the corridor, headed for the chamber where the original Dracomorphic Engine had been placed, as I assumed it would be the logical place for the Dark Signer to await me.

A few seconds later, I arrived at the gate to the room where the Dracomorphic Engine had been. I focused my mind for a moment, pulled my arm back, and slammed it into the steel gate, blowing it down onto the ground. It was quite the solid door, and even with my immense strength, I could feel its weight.

I stepped inside, and the sight was almost as I remembered it. Lacking the bodies and blood, the room though was still absolutely torn apart, and the remains of the Dracomorphic was surrounded by machinery likely to be used to remove it for disassembly and destruction, to ensure that no sign of their research would be exposed. The civil war happened to early for that, and forced the process to halt. And here it was, as ruined as the day I had escaped.

I looked around the room, looking after any clue of the Dark Signer, but I saw nothing. The room was strangely empty of anything apart from ruined consoles and machinery, with scattered documents and tears and holes in the ground, signs from when Akron had taken control and went on a rampage in this room, and sparked the escape.

A gust of wind distracted me, and something landed behind me. I quickly turned around, but I saw nothing in front of me directly. No one. The moment after, at my feet, I saw something strange. _A black rose… oh no._

The click of shoes with raised heels behind me brought my attention. I whirled around, and the sight shocked me out of my mind. Any semblance of calmness and focus went out the window that moment when I laid eyes upon my opponent.

"No. No, it- it can't be you!" I exclaimed in horror, as I took a step back, my breathing turned irregular and sharp, agitation and fear making me tremble ever so slightly. "You- you can't be a Dark Signer! The Dark Signers have a vendetta, this isn't possible!"

The figure in the shadow of the Engine laughed at she took a step forward, her robes dancing along with the wind as her burgundy hair emerged from below the hood of her robe and revealed the person to be the one person I didn't want to fight. The one person I wished for anything to not be seeing right now as my mortal enemy, and the final obstacle I had to get through before I could get my redemption.

Akiza.

She cocked her head to the side, seemingly enjoying my pained and fearful expresson. "And why is that a problem? I have likely the biggest vendetta against you of anyone, Akron."

"My name isn't Akron!"

"Akron, Jay, it doesn't matter anymore. **You're both the same."**


	45. Chapter 45: Lover Against Lover, Part I

**Cognitive Dissonance is the act of holding two conflicting beliefs. It is usually affiliated with a painful churning feeling in your stomach.**

* * *

Her words went right through me like a bullet, and I immediately felt horrible the moment she said it. Even though I knew that she was wrong, hearing it from her hurt more than anything else I could possibly imagine.

"I'm nothing like Akron, Akiza! I only wanted to save you!" I pleaded, trying my best to talk her out of this. This wasn't right, and I wasn't willing to fight the only thing I had left! Akiza just blinked slowly and shook her head.

"How many people have died here, Jay?" Akiza spat accusingly and sent a glare that could melt metal at me, before shaking her head in vain. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to beat you and end all this!" Akiza declared, and folded out her Dark Signer Duel Disk, herself glowing with purple energy, and where she originally had a mark, she now had a Dark Signer mark in the shape of a rose that glowed purple softly in the room.

**Jay, you have to focus! **The Crimson Dragon called out, trying to shake me out of my daze. **You have to beat her!**

_But… I can't… I can't fight her! _I replied mentally, as I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably, doubt contaminating my thoughts and disabling me from thinking clearly. I felt my power slowly wane as my ferocity and desire for redemption slide into the background of my mind.

**She's being controlled, Jay! She doesn't know what she's saying!**

_So she's… being used? This isn't her talking?_

**No! It's the Immortal talking, not Akiza! You can free her, but you'll have to Duel her!**

Reluctantly, I activated my Duel Disk as well, and took stance, prepared to face whatever Akiza would have to throw at me. Akiza said a low 'tsk', and prepared herself as well.

* * *

"**DUEL!"**

**Activating Duel Protocol. Loading format…**

**Format "Anime-4000LP" loaded.**

**Displaying…**

**Player 1: **Jay Alkain

**Player 2: **Akiza Izinski

**Jay Alkain: **4000 LP

**Akiza Izinski: **4000 LP

**Initializing…**

"I take the first move! Draw!" Akiza declared, pulling a card out of her Duel Disk and quickly adding it to her hand. In one fluid move, she placed the card in her hand and pulled another from her hand and placed it on her Duel Disk. "I Normal Summon Evil Thorn in Attack Position!" Akiza declared, and slammed the card onto her Duel Disk, and forth came a strange plant, holding one big black seed on which was quite a lot of sharp spikes.

**Evil Thorn Lv: 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 300 Plant/Effect (ATK)**

"And to start us off, I activate the special effect of Evil Thorn! By Releasing it, you take 300 points of damage!" Akiza declared as the big seed Evil Thorn carried began to bulge and expand, until it finally popped, sending spikes flying everywhere. I quickly brought up my arms to shield myself, but my arms were shocked out of stance when a spike nailed me right in the right shoulder! I grunted in pain as the hail of spikes ended, and I pulled it out on my own, and two more Evil Thorns had taken place on her field.

"What's this?!" I exclaimed, confused. Akiza smirked. "When I release Evil Thorn for its own effect, I can Special Summon two more from my Deck in Attack Position. I am not allowed to activate their effects, but it's a small price to pay."

**Evil Thorn Lv: 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 300 Plant/Effect (ATK) x2**

"Then I activate the Spell Card, Closed Plant Gate!" Akiza declared, holding up the Spell Card for me to see. "Since I control two or more face-up Plant-Type monsters, you are not permitted to attack next turn!" Akiza declared, her eyes sparking with a red-green glow for a second, as the Spell Card caused long, thick green vines grow from the ground and surround Akiza's two plants. "Turn end."

"It's my…" I began, momentarily fading out for a moment, as the pressure was beginning to get to me. The injury from the spike had already healed, but it still felt sore. "-turn! Draw!" I declared, swiftly drawing my first card.

"I Summon Nova Paladin in Defense Position!" I declared, and the shield-and-sword wielding warrior clad in enchanted armor jumped out in front of me, and set his shield up to signal Defense Mode.

**Nova Paladin Lv: 4 ATK: 200 DEF: 2200 Warrior/Effect (DEF)**

"Then I'll Set two cards and end my turn!" I declared, though even with all this I began to feel weary. I felt tired of all this, but I had to convince her that this was all wrong. "Akiza!" I exclaimed, getting her attention. "This isn't right! You're serving someone who is just going to discard you once you're no longer of use!"

Akiza simply scoffed at my words. "That's irrelevant. I'm your opponent Jay, why do you think I accepted his offer?" Akiza questioned, shocking me momentarily. I couldn't find any words at all. Akiza shook her head in disapproval. "Of course you wouldn't know. It's my turn! Draw!" Akiza said, drawing her card with a strange ferocity.

"I activate the Spell Card Fragrance Storm!" Akiza declared, revealing her Spell Card. "By destroying a Plant-Type monster I control, I can draw a card! I destroy my one Evil Thorn!" Akiza declared as a whirlwind emerged underneath the one plant and tore it to shreds, and per the card, Akiza drew another. She smirked. "Since the card I drew was a Plant-type, like this Botanical Girl, I can draw another card!" Akiza declared, and drew yet another card.

"I now Summon my Twilight Rose Knight in Attack Position!" Akiza declared, placing a new monster on her Duel Disk, and forth came a young warrior wearing dark armor and a small sword.

**Twilight Rose Knight Lv: 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Warrior/Tuner/Effect (ATK)**

"And now comes his ability! When he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from my hand! Welcome to the field, Botanical Girl!" And forth came a young girl, who was basically merged with a strange plant, which meant that she had a kind of plant-pitcher on the back of her head.

**Botanical Girl Lv: 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1100 Plant/Effect (ATK)**

"And now, I Tune my Level 1 Evil Thorn and my Level 3 Botanical Girl with my Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight!" Akiza declared as the small knight spread out his arms and legs as he turned into energy, which quickly condensed itself into three shining white stars.

The stars began to rotate as I looked upon with fear, because I knew what was coming. She was summoning her ace. Their rotation resulted in them turning into three green rings, and the two plants flew into the air inside the rings. _"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-black flower, set into bloom!" _Akiza chanted as the signature green beam of light emerged through the rings, though with Akiza's lethal psychic power, along with it came an incredibly powerful storm of wind, blowing the roof off, and toppling the walls, sending machinery flying everywhere. When the light faded, forth came two wide wings covered with red rose petals, thorny roots and a pair of eyes that gleamed with rage as the rest of the flower-like dragon dispelled the light with a mighty roar. _"Black Rose Dragon!"_

**Black Rose Dragon Lv: 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

"When Botanical Girl is sent from the Field to the Graveyard, I can add one Plant-Type monster whose Defense Points are 1000 or lower from my Deck to my hand," Akiza said off-handedly as a card slid out of her Deck, and she swiftly added it to her hand.

"And then, I equip it with the Spell Card, Thorn of Malice!" Akiza declared as she held up the Spell Card, before sliding it into her Duel Disk, and on Black Rose Dragon's neck, grew out fierce tentacles adorned with sharp, vicious thorns. "Thorn of Malice gives Black Rose Dragon an additional 600 extra Attack Points, bringing her up to 3000!"

**Black Rose Dragon (ATK): **2400 -) **3000**

"Black Rose Dragon attacks Nova Paladin! Hate Thorn Whip!" Akiza declared as Black Rose Dragon roared, and its tentacles rushed forwards to Nova Paladin, prepared to whip him into submission. However, "Nova Paladin's effect activates! Once per turn, he can negate an attack!" I declared, as Paladin held up his shield in defense, and it became covered with crimson energy, which caused the whips to bounce harmlessly off.

"You're just as stubborn as I expected," Akiza said frustratingly, before quickly regaining her cool. "I Set a card face-down and end my turn," She declared, her eyes gleaming for a second before she shook her head, as if she had remembered something.

"Akiza, you have to regain your senses! The Immortal is controlling you!" I pleaded, as I readied myself to draw yet again. She just scoffed. "I'm not being controlled, Jay. I chose to fight you by myself." She said off-handedly, as if it was supposed to be obvious, while I was just getting more and more confused. Why would she willingly choose to fight me, to try and drag me down into the darkness?

"You don't understand Akiza, you're being used!" I said, as I drew my card and quickly looked over my hand, and I saw a way to perhaps get to Akiza, but it would require Supernova Dragon. Since Thorn of Malice means that Black Rose Dragon can't destroy anything by battle, that means that if Supernova Dragon battled it, only her monster would be destroyed, and she would take 3000 damage. Supernova Dragon would however be forced down to 2400 Attack Points and 1500 Defense Points as a consequence, but it would have to do.

"I Normal Summon Nova Striker in Attack Position!" I declared, as I summoned the knight wielding his sword and shield, and jumped beside Paladin with a short warcry.

**Nova Striker Lv: 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 600 Warrior/Tuner/Effect (ATK)**

"When Nova Striker is Normal Summoned, he allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Nova monster from my hand! Come forth, Kurinova!" I declared, and Striker stuck his sword into the ground, and sliced open a crack. Fire spewed out, and then out jumped a small, round sphere of red energy with two, big gleaming eyes.

**Kurinova Lv: 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200 Fairy/Effect (ATK)**

"And now, I Tune my Level 1 Kurinova and my Level 4 Nova Paladin with my Level 3 Nova Striker!" I exclaimed, as Striker lifted his sword into the air, and he began turning into red energy, and rapidly condensed himself into three solitary stars. The stars rotated, and became crimson rings of energy.

"_When a star dies, a new star is forged in the fires of a supernova," _I began to chant as my two other monsters jumped inside the three rings, and the light revealed the stars inside them corresponding to their levels. _"Let every star burst to form one great dragon!" _I exclaimed, as a red beam of light shone through the rings, and quickly grew to tremendous size, covering the rings entirely. _"Synchro Summon!" _I chanted as the light began to fade. First was revealed a pair of scaled, muscular arms, then a pair of armored, muscular legs, then six red, scaled wings and a bladed tail, and finally the horned head and the eyes that gleamed with fire like the abyss. _"Supernova Dragon!"_

**Supernova Dragon Lv: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100 Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

My dragon floated down beside me, its fingertips already sparking with a thin fire, as it waited for the command to attack, to destroy, to devastate. Our two dragons glared at eachother with a sense of rage buried beneath the eyes in them both, a rage that was just waiting to be unleashed.

"Your dragon is so much like you, Jay," Akiza said out loud, her hand scratching her chin as a thin smile passed on her lips. "What do you mean?" I replied, confused. "It can only destroy. It destroys everything it sees as an enemy, and burns everything around it to the ground, not caring who gets caught in the crossfire."

That really hurt. Those words pierced me completely. Was she right? Did I only just destroy? No, she was… she was lying! _The Immortal is trying to buy time to find a way to beat me, but that won't work! I'll beat it out of her and bring her back to her senses!_

"I'm gonna beat that Immortal out of you, Akiza! I activate Supernova Dragon's effect, paying 1000 Life Points to prevent you from activating any Spell or Trap cards this turn's Battle Phase!" I said, feeling my lifeforce drain as fire lit up on Supernova Dragon's back and slid along its wings, creating the look like its wings were on fire.

**Jay: **3700 -) **2700**

"Supernova Dragon attacks! Supernova Flare Blitz!" I howled, as Supernova Dragon charged forwards, cloaked in fire, and rammed right into Black Rose Dragon. It beat back with its whips, and gave Supernova Dragon some nasty scars, forcing it to retreat, but not before scorching Black Rose Dragon.

"And now, since Supernova Dragon has destroyed a monster, it inflicts its highest stat, its Attack Points of 3000 as damage! Supernova Outburst!" I exclaimed as Supernova Dragon charged up a large sphere of energy and tossed it right at Akiza, who remained calm as the energy sphere flew at her and created a large explosion the moment it hit, sending smoke everywhere.

**Supernova Dragon (ATK): **3000 -) **2400**

I felt a pang of delight for a second, knowing that I had dealt a decisive blow, and my victory would be close now, and I was that much closer to getting through to Akiza and rid the Immortal's control over her. But then the smoke faded, and she stood there, surrounded by flowers, and her Life Points hadn't even reduced.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed in horror. "How did it not work?!" Akiza smiled. "I discarded the Monster Card Black Rose the moment Supernova Dragon's effect would have dealt damage to me. It negates the effect damage, and then lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard whose Attack Points is equal to or lower than the amount I would have taken. Have a guess which!" Akiza exclaimed, as a purple portal opened in front of her, and forth emerged Black Rose Dragon again!

"Black Rose's effect also forces all your monsters into Defense Mode!" Akiza declared, as Supernova Dragon recoiled, and kneeled down to signal Defense Mode. That card she discarded… a monster, bypassing Supernova Dragon's prevention effect… all I had to rely on now was my two face-down cards… "I end my turn," I said softly.

Akiza smiled grimly as she drew her next card. "By banishing a Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard, one Defense Position monster you control is forced into Attack Position, and it's Attack Points become 0! Rose Restriction!" Akiza declared as its thorny tentacles rushed forward and restrained Supernova Dragon's limbs, forcing it into a vulnerable position right in front of me.

**Supernova Dragon (ATK): **2400 -) **0**

"Black Rose Dragon attacks Supernova Dragon! Black Rose Flare!" Akiza declared as her dragon let loose a massive blast of fire at Supernova Dragon, destroying my signature monster easily, before the attack headed straight for me. I raised my arms up in an attempt to defend myself from the flames, but the moment they reached me, I felt nothing. A white flash, and I was gone.

I was somewhere else. I stood in the middle of New Domino. Everything was burning. Dead people hung from the lampposts, people hung from buildings, they were everywhere. And then people were running around, screaming as their very flesh burned.

"_Welcome to Hell, Jay Alkain. We've been waiting for you." _That voice again… the moment it was done talking, the people on fire stopped, turned around, and then ran for me. I tried to swipe them away as they closed in on me, but I felt them approach, and then I felt myself burn.

"AAAAH! AAAAAGH! **AAAARRGHH!"**


	46. Chapter 46: Lover VS Lover, Part II

**This is all your fault.**

* * *

I was burning. My power was fighting the fire as best as it could, but the fire just wouldn't stop. I felt my body burning like I was in the depths of hell. I screamed my lungs out in agony as I felt everything burn around me, and I thrashed around, trying to fight off the flames.

My vision was flashing white periodically as I tried to fend off the fire, but the burning feeling kept me running wild, thrashing around as I tried to dull the immense pain. Then my vision flashed white again, and I was back in the Satellite, standing in front of Akiza who was looking at me with a strange look, as if she had seen a ghost.

Then my stomach felt terrible. I looked down and saw that my skin had been burned badly. Very badly. It hurt like all hell, and I then began to cough violently, and my rasping for air was accompanied by a few spurts of blood that splattered down onto the concrete floor.

**Jay: **2700 -) **300**

"T-Trap Card, Crush Star!" I declared, before a cough escaped me again, along with a spurt of blood. My power was healing the internal damage, but that didn't lessen the pain one bit. "Since a Synchro Monster I control is destroyed, Crush Star allows me to Special Summon two monsters with 1000 or less Attack Points in Defense Position. One from my hand," I declared, as Nova Empowering Spirit appeared beside me, "-and one from my Graveyard!" I then exclaimed, as Paladin rose up again and took his place beside Empowering Spirit.

**Nova Empowering Spirit Lv: 2 ATK: 600 DEF: 300 Fairy/Tuner/Effect (DEF)**

**Nova Paladin Lv: 4 ATK: 200 DEF: 2200 Warrior/Effect (DEF)**

"Tch," Akiza scoffed angrily while giving a look that I couldn't quite put my finger on what meant. It was both a mix of irritation, and also a bit of reluctant pity. I didn't pay it much heed though, as I was determined to beat the Immortal's influence over her out of her system. "Well, I guess I'll end my turn then," Akiza said in a grim tone, as if she was inviting me to attack.

"Then it's my turn!" I said, feeling the blood slowly slide down my chin and now my cheeks as well. My eyes had begun leaking blood as well. I shook it off momentarily, but I began to hurt all over as I drew my next card. "I activate the Spell Card Star Changer!" I declared, holding the Spell Card into the air. "With this, one monster I control gains or loses a level! I target Paladin, and increase his Level by one!" I declared as Nova Paladin was momentarily surrounded by a flare of golden energy that quickly faded.

**Nova Paladin (Lv): **4 -) **5**

"And now it's showtime! I Tune my now Level 5 Nova Paladin with my Level 2 Nova Empowering Spirit!" I declared as the mischievous spirit morphed into two red stars and immediately turned itself into two rings. _"Ancient times meet the potential of the future!" _I chanted as Paladin leaped inside the rings, revealing the five stars inside him. _"Synchro Summon!" _I declared, as the familiar crimson light shone through the rings and quickly expanded. Then the light faded to reveal the fiery feathered wings, long tails and stout beak of Nova Phoenix Blaster as it emerged from the flames. "Nova Phoenix Blaster!"

**Nova Phoenix Blaster Lv: 7 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600 Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect: (ATK)**

"Now the effect of Empowering Spirit activates! Since it was used as Synchro Material for a Nova Synchro Monster, the Synchro Monster gains 1000 Attack Points and becomes indestructible by battle!" I declared, as the mischievous spirit appeared again, before being absorbed inside Phoenix Blaster as it gave a loud screech as its power increased dramatically.

**Nova Phoenix Blaster (ATK): **2200 -) **3200**

"Nova Phoenix Blaster attacks Black Rose Dragon!" I declared as my phoenix screeched again and charged up the battery of laser cannons strapped to its back to prepare to fire. "Shining Phoenix Lance!" I exclaimed, as the phoenix let loose a big blast of crimson energy that swiftly hit the petal-covered dragon and obliterated it.

**Akiza: **4000 -) **3200**

"I end my turn then," I declared as the smoke thrown into the air by Phoenix's attack had begun slowly to settle. The dark form of Akiza stood out through the smoke and dirt the whole time though, and now Akiza's Dark Signer mark had begun to glow. That was strange when you thought about it, when Akiza and I started our Duel, there came no seal on the ground. What's more, her Dark Signer Mark was a lot more… detailed and accurate of its representation of a rose, while Sayer's and Lance's marks had both been a lot more Nazca-esque, but Akiza's mark was different.

"You don't care… do you?" Akiza said, her voice now full of malice, hate and disgust as she turned towards me and looked me dead in the eye. "You don't care who suffers, as long as you get to live your hero fantasy!" Akiza snapped accusingly, her anger evident, and her mark flashed along with her last words. I was shocked. "No- no, I do care! I tried to save you!"

"YOU'RE NO SAVIOUR!" Akiza screamed as she drew her card and activated her face-down card. "Trap Card, Synchro Spirits! By removing Black Rose Dragon from play, I can Special Summon the monsters used for her Synchro Summon! So welcome to the field Twilight Rose Knight, Botanical Girl and Evil Thorn!" Akiza said loudly, as the ground beneath us began to shake as her three monsters appeared before her.

**Twilight Rose Knight Lv: 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Warrior/Tuner/Effect (ATK)**

**Botanical Girl Lv: 3 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1100 Plant/Effect (ATK)**

**Evil Thorn Lv: 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 300 Plant/Effect (ATK)**

"I Release Botanical Girl and Evil Thorn!" Akiza declared as the two were morphed into spheres of shimmering energy that flashed softly in all kinds of colors. The two spheres then morphed together and flew up into the sky above us, until it turned into the familiar fake heart that immediately began swallowing souls into itself, harvesting energy for its summoning. Though once it had swallowed enough souls, at least six hundred, one big sphere emerged from the ground. It was Black Rose Dragon. It eyes flashed red with anger as it too flew inside the heart, and the heart erupted into a cascade of dark energy as the sky twisted around it.

Then, a terrifying beast emerged from the ground. It was Black Rose Dragon, but at least five times larger, much darker, and its eyes gleamed with rage as it shook the entire Satellite with an earth-shaking roar.

**Darkness Rose Dragon Lv: 12 ATK: 3400 DEF: 2600 Dragon/Effect (ATK)**

"Wh-what?!" I exclaimed in horror, as well as confusion. Wasn't this supposed to be an Earthbound Immortal? Why was this here instead, why was this even existing? "This is the manifestation of my hatred to you, Jay. Hatred for what you took, hatred from all those you killed!"

"I-I tried to save them! I tried to be the hero!" I pleaded with her, trying to make her listen, trying this one time to make her understand.

"Well look what happened! Do you feel like a hero now, Jay?!" Akiza howled, as her eyes flared a dark purple. "Battle Phase! Darkness Rose Dragon attacks Nova Phoenix Blaster! Darkness Rose Flare!" She exclaimed as the titanic dark dragon charged up and let loose a massive blast of dark fire towards my phoenix. "Thanks to the effect of Empowering Spirit, Phoenix Blaster can't be destroyed by battle!" I exclaimed, but the blast of dark fire it my monster and immediately scorched it. "Darkness Rose Dragon negates the effects of any monster it battles!" She replied as the force of the blast tossed me backwards, and right down onto the concrete floor, forcing me to exhale immediately, and a spurt of blood followed suit out of my mouth.

**Jay: **300 -) **100**

"Twilight Rose Knight attacks directly!" Akiza then declared, as the small knight jumped forward, brandishing is sword and ready to cut into me. "THE DEAD WILL HAVE THEIR VENGEANCE!" She screeched, and I had only one option. "Trap Card, Defense Draw! This negates the Battle Damage and lets me draw a card!" I declared as a yellow barrier was formed around me, protecting me from Twilight Rose Knight's sword, and I drew a card.

"Why… why can't you accept it, Jay? You're not a hero, and you never will be!" Akiza exclaimed, her tone almost pleading now. I, however, was determined. I felt the power of my mark, and I felt it strongly. "Draw!" I declared, and I saw my draw. Antasmal Wrath.

"I activate my Spell Card, Antasmal Wrath! Since I have 1000 or less Life Points, I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard! Return, Supernova Dragon!" I declared, and my faithful dragon appeared beside me again. "Then, I activate the Spell Card, Sovereign's Gathering! Since I control a Supernova Dragon, I can Special Summon one Level 1 monster from my Deck, and another from my Graveyard! So welcome to the field, Kurinova and Nova Guidance Fairy!" I declared, as the small ball of energy with eyes, and the tiny, cute and sweet fairy appeared on my field, both radiating power.

**Supernova Dragon Lv: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100 Dragon/Effect (ATK)**

**Kurinova Lv: 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200 Fairy/Effect (ATK)**

**Nova Guidance Fairy ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Fairy/Tuner/Effect (ATK)**

"Now, I Tune my Level 1 Kurinova with my Level 1 Nova Guidance Fairy!" I declared, as the fairy turned into a single, solitary ring, and Kurinova turned into a single star. The two objects merged in a flash of light. _"Appear, Rage Synchron!" _Then the light faded to reveal a figure similar to Kurinova, but fiercer, winged, and an angry look on its face.

**Rage Synchron Lv: 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 500 Fairy/Tuner/Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

"And now, it's time to win! I Tune my Level 8 Supernova Dragon with my Level 2 Rage Synchron!" I declared, as the angry spirit turned into two crimson stars, that then morphed into rings. My dragon flew inside with vigor, eagerly awaiting its new evolution. _"Through the clearness of mind, a new power awakens! Become a dragon that brings forth the flames of victory! Nova Synchro Summon!" _I chanted as a beam of light gleamed through the rings, and Supernova Dragon was surrounded by blue fire.

When the light faded, now Supernova Dragon had eight wings, all looking more angelic, and yet covered by blue fire. Its horns had twisted like the horns of a goat, and they had become a gleaming gold, along with the rest of its scales. _"Descend, Supernova Victory Dragon!"_

**Supernova Victory Dragon Lv: 10 ATK: 3500 DEF: 2600 Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

"Supernova Victory Dragon can attack all monsters my opponent controls during the Battle Phase, and when he destroys a monster, it inflicts its highest statistic as damage! Supernova Dragon, attack Darkness Rose Dragon! Victory CHARGE!" I declared, as my dragon became cloaked in blue fire, and rushed towards Darkness Rose Dragon, destroying it utterly in an explosion of blue fire.

Though strangely, the Immortal that had been controlling Akiza didn't react. In fact, she just stood there with a solemn look on her face as the attack landed, almost as if she just accepted it. That was not like any of the other Immortals at all…

**Akiza: **3200 -) **0**


	47. Chapter 47: All A Lie

The world was twisting around me. I was in an alien, strange place that I couldn't recognize. I had just defeated the Immortal that had Akiza in a stranglehold, and it had deliberately been targeting any weak point I had with words in an attempt to bring me down.

The floor was made of face-down cards, scattered and distorted. I could hear her voice in the distance, and I instinctually began walking towards it as a dull whine started in my ears.

I continued to walk, and the world kept twisting and turning. Everything was cards, standing tall before a vicious fire erupted out of nowhere and swallowed it all. And then, next to me, came a platform of cards. On it, I saw myself, holding a gun, and slowly raising it towards my head.

"_Who are you, Jay?" _I heard Akiza speak, as bandages over my eyes began to flash in and out of existence, and a wicked smile always came with the bandages, and left with them. _"What kind of man are you?" _The figure then turned towards me, then without the bandages and gave a wicked smile that reminded me all too much of Akron.

Then it disappeared, and I began to hear Akiza's voice more clearly in the distance. She was yelling _"Jay! Jay, please save me! Jay!" _And I sped up, walking even faster. I began to run across the floor of cards, the dull whine getting louder, and then other instruments began to play in my ear, bombastic and spectacular, but all strangely distorted.

I looked then to my right, and another platform of cards had appeared. On that was a dancer's pole sticking into the air, and Akiza was twisting her body and dancing along it. _"The world is a diagonal," _Akron's voice said, as Akiza momentarily became myself wearing bandages over my eyes, before flashing back to Akiza, and then to Akron again. _"I am the balancing point." _And then flames erupted along the cards, consuming the platform, and the figure of Akiza then vanished behind the flames.

I kept walking, Akiza's voice becoming more and more audible. I could hear her crying as I walked along the path of cards, and the figure of Star Eater appeared in the distance, up in the sky. Below it, I saw a platform, this one made of concrete rather than cards, and this one pictured young me and young Akiza talking through a crack in the concrete wall.

Momentarily, I would flash on bandages over my eyes, and when I did, Akiza would vanish as well. _"You still think that promise is true?" _Akron's voice echoed, as young me turned around, and he had the evilest smile in the world. _"Everything you have fought for has been a lie!"_ And then Star Eater lowered its head and swallowed the platform whole, before fading into a storm of cards, and then vanishing into the distance.

Akiza's voice was beginning to become even more distorted as I began to approach a risen platform, stairs made of cards glowing white, and I saw the figure of the Darkstar sitting in a chair, with Akiza in a cage above him. I sped up, storming up the stairs and coming face-to face with my dark self.

He chuckled to himself as he slowly got up of the chair to meet my gaze. "You enjoying my sister's power, huh?" He said, as I felt my mark reacting in turn to his words. "She's making a hero out of you, eh?" He said mockingly as he spread out his arms. "You are so messed up, Jay. Come on, kill me." I said, hesitantly raising my arm which was glowing crimson with energy. I was hesitant, not knowing what to do. He quickly grabbed my hand and pushed it to his throat. "Come on, let's go! Squeeze! Kill me, you crazy son of a bitch! DO IT!"

I squeezed, and the world flashed before me. Then I stood alone on the platform, my arms glowing with force as I ran forth. The image of a titanic plant flashed in the background that I immediately recognized as an Earthbound Immortal roared at me, and I felt my mark flaring.

Then, images of my dark self, the form that the Darkstar had taken on came rushing at me; all having glowing hands as well, though theirs were glowing purple as well. One came at me, but I smacked him aside with ease, the form of him evaporating immediately afterwards.

"_Men like us; we never get back the things we love." _Blaze's words came back to me again as more and more fake images came rushing at me, and I beat them all back with vicious and violent strikes, sending them all flying away as I made my way towards the Immortal.

I fought my way along the path towards another platform in the distance right in front of the Immortal. I threw, smashed and dashed my way through the fakes and made my way to the platform. When I arrived, on a pedestal right in front of the Immortal hovered a single card. I looked at it and saw its name; Earthbound Immortal Arama Skyllis.

I reached out towards the card, but the moment I touched it, it flew into the air, and I looked at it as it soared into the air. Then, it evaporated into a cloud of darkness, and revealed the Dark Signer form of Akiza. She gave me a sad, pitiful look as she flew inside the Immortal, and it seemed to awaken, and pointed its eyes right at me, as its many tentacles began squirming around it.

The gigantic plant reared back, and sent one of its titanic tentacles right at me, attempting to slam me into submission and squash me. I jumped into the air, and felt my wings keep me hovering in the air. Then I looked into my hands, and I saw two glowing swords, their ornate blades aflame.

I looked the Immortal dead in its eye, and charged forwards. It flung its tentacles at me, but I swung like a madman with my swords, cutting the tentacles to pieces as I charged forwards, headed right for its head. It opened its maw and let loose a storm of petals, but I kept pressing on, evading the larger ones with ease as I neared the head, and it panicked.

It let loose a literal storm of tentacles, fireballs and rocks at me in a desperate attempt to try and stop me, but even as I felt my body taking damage, I kept flying. I kept heading towards my enemy, my determination to save the one I loved most not allowing me to stop, feel pain or fail. I kept rushing at it, even as the pain began to grow unbearable.

I then swiftly flew upwards, and raised up my swords. I then dived down towards the beast's head, my entire body glowing like crazy, the power heightening to the level of a god as I fell, and when I was close enough, swung my swords and sliced the beast's head clean off. It heard it scream in two voices, the voice of an evil demon hell-bent on destruction, and in the voice of Akiza at the same time.

"_Looks like it's just you and me left now."_ And then my vision began flashing to white again. I felt my consciousness fading, and my body losing its strength as I began to fall into the abyss, only darkness surrounding me now.

"_**In the end, you'll always be alone…"**_

And then everything was black.

Then I was back in the ruins of the facility, the place where I had been tormented for years that had finally been torn apart and ruined, alone. I immediately turned towards where Akiza had stood, and I saw her there, looking like she normally did, no Dark Signer robe, no Dark Signer mark, no nothing. Just her.

She was slowly fading as she lay there on the ground, motionless. I rushed towards her, and cradled me in her arms as I tried to wake her up. "Akiza, wake up! Please, wake up! PLEASE!" I called out pleadingly, trying to wake her up as she began to fade away.

Then her eyes opened weakly. Her eyes turned towards me as I felt tears running down my cheeks as I tried to keep her awake. She gave me a look that made more and more tears drop as her lips turned into a weak smile.

"I… I loved you, Jay…" She said in a voice that was weak and almost inaudible, before she fully faded away and I was cradling the air. I grabbed out into the air in a feeble attempt to pull her back, but I was met with nothing.

The tears fell like a tidal stream as reality dawned upon me. I had… I had broken my promise. The one thing I had left… gone. Gone like… dust in the wind. Everything I lived for, all of it away in the blink of an eye.

My scream of despair and agony echoed through the entirety of the ruined city.


	48. Chapter 48: Light VS Dark, Part I

**How many people have died because of you?**

I was walking. I didn't know how, but I was walking. My feet were moving slowly towards Divinius's tower, Duel Disk at the ready, headed there to save the world and destroy the god driven mad by revenge. I was so close, the final fight was right within my sights.

So why was I so empty? I should be pumped, agitated, ever so slightly pissed off and ready to unleash a can of ass-kicking. But in fact, I was tired, exhausted and torn. I didn't know what to do. What Akiza said struck a bell in a strange way, bringing up some questions that I really didn't have an answer for.

But then I remembered whose fault it all was. It was Akron. He did it. All of it.

All of this was his fault, his attempt to gain power that wasn't his ended up causing all this, bringing so many innocents into this. I just did what I had to do, right? I didn't have a choice in all this, I had to try and save those I loved, even though something like this might happen.

I tried so hard to save them. But I failed, and now I was here, at my last chance to make all this right. And so I was walking through New Domino's ruins for the last time. Though this time, all the bodies littered everywhere looked different as I neared the tower.

They were wall lifted up, as if they were staring at me. I felt it all the way, their cold eyes trained on me, even though they should by all right be unable to do that. It felt like they were judging me as I was nearing the tower, that tall monument to my purpose to make all this right.

The Crimson Dragon said something about a 'choice' I would have to make. A choice that could dictate what would happen to everything… what kind of choice could that be? She said that she didn't know what kind of choice it would be, but she knew that it was important.

And who would present me with that question? Perhaps Divinius would, if this Duel would make him realize the error of his ways and present me with a choice on how to rebuild the world? I dismissed that almost immediately. The impression that Divinius had given me wasn't that kind of personality.

I would have to destroy him, but that would be a tall order. Even though I now had the power of a god and a very much evil entity, this was still Divinius, a god so powerful that even though he had been practically killed and sealed into the earth, his dark influence could still reach people like Christopher, and force him to serve it.

Divinius had to be extremely powerful, and not at all to be taken lightly. I breathed in as I was nearing the tower, knowing full well that this would be my greatest trial of all. I was near now, close to the end, and close to fixing all this.

And so I found myself in the park again, looking up at the massive black structure that Divinius had raised around himself to block me out. But now I had played his game, and so I formed my wings, and blasted into the air to the top.

Within seconds, I was up at the top. I landed gracefully at the top, and immediately, my eyes met the red eyes of Divinius, standing right there, waiting for me. He had a small smile on his face, standing right there calmly. We stood there for at least a minute or two, staring each other down and preparing ourselves mentally.

"So," Divinius said suddenly, breaking the ice. "You're here to kill me, aren't you?" He said, with an almost uncaring edge to his voice, though it was small. "Do you know the nine most frightening words in the world?" Divinius said, his smile slowly spreading. "I'm Jay Alkain, and I'm here to save you!" Divinius exclaimed, and then cracked up with laughter. I was silent. "Oh come on, why aren't you laughing?" He then asked mockingly, and I felt anger welling up. "Shut up!" I exclaimed suddenly. "This ends here, so let's Duel!" I snarled angrily as my Duel Disk activated itself, and Divinius chuckled darkly.

"You've killed many to get here, Alkain. Who would I be if I would not oblige your wish?" Divinius said mockingly, as he activated his own Duel Disk, and the black, obsidian ground seemed to come alive with the tension.

**Loading Duel protocol…**

**Protocol loaded. Displaying format…**

**Format: **Anime 4000

**Player 1: **Jay Alkain

**Player 2: **Divinius Divinia

**Jay: **4000

**Divinius: **4000

"I'll kick our little game off," Divinius declared, drawing his card, and immediately held it up. "I activate my Field Spell, Seal of the Darkstar – Unleashed!" Divinius inserted the card into his Duel Disk, and immediately the ground beneath us was lit up with purple lines forming the dark seal that represented the Darkstar. However, momentarily, the seal woul flash with purple energy, constantly pulsating like a heart.

"Seal of the Darkstar – Unleashed has a rather handy effect," Divinius spoke, twirling his fingers unnaturally. "By discarding a card once per turn, I am allowed to add a 'Darkstar' Spell card from my Deck to my hand! I discard this card," Divinius exclaimed, sliding the card into his Graveyard, "-so I can add Seal of the Darkstar – Indoctrination from my Deck to my hand!" Divinius declared, as a single card was slid out of his Deck, and he quickly added it to his hand.

"Now, since it was discarded by a card effect, I am allowed to Special Summon Darkstar Archfiend to my side of the field!" Divinius then exclaimed, as a purple portal opened, and forth came a tall, purple fiendish creature that clearly radiated dark power to Divinius's field.

**Darkstar Archfiend Lv: 5 ATK: 2100 DEF: 800 Fiend/Effect (ATK)**

"And now, since I control a face-up 'Darkstar' monster, I can Normal Summon Darkstar Annihilator from my hand without Tributing!" Divinius then declared, as another large fiend, this one wielding a large magical staff wreathed in fire appear next to his other monster.

**Darkstar Annihilator Lv: 6 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1000 Fiend/Effect (ATK)**

"And now, I activate my Continuous Spell Card, Seal of the Darkstar – Indoctrination!" Divinius declared, as one card appeared in front of him, and one black pillar rose around the circle. "This card cannot be destroyed as long as I control Seal of the Darkstar – Unleashed, at Unleashed can't be destroyed either! And here comes the fun effect, once per turn, Indoctrination allows me to draw 2 cards!" Divinius declared as he drew an additional 2 cards from his Deck. "I then Set one card face-down," Divinius declared, as a single oversized card appeared in front of him. "Turn end."

"My turn!" I declared, drawing a card. "Wait!" Divinius then declared. "During your Standby Phase, Annihilator deals you 200 points of damage for each Darkstar monster I control! I control two, so take 400 damage!" Divinius declared, as the staff was swung, and two large fireballs streamed towards me, landing close to me and causing big, fiery explosions.

**Jay: **4000 -) **3600**

"Alright, since you control monsters and I do not, I can Special Summon Nova Destroyer from my hand!" I declared, and forth came the large warrior, wielding the titanic blade and his two frame-like wings. He brandished his sword, and gave a loud battlecry as he took his stance beside me.

**Nova Destroyer Lv: 6 ATK: 2200 DEF: 600 Warrior/Effect (ATK)**

"Battle Phase! Nova Destroyer attacks Darkstar Annihilator!" I declared, intending to use Destroyer's powerful effect to wipe Divinius clean of monsters and deal a huge amount of damage in the first turn, but Divinius was quick. "Trap Card, Chaos Burst!" Divinius declared, flipping up his Trap Card. "By Tributing a monster I control, your attacking monster is destroyed, and you take 1000 damage! I Tribute Annihilator!" Divinius declared, as Annihilator was suddenly wreathed in flame, and he then exploded fiercely, taking my charging warrior with it in the blast, and sending me flying a few feet backwards.

**Jay: **3600 -) **2600**

"Oh don't think it's gonna be over this soon," Divinius mocked, as I got to my feet again. "I intend to take my sweet time here. You go ahead," I growled, looking at my hand. I was low on options for now. "I Summon Nova Paladin in Defense Position!" I declared, as I summoned my saintly warrior with his large shield in order to defend myself.

**Nova Paladin Lv: 4 ATK: 200 DEF: 2200 Warrior/Effect (DEF)**

"Then I'll Set one card face-down! Turn end!" I declared with a slight snarl. Divinius gave a cruel, twisting-the-knife laugh as he held his hand over his Duel Disk. "Then I believe it is my turn! Draw!" He declared, swiping a card from the top of his Deck. "I will then activate the effect of Seal of the Darkstar – Unleashed, discarding a card to add another 'Darkstar' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!" Divinius declared, sending a single card from his hand into his Graveyard, and then a single card slid out from his Deck. "And now, I activate the card I just added, the Continuous Spell Card Seal of the Darkstar – Worldwide Strife!" Divinius then declared, as he activated his second Continuous Spell. "Now, whenever you attack, you have to pay 500 Life Points, or your monster will be destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase!"

"I then Release Darkstar Archfiend!" Divinius then declared as the creature was swallowed by a dark orb, and morphed into malleable energy. "Darkstar Archfiend counts as two Releases when Advance Summoning a 'Darkstar' monster! Come forth, Darkstar Scourge!" Divinius declared as the rainbow energy flared wildly, and when it vanished, in front of Divinius stood a carbon-copy of me. Me, as a monster!

**Darkstar Scourge Lv: 12 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 Fiend/Effect (ATK)**

"However, when I successfully Summon Darkstar Scourge, then I have to send two cards from my hand to the Graveyard. A small price to pay for such a powerful monster, don't you think?" As Divinius broke into laughter, I took a closer look at the monster-version of myself. He was just as you would expect, bandages over the eyes and all. The only difference was that he didn't have a Duel Disk. Instead, he had a very large scythe, ornate and red, black and grey.

"Don't you recognize it, Jay? Here is the one pawn that has been the most useful to me since the start. You've always been furthering my agenda, whether you knew it or not!" Divinius cackled, and I was getting more and more confused. "What? What do you mean?" I questioned, and for a moment, the biggest grin spread across Divinius's face.

"Don't you remember? You didn't escape by chance… You escaped because you accepted my offer. Without it, the Engine would have killed you. But I offered you a way out…

**And you accepted it."**


	49. Chapter 49: Light VS Dark, Part II

**It was Akron. He did it. All of it.**

"You chose to accept my help, Jay. You were dead, but you clinged onto whatever you could. You weren't willing to go, and so you accepted my offer to let you live. Everything else was all you." Divinius chuckled, and I felt my anger flare in response.

"And now, it's time to end you, for your usefulness as faded! I activate the effect of Darkstar Scourge! Once per turn, he can turn one Defense Position monster you control into Attack Position, and then reduce its Attack Points by 500! Forced Into The War!" Divinius declared, as card-me unleashed a series of tentacles from his back, and grabbed Paladin by the limbs, and held him up in the air.

**Paladin: **(DEF) -) **(ATK)**

**Paladin (ATK): **200 -) **0**

"Darkstar Scourge attacks Nova Paladin! Innocence Reaping!" Divinius declared, as card-me jumped into the air, brandished his scythe, and dived down towards Paladin, ready to chop him in half. But, "I activate the effect of Paladin! Once per turn, he can negate an attack! Divine Shield!" I declared as Paladin's shield began to glow crimson, and a massive crimson barrier formed in front of card-me, stopping his diving attack and forcing him to retreat. Divinius growled lightly. "I end my turn," He declared, and I immediately held my hand over my Deck.

"My turn!" I declared, "Draw!" I exclaimed, swiping the card out of my Deck. "Halt! During the Standby Phase, the effect of Darkstar Scourge activates, dealing you 500 damage and increasing my Life Points by 500!" Divinius declared, as card-me held up his hand and charged up a crimson orb, which he then threw at me, which I narrowly managed to deflect in order to avoid any real physical damage, but the toll on my Life Points I could feel.

**Jay: **2600 -) **2100**

**Divinius: **4000 -) **4500**

I growled lowly, and then looked over my hand, and I immediately got an idea. "I Summon Nova Striker from my hand in Attack Position!" I declared, and forth came the crimson knight wielding both a sword and shield.

**Nova Striker Lv: 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 600 Warrior/Tuner/Effect (ATK)**

"And when Nova Striker is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower 'Nova' monster from my hand! So welcome Nova Guidance Fairy!" I declared, as Knight swung his sword across the floor, creating a fiery crevice, and out came the small, angelic-like crimson fairy.

**Nova Guidance Fairy Lv: 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Fairy/Tuner/Effect**

"And now, I Tune my Level 4 Nova Paladin with my Level 3 Nova Striker!" I declared, as Paladin wrestled himself free of card-me's tentacles, and Striker condensed himself into red energy, which quickly morphed and became three crimson stars. The stars then began to rotate, and turned into rings, which Paladin leaped inside. _"Strife covers the world," _I began to chant, as the light from the rings shone through Paladin and revealed the four stars inside him. _"From the fires of war comes a dragon braver than any other!" _I chanted, as a beam of red light shone through the rings, and expanded to become a blinding light. _"Synchro Summon! Burn forever, Nova Dragoon Blader!" _I chanted, and when the light faded, out came the tall, humanoid dragon wielding a large, ornate blade. He swung it fiercely, and gave a loud, bellowing warcry as he took to the field.

**Nova Dragoon Blader Lv: 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200 Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

"And now comes the big show! I now Tune my Level 7 Nova Dragoon Blader with my Level 1 Nova Guidance Fairy!" I declared, as the tiny fairy turned into a single star that swiftly morphed itself into a ring. _"When a star dies, a new star is forged in the flames of a supernova," _I chanted as Dragoon Blader jumped into the rings, eager to serve. _"Let every star burst to form one great dragon!" _I chanted as the light shone through Dragoon Blader, and revealed the seven stars inside him, and then a crimson beam of light shone through the rings, and expanded to become blinding. _"Synchro Summon! Descend, Supernova Dragon!"_ I finished my chant as the light faded, and out came the muscular, scaled limbs, the bladed tail, the six wings, and the horned head with eyes gleaming red like the abyss.

**Supernova Dragon Lv: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100 Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

"And now, the effect of Nova Dragoon Blader activates!" I declared, as a crimson aura surrounded my signature dragon. "Since he was used as Synchro Material, he gains Attack Points equal to that of Nova Dragoon Blader, which is 2500 Attack Points!" I exclaimed, as the ghostly image of Dragoon Blader flashed in front of Supernova Dragon for a second, before fading inside the dragon.

**Supernova Dragon (ATK): **3000 -) **5500**

"And it gets better! Since Nova Guidance Fairy was used as Synchro Material, Supernova Dragon gains 500 Attack and Defense Points!" I declared, though the effect-negating effect was reserved for 'Nova' Synchro Monsters, which Supernova Dragon wasn't, unfortunately. However, I still had more than enough Attack Points.

**Supernova Dragon (ATK): **5500 -) **6000**

**Supernova Dragon (DEF): **2100 -) **2600**

"And now, Supernova Dragon attacks Darkstar Scourge!" I exclaimed, as Supernova Dragon roared, and flew into the air. "And I pay the 500 Life Points for Worldwide Strife, now DIE!" I exclaimed, as Supernova Dragon cloaked itself in fire, and dived down towards it.

**Jay; **2100 -) **1600**

"Supernova Flare Blitz!" I roared, as Supernova Dragon dived on my card form. However, when it struck, card-me just raised his scythe and blocked the attack, fending off Supernova Dragon and forcing it to retreat. "Oh sorry, forgot to inform you," Divinius said cheekily, "Darkstar Scourge can't be destroyed by battle," Divinius said off-handedly, obviously not caring. "You're still taking the damage!"

**Divinius: **4500 -) **2500**

"Is that all for now, Jay?" Divinius said impatiently, and I growled in frustration, but then I remembered the sour side to Dragoon Blader's effect. "I'll Set one card face-down," I said, and slid the single card into my Duel Disk. "And during my End Phase, Supernova Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, and it's Synchro Materials are Special Summoned to my field," I explained, as the the crimson aura around Supernova Dragon brightened immensely, and then it faded, leaving Nova Dragoon Blader and Nova Guidance Fairy behind in Defense Mode. "And that's all."

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Divinius declared, pulling yet another card from his Deck. "-And now the other effect of Darkstar Scourge activates, since it is my Standby Phase!" Divinius cackled, as a big, evil grin spread itself across his face. "Since my Life Points are lower than 4000, that means that it will now increase my Life Points by the difference between my Life Points and 4000, which happens to be 1500!" Divinius declared as a card-me exhaled a dark smoke, that quickly surrounded Divinius and was absorbed by him.

**Divinius: **2500 -) **4000**

"Then, I activate the effect of Seal of the Darkstar – Unleashed, and discard another card to add a 'Darkstar' Spell Card to my hand!" Divinius declared, as he slid a card from his hand into his Graveyard, and then a single card was ejected from his Deck, which he quickly swiped up into his hand. "-And then I'll activate it! Continuous Spell Card, Seal of the Darkstar – World in Despair, activate!" Divinius declared as a third card emerged alongside his Field Spell, and what kind of devilish effect could it have? "This one is great fun, Jay. World in Despair allows me to once per turn, target an attacking monster, discard a card, and end your Battle Phase immediately!" I growled as I saw Divinius slowly wittling my options away, while very slowly killing me, and blocking any attempt to try and break his strategy.

"And now, I activate the effect of Darkstar Scourge! He has the downside of only being able to attack the monster you control with the highest Attack Points, but it really doesn't matter, does it now? I will now force Dragoon Blader into Attack Position, and reduce its Attack Points by 500! Go, Forced Into The War!" Divinius declared as card-me let loose his tentacles, and they grabbed the arms of the dragon-warrior and stretched him out, making him basically a big target.

**Dragoon Blader **(DEF) -) **(ATK)**

**Dragoon Blader (ATK): **2500 -) **2000**

"Darkstar Scourge attacks Nova Dragoon Blader!" Divinius declared as card-me leaped into the air, brandished his scythe, and dived down towards me, and I had to react quickly. "Trap Card, Nutrient Z! Since I would take 2000 or more Battle Damage from this battle, I'll gain 4000 Life Points before it takes place!" I declared, as my one Trap Card flipped face-up and a thick, green mist washed over me.

**Jay: **1600 -) **5600**

"No matter!" Divinius snarled, "You've got no way of recovering them! Hit him, Jay!" Divinius said to card-me, and he brought down his scythe onto Dragoon Blader. Thanks to his effect, Blader wasn't destroyed, but the shockwave sent me flying backwards.

**Jay: **5600 -) **3600**

"So, you have some fight left in you," Divinius sneered as I got to my feet again. "It's not like it matters. You're still hopelessly outmatched. I'll end my turn here, and have a gander at what you can muster. Don't disappoint me!" Divinius said in a cheery voice meant to get on my nerves. And get on my nerves it did. "My turn!" I snarled angrily. "Draw!" I declared, and my draw made my eyes widen. Strategist… this could actually work! I had a way to break his combo now!

"Don't forget the effect of Scourge!" Divinius called out as card-me hurled another ball of energy at me, this one caught me off-guard though, and the searing pain sent me down to the ground again.

**Jay: **3600 -) **3100**

**Divinius: **4000 -) **4500**

"I activate the effect of Nova Guidance Fairy!" I declared, silently thankful for the fact that I hadn't overextended and used its effect last turn, "Since I control a face-up Level 7 'Nova' Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon another from my Extra Deck! Come out, Nova Phoenix Blaster!" I declared as the tiny fairy held up a hand, and a gigantic orb of crimson energy appeared in front of it. Then, the orb faded to reveal the fiery phoenix, its twin cannons ready to fire.

**Nova Phoenix Blaster Lv: 7 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1600 Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

"And when Guidance Fairy activates this effect, I can increase her Level by one!" I declared, as the tiny fairy was momentarily surrounded by a surge of golden energy.

**Nova Guidance Fairy (Lv): **1 -) **2**

"And now, I Tune my Level 7 Nova Phoenix Blaster with my Level 2 Nova Guidance Fairy!" I declared, as the tiny fairy condensed herself into energy yet again, though this time the energy morphed into two stars instead of one. The stars began to rotate, and became rings. _"The earth bends, and rock goes soft before his gaze," _I chanted, as my phoenix then flew into the air, the soft light from the rings shining through it and revealing the seven stars inside it. _"Behold the guardian, whose power shakes the earth with his every step!" _I chanted, as the familiar crimson beam of light shone through the stars, and immediately expanded to massive size. _"Synchro Summon!"_ I exclaimed, as titanic, rocky limbs that were the feature of my strongest Synchro Monster emerged from the light. Two massive fiery wings emerged from his back, and a deep, guttural roar came from his rocky body as he took to the field. _"Nova Titanic Colosseus!"_

**Nova Titanic Colosseus Lv: 9 ATK: 2800 DEF: 3800 Rock/Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

"And since Colosseus is a 'Nova' Synchro Monster, it gains both effects! Not only does its Attack and Defense Points increase by 500, but when he battles an opponent's monster, he negates its effects until the end of the Battle Phase! And, you take an additional 500 damage when the monster is destroyed!" I exclaimed, as my titanic monster's statistics climbed, and a crimson aura surrounded it.

**Nova Titanic Colosseus (ATK): **2800 -) **3300**

**Nova Titanic Colosseus (DEF): **3800 -) **4300**

"Oh, you've got a strong monster, huh?" Divinius taunted. "You know I can just use World in Despair and stop your attack, right? Your fancy maneuver has done you nothing," Divinius explained, while I smirked. "I then Normal Summon Nova Strategist in Defense Mode!" I declared, as I summoned the first link in my plan, as the robed, silent sorcerer appeared and then crouched down, his staff generating a crimson barrier around us.

**Nova Strategist Lv: 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 1600 Spellcaster/Effect (DEF)**

"And I'm guessing you know that Strategist makes my monsters immune to your Spells and Traps, right?" I said smugly, and Divinius snarled shortly in anger, and I managed to momentarily crack a smile.

"Battle Phase!" I declared. "Nova Titanic Colosseus attacks Darkstar Scourge!" I exclaimed, "And at this moment, Colosseus's effect activates, switching his Attack and Defense Points for the rest of this turn!" I declared, as Colosseus's wings spread out and went ablaze.

**Nova Titanic Colosseus (ATK): **3300 -) **4300**

**Nova Titanic Colosseus (DEF): **4300 -) **3300**

"Continue your attack, Colosseus! Ultimate Terran Earthquake!" I roared, as the enormous rock-guardian swung his immense fist, and slammed it into card-me, creating a massive shockwave that shook the entire tower, and threw up a lot of dust. However, when the dust faded, card-me was still there. Additionally, that one monster Divinius had summoned before was in the way, having taken the blow! Divinius had a big, smug grin. "I activated the effect of Darkstar Archfiend. By banishing it from my Graveyard, I prevented the destruction of Darkstar Scourge by battle," Divinius said, as his Life Points were reduced by a trivial amount.

**Divinius: **4500 -) **4200**

Now I only had one choice. "Trap Card, Shadow Dance! Since you took Battle Damage, Shadow Dance deals you 1000 damage!" I declared, as my other Trap Card was flipped face-up, and it fired a black sphere of energy at Divinius, creating a small explosion.

**Divinius: **4200 -) **3200**

"Are you grasping at straws now, Jay? You know that I'm just going to regain those points come next turn, right?" Divinius questioned, and really, he was right. He was just going to regain it come next turn. Now though, I had one last idea. It all rode on this face-down card. "I end my Battle Phase. The effect of Colosseus forces it into Defense Mode," I declared solemnly as the rocky titan kneeled down in Defense Mode. "Then I switch Dragoon Blader to Defense Mode, I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn." I declared, as now everything was defending, and the single solitary card resting in front of me was my only hope for a counterplay. "In the End Phase, Colosseus's statistics are switched back."

**Nova Titanic Colosseus (ATK): **4300 -) **3300**

**Nova Titanic Colosseus (DEF): **3300 -) **4300**

"It's my turn then," Divinius cackled. "I DRAW!"


	50. Chapter 50: The End

**There is no difference between what is right and what is neccessary.**

"The effect of Darkstar Scourge activates, since my Life Points are lower than 4000, increasing them by the difference!" Divinius declared as card-me began to exhale the dark mist again. "I want you to look closely, Alkain. Look close as your little combo from before is nullified completely!" Divinius cackled as the dark mist surrounded him, and repaired his dark form swiftly.

**Divinius: **3200 -) **4000**

"Trap Card, Asleep at the Switch!" I immediately declared, and Divinius entered a state of shock for a moment. "Since you gained Life Points, I can destroy a monster you control!" I said, as my Trap Card let out a blast of magenta energy, which slammed into card-me and tore him apart. "Darkstar Scourge's last effect activates, since he was destroyed by a card effect," Divinius said, his voice now clearly pissed off. "-dealing you 1000 damage!" He shrieked, as the scythe that card-me had been holding flew up into the air, and rammed itself right into my stomach, and sending me to my knees. With effort, I grabbed the scythe by its handle and pulled it out of me, so my power could begin to repair my body.

**Jay: **3100 -) **2100**

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, you know that?" Divinius growled. "I activate the effect of Seal of the Darkstar – Unleashed, discarding a card to add a 'Darkstar' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I discard this card," Divinius declared, as he slid a card from his hand into his Graveyard, "-To add this card to my hand!" Divinius exclaimed, as a card slid itself out of his Deck, and he swiftly added it to his hand.

"And now, I'll activate the card I just added to my hand, Seal of the Darkstar – Dissent Within!" Divinius declared as his fourth Continuous Spell appeared on his field, his backrow now soon filled.

"Perhaps I should just finish you right now! I Summon Darkstar Assassin in Attack Position!" Divinius declared, as a new monster appeared in front of him. This one was small, but it wielded two big swords, and looked incredibly swift.

**Darkstar Assassin Lv: 3 ATK: 100 DEF: 100 Fiend/Effect (ATK)**

"Darkstar Assassin can attack my opponent directly! Attack!" Divinius howled as the small fiendish creature jumped at me, and attempted to slash me with its swords. Using the scythe that I had now acquired, I managed to block most of its swings, but one of them caught me in the stomach- a place that was particularly sore after the Duel with Akiza, which sent me to the floor.

**Jay: **2100 -) **2000**

"And now," Divinius began as I tried to get back up on my feet again, "I activate Berserker Soul! Since a monster attacked you directly and dealt you less than 1500 damage, I discard my entire hand, and then sequentially reveal the top card of my Deck. For every monster, you get 500 points of damage! First draw!" Divinius exclaimed, as he discarded his hand and drew a card. "Monster Card!" He howled, as the card formed sphere of energy and launched it at me, catching me in the stomach and sending me down to the floor again.

**Jay: **2000 -) **1500**

"Second time!" Divinius declared, as his red eyes gave a momentary glow, and swiftly drew his next card. "Monster Card!" I had only just gotten to my feet again before I was sent flying once more.

**Jay: **1500 -) **1000**

"And here comes another! Monster Card!" The orb fired at me caught me right where my burn injury had been, and I was made to scream as I went flying backwards again, sliding across the ground as my powers tried to resist against Divinius's immense power.

**Jay: **1000 -) **500**

"And now," Divinius said with glee, but his face fell the moment he saw his card. "Guess I'm gonna have to wring out some more suffering out of you, then." Divinius hadn't drawn a monster, which meant that I was safe for now. And unless Divinius had something else, then I could win next turn! Divinius noticed a smile on me, and of course he decided to twist the knife. "I activate the effect of Darkstar Assassin!" Divinius declared. "Since he attacked you directly, then I can destroy him along with one monster you control and deal you 400 points of damage! Say goodbye to your Strategist!" Divinius taunted, as the small fiend jumped onto Strategist, and immediately after, a plume of fire enveloped the two, as well as flinging fireballs at me, and smacking me down onto the ground, momentarily knocking me out.

Or that's what I thought. The world began to twist around me again, I was beginning to hallucinate again. The world became darker and darker, and I began to smell the sickening smell of burning flesh.

I could see people hanging from ropes over the fires like spitroasted animals, hung to be cooked, as blasts of white flashed momentarily in the horizon. My arms were burning like crazy, and I was screaming my lungs out to try and fight it, but the pain just got worse.

"_How many will be alive tomorrow?" _The same voice from my previous hallucinations spoke calmly, as I stammered forwards, thrashing my arms wildly. Then I tripped, sending me down to the floor, and when I raised my head, I came face-to-face with myself. An exact copy of me staring down at me, shaking his head in confusion, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"_Just stop! Just fucking STOP!"_

The white flashes became more and more violent until they covered all of my vision. My arms felt like they were being ripped off, and I screamed my lungs out in agony as the light came closer and closer, before my eyes opened themselves again, and I found myself at the top of the tower again, standing there with my Duel Disk, ready to fight. I shook my head in an attempt to gain a sense of clarity, but everything was as it was, nothing unusual.

**Jay: **500 -) **100**

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Divinius said, as if he didn't know what was going on, hadn't seen my hallucination. "It's your turn!" He said impatiently, as I looked into my hand, and saw the single card, Nova Levinbolt. A card that was practically useless in my situation, so this card would be what it all rode on. "I draw!" I declared, drawing my card, and I cracked a smile seeing it. "Since you drew a card during your Draw Phase," Divinius then began out of nothing, "Your Life Points are halved!" He said, howling with laughter. I grit my teeth as I felt my lifeforce waste away, my power doing its best to try and counteract it, but I felt myself kneel down from the pain, my body's instinct trying to pull me down to rest, but I bit my lip and got to my feet again.

**Jay: **100 -) **50**

"I activate the Spell Card, Stellar Hoard!" I declared, holding the Spell Card up to show it. "Now, by discarding a 'Nova' monster, I can draw 2 cards!" I declared, sliding Levinbolt into my Graveyard, and drawing two cards. The two cards I drew made my eyes twitch for a second, wondering how they could work. I couldn't think of anything, but these might work.

"I activate the effect of Nova Guidance Fairy in my Graveyard!" I declared. "By reducing the level of a monster I control by two, I am allowed to revive it! I reduce the level of Dragoon Blader!" I declared, as a surge of blue energy surrounded Dragoon, and then it disappeared, taking two stars with it.

**Dragoon Blader (Lv): **7 -) **5**

And then, the two stars converged besides Dragoon Blader and turned crimson, before taking the shape of the tiny, meek crimson fairy once again. This would be my final attempt to bring Divinius down, my final act of defiance. "I Tune my Level 5 Nova Dragoon Blader with my Level 1 Nova Guidance Fairy!" I declared, as the tiny fairy condensed herself into a single star, which morphed and became one single ring. Dragoon Blader howled proudly as he leaped into the rings, eager to assist. _"Fierce sorceress of the stars, you who has tapped the well of power," _I declared as the light from the single ring shone through Dragoon Blader, revealing the five stars inside him. _"Pierce the darkness with your light!" _I declared as a crimson beam of light shone through the rings, and expanded to cover it all. _"Synchro Summon! Appear, Nova Gathering Sorceress!" _I chanted, and forth came the alluring, red-robed and tall sorceress wielding her large, intimidating staff, and ready to fight.

**Nova Gathering Sorceress Lv: 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600 Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

"And then the effect of Dragoon Blader activates!" I exclaimed loudly, as the ghostly image of Dragoon Blader appeared in front of Sorceress, before being absorbed into her staff. "-Increasing Sorceress' Attack Points by his own, which is 2500!" I declared, as a thick crimson aura surrounded Sorceress as her magical strength was increased dramatically. "And don't forget the boost from Guidance Fairy either!"

**Nova Gathering Sorceress (ATK): **2300 -) **5300**

**Nova Gathering Sorceress (DEF): **1600 -) **2100**

"Sorceress attacks directly!" I declared, as she raised her staff high into the air, and let loose a massive stream of crimson energy at Divinius, but the moment it neared him, the stream hit an invisible barrier that deflected it, rendering it totally harmless. "Oh come on, you didn't expect that to work, did you?" Divinius said mockingly. "You did remember that thanks to World in Despair, I can just target your monster, discard a card and stop your Battle Phase immediately? And since you didn't pay the 500 Life Points before attacking, your card goes bye-bye!" Divinius exclaimed suddenly, as shadows raised themselves up from the ground in a second, and dragged Sorceress under in seconds.

"You've lost, Jay. You do know that, don't you?" Divinius said mockingly. "You're… you're wrong! Since Colosseus is the only monster I control, it can't be destroyed by battle! I'm still in this!" I exclaimed. "I Set two cards face-down! Turn end!"

"Well, if you're that eager to die, then I'll oblige you! DRAW!" Divinius declared, and the moment he had his card, he giggled like a madman. "I now discard this card to add my final Continuous Spell Card, Seal of the Darkstar – No Hope Left to my hand!" Divinius cackled as he took the final card and added it to his hand, "-And I'm activating it right now!" Divinius declared as he put his last Continuous Spell Card onto his field, and there it was. His backrow was full.

"Hey Alkain?" Divinius said mockingly. "What do you think Seal of the Darkstar – Unleashed can do when I have all five Continuous Spells on my field? It allows me to Special Summon the card form of MYSELF! I send all my face-up Spell Cards to the Graveyard!" Divinius declared as the six cards flew into the air and formed one giant sphere of dark energy. "AHAAHAHAHAAAA!" Divinius howled as his body, the dark imitation of my body flew into the sphere itself.

Then a pair of massive, dark wings sprouted out from the sphere. Then one massive, bony arm, followed by another, and then another, and another and another and another and another. Six arms, and then the sphere began to turn dark purple as it solidified. It became one giant dark purple sphere with the mark of the Darkstar on its face, along with the two, gigantic red eyes, and the dark form of myself fused to the front of it. The titanic being then floated down in front of me, the very fabric of the world slowly twisting around us as the sheer power of this being was simply incalculable.

If I hadn't seen so many other things, I would be going insane now. I would be a mumbling wreck, and be what you would call insane. But I kept my cool, and I stared it down, even as I felt my legs shake in fear.

**Divinius Divinia Lv: -12 ATK: 100000 DEF: 100000 Destroyer-God/Effect (ATK)**

100000 Attack Points?! It was unreal! **"Scared, Alkain?" **The titanic being bellowed. **"If I were you, I would take pride that I managed to survive this long. But here you are, faced with certain death and destruction. How does it feel to feel that same fear that you have instilled in so many others?" **The Darkstar mused. **"My first effect shall now activate. I can Special Summon any number of Darkstar Synchro Monsters from my Extra Deck. Their effects will be negated, and their Attack Points become 10000! Come to me, my servants!" **Divinius howled, and a dark miasma opened up behind him. First came the scantily-clad seductress wielding unfathomable dark power, the Darkstar Eldritch Succubus. Then came the corrupted and warped phoenix of darkness, the Darkstar Phoenix Lancer. After that came the mad, insane six-armed warrior wielding six swords and possessing strength undreamed of by man, the Darkstar Dragoon Berserker. And last, the dark, warped version of my Supernova Dragon, the leader of these dark creatures, the Darkstar Flare Dragon.

**Darkstar Eldritch Succubus Lv: 10 ATK: 10000 DEF: 3000 Spellcaster/Darkstar Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

**Darkstar Phoenix Lancer Lv: 11 ATK: 10000 DEF: 2600 Winged-Beast/Darkstar Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

**Darkstar Dragoon Berserker Lv: 11 ATK: 10000 DEF: 2800 Warrior/Darkstar Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

**Darkstar Flare Dragon Lv: 12 ATK: 10000 DEF: 0 Dragon/Darkstar Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

"**And even better, I activate my second effect!" **The Darkstar then declared, as dark electricity began to charge in the arms of the enormous deity. **"Destroying all monsters you control!" **The electricity then erupted like a thunderstorm from its hands, completely frying Colosseus. "When Colosseus is destroyed, I get to draw a card," I declared, and swiftly drew. **"It doesn't matter! I attack you directly!" **The Darkstar howled as dark energy began to gather inside and around the core, before it was shaking from the power.

"**DIE!"**

The blast enveloped me before I knew it. Before my body could even register the pain, I was enveloped by the dark energy and dying. Slowly but surely dying, being destroyed by the sheer dark energy along with the rest of the universe. It was all gone.

I had failed.

It was over.

**Jay: **50 -) **0**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

***Sound of page turning***

Or was it? "T-trap Card," I croaked, and the face so similar to mine that was glued to the Darkstar shifted suddenly in confusion, and then anger. **"No, no it can't be!" **The Darkstar said in disbelief, "Spirit of the Fallen!" I exclaimed with a sudden burst of strength, as my one face-down emerged. **"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE?!" **Divinius howled momentarily, before his anger settled down again. **"Hmph, it's not like it matters. You've still got nothing. You possess no monster that can save you now. I'll give you your turn, just so your own card can kill you. Turn end."**

"It's… it's my…" I tried to say, but the sheer power of Divinius's attack had been too much. I could barely stand up, let alone play. I felt myself fading, felt myself getting weaker and weaker as my power began slowly to shut down.

"_You're not done yet," _The mysterious voice from my hallucinations then spoke. _"I'll be at the Aurora. Now get going."_

And the moment he was done speaking, I felt my power flare suddenly. Like something had been holding me back, and now it was fully there. I felt like a god, my body was flaring a mixture of red and white, and my mark was glowing like crazy. I… I was a god. It felt amazing.

"Draw!" I said, and the whole world seemed to buckle under my voice. I really was a god, I was so powerful! And now, my divine mind already knew how to win. I just had to put the pieces together. "I activate my Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" I declared, holding up the Spell Card I drew just now. "And using it, I will Special Summon Supernova Dragon from my Graveyard!" A purple portal opened in front of me, and out flew my faithful dragon, ready to fight alongside his master. "And now, here comes the Spell Card Synchro Festival!" I declared, holding up the card Colosseus had made sure I drew. "Synchro Festival allows me to Special Summon any number of Synchro Monsters from my Graveyard, though at the consequence that their effects are negated, and their statistics become zero! Return to me, my faithful servants!" I said with renewed determination as all my other Synchro Monsters came face-to-face with their dark counterparts as they emerged on my side of the field.

**Nova Gathering Sorceress Lv: 6 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

**Nova Phoenix Blaster Lv: 7 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

**Nova Dragoon Blader Lv: 7 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Warrior/Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

**Nova Titanic Colosseus Lv: 9 ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Rock/Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

"And then I activate my last face-down, Fury of the One!" I declared, as my final card flipped itself face-up. "This card allows me to target one monster on my field, and all other monsters' levels become one!" I declared as blue energy washed over my monsters, and robbed them of almost all their stars.

**Nova Gathering Sorceress (Lv): **6 -) **1**

**Nova Phoenix Blaster (Lv): **7 -) **1**

**Nova Dragoon Blader (Lv): **7 -) **1**

**Nova Titanic Colosseus (Lv): **9 -) **1**

"**And what's that going to help you?!" **Divinius said hysterically. **"All your monsters are here to join you in death, I see! At least, that's all they can, since they can't fight at all! Not to think that you had any ability to fight in the beginning, but I'll let you die the way you want to."**

"No."

"**No?"**

"Fury of the One also treats Supernova Dragon as a Tuner monster this turn!"

"**WHAT?!" **Divinius burst out as I spread my arms out, and Supernova Dragon spread his wings out, and we both flew into the air, perfectly synchronized. I felt my godly power thump like it was my own body, my teeth gritting together as Supernova Dragon and I became one giant sphere of crimson energy. "I now Tune my Level 1 Nova Gathering Sorceress, my Level 1 Nova Phoenix Blaster, my Level 1 Nova Dragoon Blader, and my Level 1 Nova Titanic Colosseus with my Level 8 Supernova Dragon!" I exclaimed as my four other Synchro Monsters absorbed themselves into the orb, all becoming part of this enormous welling of energy. **"NOVA ULTIMATE SYNCHRO!" **I roared as the orb exploded, tearing the ruined New Domino apart just with that shockwave, revealing the monster behind me. It was Supernova Dragon, in god form. It's scales had become a light crimson that had the air of godly power emanating from them. Its wings were gone, now there in the form of two, great armored wings on its back, and its legs had been fused together into one long, snake-like tail.

**Hypernova Primordial Pendragon Lv: 12 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 Dragon/Synchro/Effect (ATK)**

Divinius was in a state of shock. But after, he began nervously laughing, the laugh slowly building itself up until it was completely mad. **"Y-you think that'll make you win, Alkain? 4000 is nothing compared to my 100000! You're weak, just like my sister, whose power you were unfairly given! YOU ARE NOTHING!"**

"Hypernova Primordial Pendragon can attack once per turn for each monster used to Synchro Summon it! And when it attacks a monster, it gains Attack Points equal to the Attack Points of the monster it's attacking!" I exclaimed. **"It doesn't matter! I can just Tribute a monster I control to prevent the destruction AND Battle Damage!"**

"PRIMORDIAL CHARGE!" I exclaimed as I and Pendragon, flying in unison took to the skies, and then, a four-layered barrier formed around the Darkstar, all powered by one of the other four monsters. "FIRST ATTACK!" I howled as we dove for the first barrier. We were only stopped by the barrier Succubus held for a second, before we burst through it.

"**Rrrgh, stop them, Lancer!" **Divinius howled as the second barrier formed itself around us, but we smashed through it with ease. **Berserker, Flare, stop them!" **We tore our way through the final two barriers swiftly, and we were now heading towards Divinius for the last time.

"**No! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"**

**Hypernova Primordial Pendragon (ATK): **4000 -) **104000**

"FINAL ATTACK! HYPERNOVA PRIMORDIAL CATACLYSM BLITZ FLARE!" I howled as we flew at a speed so fast that no human eye could see it right through the Darkstar, severing my dark counterpart's body in half, as we flew through it, leaving behind a big, gaping hole where we had been.

We stopped mid-flight and turned around. Everything was silent. Dead silent. Then suddenly, a dark mist began to leak from the titanic being. The mist began to pick up speed rapidly, as more and more came out quickly, until it obscured the being behind it, before suddenly being sucked inside.

Then, what appeared to be dark beams of light began to erupt from the cracked surface of the Darkstar, and more and more continued to come until the body could handle no more, and cracked under the pressure, and the Darkstar's gigantic body exploded in a massive cascade of darkness, with the dark god giving one last ungodly roar of pain before it was nothing.

It was over.

I felt my power wane, my godly aura fading as I fell to the ground. But I was smiling. I had undone my mistakes.

I could finally rest.

* * *

**ACT III: DARKNESS RISING END**

**THE END**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"In the end, you'll always be alone."**

**Heheheh...**

**AAAHAHAHAHAA!**


	51. Aurora

It was over. Divinius was done, and here I was, ready to start all this anew. Now it was time to make that one choice that would solve it all.

But this was strange. I found myself at the bottom of what looked like to be a luxurious hotel, and on an old, worn sign, I could make out the word "Aurora" on it. I looked into the lobby, seeing nothing. I proceeded to walk inside, but I found nothing.

It was a really nice place, to be honest. Everywhere had been decorated with gold, blue and red colors in a vibrant fashion, and an extravagant water fountain was in the middle of the lobby, though obviously not functioning anymore. "Hello?" I called out, in an attempt to get the attention of someone in the vicinity.

But there was no response. I felt weary and tired from the battle, but then something snapped me out of my thoughts. A phone nearby was ringing. I looked around, and found what seemed to be the one that was buzzing. I opened it up, and the caller was listed as 'Me'.

I pressed the green button for 'Accept Call', and put it on speaker. Then a voice that I recognized, the voice from my previous hallucinations and moments of insanity spoke softly over the phone. And this time, I could recognize the voice.

It was Akron.

"Hello there Jay," He said in a strangely calm and relaxed tone. "It's been a while. Why don't you come on up?" And then a soft 'ping' went off behind me. I turned around and saw the door to an elevator open slowly, and I walked over to it. My walk was visibly changing now, as weariness and my wounds settling in as I slowly walked onwards, inside the elevator, and instinctually pressed the top button on the display.

As the elevator began to ascend, the phone buzzed again. "Well Jay, you've done what no one else could. You've single-handedly killed two gods and ended the world." Akron's tone was still strangely relaxed and calm, though it was clear that he was mocking me now. "Do you feel like a hero now?" That sentence hit me like a brick in the stomach.

Then came the soft 'ping', signaling that I was at the top floor. "Please, come in," Akron asked politely. I slowly limped out of the elevator, finding myself to be in a lavish penthouse with fake wooden floor, modern, sleek interior design, and a near see-through staircase leading up.

"So, Jay, I have a question," Akron suddenly piped in. "What did you think when you saw what I did? When I first took over and made you watch?" Akron questioned, his tone calm and unchanging. I replied with my haggered and tired voice, "I thought you were insane," I said straight up. I could hear Akron take a deep breath. "Yes. Well… I wasn't that lucky." He then said, confusing me for a second. "You sure about that?" I questioned, and Akron chuckled lowly for a second. "I assure you Jay, I'm as sane as you are."

That was a strange answer. But I continued, I limped up the staircase and found myself in what appeared to be a small zen garden. Across from me, stood a large canvas, and a figure that was almost identical to me stood in front of it, painting on it with all sorts of colors. As I limped through the small garden, I began to hear Akron talking. "… No matter what I did, I had to realize that this story was about you, not me. That, was my downfall." Akron muttered half to me, half to himself as he continued to paint on the canvas.

"There," Akron suddenly said, stepping back from the canvas, "All done." He said, casting aside the painting brush and stepping further back from the painting. "I hope you like it," Akron said with an honest smile on his face as he turned towards me. "What the hell is going on here?" I muttered, confusion only getting worse. "Your eyes are opening for the first time," Akron said into the air, stepping further back from the painting, and meeting my eyes, even though his were concealed beneath white bandages. "It hurts, doesn't it?" He said. I was speechless. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Go on," He said, gesturing to the painting. "What do you think?" He said, urging me to give it a closer look, and so I did. It was a painting of me, eyes closed, spreading my arms out over a burning New Domino. Fire and lighting was falling from my hands, and the small figures of people were being blown aside by it, as the torrent of destruction rained down upon the city, and all kinds of bad memories came surging back. "You did this," I muttered.

"No. You did," Akron said easily, looking right at me, speaking so smoothly. "Your choice killed over nine million innocent people." Akron said simply, as he was walking closer to the edge of the painting, and then turned towards to me. "Someone has to pay for what you did, Jay." He said, as he walked behind the painting. "Who's it gonna be?"

I limped forwards, looking behind the painting, but Akron wasn't there. I turned around, and there I saw him. Sitting there in a revolving chair facing the city outside, leaning back, and a gun in his hand. "Akron," I muttered towards him, "Is that you?"

"You tell me," Akron replied smoothly, and I felt frustration and anger welling up again, but my weariness and wounds prevented me from any major outburst. "I'm done with you and your stories, Akron," I said in a frustrated voice, gritting my teeth. "I assure you, this is no story." Akron replied smoothly. I pondered over his words for a moment, before continuing to limp towards him.

The smooth, tiled floor felt endless as I trudged towards Akron's chair, constantly fighting the urge to fall to my knees and die. I was so tired, but I kept on walking, limping and slowly approaching him. Then came the moment when I was right behind the chair, and I grabbed the spine of the chair and forced it to spin around.

And I came face-to-face with the dead form of Akron. He was me, only with the bandages, but decayed, rotten and very, very dead. My eyes became the size of plates, and I fell to my knees. I turned my head up momentarily, and came to eye with the simple gun that was in Akron's limp hand. I slowly plucked the weapon out of his hand, and got back to my feet.

"It seems that your heroic… journey… has been greatly exaggerated," Akron said as he walked up beside me, only this time, he wasn't wearing any bandages, and looked exactly like me. "This is impossible," I muttered at the new form of Akron, and he shook his head. "Oh I assure you, it is."

"How?" I muttered in confusion, not knowing anything about what was going on. "Not how," Akron replied, momentarily looking at his own corpse. "-but why?" Akron continued, and his face turned into a dark expression. "You were never meant to even live."

"**You escaped because you accepted my offer. Without it, the Engine would have killed you. But I offered you a way out, and you accepted it."**

I didn't believe this. "What happened here was out of my control," I muttered, trying desperately to explain all this. "Was it?" Akron said accusingly, "None of this would have happened if you had just stopped," Akron spat spitefully, "But oooon you marched, and for what?" Akron said, a grim and hateful expression crossing his face, and I took a step back. "I- I tried to save them," I muttered in reply. "You're no savior," Akron growled. "Your talents lie elsewhere."

I flashed back to the hospital, back to Sector Security, to Sayer, to Lance, to Kroe… all of them, dead at my hand.

"This isn't my fault!" I pleaded, my voice becoming haggered as I tried to explain, tried to justify what I had done, but no words came. "It takes a strong man to deny what's right in front of him," Akron replied smoothly. "-And if the truth is undeniable, you create your own."

Then I flashed to my Duel with Anna. Her hurtful words seemed to sound hollow, until they changed completely. She hadn't been trying to undermine me or hurt me, she was trying to get me to my senses. "-Snap out of it, 42! This isn't you!"

Then flashing to the Duel with Lance in the penthouse. "You have to understand, we need Akiza! We need her to stop all this destruction!"

Then to my confrontation with Kroe by the new Engine. He wasn't being hurtful either, he was pleading for me to see reason! "Jay, please! I just need 20 minutes, then I can broadcast the signal and stop the fighting! PLEASE!"

And then the flashback to the concrete facility, to the image of small child me and child Akiza talking through the crack in the wall, then Akiza vanished. She had never been there. She never was there.

"The truth is Jay, that you're here because you wanted to be something you're not…" Akron said, and then breathed in. "…a Hero."

"**You left us to die!"**

"I'm here because you couldn't accept what you've done," Akron explained slowly, and I felt my world break apart. "It broke you."

"**There were nine million people in New Domino, the day you woke up. How many are alive today, I wonder?"**

"You needed someone to blame," Akron said, as I felt my knees buckle and solitary tears roll down my cheeks. "So you cast it on me," Akron spoke, as he turned around and walked into the shadows. "A figment of your imagination." Was this… was this true?

Then I found myself in front of a big mirror. In front of me, stood Akron as my reflection. His dark, angry look turned sad and empathetic. "I know the truth is hard to hear Jay, but it's time," He said calmly, as I felt my soul, spirit and mind break. "You're all that's left, and we can't live this life forever." And with that, he pulled out his gun, and pointed it at my head.

"I'm going to count to five, then I'm pulling the trigger," Akron said, cracking his neck and slowly adjusting his aim. "You're not real," I muttered desperately, "This is all in my head," I pleaded, trying to get myself to see clearly. "Are you sure?" Akron questioned, "Maybe it's in mine. **One.**"

Then I felt all my anger return. My frustration, my pain all back at once. "No, everything," I said under my breath, as my voice turned into an angry snarl. "All this, it was your fault!" I angrily roared, pointing the gun at Akron. Akron wasn't fazed. "If that's what you believe, then shoot me! **Two!**"

Then I felt tears roll. I never meant for any of this to happen. "I… I didn't mean to hurt anybody," I said, my voice no longer angry, but like the voice of a sad, miserable child. "No one ever does, Jay." Akron replied calmly. "**Three.**"

I felt my grip on the gun weaken, my vision becoming blurry as the reality of the situation began to sink in. This was all my fault. "**Four,**" I heard Akron exclaim lowly in front of me. "Is this really what you want, Jay?" Then I gripped hard on the gun.

And then I pressed it against my temple. My tears were running free and I was close to sobbing. I closed my eyes, and my finger grazed the trigger. The metal was cold and unyielding, as I had been. "So be it," Akron said solemnly. "**Five!"**

***BANG***


	52. The Road Back

"It takes a strong man… to deny what's in front of him." The gun fell out of Akron's hand, down to the floor, and shattered like glass into a thousand pieces, scattering across the mirrored floor. Jay's face ceased its stern, violent look, as he exhaled deeply and lowered the smoking gun in his hand.

In front of him, the mirror image of Akron stood there, wounded, bleeding from the stomach. "Stronger than you were," Jay replied, as his tears began to dry. "Whatever you say," Akron replied coarsely, as the mirror began to crack a little.

"Whatever happens next, don't be too hard on yourself," Akron said, as the mirror began to crack even more, the glass slowly splitting apart, the image of Akron becoming more and more distorted. "Even now, after all you've done, you can live on." And then the mirror shattered, glass raining down onto the dark, invisible floor, and then, Akron was no more.

"Lucky you."

Jay stood there for a couple of minutes, seeing the sun rise again behind the dark clouds, symbolizing the return of hope after a long, harsh ordeal. Jay dropped the gun, it falling to the floor with a soft metallic clank as its use was no more.

Then the sound of sirens rung in Jay's ears. The sound of police sirens, and his vision began to be blinded by the sun. He began walking forwards, the sun shining so bright that it obscured his vision entirely. Then he fell to his knees, as the whole world changed around him. He had made his choice, and now the world changed.

No Divinius, no Chessary Corporation, no Project Akron, no Dracomorphic Engine, no nothing.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in a familiar place. He still wore his Duel Disk, still wore his familiar clothes, but now, the white bandages had returned. He was there, in the middle of a ruined building in the Satellite, as the sirens customary of Sector Security came driving in from the streets. Within moments, he was surrounded. He stood up, Duel Disk at the ready, and met them.

A large, muscular man stepped off his bike, and pulled the built-in microphone out of his helmet. "Command, this is Trudge. I think we found him," He said, as he walked in front of his bike, and Jay walked down from the rubble to meet him. "Kid," He began talking, but an officer alerted him. "He's got a Duel Disk!" He alerted, the officers clearly aware of his dangerous psychic powers.

Jay's face was a mask as he walked slowly closer to the officers, the distance now being around twelve meters between Trudge and the haggered Jay. "It's okay, hold your fire," He said, though the officers kept their guns trained on him. "I don't understand…" Another officer mused loudly, as Jay slowly walked closer, before stopping. "Look at his eyes," Another replied. "Something's not right."

Trudge held out his hand towards him as he slowly walked closer to Jay. "Kid, we are here to help. But I need you to put down your Duel Disk." Trudge said, slowly and clearly, but Jay's face was a mask. His face was that of barely contained fury.

"He's not complying!" An officer exclaimed. "He's shell-shocked, give him a second!" Trudge replied in return, momentarily looking backwards to give the officer a stern look, before looking back at Jay, and holding out his hand. "Just hand me your Duel Disk, kid," Trudge pleaded calmly. "We're here to take you somewhere safe."

"Can he even hear you?" Another officer mused, and Trudge got visibly angry. "Quiet!" He called out, as he took another step closer to Jay. Jay gritted his teeth. His fury and bloodlust came welling back. He felt his now-godly power flare violently, as his big wings of energy formed themselves on his back, and a low, guttural roar started to build up in his throat. The ground started to shake, and the officers began to shake in fear, as none of them were permitted to fire unless they were attacked first.

A thick, crimson aura began to surround Jay as his eyes began to glow behind his bandages, and his face twisted into a face that showcased all his anger, frustration, pain and sadness.

"_Deactivating," _The gentle female voice in his Duel Disk said, as it then slid off his arm and landed on the floor with a low 'thunk', and vaporized into red energy, that quickly dissipated into the air. Jay's power calmed down, and he fell to his knees. Trudge got a sad, pitiful look on his face as he grabbed him gently by the shoulder, and led him over to one of the officer's cars. "It's over," Jay muttered under his breath, and Trudge gave him a reassuring gentle squeeze. "It's over." He assured, as he closed the car door beside him as Jay was sat down inside the patrol car.

The car started up, and drove off, the convoy headed across the Satellite, headed for the Facility, headed somewhere to give Jay a cell where he could be in peace. "Hey, kid?" The driver suddenly said, stirring Jay from his trance. "Sorry to bother you but… eyewitnesses claim they saw you screaming in agony in that building. That you were like a rabid animal, that you looked like you had been through a millennium of hard fighting. I have to ask… how did you survive all that?"

Jay's response was heartbreaking.

"Who said I did?"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**Writer**

**Doccy Larsson Seraphim (Praise be unto He)**

**Reviewers:**

**Shimmering-Sky**

**EibonVirgo**

**Cool Cat 2000**

**Shadowfire-phoenix**

**KuraiHaru17**

**Blackflame209**

**Catalyst56**

**Gokan123**

**redx1221**

**Guardianboy**

**Amazon Wizard (Guest)**

**eggers**

**Leonidas-leo**

**Hope Hoshiko**

**Soul Guardian Dragon**

**FOLLOWERS:**

**Argorok**

**Catalyst56**

**Cool Cat 2000**

**DoctorWhoXX  
**

**Dueling God**

**EibonVirgo**

**Flaian**

**FrosenWulf13**

**Gokan123**

**Hope Hoshiko**

**IronWolffy**

**JellOtaku**

**KuraiHaru17**

**Leonidas-leo**

**NinjaGogeta**

**Pure Onyx**

**RaidenHayabusa**

**Shimmering-Sky**

**SnowWhiteDemon**

**Soul Guardian Dragon**

**TG09-5TG**

**Takerfbi**

**TaylorxPierce**

**TentacleWolf**

**The Utterly Fabulous Z**

**Thunder Crush**

**blackflame209**

**grapehazard**

**jimenezja12**

**kash890**

**limeemil1**

**neoneonist**

**shadowfire-phoenix**

**shadowmwape**

**xXxMasterDuelistxXx**

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**Shimmering-Sky**

**Cool Cat 2000**

**KuraiHaru17**

**EibonVirgo**

**...**

**...**

**THE END**


End file.
